Fairy Tail Watches Death Battle
by Jyggilag
Summary: You should know the drill by now. A package from another world being discovered, blah, blah, blah, blah. This is my own take on this kind of react genre, with the most crazy guild of mages as the protagonists. So everybody must already have an idea of what to expect. The rating is M because its Death Battle, duh...
1. Prologue

**AN** : Well then, seeing all these reaction stories floating around, and being all the new rage, I decided to do one of my own because… Why the hell not?

So here you have my own take on this genre, I chose Fairy Tail because no one has yet made this type of story using this specific series, so yeah. Fair warning, I've never seen The Fairy Tail anime, though my youngest brother seems to like it, and I've just only began to read the Fairy Tail manga. So the characters that might appear in this fic would be according how far I've read into the series, so this story might be pretty sequential as it will unfold depending on how fast I finish each volume of the manga.

Anyway, one last thing. I will only work on this story on the weekends, which is the time I normally use to rest from spending the rest of the week working on my main story. So whether or not the updates for this story manage to be weekly or take even longer depends how much work it might take me to have each chapter ready. Luckily most of the transcriptions from the webisodes have already been done by other stories but I'm not a person who is fan of copy-paste, I like to give originality to my work. So expect me to give each chapter my own personal touch.

So without further ado, let's begin with this already.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **A PACKAGE FROM ANOTHER WORLD**

It has been a day since Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy had returned from their mission of recovering a book from Everlue's Mansion, and the newly-minted team of mages stepped inside Fairy Tail to see if there was some new mission that they could do and earn some jewels. They were greeted by the odd sight of a rather silent and peaceful guild, as most of the Fairy Tail members currently present were hovering and leaning over the bar where Mirajane Strauss could usually be found taking orders and serving drinks as if they were trying to take a glimpse of something.

Being obviously curious about the reason that was catching the entire guild attention, Natsu called in his usual boisterous self as he approached the gathered guild-members. "HEY GUYS! WHAT YOU'RE ALL DOING CRAMPED OVER THERE!" His loud sudden call surprising everybody greatly and forcing everybody to turn around and face the rowdy flame-user.

"Hey guys, It's Natsu and his team!" Said Elfman Strauss, pointing out the obvious.

"Of course... Who else could it be but him..." Gray Fullbuster said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

The gathered guildmembers parted aside at the Salamander's approach to show Mirajane sitting on her spot in the bar with a big strange package atop the counter that she was clearly fiddling with before being interrupted by Natsu. Many other strange machines and devices were also laying all around the surface of the counter.

"Good morning Mirajane, how are you today?" Lucy said towards the pretty public face of the guild as a way of greeting before scanning over all the things currently cluttered atop the counter. "What are all these things…?"

"Good morning to you Lucy, and you too Natsu, and Happy." Mirajane said, greeting the recently formed team. "You might be wondering about all these strange things and devices I have with me here…?" She inquired, receiving a seires of nods in return. "Well I don't know what to tell you, but it seems we are being contacted by people from another world…"

"What seriously!? That is amazing!"

"Yeah!"

It was the immediate reaction of both Natsu and Happy who recoiled back in shock a little, eyes bulging out in surprise, Lucy too seemed really taken aback by those news as well.

"Yes, indeed…" Cana Alberona spoke, taking over the explanation. "When Mirajane came over to start her shift this morning, she found all these things laying behind her bar, alongside this letter." She presented a medium size notebook to the duo of mages and cat.

"That's not a letter, that's a notebook!" It was Happy's intelligent comment.

"Shut up feline before I tear off your wings!" Cana threatened.

Lucy grabbed the offered notebook and began to rapidly skim through its pages. "It's a message written in several dozen languajes…" She declared before proceeding to read out loud.

" _To whoever finds this package…_

 _First of all, I can't believe my machine worked!_

 _Anyway… I am a scientist from a planet called Earth, for many years I've been working in an invention of mine that would revolutionate science and change the way we see the universe and our place in it by allowing humanity to travel and communicate with other realities and dimensions. So far I haven't unveiled the secret that would allow a fully grown adult to safely move between dimensions without being crushed into a mushy paste or turned into cosmic dust because of the powerful energies that clash against each other between the realms of existence. All I've been able to accomplish is sending inanimate objects safely through the ether and into the other side. But that in itself is a great accomplishment already, so I have the greatest of hopes that one day I might be able to sucessfully send a human being through the wormhole and you and I might be able to speak face to face instead through letters like this one…"_

"I wish him the best of lucks. Being able to sent objects and communicate with other realms is already a great achievement on its own. But considering how talented he must be to be able to accomplish such feat on his lonesome… He might stand a serious chance of achieving his goal…" Guildmaster Makarov said from his spot above the railing on the second floor.

"Guildmaster!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, having not noticed she was being heard by the leader of the guild.

Makarov just ignored the blonde spirit-controler's surprise with practice ease, waving off her worries with a hand. "Oh don't mind me young one, I'm just listening over these latest happenings since I must admit that I am curious too about this new development. Please continue…

"Right…!" Lucy wisely decided to acknowledge the guildmaster's request. "Ahum…"

" _So in the spirit of a friendly and peaceful first metting between our worlds. I send you all of these gifts. The cases you find inside the reinforced package hold the discs that contain all of the episodes to one of my favorite shows ever, you might find it interesting since it is a battle series full of amazing fights and intersting info and techniques."_

"Yes, amazing fights! Alright I'm excited already! Let's watch those fights!" Natsu exclaimed pumping his fists as a few flames burned briefly over his shoulders and back.

"Could you please wait until I finish reading this letter before opening your mouth!? Lucy snapped at the flame user.

"Normally, I wouldn't agree with the moron, but I must admit I'm curious too..." Gray said with a pedant attitude.

"Grey, where are your pants...?"

"What...!? Dammit! Not again!"

Meanwhile, Mirajane began to examine the package in question and opened it to reveal several slim cases stored inside. "Death Battle, the complete first season. The uncut, uncensored version." She said before grabbing said case and turning it over. "All your favorite fights from your favorite web series now together in a single ultimate collection, full of extras, behind the scenes, interviews, The desk of Death Battle and more. Collected and re-mastered for your greater enjoyment. Hmmmph… Sounds really interesting." The White haired beauty said as she opened the case and revealed some pretty-shining chrome-like discs that were held within.

Lucy continued reading the letter.

" _Inside you will also find instructions on how to properly care and mantain the discs since they can be pretty fragile if mishandled and any damage or scratch that they might receive could potentially destroy the information they contain and leave you unable to watch its contents."_

"We must protect these discs with our lives!" An excited Happy declared, much to Lucy's consternation.

"Will you stop making noise and let me finish!"

" _I also send you all the devices and machines that are necessary to watch the contents of these discs plus the instructions for their use and maintenance: an LCD Flat-screen Television that is a device to visualize images and watch a great many deal of things and a Blue-Ray player, which is the device that reads the discs and sends the information to the TV which then transform it into images and sound to show it in its screen."_

"Woah…! They are magical machines!" Natsu exclaimed, pissing off Lucy.

"Shut Up!"

" _Note that the reason as to why I send you all these devices is because I don't know anything about the technological level and development of your world. I am unaware whether your technological scale is superior, inferior or similar to my own. So as to avoid any issue that might arise that could leave you unable to watch the discs I am sending you, I am giving you already all that is necessary for you to visualize them. Better safe than sorry as people say. I must also confess that because of this reason I've also taken the liberty to modify these devices to make sure they function using solar energy; the little devices with mirror-like panels on their backs that I'm also sending you are solar batteries that store the power of the sun when sunlight hits the panels directly. These batteries have enough capacity as to allow both the TV and Blue-Ray to function for ten hours straight of continuous use, once you connect them to their respective devices, before needing to be recharged. Like with everything else, I am also sending you with all the instructions necessary for their use and maintance._

 _On a last note, the last device I'm sending to you is a portable version of my machine that allows me to send objects to your world. This device is a much more restricted and limited version of my own invention that is configured to only communicate and send packages to my own device, it is also rigged so that any attempt to open it and study it will end up with the device self-destructing, this is so that no one might try to replicate my technology and use it for nefarious purposes. Anyway, I'm just sending it to you so you can communicate with me and ask me any questions in case you have doubts, plus the whole novelty of communicating with people from another Dimension._

 _Anyway, that's all I have to say for this message. Have fun with all the gifts I'm sending you and I hope you send me a message of your own and tell me how you liked them!"_

After reading the letter, Lucy set the notebook down and let out a tired sigh. "Well… I suppose there's nothing more to do but to check all these instructions the letter was talking about and see where are we going to put all these devices and test if they work…" The blonde adviced.

Makarov nodded from his high spot. "Well then, you heard the lady. Go check those instructions and give Mirajane a hand on where she wants to install them on her bar. We can watch some of these Death Battle episodes after you're done." The diminute Guildmaster said, and all of the Fairy Tail members quickly proceed to carry out his orders…

* * *

 _Well there you have this prologue. Just so you know I've just written this entire thing right now. So now I'm going to start on the first battle and see if I can have the next chapter ready by today. If not, you will have to wait for the next weekend._


	2. Samus Aran VS Bobba Fett

**AN** : Ok first chapter's ready, so let's get to it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **BOBBA FEET VS SAMUS ARAN**

After reading over the instructions send by their mysterious new friend from another world and installing all of the apparatus, Mirajane had decided to install the big LCD screen over in a corner as to allow everybody in the main hall to be able to easily see it, luckily it had come with frames and supports, plus instructions on how to install it on the wall, so now it was able to loom over the entire room.

After connecting everything else: the batteries, the blue-ray, inserting the cd's, chosing the right source to visualize the reproduction, etc. Everybody was ready to see if this new show was all it was being cracked up to be.

"Okay… Here goes nothing…" Mirajane said, holding the remote before firmly pushing her thumb over the play button.

The first thing that the guild members were able to see was an advertisement for something called Netflix. It looked pretty eye-catching.

After the advertisement, a wall splotched with many blood stains appeared, many pointy spikes protruding from the ground while chains hanged from the ceilings, eerily swaying from left to right as if moved by a invisible wind. In the center, the blood-stained letters spelling DEATH BATTLE were proudly displayed in its full glory, saying everything that needed to be said about what this show was all about.

(Cues "Invader — Jim Johnson)

"Okay… That's some impressive title alright…" Happy commented, shivering in both shock and excitement.

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

The guildmembers are treated to the sight of a lone figure in armor walking in a desolate landscape as the setting sun behind him creates shadows that obscure his features. They then see a well dressed man wearing a very sharp and formal black outfit shaking hands with another armored figure before changing to another scene with the same armored figure wearing an intimidating helmet and tossing some kind of explosive at a bunch of robed figures wielding glowing sticks, sending them flying away by the explosion.

"You can blow shit for cash! Man why didn't anybody tell me! I've been blowing up stuff all these years for free!" Natsu lamented, earning him a bunch of incredulous and disapproving stares from his fellow guild members, especially from Lucy.

"Idiot that's not something decent people should even begin to consider!"

"I don't know… Seeing all the things that Natsu blows up in a daily basis, he would be filthy rich by know if he ever had considered charging for such disasters." Cana said with a thoughtful expression that told just how seriously she was considering such ridiculous idea.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

They then see the armored man in his complete glory, fully displaying his intimidating helmet with T-shaped black visor that completely hid his features

Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!

Fairy Tail then sees another armored figured clad in gold and red and wearing massive pauldrons with somekind of cannon that covered her entire right arm up to the fore-arm before being treated to the sight of a whole planet exploding. All the present guildmembers were left stunned stupid after hearing that declaration.

"She has destroyed entire planets! How can a single bounty hunter be that powerful! Is she a legendary wizard or something!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock and abject horror.

"Man, that girl kicks ass!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly before being backed up by his feline friend.

"Yes, she does!"

Makarov then assumed a stoic serious demeanor as he thought to his insides. _"The only one I know that might have enough power to threaten the entire world might be Zeref… But destroying it…? That is certainly something else…"_

Wiz: I'm Wizard…

Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick…

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… A Death Battle?

The members of Fairy Tail are left with a lot to think about after such introduction, who would have thought that this show would start so strongly with such powerful and interesting contestants, all the gathered guild-members wanted to know more.

They see another picture of the first contestant, the man that sported the unique set of armor with the cool looking helmet and T shaped visor; they can also see he's wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing some strrange bulky package on his back while holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Fairy Tail now began to feel wary of this first combatant.

"Seems he is someone you need to always keep on your sights and never show your back…" Gray said, perceiving Fett as being pretty dangerous.

"Bah! A real man needs only his fists to win any battle! He doesn't need toys to do his fight for him!" Elfman declared with his usual machismo, looking down on Fett for not comforming to his usual views about manliness.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; That's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

"Damn… I have to admit that's a very advanced and impressive piece of equipment…" Cana stated before taking a chug of her beer's mug and finishing the entire thing in a single gulp.

The guild then sees a list that describes all of Feet's equipment.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold** (All of Fairy Tail was very impressed at the serious elemental protection that single suit of armor gave to his user, they had to admit that even with their magics they would all have a tough time trying to breach such defenses. Even Elfman had to grudgingly admit the usefulness of such armor.)

 **Retractable Drinking Straw** (That made both Natsu and Happy laugh. Even Makarov couldn't hide a smirk.)

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Woah, impressive…! So that means he can take one of my punches!" Natsu declared with a big pleased grin as he smashed his right fist on the inside of his left palm.

"Seems like it…" Gray agreed, he had experienced Natsu's fully-charged fists many times in the past and he had to admit that they weren't something that just anyone could walk away from unless you're someone like Erza.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion missiles**

 **Stun missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"Damn…! That's a lot of things to have just in your hands alone, I'm impressed." Levy McGarden declared with obvious awe.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle…** (Many of the guildmembers present felt weird at reading that)

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

They see Feet moving quickly and efficiently as he shoots people with his rifle with unerring accuary and hits them with crimson rays of light that roughly makes them fall to the ground, unmoving. They then see a picture of Feet lovingly craddling his rifle.

"That guy seriously loves his weapons…" Macao Conbolt said as he gave a weird look. "Not sure if he's just dedicated or just plain creepy…"

"Maybe… But those are some seriously good shooting skills of him. Hitting targets in the center of the chest as you move rapidly without missing is no easy feat. I wouldn't want to enter in a shooting contest against that guy…" Alzack Connell, the resident magical gunslinger said, as he knew just how much skill was needed to pull a stunt like that.

 **Boomstick: Yeah… I do that with my guns too…**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

"Not sure if he's being sarcastic or not…?" Gray said, giving a suspicious look.

"Whelp, these hosts are just being morons…" Cana said before downing an entire barrel of beer.

"I still think a man should prove his strength by using only his fists!" Elfman raged in impotency.

"Yeah Elfman, whatever…"

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

"Woah! You can fly around using that thing and shoot people from the air!? Someone needs to make one of those!" Warren exclaimed with a look of complete astonishment. A jetpack with a rocket launcher on it sounds really awesome enough. Imagine how useful that would be to turn the tables around and escape from an ambush of other guilds.

"What!? No! I can barely hold it together when I'm inside a train or abord a boat. I don't want to think how badly will I get dizzy if I ride a flying machine…!" Natsu rebuked, swaying his head and both arms sideways in an X.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… Twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that is hardcore!**

The members of Fairy Tail didn't know who this Darth Vader was, but judging by appearance alone, he must be quite the evil and powerful dark wizard. Dammit, both Natsu and Happy felt a chill down their spines by looking at his picture alone.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"I must admit I don't know who Sam Jackson is, but seeing all those images of this Mace Windu in action, that's actually quite an impressive feat for a 12 year old to accomplish." Makarov said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc is not exactly running around looking for snacks.

 **Boomstick:** **Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

The guild members see an image of said hole in the ground with teeth and a road signal indicating danger in front of it.

Cana facepalmed at that. "Really? The biggest and meanest baddass in the galaxy falls three times in the same trap and doesn't do anything to learn from his mistakes…? What a douche…!"

"I only hope monsters like this Sarlacc don't exist in our world." Mirajane said with some apprehension. Very concerned about what would be like to get eaten by a tentacle creature in the sand as she sees before her eyes how Fett is being devoured by that thing. It looks horrible.

Elfman shuddered at that. "You and me both sis… How did he even got out of that thing even once?"

They then see an image of Fett inside the bowels of the Sarlacc as he is being half-digested by the stomach acids before blowing himself up using one of his explosives in order to be jettisoned up the digestive track and escape from the sand monster, leaving him borken and in a near-death state in the sand among a pool of digestive acid.

"Nevermind…"

"Shit, that was gruesome…" Cana said with a wince. "I almost lost my desire to drink right there…" She said with disapproval, before downing another mug.

Wiz: It did took him some months to recover from that first ordeal, luckily he did learned from his mistakes and the other times he fell into the pit he was able to escape while still retaining his ability to walk.

"Would have been even more impressive if he didn't, I don't know, fall inside the damn thing a second and third time in the first place…!" Lucy exclaimed, a little exasperated, disgusted at seeing the way Fett escaped from the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

Darth Vader: No disintegration.

"Woah… That's some scary voice right there…" Cana commented.

Boba Fett: As you wish.

With that done, the guild members did had to admit that this Fett was someone dangerous on his own right and worthy of admiration despite some lame flaws and his murderous tendencies like assasinating politicians and the like. Many of the guild members were impressed by his weapons too and wished to have similar weapons for their own use.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armor piece of her right arm. Many of the female guild members like Lucy, Mirajane and Cana feel proud at having a female contestant in this show, and on the very first episode to boot.

Samus Aran

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

The guild members see Samus jumping around and fighting aliens bigger than her. They see her jumping from behind a rather ugly looking reptilian monster, grabbing it from the back of its head and smashing it into the ground before introducing her cannon arm to the creature's face and blasting the ugly thing away.

"Baddass…!" Cana exclaimed. "I approve of this girl…"

 **Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"A woman infused with the DNA of alien birds, how you do something like that…?" Macao asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, but is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with Happy agreeing with him.

"Yeah, birds are tasty. I want me some of that right now too…"

Lucy just stared at the small winged feline with great incredulity. "I don't think he meant it like that Happy…"

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Seems like a very reliable and versatile suit of armor…" Makarov said, stroking his moustache.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…**

This brought a few chuckles from the gathered guild members.

"Oh, what a disgrace! That such a lovely woman should hide her charms and keep them from being admired by the entire world! It is an affront against humanity…!" Loke said in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Loke, stop being a drama queen and shut up!" Cana exclaimed with a scowl.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"Meh…" Cana was unimpressed as she took a swig from her mug.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

They see Samus shoothing her fully charged cannon against a short, stubby, round, cute looking creaturewearing a white hat and sending it flying the fuck away.

 **!**

 **BLEEERGH!**

Cana spat out her drink, which hit Gray right behind his head and drenched him completely.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Bisca Mulan, the girl who Alzack has a serious crush on, simply stared at the screen with an awed expression. "Dayyyyyum! I want myself a cannon like that!"

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

They see Samus using her cannon with all of those functions against a bunch of different aliens, including a flying winged ugly purple alien with a big head and beak. (Ridley)

Bisca was even more ecstatic about that cannon after seeing everything it could do. "Seriously, I need that cannon! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She exclaimed before trying to jump at the screen before being immediatle stopped by her paramour Alzack who grabbed her by the waist.

"Wait Bisca, that cannon doesn't exist in here! Is in another dimension and we don't know how to go there…!" A rather troubled Alzack said, trying to keep the girl je liked from destroying the TV on her excitement.

"AWWWWWW!"

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

* * *

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website** (Fairy Tail figured that's what their site is called then)

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

Many of the gathered guild members found the Morph Ball interesting for it's unique abilities. Natsu began to wonder if he could use the Screwattack to fly through the air… But with Fire!

"Well those seems some very useful set of abilites…" Macao said with an appreciating eye.

"Yes, even I have to admit they look pretty amazing…" Elfman confessed.

Boomstick: What The… ?! How does she do that?

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"Didn't know Bird DNA could do all that…" Happy says with honest confusión before he started to shake on his spot. "Ugh, now I'm scared of trying to hunt birds again…"

"Don't worry Happy, the only birds capable of doing things like that exist only on another planet…" Natsu said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Well that's a relief…"

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

* * *

"Woah! Those explosions are almost as big as mine!" Natsu exclaimed, genuinely impressed.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

The guild members see Samus fighting against a giant bird looking robot that spits an endless stream of fireballs, evading the attacks of some massive monster fish with a giant maw and lots of teeth that swims through lava, surviving the ambush of some weird looking flower-plant monsters with lots of claws and teeth that could fly, before being shown the image of an ugly green jellyfish creature with hook-like fangs.

"That girl has eradicated entire species…! Natsu, this girl is even more dangerous and destructive than you…!" Gray exclaimed in disbelief with a very thrown expression since he too couldn't think it possible that someone could be even more than a menace than the flame idiot.

Natsu was simply grinning at that observation. "Awesome! Now I want to fight against this Samus!" He declared excitely.

Lucy just gave him a deadpan look. "I would not recommend you doing such thing… As powerful as you are, I don't think you would stand a chance against someone that has killed whole species and destroyed entire planets…"

"Whelp, seeing how ugly are all those creatures she fight against, they deserved to be exterminated… Especially the jellyfish, ugh…" Loke said with a creeped expression, unnerved at the image of the metroid.

"It's offical… After seeing all the monsters that this Samus has fought against on her own, it makes me declare her a true badass…" Cana declared before downing another mug.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"No Samus, why!? I was having such high hopes for you!" Cana moaned in dismay.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"The fuck this chauvinistic pig just said…!?" Cana exclaimed extremely pissed off, she wasn't the only one to react like that as all the girls present felt rather offended at the sexist comment. "I'm going to kick his ass for looking down on us women…" She declared before loudly setting her mug in the table and standing from her seat.

"Cana stand down, will you!? He can't hear you, and you can't do anything to hurt him since he is another world in the first place!" Guildmaster Makarov declared, trying to keep his subordinate from doing something stupid, as usual.

Cana grudgingly got back to her seat, but not without fuming under her breath. "We'll see about that…"

Samus: Time to go.

Samus may possibly be more cool than Feet. She's a Bounty Hunter just like him. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile especially to Bisca.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.

"This Netflix thing pays for your weapons! That's amazing! Maybe we should consider registering on that thing…" Bisca proposed, really wanting to have new weapons from another Dimension like Samus' Cannon.

"I really don't know how we could do that, Bisca…" Alzack said with a shake of his head.

After the advertisement is done. Reedus Jonah turns toward the entire guild. "Okay I admit that Netflix things looks pretty interesting and useful, but I don't see how we could gain a membership of it if such service only exist in another dimension."

"We should ask our mysteryous friend who sent us all these wonderful gifts if he couldn't help us to find a way to gain our own membership and maybe some of those devices we saw in the advertisement….?" Levy proposed reasonable.

"Levy, that's an excellent idea! We should do that, but after we finish watching the show…" Makarov said, giving a kind smile to the blunette.

"So, who do you think is going to win guys…" Lucy asked to the room in general. "I personally vote for Samus since she has the better feats."

"I too vote for Samus!" Natsu declared candidadly. "Someone that can destroy planets nd eradicate other species must be a very powerful opponent.

"Amen to that Natsu…" Cana declared in agreement. "Plus when she's fighting giant monsters she doesn't fall in the same stupid trap on three different occasions like some dumbass…"

"And her weapons are much more impressive too…" Bisca added.

In the end Mirajane had to pause the episode to let everybody vote. All the girls and most of the rest of Fairy Tail voted for Samus, with some exceptions like Warren, Gray, and Elfman (who was impressed Fett had managed to escape from the Sarlaac from the first time and survive from his wounds.) voting for Fett. Mirajane then unpaused the episode by pressing play again.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

The guild members at first see nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus because of the ship's fuselage that looks like her helmet. It slowly and quietly floates through the void, until it suddenly gets hit by Boba's ship that appears out of nowhere and starts shooting at her! Landing several direct hits and hurling Samus' ship towards a planet that looks pretty different to their own while loud sirens blare in the background. Could that be Earth? The gathered guild members ask to themselves. Samus crash lands into a futuristic large city, that expanded everywhere that the eye could see, its tall buildings reaching the very night-sky. Samus simply gets out of her down ship while Boba slowly hovers towards the ground from wherever he parked his own ship. Samus reaches his position with a single junp as she rolls through the air and faces her fellow bounty hunter head-on. Both combatants staring at each other and waiting to unleash hell on each other.

FIGHT!

(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)

Samus begins the battle by drawing first and firing her power beam, but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba. Cana facepalms at that.

"Dammit Samus!"

Fett draws his own carbine, takes aim and fires at Samus, damaging her a bit. But Samus simply ignores the hits she's receiving and flips out above Fett's line of fire. The Mandalorian tries to track her movement as she spins through the air but misses his shots. Samus then prepares to shot her own weapon and fires a missile that hits Boba right in the chest and causes some damage. But his Mandalorian armor helds firmly and he simply ignores the hit.

"Damn! That's some freaking good armor!" Warren exclaims in awe.

Fett then simply unleashes a torrent of flames from his gauntlets as soon as Samus lands back on the ground, burning her a bit. Samus, again, simply flips back and away from the flamethrower's range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the sky before the missile even got near him.

"I must admit that jetpack is really useful to get out of trouble in a pinch…" Lucy said, honestly impressed.

While he was flying, trying to move into a better position, Samus begins to trail after him with her Screwattack, catching up to Boba Fett from behind and nailing him in the back, knocking him down from the air and roughly forcing him into the ground.

"YES! SCREWATTACK FOR THE WIN!" Natsu boisterously declared.

"Natsu! Stop making noise will you!?" Makarov snapped at the Salamander.

Boba quickly recovers and starts firing his concussion missiles from his gauntlets at Samus as soon as she landed, peppering her torso with explosions that caused her even more damage. The Chozo-infused human quickly activated her morph ball mode, turning into a small sphere and rolling away into safety to avoid the missile barrage. Fett immediatly leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus by a wide margin, it was still cool though, Natsu and Happy thought. Fett then cautiously begins to approach the impact zone where the rocket struck, the guild members were then surprised at seeing Samus sneaking behind him and quietly planting a power bomb right behind his feet without being noticed before silently rolling away from where she came. Yep, Fett is pretty much fucked. The power bomb detonates in a massive explosion that engulfs the whole area and turns the entire screen white.

"Natsu… You know that I like you. So I hope you don't get me wrong, but I think Samus' explosions are much bigger and destructive than yours…" Happy said, turning to his best friend.

"Happy my friend, I think you are right with that statement." The fire user simply said back in agreement.

Once the explosion dissipated, the entire guild was left gobsmacked at seeing Fett is still standing on his two feet; he may still have a chance.

"Goddamn! Just how much damage can that suit of armor take!" Alzack exclaimed pretty flabbergasted.

Samus suddenly appears and Fett quickly shoots his fibercord whip at her, but Samus simply dodges to a side and retaliates by firing an ice beam at the Galactic Bounty Hunter, leaving him frozen in his place.

"Wait a minute…!? Didn't his armor is supposed to protect himm against the cold? How come Samus' beam was able to freeze him!?" Happy asked very confused.

"Yeah but being immune to the cold doesn't mean you're going to be able to avoid being encased in ice, it just means the attack won't kill you if it hits." Gray, the resident ice user explained sagely since he knew everything there was to be known about how ice Works.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Samus the starts charging her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free from the ice trapping him. He didn't even get a chance. As soon as her weapon completes its charge, Samus flips forward and gets right in front of Fett on her knees, she then simply points her arm cannon upwards point-blank into Boba's face.

Samus: You're mine.

Samus just fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown right off from his neck in a shower of blood. Shortly after this finisher move, Fett's head is shown as somehow not having been blown to bits, the severed head simply falling on the ground with a clinking sound.

K.O!

All of Fairy Tail was left utterly speechless with their jaws hanging open at what they just had seen.

Seconds later, Natsu jumps into the air, screaming in excitement, followed by shortly after by Happy. "That was amazing! What an awesome fight!"

"Yeah! Pretty wicked! Did you see that Natsu! Samus was all, Fwooosh! You're mine! And then BOOOOM! No more head!"

After venting all of their excitement the duo of friends shortly sat back down. Now let's see why the winner won.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… Hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

Lucy was impressed. Samus was just too hard to hit when all you have is only weapons that are formidable. Fighting smart with brute force won't do well against someone with a bigger bag of tricks. Cana approved of the battle's conclusion.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space hic kwas just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

Natsu was left thinking at that statement. "Hey that's true… I've blown a lot of things with my flames and people has always been able to escape from my most destructive attacks relatively unscatched."

"If by relatively you mean beaten senseless until they pass out, then yes you're right with your assesment…" Gray sarcastically said.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention, she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

That made sense. Samus won this fight because she is too quick for Fett to hit. That's why she won; She's just too fast. Any weapon you have no matther how powerful is rendered practically useless against an opponent you can't hit. Well played Samus. Natsu began to seriously consider start developing techniques to deal with fast opponents. Maybe he should start by trying to recreate the Screwattack…?

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Ouch. That was really cool, but at the same time, though, they felt sorry what Boba must have been thinking as he couldn't do anything but watch in horror as his own imminent death approached without interruption. They clearly bet he saw his life flashing before his eyes before he bit the dust. At least he fought well.

 **Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him cold.**

Both Natsu and Happy laughed at the pun. Others like Lucy and Cana facepalmed and hoped those puns didn't become a regular thing on the rest of the episodes.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended the present members began to speak among themselves.

"Did you all see that?!" Natsu shouted with glee and excitement. "There was shooting and explosions and all that jumping and dodging and the big explosion at the end and how Samus awesomely blasted Fett's head off?!"

Cana had to admit she had liked the episode. "Yes, we all did you damn fool, we are not blind so shut up and stop screaming! It was indeed a good episode… But I wish the fight scene had been… I don't know… Much cooler…?".

"Well that was just the first episode anyway." Mirajane commented. "It might possibly be that the fight scenes get better as we watch more episodes. It was pretty interesting how they all put the comparisons right against each other and then decided who would win. I actually sort of liked it"

"I agree with you on that sis..." Elfman said. "I wasn't expecting to like a simple show from some other strange world. But I must admit I was at the edge of my seat the whole time, trying to predict who might win. So I'm now quite interested in seeing who's gonna fight who next..."

"I want myself a jetpack and some gauntlets that can shoot missiles just like Bobba!" Warren declared rather loudly.

"Yeah! And I want an arm-cannon just like the one that Samus has!" Bisca exclaimed too.

"You still hung up on that, Bisca…?" Alzack said with a dismayed expression.

"Don't forget those impressive and sturdy suits of armor capable of resisting attacks more powerful than those of Natsu." Reedus added at the end.

As soon as he finished speaking, Boomstick voice began to be heard on the screen again.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of strikes covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol took over the centre of the screen before fading away. Then everybody heard a creepy chilling voice coming from the black screen.

Unknown: Your soul is mine.

The gathered Guild members them began to look among themselves wondering what the hell was all that about.

Mirajane turned towards everybody in general. "So guys… Do you want to look at another episode…?" She pleasantly asked with a smile.

The mages kept looking among themselves, trying to come to a decisión, before loudly and boisterously making their decisión be known. Mirajane simply nodded and pressed play on the remote again…

* * *

 _Shit! I finally had the first chapter ready for today, took me the entire afternoon but I finally got it ready._

 _Some things that I have to make clear from the get go. The members of Fairy Tail will first watch the entire first season season in its consecutive order before I start mixing things up and chosing random episodes at my own discretion. So the Erza VS Zoro fight will have to wait for a bit since I want the greatest number of characters present for certain episodes._

 _Two, I think I should put the omakes and other misc things in their own chapters, since if I include them during the chapters were they watch the webisodes, it will certainly take more than just a weekend to have those ready. Sure I might push back some of the death battle fights by a few weeks from time to time, but I believe it is better to focus in one given thing at a time. So I guess the next chapter might focus in the desk of death battle episodes that talk about Samus and Fett backstory respectively. I don't know really, I have five days before makig my decisión._

 _In any case… If everything goes well I'll be able to read you all next Sunday._

 _PD. Had to do a few changes to this chapter to fix some typos. Plus I made a mistake regarding Alzack and Bisca's relationship during this frame of time. They're not married until after the time-skip, right now they haven't even confessed their feelings for each other, so a revision was due..._


	3. Boba Fett is an IDIOT!

**AN** : Guess what? Early chapter, this is possible because I worked in the transcript of this episode every night an hour before sleeping, of course after working in my daily quota for my main story, and since I finished it today, I just simply worked it this very afternoon to have it ready. So yay for that…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **BOBA FEET IS AN IDIOT!**

 **THE DESK OF DEATH BATTLE**

The members of Fairy Tail were ready to watch the next fight, but instead they were treated to the sight of the Death Battle title with the words THE DESK OF written atop of it. The gathered guild members were left temporarily confused as they tried to figure out what they were seeing.

Jocelyn: Boba Fett may not have been the most badass character of the original trilogy of Star Wars, but that hasn't keep it from growing into one of the most recognizable and famous characters from the franchise.

They see several scenes with Boba Fett featuring prominently, including him speaking with Darth Vader, having the muzzle of his gun being cut off by a young warrior wielding an emerald glowing stick, to Boba Fett himself drunkenly wielding a couple of glowing sticks himself and cutting cute little teddy bears in half.

"Hey! Why are we watching and hearing more about Boba Fett…!?" Gray said with a puzzled expression. "Didn't his battle with Samus ended already?"

"Maybe they're about to speak about things that they were unable to include in the actual battle due to time constraints or something like that…" Mirajane theorized. "Seems this time our host is a woman…"

"Well then, let's see what she has to say…" Makarov said before returning his attention back to the screen.

"I don't care about hearing anything more about this fool, why they don't let the next battle play already!" Cana complained, but grudgingly kept watching the screen.

Jocelyn: Whether it was his stomach attitude or awesome armor, Boba Fett has become an icon that can be found on everything from cards too… Huh…? Delicates…

The guild members see a picture of some underwear with the image of a Chibi-Boba stamped on it and the words -I have a Boba Fett-ish!- atop of it. Many were left stumped; others like Natsu and Happy couldn't help but laugh out loud. The utterly bizarre image caused Cana to spit her drink again, luckily this time Gray was more alert and was able to evade the alcoholic projectile.

"Agh! Fucking again!"

Cana ignored him and exclaimed. "What the hell I am seeing!? Who would want the face of that idiot chrome-head in their underwear!?

Jocelyn: Those are mine…

Cana gaped.

Loke on the other hand grinned. "Nice!" He said with a lecherous grin, which earned him being hit in the forehead by an empty mug that Cana tossed at him.

"Loke, stop being a perv!"

Jocelyn: But none of this keeps it from being a complete idiot!

Cana began to laugh at that. "I've changed my mind; I want to hear what this girl has to say about Boba Fett." She said with a cheeky smile.

Jocelyn: I'm Jocelyn the intern, I do all the research nobody else wants to, straight from the desk of Death Battle.

"So she's the one who makes all the research about the contestants' backgrounds and abilities…?" Gray said with a slightly curious expression.

"She seems pretty capable and reliable…" Makarov said, nodding along.

"Of course a girl would have to do the research, a man would simply screw it up and leave things unfinished…" Cana declared before gulping down her mug.

Jocelyn: Yes, Boba might be the only Bounty Hunter in the world able to catch someone like Han Solo, and sure he's so talented that Darth Vader treats him with respect and he's able to defeat multiple Jedi… But, by no means will any of that make up for this…

The guild members see Fett being struck from behind while he's pointing his gun elsewhere by a rather out-of-sorts and confused man wielding a staff, the strike seems to jolt something in his jetpack which activates on its own and jettisons him in an uncontrolled flight, Boba screaming uncontrollably during his entire impromptu soiree, until he hits the side of some big metal craft head-on, dazing him and making him fall into the sandy ground like a sack of potatoes before he starts rolling all the way down and into the mouth of a waiting Sarlacc.

Every single member of Fairy Tail just stared at that scene and let out a massive general sweatdrop. The Sarlacc letting out a loud burp after devouring Fett.

"What a stupid and pathetic loser…!" Cana declared with not a single trace of either sympathy or pity in her semblance.

"Yes… I have to agree witht that statement…" Reedus said with a sweatdrop. "For all his skills, Boba Fett does seem to have a tendency of screwing things up…"

"Shameful…!" Elfman said with a shake of his head.

Jocelyn: Not only does he gets tossed overboard like a little bitch, he also screams like one too…

The scene of Fett being tossed through the air while he screams is showed again.

"Bwa Ha Ha! He does screams like a little bitch!" An amused Cana declares.

Jocelyn: Now you might be thinking this is a goof everyone makes from time to time…

A scene of Fett dancing is shown, Fairy Tail lets out a collective laugh at that, even Cana cannot rein in her mirth and almost ends up choking with her own drink.

"Okay, that was pretty funny I admit…" Levy said with a smile.

Jocelyn: Well, what if I told you this wasn't the only time he fell into that Sarlacc. Yet, believe it or not, Mr. Fett finds his way into the belly of this beast more than once…

Lucy facepalms at that. "Yes… They had already said as much when they explained his background during the last battle, but I still can't believe he would commit such stupid mistake more than once!"

The scene of Fett falling into the Sarlacc is played again before a general picture of the sand monster is shown.

Jocelyn: But, for these stories we need to go into the extended universe of Star Wars which encompasses the whole story from the books, comics, games and novelty glasses.

"That's a lot of stuff!" Warren declared as he looked at the pictures of all that merchandise.

"I want to read those comics!" Happy declared excitedly.

"And I want a coffee mug just like that one…" Mirajane said, pointing at the mug with Fett's picture on it.

"Well I'm more interested in those books…" Lucy said simply.

Jocelyn: Let's start our adventure on Tatooine where this is just happened…

The picture of an arid planet that's completely composed of sand is shown, not even the slightest trace oceans or waterbodies could be seen, before moving again to the scene were Fett rolls through the sand and falls into the mouth of the Sarlacc.

"You know, I'm really not tired in the least of watching that scene time and again. It is really too funny, I could watch it the whole day…" Cana said with an impish smile as she set down her mug after drinking from it, Mirajane expertly and gracefully refilling it without taking her attention away from the screen.

"I'm more concerned about there being a world that is completely desert…" Macao said, after eyeing the picture of Tatooine. "How do people even live there without water? It must be hell…"

"Mmmmph… You'll be surprised how resourceful and crafty humans can be Macao, especially when they have the drive to carry out their goals no matter what." Makarov simply said as he stroked his moustache.

Jocelyn: Now before we move forward onto Boba's Great Escape, which is pretty much just blowing himself up. Let's smooth down and learn a thing or two about Sarlaccs.

The message -LET'S LEARN ABOUT THE SARLACC!- suddenly appears in the middle of the screen in bold capital letters.

"You know, even though the sight of that creature disgusts me, I can't help but wanting to learn more about it…" Bisca says as she looks at the screen.

"I know how you're feeling Bisca…" Mirajane said, turning towards the guild's resident heavy gunner. "Even though the notion of such creature existing in our world terrifies me, I can't keep from feeling that it might be pretty useful to know everything we can about it in order to avoid it or deal with it if we ever have the misfortune of stumbling upon it during a mission…"

Jocelyn: These Earth anuses-

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" 'Twas the general reaction in the room at that comment.

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares about being eaten alive by a giant butt-hole in the ground with teeth." Warren Rocko acidly commented, earning him a mug hitting the back of his head, courtesy of Cana.

"Goddammit, Warren! Keep a lid on it! Nobody wants to hear about your weird fetishes!"

"I didn't know you had those tastes, Warren…" A peppy Happy said, pointing accusingly with a finger.

Jocelyn: Are semi-sentient beings which most space scientists believed to be primarily plant based and are probably the worst death that a person could ever suffer in any universe ever! He… No, seriously, it's horrible!

Fairy Tail sees a picture that shows a Sarlacc's entire body. Holy shit! That thing's body is even bigger than what one would suspect. He must probably spent most of its time burrowed in the sand. They then see an image of the universe, with hundreds of galaxies and stars beautifully shining and spinning in the void.

"The universe is surely a big place. I didn't expected that many galaxies to exist…" Lucy said, marveled at the picture of the universe.

"Yeah… Which means that a monster like this Sarlacc probably exists somewhere out there…" Alzack commented worriedly as he nervously saw how many more people fell into the waiting maw of the sand monster.

"I'm not leaving this planet… Ever…!" Gray deadpanned.

Jocelyn: Remember when Jabba the Hutt said it digested its victims for like ten thousand years? Well, that doesn't mean your dead body will simply be digested through the ages. Oh, no, no, no… You see, the Sarlacc actually keeps its victims alive by the fibrous vessels in its stomach, which connect the poor bastards to the Sarlacc, making it nearly impossible to escape…

An image of a Sarlacc's giant stomach is shown, depicting the different compartments filled with fibers that it possesses to store its victims. The guild members could only blanch and stare in mute horror after that last piece of info.

"Oh my god! Being trapped for ten thousand years inside that monster while being aware the entire time, unable to do anything except helplessly witness as it slowly digests you…!?" Mirajane exclaimed with an expression of pure shock, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I… I don't even know what to say…"

"There's nothing to say, Mirajane… That's just too fucked up for words…!" Cana said with grim countenance.

Jocelyn: Unless you have multiple grenades, a jetpack and armor made of Mandalorian iron which can withstand a lightsaber's blade. See... Being clever doesn't disqualify you from being an idiot; it's possible to be both.

"I agree whole heartedly with that statement…!" Cana declared, before taking another sip from her mug.

"Me too… Though I'm more used of dealing with the idiot in a daily basis." Gray stated as he tossed a stare at Natsu from the corner of his eye. The Salamander being completely oblivious to the less than friendly looks of the ice user.

Images of Boba throwing grenades, flying around and even dueling Darth Vader with a lightsaber are shown.

"Look! There's that Darth Vader villian again!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"He's so scary!" Happy declared.

"Fett must be pretty skillful to face him head-on in such manner; he's finally showing the traits of a true man!" Elfman declared, pumping his fists.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a moron, though…" Cana rebuked as she took another swig from her mug.

"I'm more interested in those glowing blades they use to fight, they look pretty eye-catching. I wonder how effective they could be…?" Reedus said, stroking his chin.

Jocelyn: And that is the case with Boba. He was able to use his grenades in combination with his jetpack to blow himself out of the Sarlacc, covered in digestive juices. Alone in the desert, he was certainly going to die… That is until his fellow bounty hunter, Dengar, showed up to search the wreckage for valuables and stumbled upon the injured Boba. Dengar then nursed him back to health and even asked him to be his best man at his wedding. Oh! What a happy ending!

"Yes… It is actually surprising that things turned up so good for him. He must have been born under a lucky star or something…" Mirajane stated, blinking in perplexity.

"More than that dumbass deserves, that's for sure…" Cana said grumpily before taking another sip.

Jocelyn: Or at least it would be if it wasn't for issue 81, Jawas of Doom."

"Yay! Comics!" Happy exclaimed…. ( **?** ) Happily… (-_-;)?

Jocelyn: You see, everything we have talked about before, either takes place before return of the Jedi or the Bounty Hunter and Mandalorian armor book series, which are set before and during the Battle of Endor.

Fairy Tail sees images of a young warrior wielding one of those glowing blade-sticks of an emerald color battling against Darth Vader who is wielding his usual crimson red glowing stick, they also see pictures of the books that Jocelyn is talking about.

"Woah! Look at them fight with those glowing sticks! It's so amazing!?" A marveled Natsu said at seeing all those pretty lights, his eyes shining with delighted excitement.

"Yes, it is!" A bedazzled Happy said, agreeing with his friend.

"I on the other hand want to read all those books!?" Lucy declared with her own glint in her eyes.

"I'm actually more interested in learning about this Battle of Endor. It sounds as if it is important…" Alzack simply declared.

Jocelyn: Jawas of Doom clearly takes place after the battle of Endor because this particular story starts with Han and Leia leaving Endor, heading back to Tatooine where, I shit you not, Boba Feet is escaping the Sarlacc for a second time!

"The fuck!? How did that idiot get in there again in the first place…?" A befuddled Cana exclaims.

Jocelyn: When and how did he get eaten again…!?"

"That's what I want to know!? Seriously, the hell!?"

Jocelyn: No idea! Never mentioned it could be a different line of canon. I… But, let's just say somebody whacked him with another stick…

"Well… Isn't that vague as hell…?" Warren sarcastically commented.

Jocelyn: Though being the unstoppable bounty hunter that he is, escapes for a second time and then is immediately captured by Jawas who think he's a robot."

Images of little robed and hooded people whose faces are perpetually covered in darkness except for their two brilliant eyes are shown. The guild members figure out those must be the Jawas.

"Man! Those guys are really tiny…!" Natsu declares with all the tact of a drunk gorilla.

"I don't know, I think they are kind of cute…" Mirajane says with a fascinated smile.

Jocelyn: Oh? Also he has amnesia, how original!

"I agree with that statement, sounds like lazy writing to me…" Cana says as she downs another drink.

Jocelyn: Luckily for Boba, this cute little ding-dings (Mirajane makes a squeal of delight at that, earning her stares from her guild-mates) had also stolen R2-D2 from the Millenium Falcon earlier that very day and Han and Leia were in hot pursuit.

Images of a short robot that for some reason reminds everybody of a trash can with legs appear, before changing to strange vessel with a glowing luminous tail that soars through the blackness of space at break-necking speeds, everybody assumes that must be the Millenium Falcon.

"Whoa! Look at that ship! It's so fast!" Levy declares with awe.

"So cool!" Both Natsu and Happy declare.

Jocelyn: Once Han and Leia catch up to the Jawas' Sandcrawler, they bust in and to Han surprise, stumble with Boba Fett chillin' with R2.

"Of all the stupid things…" Cana mumbles as she facepalms.

Jocelyn: Since Han is a nice dude, he attempts to help Boba escape. But, right before they're about to jump out of the Sandcrawler on to some speeder bikes, Boba gets all his memories back and tries to shoot Han.

"Man, what a dick! And Han was just trying to do him a favor by saving his sorry ass from the robed midgets!" An appealed Warren declares.

"Shameful!" Elfman all but screams as he flexes his muscles in outrage.

Jocelyn: Obviously, Uh… That doesn't work and Han and Leia take off with R2, leaving Boba on the Sandcrawler which, no joke! Falls right into the Sarlacc pit, flinging Boba into that toothy maw for a third time!

A general sense of disbelief permeates the main hall, with lots of sweatdrops going around.

Cana just facepalms… Hard… "What a fucking idiot…"

Jocelyn: (sighs) This is why Boba Fett is an idiot (Damn right!) Now, whether all this stuff really took place as described is up for debate. You see… Star Wars canon is spread across six different forms of canon: G canon, T canon, C canon, S canon, N canon, and D canon and, Oh my god! That's too much canon…!

"I agree with that, that's way too much canon…! And that's something coming from me…" Bisca declares with a sweatdrop.

Jocelyn: Who named this types of canon anyway? Head of research and development for Umbrella Corporation? Ridiculous…!

The guild members see a blonde man wearing dark sunglasses and a tight black suit gloating and laughing egotistically about something. (Wesker)

"I don't know anything about this Umbrella Corporation, but that name gives me a serious bad feeling for some reason." Makarov said with a suspicious look.

"Indeed Guild-master, plus that man looks hardly of any trust…" Macao said as he wearily eyed the blonde man with the sunglasses.

Jocelyn: Lucky for us, none of this is canon anymore.

Fairy Tail sees an image of a black cartoonish mouse wearing some red shorts, white gloves and yellow shoes painting the words Walt Disney, the image then changes to that of a curly black-haired man wearing thick glasses and a suit.

Jocelyn: Seriously, we better all give J.J. Abrams a huge thank you because as cool as some of the expanded universe is, a lot of it is just bat-shit insane and that's why the Force Awakens is our New Hope.

"Well, at least is good to know that they got rid of all the useless fat. Some things are best left forgotten…" Cana said as she nursed her drink.

"I want to watch this Force Awakens! It looks awesome!" Happy declares.

Jocelyn: As always, thanks again for watching guys, keep giving these episodes a thumbs up and share them with your friends. Boomstick even though about telling me good job.

Boomstick: No, I didn't!

As the episode came to a close the members of Fairy Tail spoke among themselves.

"I give it a thumbs up right now, and I'm already sharing this episode with my friends." A Happy Natsu said, giving a thumbs up at the screen before turning to the rest of the guild members in the room.

"Yeah!" Happy said, imitating his friend.

Mirajane just gave a pleasant smile at the two. "It was an interest episode alright… I learned about new things. Those cute little Jawas were so adorable!" She gushed, bringing her hands to her cheeks and swaying from side to side.

Cana sweatdropped. "It was fine, but I'm more interested in what the next battle has in store. So Mirajane, could you please…?" She gestured towards the white-haired bartender.

"Oh yes, of course…" Mirajane simply replied, getting out of her funk and pointing the remote at the Blue-Ray again and pressing skip to play the next battle…

"At the very least we now learned what to look for to identify a Sarlacc..." Gray plainly said, before turning his attention back to the TV screen.

* * *

 _Well that is for now, time to start on the next chapter. I decided to skip the Samus Aran desk of death battle episode since it is divided in two parts and that would delay the next battle way too far for my tastes. So I'll save that for the remade battle._


	4. Akuma VS Shang Tsung

**AN** : Writing in the weekends is a pain. It causes me such a bother… I wasted my entire Sunday writing this… You all better be grateful…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **AKUMA VS SHANG TSUNG**

The members of Fairy Tail were preparing to watch the next episode, but before they could do so they were interrupted by the arrival of more of their friends from the guild.

"Hey guys what are you all doing…?" Wakaba Mine said candidly as he greeted everybody in general, accompanying him were Vijeeter Ecor, Nab Lasaro, and Levy's teammates from Shadow Gear, Droy and Jet. Wakaba took notice of the weird giant screen hanging from the wall in the corner and wondered what was up with that. "What is that thing…?" He asked with obvious confusion.

Levy approached her teammates and greeted them warmly. "Hey guys, you're finally here. What took you all so long?"

"We were delayed because we had to help Wakaba escape from his wife after she caught him making passes at the girls in town…" Jet answered with obvious irritation.

The smoker mage in question almost choked with his cigar at such blunt answer, he tried to play the fool against all the accusing stares he received as result by faking a sudden fit of coughs.

Nab Lasaro decided to ignore the infidel mage by repeating Wakaba's initial question. "Anyway, but back to the subject at hand, what is that device hanging from the wall…?" He pointed at the LCD screen in the corner.

And so Mirajane explained to the new arrivals about the new presents she had found behind her bar when she arrived early in the morning, and of the contest stared within. About Death Battle and how it was a show that put two warriors from other dimensions to fight against each other and thoroughly described all of their backgrounds and abilities before the fight took place. The newly arrived members were unsurprisingly curious at hearing that.

"Wow, Seriously! And you've been watching some of these fights already! Do you mind if we join you?" Droy asked with great excitement.

"Of course not, everybody is welcomed. The more the merrier I say…"

And so the newly arrived mages joined the rest of their guild-mates to watch the show from another dimension, and just in time too because the next battle was just about to begin.

After another advertisement for something named Gamefly, which apparently is a service that delivers games to the door of your house (Something that intrigued both Natsu and Happy) the members of Fairy Tail were ready for the second episode. Most of the mages present wondering who will appear as the new contestants as the Death Battle Logo appears on the screen.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

Happy, Natsu and Elfman were getting pretty pumped up at that initial introduction, as they're always ready for a good fight, they wondered what kind of fighters other worlds would have. Nab Lasaro being the resident hand-to-hand specialist was also pretty intrigued about the upcoming fighters.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts.**

Fairy Tail sees a red-haired fighter dressed in a dark Gi and with a face of very few friends beating the crap out some poor fellow with a ponytail dressed in a pink Gi.

"Damn that dude is brutal! I think I'm liking this episode already…" Cana says with a smile as she takes a sip from her mug.

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerer vanguard of doom.

The guild-members see a frail white-haired old man sitting on a throne before changing to a scene of a dark-haired man with a beard stomping flat a random fighter into a bloody mess.

"Hey! How comes that he looks older in one scene and younger in the other…?" Wakaba asked with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know, maybe he uses magic to change his age or something…" Macao says to his drinking buddy

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… A Death Battle…

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black Gi, brown eastern style sandals and a piece of rope tied around his waist like a belt. He also has spiky, blood red hair with the top tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the beads as big as peaches (weirdest necklace Fairy Tail they have ever seen).

* * *

 **Akuma**

(*Cues Street Fighter IV — Old Temple*)

Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

Fairy Tail sees Akuma fighting against a young boy wearing a blue cap, connecting a spinning flying kick on him before following up with a rising uppercut that sent the boy into the air, the scene then changes to another fight of Akuma, this time against a yellow-skinned green-haired beast man who we began to merciless pummel before launching a fireball from his hands that completely enveloped the beast-man in flames.

"Holy Shit! What a vicious and ruthless fighter… I know I should feel appealed at such brutality but I cannot help from giving my respects at Akuma because of it…!" Cana declared with an astonished face.

"That's how a real man should solve his problems… With his fists!" Elfman exclaimed, flexing his muscles and posing for emphasis

Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin' awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.

An image of Akuma's profile covered completely in darkness appear, his two eyes glowing with a piercing red light that gave him a very demonic and intimidating appearance.

"I'm not sure I like those red eyes… He looks scary…" Lucy said with a gulp, shaking on her boots at the terrifying image of the Master of the fist.

"Yes, but he also looks pretty cool because of it!" Natsu declared despite his own nervousness.

The rest of Faity Tail had to agree with that statement, Akuma did looked pretty interesting and badass despite his intimidating appearance, but the mages had to remember that it had been mentioned that he's a villain alongside his opponent for this episode. So they needed to keep watching and see what other skills Akuma shows. That symbol glowing on his back was pretty eye catching.

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

Fairy Tail sees Akuma jumping around and tossing purple fireballs at his opponents before showing another scene of Akuma charging his attack mid-air and tossing a giant and particularly vicious-looking piercing fire-ball at the cap-wearing boy from before. Poor bastard…

The guild-members, particularly Natsu, were intrigued with this kind of energy attack.

"Those fireballs look bigger and much meaner than yours, Natsu!" Happy declared in surprise after seeing Akuma's Hadouken.

"I wonder how that purple fire would taste like…?" Natsu said with a thoughtful expression.

"Even if you're capable of eating fire, I really don't think that purple fire will be healthy for you…" Lucy said with obvious disquiet. "I don't know… But its appearance really gives me a bad spine, I think that fire might be cursed or something… I really wouldn't recommend you eating it…"

"You might be right in your assumption, my dear Lucy…" Makarov said, as he too began to wearily look at Akuma's fire with a critical and suspicious eye.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happy.**

Natsu was pretty interested about that statement and wondered if he would be able to throw a Hadouken of his own. Maybe if he increased the intensity of his flames…?

Jocelyn: Guys, there's more to Akuma's Shinku-Hadouken than just being a giant fireball of death…

The members of Fairy Tail that had watched the previous episode of the desk of death battle were completely caught off-guard at hearing that Jocelyn the intern was also present for this one.

"What? Jocelyn is also going to appear in this episode?" Asked a surprised Levy.

"Good for her. I like to see other women making their way up in a world dominated by men." Cana declared, raising her mug in a toast towards Jocelyn.

 **Boomstick: Jocelyn! What the hell are you doing here!? You're going to ruin our re-recording of this episode!?**

Jocelyn: Shut up Boomstick! I'm just trying to improve the experience for our audience by showing more interesting facts that were unable to be included during the original release of this episode.

 **Boomstick: I don't care! Why you women always have to nag and screw things up!? Oh Boomstick, you shouldn't put your feet on the couch while watching television. Boomstick, why don't you eat using a fork instead of your hands…? Boomstick, drinking too much it's bad to your health, maybe it's time for you to accept that you have a problem and assist to a meeting of the AA. Goddammit! No wonder I ended up filing for divorce! Now we'll going to have to scrap this whole DVD and start all over again from the beginning! Christ!**

Jocelyn: Oh don't you start with your sexist comments Boomstick. First of all, it wasn't you who filed for divorce but your wife, who sent an attorney to hunt you down and deliver you the papers. You just don't remember because you were drunk as a skunk at the time. Second, I have all the right to take part in the explanations of these episodes since I am an important part of this show. It is me in the first place who has to dig throughout all the shit that overruns the internet in search of all the backgrounds and important facts of each character in order to determine the winner for each fight!

"Yes! You tell him girl! Teach a lesson to that son of a bitch!" Cana exclaimed, cheering Jocelyn along.

Wiz: Well she's right about that in the first place, Boomstick. Remember when I was doing the research for this episode during its original release and I asked you to give me a hand with Akuma's background?

 **Boomstick: Of course!? I did an excellent job of it, if I remember correctly… It was because of me that this episode got the highest numbers of views it did during the debut of this show.**

Wiz: You got drunk and passed out atop my working desk, and when it was time to deliver our results before the deadline, all you delivered was a hastily written sheet of paper in a notebook that said: Akuma can throw fireballs and has some badass glowing red eyes. Thus he wins against Shang-Tsung easily. The end… It is because you are a useless drunk that I had to hire Jocelyn to help me with the research after just a few short episodes…

Jocelyn: See…! This show wouldn't have gotten as far as it did without me. So fuck you asshole and let me give my explanation.

 **Boomstick: Hey, bitch! Just because you have your claws sink deeply in my wimpy friend here after you addled his mind using your womanly wiles, that doesn't mean you can insult me in my own show that I host!**

Wiz: Your show…?

Jocelyn: Suck it, you butt-muncher! I can insult you and say all the filthy words that I want since this DVD is the uncensored, uncut version of this show. So there's nothing keeping me from saying how much of an asshole you are…! In fact, here Boomstick… Let me sing you a song to show you how much I appreciate you… This is from me to you with all of my love from the bottom of my heart…

(*Cues Uncle fucka — South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut*)

 _Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!_

 _You're a cock-sucking ass-licking uncle fucka!_

 _You're an uncle fucka, yes it's true,_

 _Nobody fucks uncles quite like you!_

Fairy Tail began to laugh uncontrollably at the blunt profane way in which Jocelyn was insulting Boomstick. Many were appealed but couldn't help but find it funny despite the great obscenity. Especially, of course, Natsu and Happy.

 _Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!_

 _You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka!_

 _You don't eat or sleep or mown the lawn,_

 _You just fuck your uncle all day long!_

Then a vulgar melody composed of farting sounds began to be heard for a few moments before the lyrics started again.

 _Fucker, fucker, uncle fucka, uncle fucka, fucka, fucka, FUKKKAAA!_

 _Shut your fucking face uncle fucka!_

 _You're a boner biting bastard, uncle fucka!_

 _You're an uncle fucka, I must say,_

 _You fucked your uncle yesterday!_

 _Uncle fucka, that's you!_

 _U-N-C-L-E FUCK YOU!_

 _UNCLE FUCKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Suck my balls…_

After that… Whatever the hell that was, all of the members of Fairy Tail were left practically rolling in the ground unable to breath because of all the laughs. They had been laughing so hard and for too long that it had started to cause them pain already.

"No… (Laughs) Please! (Laughs) Stop! (Laughs) It hurts! (Laughs) I can't stop… (Laughs) laughing! (Laughs)" A sobbing Cana pleaded, she had been laughing too much that she was crying because of the pain and her inability to breath. "I'm going to die… (Laughs) I'm going to die laughing… (Laughs)"

Mirajane was able to pause the episode despite her own laughing fit, to give the members of Fairy Tail all the time needed to recompose themselves from their attack of laughter. After many agonizing minutes, all of the mages were able to recover from their ordeal and reduce their laughter to a more manageable level, though a few chuckles could still be heard here and there.

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that… It was a vulgar and disgusting song, but I must admit I've never laughed so much in my entire life…" A tired out Lucy said, taking great gulps of air to recover from her lack of oxygen.

"Boner biting bastard… I must make sure to remember that insult…" An amused Cana said as she wiped off the tears from her eyes.

Seeing everybody was perfectly fine, Mirajane pushed play on the remote and resumed the episode

Wiz: …

 **Boomstick: …**

Wiz: Well… I wouldn't have put it as graphic as she did, but she's right you know Boomstick…

 **Boomstick: Shut up Wiz, just shut up…**

Wiz: Anyway… What is it that you were saying about Akuma's Shinku-Hadoken, Jocelyn?

Jocelyn: Oh right… Ahem… Akuma's Shinku-Hadoken, unlike a regular Hadoken, is much more than just a simple Giant fireball of death. Akuma charges his attack until it reaches a critical mass, and instead of a giant fireball, you have a massive fiery stream of energy that can become a giant pillar of death capable of being seen for many miles all around when it strikes a helpless opponent…

Fairy Tail sees Akuma inside a dark forest gathering energy with a single hand, before joining that energy with a second flame of energy he was gathering in his other hand and launching his attack towards a young warrior dressed in a white Gi and wearing a white bandana on his head and red gloves. The young man evading the great stream of energy being tossed at him by the skin of his teeth before the entire thing rose upwards in a bright pillar of purple flames that reached into the clouds and illuminated the night. The burning pillar easily being seen above the top of the trees through an entire forest for many kilometers. The mages present were left simply stunned with their jaws slacked by the shock of seeing such feat.

"Holy shit! I didn't expect for this Akuma to be that powerful!" Cana exclaimed with complete astonishment.

Natsu had to agree with that sentiment. "Those flames are much more powerful than mine…!"

 **Boomstick: Okay, I have to admit that was awesome.**

"You said so Boomstick…" Alzack commented despite his own shock.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

* * *

Wiz: Anyway, besides his Hadoukens, Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleporting ability, a swift multi-hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

The guild-members see Akuma using all these techniques against a wide array of different opponents, they couldn't help but be impressed by them.

Nab whistles at that huge list of moves, every single one of them catching his eye, even the teleport. Though he wondered if it wouldn't made fights to be too easy if he were to do nothing but teleport around and hit enemies from their blind spots. Natsu on the other hand, didn't care anything about that and simply thought teleporting to be cool.

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murderer"**

* * *

(*Cues Street Fighter Theme*)

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo… Kokuretsu za… how do you say that? I forgot…**

Wiz: No idea.

Jocelyn: Me neither…

"Huh? I think Boomstick is being picked on by his co-hosts." Gray said after watching the interaction between the all the hosts.

"That prick deserves it…" Cana simply said as she downed another mug.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.** *Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying*

"Holy crap!" Everybody in Fairy Tail exclaimed after seeing that.

 **Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

The jaws of everybody dropped again. No mage, no warrior… Heck! Not even the legendary dragons can punch that hard!

"There is no in this world able to do something like that! Not even Erza is capable of punching islands apart!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"So awesome! This Akuma is certainly a real man!" Elfman boasted, pumping his arms.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Akuma performs a move where he slides towards his opponent and the screen goes dark completely before a flurry of rapid quick strikes that release purple flames is shown. Once the move ends, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious… or dead, while Akuma is standing with his back turned and his symbol stamped and glowing brightly on his back. All the guild-members were practically awed by that performance.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder"

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna' name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain.**

"I too am naming my first kid after that name, it's too badass not to being used!" Cana declared with a determined expression.

Jocelyn: Meh! Considering how your ex-wife couldn't wait to get rid of you… Finding a woman stupid enough to be willing to bear your children seems to be a pretty tall order.

 **Boomstick: Intern, shut up!**

The resident card magician's reaction snapped everybody out of their stupor. It appears Akuma is another badass to keep an eye on.

Wiz: Right… Anyway, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch…

The members of Fairy Tail cringe at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over the place and Akuma's symbol painted right above Gouken's corpse. Many of the mages found it disturbing that Akuma had dared to kill his own brother.

"What!? How could he do that!? How could he dare kill his own brother!?" Natsu all but yelled with great outrage.

"I had thought Akuma to be a real honorable man, but this unforgivable crime proves me otherwise…! How disgraceful!" Elfman declared with obvious disgust in his semblance

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Practically everybody growled in anger. Who would make a joke over someone murdering his own sibling? Nevermind Gouken appears to be the good guy and Akuma the evil villian! That was still of pretty bad taste, even Happy was appealed by that comment.

Jocelyn: Geez… And you wonder why your wife leaved you…

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

"Good thing in my opinion since he's already too powerful without demonic influence" Makarov commented, looking at the scenes of Akuma fighting with a worried eye. He didn't even wanted to think the stupid levels of power he could reach if he were empowered by some demon.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish the pain but he sure can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

"Good to know…" Wakaba said as he watched the screen with outmost seriousness. "At least we now know there's a way to take down a monster like him if we ever found ourselves with no other option but to face him. Natsu nodded grimly at that.

Boomstick: Yeah, Screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!

"Though I don't particularly approve of Akuma's behavior, I have to agree with Boomstick on that statement. A real man takes any challenge head-on and doesn't worry for the what if's!" Elfman declared with his usual hamminess.

"Elfman! Pipe down will you!?" An irritated Cana said.

The camera shows Akuma from behind as it travels its way up the dark fighter's body while the user of the Dark Hadou turns around and delivers an intimidating boast.

Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!

With that said and done, the members of Fairy Tail had mixed feelings about Akuma. Elfman likes his hot blooded desire to fight but he sneers at his willingness to murder even his relatives. Others like Makarov, Macao and Lasaro may admit that he's a tough fighter, but they all shake their heads at his tendency of ignoring defense, not all enemies can be easily defeated through strength alone. Natsu likes his energy attacks but that's about it.

Now on to the next opponent

The next contestant is some kind of old martial artist master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as a mustache and a beard which are also long and thin like the rest of his hair. The odd thing is that some scenes now and then show him as a young man. Did something happen that made him age fast or something? He looks unattractive to a level that even makes Makarov and Waka look handsome, but his younger self seems pretty good-looking in his own right.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung**

(Cues *The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9*)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

Fairy Tail is not sure about this guy. He may know both martial arts and magic, just like nab, which sounds impressive. But they were expecting him as some kind of warrior-king. Instead, he's just a schemer working for another ruler. Oh well, at least he may have some interesting techniques.

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of human scalps**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

Jocelyn: I don't know, magic…? Anyway… He's also capable of summoning his flaming skulls from the ground in a straight line to either push his opponents away while causing them some damage, or to unleash some wicked mid-air combos.

The guild-members see several scenes of the outer-worldly sorcerer throwing skulls wreathed in flames at his opponents. Looks creepy, but cool. Not bad. But several of the mages are dreadfully hoping they're not skulls from human beings and instead they are just part of his sorcery.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch!** (Natsu and Happy laughed at this.)

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape".

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few chuckles out from the gathered mages.

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into anyone he knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

The members of Fary Tail were actually surprised at that. Such a unique ability would make him really hard to fight if he ever did show up on Earth-Land. What would happen if he morphed into one of them!? Or gods forbid, Erza! Could he take the appearance of any of the people here in the room? Could he already be here, without any of them knowing!? This brought a little bit of paranoia upon the gathered mages, but they shrugged it off after a few seconds of nothing happening and continued with the show.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

Jocelyn: Yeah… You're not finding a new wife any time soon…

"It better not be the ' _Fun_ ' I think it is". Cana threateningly commented with suspicion as she glared daggers at the screen in the hopes of her loathing reaching Boomstick. Why one of the show's host had to be such a disgusting pervert? She downs an entire barrel in a single gulp in the hopes of calming herself down.

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Made**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic over Swordplay** (Elfman approved of this)

* * *

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for surprise attacks.**

There doesn't seem to be anything particularly special about that sword, so moving on…

Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed by the elder gods to rapidly age until an untimely death.

So that's why he looks so old. He cheated and was punished for it. That brought a slight loathing towards him for his cheap tactics. That's what happens when you cheat in a tournament.

"Shameful!" Elfman declared with his usual hot-bloodness.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims.

Fairy Tail sees Tsung grabbing and lifting a defeated opponent, before literally pulling his soul out of him and absorb it it through his free hand. The corpse of his victim turning into a wizened dissected husk by the act.

"What the fuck!?" Most of Fairy Tail yelled after witnessing such disturbing act, it made Shang Tsung jump to the top of their list of most dangerous people to look out for.

"Such black evil magic! The ability to steal other people souls is among one of the most terrible spells banned and black-listed by the Magic Council!" Makarov declared with the outmost seriousness.

"That Shang Tsung is evil! Evil!" Happy declared, shaking in his spot in fright as he pointed a finger at the screen.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs.

All of the members of Fairy Tail were completely shocked by this revelation, Loke even took out his glasses because of the impression. This guy is a complete monster, more so than Akuma. He eats the souls of his victims to gain power that he doesn't deserve. Just trying to imagine him coming to Earth Land and stealing the souls of all the teams of Fairy Tail and that from the rest of the guilds. The gathered mages shuddered at that thought and quickly tried to forget about it.

"Holy shit! That's sick!" Cana declared with open disgust.

"Yes! It goes against every teaching of martial arts to do something like that!" Nab declared in outrage.

"Disgraceful!" Elfman exclaimed with outrage of his own.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.**

Jocelyn: Yeah… That wasn't the most brilliant of ideas from their part…

"There's no way that the gods would know that he would take advantage of his curse to steal other people's powers and souls! He was supposed to die of accelerated aging!" Lucy declared, knowing that no one could have foreseen Shang Tsung commiting such vile acts.

"Yeah but he still ended up screwing a lot of people over…" Cana said with derision.

(Cues *The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9*)

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Yes! There would always be someone who would rise to fight against a villain such at him!" Natsu declared with determination, pointing at the screen and even giving a heroic poise.

Lucy sweat-dropped at that. "Why do you have to pose…?

"Regardless of that, Natsu is right. There would always be people of good heart who will not sit idly and allow an evil sorcerer like him to do as he pleases. It warms my heart to know that even in other worlds there exists individuals willing to fight for what it is right!" Makarov said with great pride swelling in his heart.

Wiz: His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

Shang Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You… Will… DIE!

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

 **Boomstick, Jocelyn and most of Fairy Tail: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

After that description, the gathered guild-members don't have the most favorable of opinions about Shang Tsung, he's the first character that Fairy Tail has a reason to actually loath and despise. He's a cheater, a schemer who devours the souls and powers of countless victims, and he's older than even Makarov as his true looks that show when he's not eating souls can tell, which means he's an ugly old fart. Otherwise, the gathered guild-members grudgingly admit that he's a pretty good fighter who's clever and has an affinity to magic and fighting.

The present mages can't decide on who would win. Akuma is really powerful with his fighting skills, special attacks and his bloodthirst, but his stamina nothing to write home about while Shang is smart, a good fighter, has effective magic, and can devour souls as well as morphing into other fighters. As much as they dislike Tsung, they believe he might be capable of achieving the victory on this fight. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: … Death Battle!**

(*Cues The Tower (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9*)

Akuma is seen walking onto the stage that appears to be a temple high above the clouds. Once he reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from his spot as Shang Tsung suddenly enters into the temple with his "Hot Escape" in the exact same place where Akuma had been standing just a second ago. Akuma makes some distance and assumes a stance for the upcoming fight.

FIGHT!

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma immediately jumps over to dodge it. Akuma then shoots two fast Hadoukens in quick succession at Tsung while in mid-air that the old sorcerer manages to block. With the sorcerer distracted, Akuma attacks him with the "Demon Flip" to cut distance and then begins to pummel him with a hurricane kick before quickly following up with a Shoryuken that sends Shang into the air.

"Holy shit! This battle has barely begun and is already pretty intense!" An awed Droy exclaims.

While in the air, Akuma intercepts Tsung with an aerial hurricane kick, followed up by an elbow strike before finalizing with a Shinku-Hadouken, the giant fireball of death striking the sorcerer in full before exploding in a giant pillar of energy as soon as it touched the ground that pushed Tsung away and leaved him completely still on the floor.

Fairy Tail was impressed. Akuma curb-stomped Shang and didn't even get hit a single time. This fight might be shorter than what everybody thought.

"His fighting skills are indeed amazing. He is truly a master of his art…" Nab Lasaro says with a hint of respect towards Akuma for his great fighting abilities.

"He is really worthy of praise!" Elfman declared, getting all pumped up at watching a fight being done with the bare fists like a true man would do.

But Tsung will not give up that easily. As Akuma approaches to deliver the finishing blow and end the fight, Shang morphs into a yellow and black Ninja wearing a mask that covered his lower face. For some reason, Akuma stops and pulls back his fist to stare at Tsung as if with great interest.

"Why is he stopping!? He has him dead to rights!" Bisca declares with great anxiety.

"I don't know! Maybe he's considering if Shang would pose a greater challenge in his new form…" Nab assumed, knowing there were some warriors who sometimes act like that and even go as far as handicapping themselves in order to face a more difficult challenge.

Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes advantage of Akuma's lapse in judgement.

Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!

Shang declares as he throws a rope dart at Akuma, drawing blood for the first time in the battle, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn to uppercut the Master of the Fists into the air. As soon as he does, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!

All the mages of Fairy Tail were left dumbfounded by this odd moment.

"The hell was that!?" A flabbergasted Cana asks, wondering if maybe she's had too much drink. No it can't possibly be that…!

"I don't know… Just ignore it…" Macao says, writing off the strange oddity from his mind.

The rest of the mages decide to do the same and return their attention to the fight.

Shang morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma in the air with a barrage of flaming skulls that burst from the ground. Just like Jocelyn had mentioned, skulls appear from the ground in a straight line to allow Tsung to hit his opponent in mid-air. While falling from the air in a spin, Akuma gets behind Shang and manages to grab him and throw him across the arena. Nice recovery by the way.

"Not bad… He is able to turn the tables around even when in great disadvantage." Makarov mused as he watched the battle with a critical eye.

Akuma then uses his technique to teleport and get behind Tsung, as the sorcerer rises from the ground, and kicks him, which Shang manages to block despite his disadvantage. Akuma then tries to hit him with a hadouken, but Shang uses his Hot Escape to teleport behind Akuma and slashes him with his Straight Sword.

"Dammit! That old sorcerer is really crafty!" Gray declares with some apprehension towards Akuma.

"And really dangerous too…" Alzack says with some worry of his own.

With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which also causes him to slowly start regaining his own health. Before the sorcerer from Outworld was able to completely drain him, Akuma breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan to smash the ground and create a shockwave powerful enough to blast Shang away hard. Akuma then quickly teleports towards his opponent, and intercepts him with a kick before he touches the ground, then he begins to pummel him with a barrage of punches before throwing him again across the stage with a backwards throw. Shang regains his balance while in mid-air and lands on his feet. Shang then morphs into Akuma, indicating he has absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to copy his skills.

"Mother-fucker! He has sucked enough of Akuma's essence to assume his form!" Cana declared in outrage as she gripped her mug tightly. Things weren't looking good for Akuma.

Natsu said nothing and just gritted his teeth as he continued watching the battle.

(Cues Street Fighter Theme)

The music begins to rise in intensity and all the mages of Fairy Tail unconsciously begin to hold their breath as they wait for the outcome of this fight. Who will survive? Akuma or Shang Tsung…?

The real and fake Akumas leap at each other in slow motion and then clash in mid-air in a contest of strength. Flurries of punches and kicks being tossed left and right between the two combatants at lighting speeds, neither faltering in the least in their assault as they slowly try to overpower each other. The fake Akuma manages to overpower the real one with a strong elbow-strike that smashes him into the ground. As the fake Akuma touches ground again, he begins to prepare and gather energy to unleash his copy of the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. The members of Fairy Tail start to believe he's about win, when suddenly, the real Akuma leaps back to his feet and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't even had the time to slam his fist to the ground. The screen fades to black and a shower of purple-flamed strikes begins to pepper the entire left side of the screen. After the move ends, Akuma appears with his back turned towards the audience, and a symbol that now has become familiar to the members of Fairy Tail was left burning brightly and prominently in the middle of the screen. The fake Akuma is left simply laying on the ground, dead. He suddenly morphs back into Shang Tsung while all of the souls he has consumed escape from his body and float to who knows where.

K.O!

(Cues *Street Fighter IV — Trailer Music*)

Natsu, Happy and Elfman were whooping and hollering, even Cana and Lucy were cracking a smile at the spectacular fight they had just seen. Nab was really pleased at the result.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost him his life, as he stopped to see if this new face was worth a challenge.

"No kidding… That wasn't a smart thing to do in hindsight…" Vijeeter said with an incredulous face.

Mirajane nodded in agreement. "Yes… He took too much of a risk by allowing Tsung to have a second wing just to see if he could prove a better challenge. He should have finish him off when he had the chance…" She said with unusual seriousness.

Gray seemed of the same idea as the bartender. "Well, at least this would teach us all not to make the same mistake when out in the field…

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time,** *The girls blush at Kang's handsome and muscular features* **and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world.** *Many of the mages giggled at Liu's serious face being replaced by a smiley sticker for his head* **There is no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Jocelyn: That's true guys… The only reason why Tsung even managed to finally to kill Liu Kang during deadly alliance was because he allied himself with Quan Chi and had him interfere during his fight against Liu Kang by attacking him from the back.

The mages see a scene of Shang Tsung fighting against Liu Kang in the training grounds of an old temple and getting his ass kicked by the young warrior, before a creepy albino bald guy with tattoos sneaked from behind him and unleashed a flaming green skull that struck him in the back and brought him to his knees. Then Tsung simply walks with all the confidence of the world towards a dazed Liu Kang and snapped his neck in a single move before proceeding to devour his soul.

To say that the guild-members were pissed after seeing that was taking things lightly-

"That Bastard! How he dared to stab an honorable warrior from the back! Those are the actions of cowards, not real men!" A very incensed Elfman all but raged, frothing at the mouth at the veins of his neck and forehead thickened considerably due to his anger and seemed as if about to pop! "Trash! TRASH! That Shang Tsung is nothing but trash not even worthy of being stepped on by my boot!"

Natsu and Nab seemed to agree, since they too were glaring daggers at Tsung.

Jocelyn: And it's already been proven that he is only able to win through deception and trickery, since even with Quan Chi's help, he wasn't capable of defeating Liu Kang in a straight up and honorable fight under the rules of the Mortal Kombat tournament.

Another scene shows both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi facing Liu Kang and taking turns to fight him in an arena with lots of witnesses, and being subsequently beaten one after the other by him.

Fairy Tail was greatly pleased by this.

"Good!" It was all that Elfman said.

Nab agreed with that sentiment. "It seems this Liu Kang is also a very skilled and capable warrior.

Wiz: Indeed, Jocelyn… As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow. Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again, releasing his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shang is all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Lucy just groaned in annoyance again while both Natsu and Happy chuckled at Boomstick for saying another pun. The gathered mages began to have a feeling that he was going to be making puns in all the fights.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

That was another awesome fight they enjoyed. But there is another coming up.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of an angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well as some metal bracelets on her wrists and a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male eye alongside her soul-piercing blue eyes. They also heard an unknown feminine voice shortly after the dark-haired woman was shown.

Unknown: Goodnight Sugar.

After watching that fight the members of Fairy Tail began to talk among themselves and give their own impressions.

"That was an amazing fight, though I have my own reservations about Akuma, at least I was happy at seeing him giving a taste of his own medicine to that old evil sorcerer…" Nab declared with satisfaction.

"That asshole deserved it for stealing other people's souls…!" Cana stated without hesitation. "But it was indeed a good fight. Those techniques of Akuma were really powerful…"

"I can't wait for the next fight were the combatants will prove their manliness by fighting with their fists!" Elfman declared, puffing his chest.

Natsu seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he turned towards Mirajane. "Mirajane, wasn't there anything else amount the packages you receive that could tell us more about Akuma, or at least about the techniques he uses? I want to know more about that Hadoken of his…"

The pretty white-haired bartender though over that question for a moment before giving an answer. "I don't know, let me take a look…" She said before walking towards the back of her bar and start looking among all the packages she had found.

After a few minutes, Mirajane returned with a thick book in her hands. "I think I managed to find something that might help you Natsu… I found this encyclopedia inside of the packages that I received… There were also many other books and things that I haven't had time to look over…" She said before opening the Encyclopedia and looking over its pages.

"Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia…!" Lucy declared in surprise as she read the title on the cover.

After skimming through the pages, Mirajane finally stopped in a certain article and gave it a brief reading. "Ah! It seems I've found what you've been asking for, Natsu…! According to this Encyclopedia, Akuma practices a fighting style named: Ansatsuken, Satsui no Hado, which is the style that allows him to perform techniques like the Hadouken. According to this, there's another fighter who also practices his style named Ryu…"

"Ryu…?" Natsu inquired.

"Yes Ryu… This fighter right here…" Mirajane said before showing him a picture of said fighter that was in the encyclopedia.

"Hey! Wasn't that the same guy that Akuma was fighting against in that dark forest…?" Warren said after seeing the picture.

"Yes, it is him…!" Levy declared.

"Mirajane, isn't there a Death Battle in which this Ryu appears…!?" Natsu pleaded, seemingly pretty interested in wanting an answer…

Mirajane seemed briefly off-guard by the Salamander's unusual behavior but agreed to fulfill his request. I don't know… Let me check the discs' cases." She said before going in search of said cases.

After looking them over, she delivered an answer. "A-ha! Seems you're in luck Natsu, there is indeed a Death Battle episode with Ryu as one of its contestants, it seems he is to fight someone named Scorpion. But this battle doesn't take place until the second season…" Mirajane said, luckily she didn't kept reading all the titles in the case all the way to the bottom, because if she did she would have been greatly surprised at seeing a certain name she knows appearing as a contestant. But for the sake of this story she didn't and was blissfully unaware of it.

"Please, Mirajane! Put on that disc and let us watch that fight!" Natsu pleaded and got on his knees right in front of the pretty white-haired bartender.

But Mirajane was unsure about doing that. "I don't think that's very fair for everybody else Natsu. We would be skipping a lot of fights just to see the one you want…"

"Please!?"

"Ah, let him have his fight Mirajane…" Makarov said, interceding for Natsu. "I must say that I'm also interested about this boy who wields the same style as Akuma…"

"Well… If you think is okay guild-master…" Mirajane said before turning to the rest of the present guild-members. "What about the rest of you…? Are you okay in skipping battles and watch the one that Natsu wants…?" She asked.

"As long as is another badass fight, I'm okay…" Cana said, downing her mug.

"I'm okay with it too…" Levy said.

"Me too…" Reedus said.

"Whatever…" Said Gray…

Almost everybody was okay with that decision about skipping fights. So Mirajane proceeded to change the disk in the Blu-Ray and look for the desired battle.

* * *

 _Ok, that's it for now! It's late and I have to go to work tomorrow. So there! Yes, next battle is Ryu VS Scorpion. I am a whimsy author so what!? But whatever, review and all that jazz and I'll read you all next week._


	5. Ryu VS Scorpion

**AN** : Not much to say due to time constraints, except that I couldn't write anything last week because of a stupid seminar I had to go at work that lasted from 8:00 to 18:00 and I even had to assist in the weekend. So yeah, pretty shitty week I had last week, didn't even had the drive to write.

Also, this chapter is 37 pages long bitches, so I hope you all be grateful…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **RYU VS SCORPION**

The members of Fairy Tail wait as best as they can while Mirajane changes the discs in the Blue-Ray before she starts navigating through menus until she finds the desired fight. Finally, after setting her eyes on her target, she sets the indicator over it and presses play.

The gathered mages sees several scenes of the contestants battling against different opponents, showcasing their skills.

Wiz: Two marquis warriors, arcade rivals since the 90's, now facing off for true superiority…

"Yes! Another battle between real men using only their fists!" Elfman declared pretty excited.

"Elfman, don't fucking start again!" Cana exclaimed, grabbing her temple as if she were about to suffer a headache.

Fairy Tail sees a scene of Ryu fighting against a tall muscle-bound blonde man wearing prisoner clothes before unleashing a powerful and devastating Hadouken that hit his opponent in full. Natsu began to pay close attention since he was pretty interested in learning that technique.

 **Boomstick: Ryu, the wandering world warrior.**

The scene then changes to one of Scorpion fighting against Liu Kang inside a pit filled with spikes, the corpses of many warriors impaled in said spikes while torrents of blood were being spilled forth from the mouths of Gargoyle's heads carved in the walls. A rather gruesome and chilling sight to be sure. It seemed Scorpion was giving Liu Kang a lot of trouble through the use of a teleporting technique centered around fire.

Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja from hell.

"A demonic ninja! I wasn't expecting for the contestants of this show to be so strikingly varied!" Levy Mcgarden exclaimed with surprise.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Jocelyn: And I'm Jocelyn the intern.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… A Death Battle.

The first fighter is a buff martial artist with brown hair and fierce-looking eyes, wearing a white gi that has the sleeves completely torn off, a black belt around his waist, red fighting gloves on his hands and a red headband on his forehead. This contestant seems to travel a lot and fightmany a number of strong fighters, including several that Fairy Tail has seen already during Akuma's fight.

 **Ryu**

(Cues Street Fighter Assasin's Fist - Dragon Punch)

The first thing the gathered mages see is Ryu walking on his lonesome in the middle of a long winding road towards who knows where.

Wiz: Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home.

"Seems like a tough life... Always living on the road, and never staying in a single place for long." Cana commented as she took a sip from her mug.

"Yes... I know we all travel a lot depending on the job we take from the board. But we always have Fairy Tail as a place to come back and rest after a job well done." Gray replied.

"Some people do have such lifestyle. Technically, Ryu is a nomad considering he always moves from place to place and has no actual place of residence…" Levy said, using her book-smarts to good use.

"A real man should be able to take care of himself! So this Ryu is quite manly in that aspect!" Elfman declared with his usual hot-headness.

 **Boomstick: But there's more to this karate hobo than meets the eye.**

"He doesn't look like a homeless person to me." Bisca said, leaning her head to a side as she gave a puzzled look.

"He's probably talking about the fact that Ryu travels everywhere without wearing shoes." Nab Lasaro stated as he pointed at Ryu's bare feet.

"That sounds pretty discriminatory to me…" Vijeeter says with a frown.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 150 Ibs.**

 **Birthday: July 21, 1964**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Dislikes: Spiders, Wearing Shoes**

 **Capable of Sleeping Anywhere**

 **Has Eyebrows so Epic That They Cannot be Contained by His Headband** (Elfman approves of this!)

* * *

 **Boomstick: After being dumped on a doorstep by his douchebag parents, he was adopted by the mysterious Gouken. From that moment on, Ryu dedicated his life to martial arts. Probably on some sort of parental vengeance quest.**

Everyone, except the older members, were now sympathetic at Ryu being abandoned and angry at his parents for doing that. At least he was lucky that Gouken adopted him or else he would be probably walking a darker path.

"Well, seems his parents were quite the pair of cunts…!" Cana declared with her usual acerbic demeanor.

"If we find out who his parents are, I'll make sure of having a few words with them." Gray growled as he cracked his knuckles in an aggressive pose.

"Shameful for parents abandoning their own child. That's not the behavior of a real man!" Elfman declared with his usual hot-bloodness.

Makarov however, decided to rein his children in. "That is enough everyone! Be more mindful of your words. You do not know the reasons that made his parents decide to leave him in a doorstep. Many parents are forced to abandon their children in the care of strangers in the hope they would receive a better life that they themselves are unable to provide them with. It is a sad thing, but a lot of parents are forced to such extreme measures because they lack the means to take care of their own children, but between leaving their children in the care of another or letting them starve to death… I'm sure you can image which one would be the better option." The old guildmaster said, chastising everyone.

"We… We are sorry master… Will make sure of minding our comments in the future…!" Gray said with a contrite voice, his fellow fairies looking down in shame.

Wiz: He trained alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters.

The guild-members see Ryu sparring with a long blond-haired man dressed in a red Gi and practicing some pretty wicked moves.

Natsu smiled at that scene. "It's good to do things with a friend, isn't it?" He said to the room at large.

"Especially when it is a manly friendship between real men!" Elfman declared.

"Elfman! Enough with the testosterone poisoning, simmer down will you!" Cana exclaimed, getting fed up of the white-haired man overbearing attitude.

Wiz: Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style

Everyone, especially Natsu, were completely interested in this part and listened closely.

Wiz: But the name is actually a bit misleading. While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around Karate, Kenpo, Judo, and NOT killing people.

They see Gouken training Ryu and Ken in different moves and techniques. The master and his students appearing to have a rather close relationship like that of a surrogate family.

"Well, that seems good to me since ending another person life should never be a decision to be taken lightly." Makarov said, approving of Gouken's decision. "Though I have the distinct suspicion that his decision to change his approach towards his style has something to do with his brother, Akuma…" He commented, making everybody that had seen Akuma's fight to pale.

Wiz: Unlike the ways of his violent brother, Akuma, who, ultimately, would prove to be his undoing.

They see Ryu discoveringGouken's mangled corpse after being murdered by Akuma, the same gruesome and nightmare inducing scene they had seen during the master of the fist fight against Shang Tsung.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, he can finger paint.**

"Again with that insensitive comment!" Lucy declared rather appalled. "It wasn't funny then, and it isn't funny now!"

"By the gods! Ryu was the one to discover the body of the man that raised him like a father after he was murdered by Akuma. That's too messed up! I don't know what to say…" Cana exclaimed with a horrified expression, for once, setting her drink to a side due to her shock.

Natsu was left speechless for a moment as he imagined what would be like to finally discover the location of Igneel, only to find out he had been murdered. It wasn't a thought he wished to dwell in for long…

Jocelyn: Classy, Boomstick. Classy…

* * *

 **ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Shoryuken**

 **\- "Rising Dragon Fist"**

 **\- Generally Ryu's Most Powerful Technique**

 **Hadoken**

 **\- "Wave Motion Fist"**

 **\- Contrary to Popular Belief, Not Actually Composed of Fire**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **\- "Tornado Whirlwind Leg"**

 **\- Can Safely Pass Over Many Projectile Attacks**

 **Joudan Sokutogeri**

 **\- "High Level Leg Blade Kick"**

 **\- Forceful Enough to Bounce Opponents off of Walls**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run)

 **Boomstick: Well the Assassin's Fist isn't your average McDojo style. His Ryu Shoryuken is an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high. The Hadouken uses a fighter's willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things, like... waterfalls.**

Wiz: And... Physics?

"Akuma and Ryu seem to have the same set of moves and techniques." Macao commented, after seeing Ryu's move set that is identical to Akuma's.

"Considering they both practice the same fighting style, it shouldn't come as a surprise..." Nab simply said.

Jocelyn: I remember the first time I watched Ryu doing his Hadoken. It was a pretty badass moment to tell the truth.

(Cues Street Fighter II Victory – Hadouken Theme Song)

Fairy Tail sees a young Ryu standing on his own on the shore of a beach, seemingly meditating while holding a fighting stance, a hand stretched open in front of him while he kept his other fist low at waist level. Suddenly, he began to move both arms in circular motions around him while particles of energy began to gather all around him, sparks of electricity cracking between the motes of light. Slowly and steady, Ryu continued doing his circular motions as he kept a tranquil concentration during all his actions, his eyes closed the entire time. As he kept doing his motions without breaking his focus, the energy he gathered all around him began to increase more and more. Soon, instead of sparks of light, small flashes of shimmering white light began to sparkle all around him. The tide in front of him began to rise more and more forming a giant wave, as if the sea itself stirred in reaction to Ryu's concentration of energy, and lashing against the disturbance. The giant wave hurling itself with great force towards the shore, threatening to engulf Ryu whole.

Ryu continued doing his motions and gathering energy despite the incoming threat, unheeding of the danger. Finally, he drew all of the energy swirling around him into a single point, forming a single ball of energy that he grasped between his hands before rearing it back in preparation to launch his attack. As Ryu finally opened his eyes and stared at the incoming wave, the ball of energy between his hands began to reach a critical mass that made the young martial artist barely able to contain the great power stored within, sparks of electricity and shimmering flashes of light cracking faster and faster. Just as the giant wave reached its zenith and the energy ball between Ryu's hands couldn't contain any more power, having grown almost thrice his original size, did Ryu finally unleashed the energy he had gathered into a single blinding beam of light that struck the wave in full and split it apart, scattering droplets of sea water in all beam of light continued on it trajectory unimpeded until it lost itself in the blackness of the night sky.

The members of Fairy Tail could do nothing but stare with their eyes bugged out and jaws hanging after watching that scene.

(⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙) (⊙□⊙)

"Wow…!" It was all that Natsu said in the silent hall.

 **Boomstick: I have to agree with you on that statement, intern; it was certainly a pretty baddass moment. Dammit! This is why I don't care if I have to sell my soul if it meant I could do a Hadoken in real life before I die. At least I would go out with a bang… Anyway; and finally we have the Tatsu, uuuh... Tatsu...maki...senpuu...**

Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

 **Boomstick: I HAD IT!**

Jocelyn: No, you didn't…

"Indeed, Boomstick is too much of an idiot to understand long and complicated words." Cana mocked as she drank from her mug.

"At least he was trying..." Natsu shrugged.

"There's no such thing as try..." It was the cutting reply from the card mage.

 **Boomstick: Anyway the thing I _totally_ know how to pronounce, gives the finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some human helicopter kicking machine.**

The members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but watch in awe as they saw Ryu performing his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and glide through the air.

"The hell!? How he does that!?" Jet exclaimed dumbfounded, though he has to admit it would be pretty cool if he could do such a technique.

"It is and interesting technique, and it allows the user to avoid projectiles and escape from dire situations." Nab Lasaro commented with an appreciative look as he rubbed his chin with a hand while examining the technique.

Jocelyn: Hey Guys! Don't forget Ryu's Ultras and Hypers. That is to say his super arts, more powerful versions of his special moves and attacks…

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Metsu-Hadoken**

 **Shinku-Hadoken**

 **Shinku-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **Metsu/Shin-Shoryuken**

* * *

Jocelyn: The Metsu-Hadoken is your typical big-ass giant fireball of death that is at least as tall as Ryu's own height. Though the range of this attack is frankly pathetic since it is only useful for short ranges before the fireball dissipates, the damage that this Hadoken can inflict is tremendous and so things even out somewhat. Plus the fact that this Hadoken comes with purple colored flames makes it kinda' sweet. The Shinku-Hadoken might start off as only a slightly more powerful version of a normal Hadoken, but give it enough charge and this bad boy can transform into a giant laser beam of death that can wipe out everything in front of it. The Shinku-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is also a more overpowered version of Ryu's normal helicopter kick, in which he remains spinning in the air in a single spot so fast that nearby opponents become dragged towards him by the strong winds before they are torn apart by the high velocity kicks. And if he puts enough juice to the attack, like when he is under the effects of his power of nothingness, then he can create a freaking tornado with his fast spinning. Obviously I don't have to tell you all how much this attack can fuck-up an opponent.

"Holy Crap!" Gray exclaimed after seeing these Super Arts in action. "Those attacks are certainly overpowered. I really would stop to think twice before deciding to fight someone capable of tossing tornados with his feet!"

"You and me both Gray, you and me both." Macao said as he nodded in agreement.

Jocely: And finally, his Metsu-Shoryuken, also known as Shin-Shoryuken, this is a three-hit attack in which Ryu punches his opponents in the stomach so hard as to double them over, followed up by an uppercut right in the chin that would rattle anybody's teeth before using the gathered strength and momentum to deliver a second powerful punch with that same fist and send the opponent sky-high.

Jocelyn wasn't kidding, as all the present mages watched as Ryu delivered his three-hit combo and punched his enemies twice in the chin in succession, the attack looking impressive, strong, powerful, and most of all… painful.

"That technique could break the jaws of practically any opponent and send them to the hospital for months!" Makarov declared as he warily looked at the screen while rubbing his jaw.

Natsu just grinned at seeing that move. "Cool!"

Wiz: He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri.

Fairy Tail sees the move and everyone admits it must be certainly be a really powerful attack to send opponents flying away like that.

 **Boomstick: Hey! We don't have the translation for that one! I'm on it.**

Everyone sees Boomstick typing the name in a translator on the screen, giving a result that made many of the members of Fairy Tail to either laugh or face-palm.

 **Boomstick: _AND DIARRHEA JOKE FOOT_?! HA, HA, HA, HA!**

Everyone except Lucy, Mirajane, Alzack and Makarov (who were simply sweat-dropping) were laughing like crazy and even rolling on the ground.

(Cues Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike - Ryu Stage *KOBU Inspiration*)

 **Boomstick: What does it do?! Kick people in the stomach so hard that he takes them to Brown Town?!**

"Oh man, if that were to happen when I kick someone, it would be hilarious!" Natsu exclaimed before laughing even harder.

"Too funny (laughs) to even breath!" Cana coughed through laughs, unable to speak properly.

Wiz: With the CORRECT kanji it's more like... "High Level Leg Blade Kick".

 **Boomstick: You know it's "Diarrhea Kick" forever in my mind now, right?**

"Mine too, unfortunately." Lucy said as she put a hand on her temple as if she had a headache.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened and move on..." Alzack suggested with a deadpan.

"Agreed." Makarov simply said.

Jocelyn: Of course it is…

Wiz: *Sigh* At the age of 23, Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skills. He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champion, Sagat.

Fairy Tail sees Sagat as a seven foot tall giant of a man wearing an eyepatch and witness how easily he beats Ryu in combat with a single devastating attack.

"Damn! That's one big dude right there…!" Cana declared with an astonished expression at seeing just how tall Sagat is.

"He looks even bigger than Elfman!" Happy exclaimed as he pointed with a finger.

"Another true man of great skill from what I see!" The male Strauss sibling stated as he flexed his muscles.

Wiz: After a hard fought battle, Sagat was set to take the win.

"Dayyyum! He must be really tough then..." Bisca commented with an impressed expression as she sees Sagat sending Ryu flying away with a powerful knee strike.

"Even though Ryu must have trained hard to participate in that tournament, he still wasn't strong enough to fight someone like Sagat." Nab said with obvious impression.

"Indeed, but I suddenly have a bad feeling for some reason..." Makarov stated with a serious expression.

 **Boomstick: ...until he made the mistake of being a good sport. After beating the shit out of Ryu, Sagat offered him a helping hand up. Instead of taking it, Ryu gave him a surprise punch SO HARD it ripped his chest open and nearly killed the guy. Dick move, Ryu. Dick move.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding as they see Ryu uppercutting Sagat so hard as to inflict him a large deep gash on his chest that caused a lot of blood to fly everywhere in a pretty gruesome sight and almost killing The eye-patch wearing fighter as result.

"Holy Shit!" Almost everybody shouted at seeing that.

"Well, that was graphic..." Cana commented with a clearly pale complexion.

"What could have possibly caused him to do something like that!?" Mirajane asked with concern, knowing that Ryu didn't seemed as the type of person who could kill other people in such merciless way.

"That's not manly at all, Ryu! You dissapoint me greatly! I had thought better of you" Elfman declared in outrage.

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Theme of Evil Ryu)

Wiz: This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him. The Satsui no Hado. Literally the Surge Of Murderous Intent.

The group sees Ryu surrounded by dark energy and his eyes turning red.

"He looks scary like that...!" Happy muttered with fear at Ryu's new look.

"This must be what turned Akuma into a violent murderer" Makarov declared with a stoic, serious face.

"So does that mean that if we try to practice this Ansatsuken style, will that happen to us…!?" Gray inquired with great worry.

"I don't know… Ryu's master, Gouken and his friend Ken also practice Ansatsuken and they don't seem to have been overcome by this dark power." Nab said as he studied the images of Evil Ryu. "I don't believe something like this will happen to us if we try to recreate this techniques for our own use, but there might still be some slight possibility…"

"We would require to investigate this subject more deeply and watch more of this fights then…" Wakaba grunted as he let out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

 **Boomstick: Still not as good a name as the "Diarrhea Joke Foot".**

Lucy frowned at that. "Still obsessed with that name…!? That joke is starting to get old, plus it surely as hell doesn't sound better than surge of murderous intent…"

"Gotta' agree with you on that, Lucy. Surge of Murderous Intent does sound pretty badass." Cana commented in thought.

"Agreed." Gray simply grunted.

* * *

 **SATSUI NO HADO**

 **A Form of Ki Based Around Man's Evil Nature**

 **Greatly Increases the Speed, Power and Ferocity of it's User**

 **Grants Access to the Most Fatal Ansatsuken Technique, the Raging Demon**

 **Has an Addictive Quality, Making it Hard to Turn Away From it**

 **Causes Hair to Turn Red, Eyes Glow Red and Teeth to Sharpen**

* * *

Wiz: The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity. He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu.

The members of Fairy Tail were starting to feel rather unnerved as they saw Evil Ryu's appearance. A more demonic and scary looking version of Ryu that has dark-skin, red hair and menacing red eyes, surrounded by a burning red aura as he prepares to fight or kill his opponents.

 **Boomstick: Now we're talking!**

"I guess we can try to learn Ansatsuken, but we must be careful in our approach as I don't think anyone here would like for something like this to happen to us." Lasaro as he kept studying the images on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that. I don't want to become all evil and shit." Droy admitted with obvious discomfort.

"Yep! Not cool." Jet agreed.

Wiz: Evil Ryu has enormous power to the point of being almost unstoppable. He can even blast a skyscraper to smithereens.

Fairy Tail sees Evil Ryu blasting a full powered Hadoken and obliterating a skyscraper easily, which impressed and terrified them in equal measure.

 **Boomstick: He can teleport short distances, even passing through attacks along the way. More impressively, despite Gouken never teaching him this, Evil Ryu can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, more commonly known as the Raging Demon.**

They now see Evil Ryu performing the Raging Demon on Ken, and just like Akuma, finishing the technique by turning the away from the audience an having a burning symbol emblazoned on his back.

"Evil Ryu is able to do all of Akuma's moves." Levy gasped in surprise and recognition.

"This Satsui no Hado is truly a frightening power." Elfman admitted, for once with a serious disposition and without his usual hot-bloodness.

"Indeed, and as such we should tread carefully when dealing with it." Makarov said with great stoicism of his own.

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Akuma vs. Ryu)

Wiz: With this, Evil Ryu turns his foes own sins against them, and eradicates their soul.

Now this piece of information made everyone become very afraid of the technique.

"Shit! It can even destroy souls." Cana declared with clear anxiousness. "Just when you think that this technique couldn't be more terrible…

"Indeed, which should make us even more wary and cautious when dealing with this Satsui no Hadou…" Makarov said grimly, making all of the present fairies to nod at him in acknowledgement.

Wiz: It was this exact attack, which Akuma, a master of the Dark Hadou, used to murder Ryu's master. Since then, Akuma has been haunting Ryu, tempting him to succumb and fully commit to the dark Satsui No Hado as well, basically, this is "Karate Star Wars".

 **Boomstick: Oh, you call everything Star Wars.**

"Isn't Star Wars the franchise that Boba Fett is from? How does that relate to the situation between Ryu and Akuma…?" Lucy asked with a thoroughly confused expression.

"I don't know… We should keep watching the show, maybe they would explain their logic behind such comment." Mirjane said, trying to reassure the newest guild member and have everyone return their attention back to the show.

Wiz: Well, some even speculate that Akuma is Ryu's father.

Everyone was shell-shocked at that statement, not believing what they just heard.

"What!? How the hell!?" Cana exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I don't even know what to say…" A stumped Mirajane said.

"It's just a speculation! It's probably not true…" Macao said to reassure the rest of the mages and pull them out of their funk.

"Well, that's a relief…" Natsu declared as he wiped off his brow with an arm.

 **Boomstick: Mother of God... It is "Karate Star Wars"!**

Jocelyn: Totally. All that's left is for Akuma to say… Ryu, I am your father…

Wiz: But Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power.

 **Boomstick: By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness.**

Wiz: Like a Jedi.

"All these references to this Star Wars and we don't know any single of them…" Lucy said with clear disappointment at not knowing what the hosts were talking about.

"We should watch this Star Wars to stop being ignorant of what the hosts are saying…" Ley proposed.

"Yes! I want to watch Star Wars! I want to watch Star Wars!" Happy exclaimed with his usual and over-the-top excitement.

 **Boomstick: This boosts his speed, power, and can do all sorts of crazy shit to his abilities.**

Wiz: This is the Power of Nothingness.

 **Boomstick: Stupid name!**

"I don't know; sounds legit to me. The power of the void is not something to scoff at…" Wakaba said, with both Makarov and Macao nodding along with his statement.

"It is also to reflect its purity that stands in direct opposition against the Satsui no Hado." Levy commented.

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

 **POWER OF NOTHINGNESS**

 **Foil to the Satsui no Hado**

 **Resembles States of Being in Buddhism**

 **Brings a Hyper-Awareness of the Universe to the User**

 **Boosts One's Strength and Speed Without Losing Clarity of Thought**

 **Causes Eyes to Glow Bluish-White**

 **Can be Used to Withstand Even the Dreaded Raging Demon**

* * *

Wiz: The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hadou, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon. Surprise! Obi Wan is still alive!

"That would be an incredibly useful technique to learn if we ever encounter someone capable of using the Raging Demon." Cana declared with interest as she took another sip from her mug.

"Yes, and it gives us a reason to start training in the Ansatsuken fighting style in order to acquire it..." Lasaro added with a thoughtful expression.

(Cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu)

 **Boomstick: Ryu is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, tough enough to survive being impaled, and strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior Seth. Oh, and he's fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire!**

Fairy Tail sees Ryu kicking the shit out of several thugs, getting an arm rammed through his chest, preparing to launch a Hadoken against a giant white non-descript man/creature, and dodging bullets with apparent ease. To say the mages were impressed was an understatement.

"Damn! Ryu is quite the kick-ass badass, I wouldn't be able to do half of those things…" Cana said with obvious awe.

Nab Lasaro nodded. "He is indeed a fine warrior, one of the bests I've had the pleasure to witness.

Wiz: Yet as Evil Ryu his aura's so strong he can just walk through bullets.

A scene is shown were a bunch of thugs try to shoot at Ryu with guns and the bullets are batted away by an invisible barrier.

"He's bulletproof! That's so unfair!" Bisca bemoaned as she brought both hands to the top of her hat-covered head.

Alzack gulped at that. "That means if you and I try to take him, Bisca. He's going to kick both of our asses…"

 **Boomstick: That being said, being the Street Fighter poster boy doesn't mean he's the top world warrior. He's lost a number of matches fair and square against the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and even his best friend Ken.**

Wiz: However, many of these losses may stem from his struggle to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle.

"It is not easy to fight against the darkness inside our hearts. Young Ryu has a long and arduous struggle in front of him if he wishes to master his inner demons…" Makarov stated with great wisdom.

"That would explain why travels the world in order to improve his fighting technique, so he can learn how to finally control the Satsui no Hado." Nab theorized, a hand stroking his chin in thought.

"I'm sure he will one day succeed and overcome the evilness of the Surge of Murderous Intent!" Lucy declared with hopefulness.

 **Boomstick: But when Ryu unleashes his full potential, stay the fuck out of his way!**

 _Evil Ryu: My name is Ryu, and the ultimate power has awakened within me!_

Ryu seems a very determined and strong warrior that the members of Fairy Tail cannot help but respect him. Most of the mages were very interested about the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, although they felt great sympathy towards Ryu and his struggle against his inner darkness, the majority of the mages were pretty certain he will eventually succeed in his goal. Now for his opponent.

The second fighter is a man wearing a black and yellow ninja attire that wields two swords on his back. He also carries a rope with a kunai attached to it for stabbing and pulling enemies towards him for an uppercut. The most notable feature of the masked man are his white and blank soulless eyes that made it seem as if he had been resurrected from the dead.

 **Scorpion**

Wiz: From Earthrealm to Outworld there were few who didn't fear the ruthless clan known as the Lin Kuei.

"A clan of ninjas! I have the feeling things are about to go intense." Warren declared with a serious face.

 **Boomstick: Except the Shirai Ryu; a clan with some _serious_ balls. Not only do they defect from the Lin Kuei, they mock them on a daily basis by wearing obvious palette-swaps of their clothes.**

The mages see several members of the Shirai Ryu standing in a sowing field and wearing black and yellow clothes against the black and blue of the Lin Kuei. From their scornful gazes alone, the members of Fairy Tail accurately guessed that there must be a lot of heated rivalry between the two clans.

"Both clans seem to really hate each other." Levy commented as she watched the scene.

"Yes… And I suspect blood must have been spilled between the two..." Reedus said with outmost seriousness.

 **Boomstick: They also like to pull classic pranks like annoying phone calls, TP-ing Lin Kuei homes and constantly slaughtering their loved ones. Haha, got' em!**

Fairy Tail sees images of a village being put to the torch and all of the men, women and children being murdered by ninja warriors. Many of the mages present paled at such scene.

"That's Horrible! How can that inconsiderate bastard dare to make a joke over such a terrible act!" Lucy declared in both outrage and scandal.

"Something is clearly wrong with Boomstick's head, it is worrisome." Makarov said with grim countenance.

Jocelyn: Yes, because nothing is better to put a smile on your face than the total annihilation of an entire community and its inhabitants…

"She's being sarcastic right…?" Droy asked rather worried.

"I think so, yes…" Jet stated somewhat nervous himself.

Wiz: From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, the hellish ninja of vengeance.

The mages see a young man with soulless eyes take center screen which made them all start feeling a bit intimidated.

"That guy seriously gives me the heebie-jeebies with those eyes of his..." Gray said with a shudder.

"I wonder what must have happened to him to become like that..." Levy commented, with an intrigued expression.

Wiz: But before he became the stuff of nightmares, he was once an ordinary young child whose father just happened to be a deadly assassin. In hopes of sparing him from a violent life of regret and murder, Hanzo's father forbade him from ever joining the clan.

"All parents would try their best to make sure to give their children a good life, no surprise about that. I don't blame Hanzo's father for trying to keep him away from the bloodshed." Macao declared as if speaking from experience. Considering he had a child of his own…

Makarov just nodded at that. "That is certainly true, however, no matter how much one might try, a father cannot possibly hope to shelter his children from all the cruel realities of the world.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Physical Age: 32**

 **General of the Shirai Ryu Clan**

 **Kombat Styles: Ninjitsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and Moi Fah** (Fairy Tail was interested in all these combat styles)

 **Strongly Prefers Foes to Come to Him** (Manly! Elfman exclaimed)

 **Creator Ed Boon's Favorite Character**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sorry son, you're not allowed to be awesome.**

"Bummer…" Cana simply said as she took another swig from her mug.

(Cues Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception)

Wiz: However, as time went on, Hanzo became desperate; he needed a way to support not only himself but also his wife and son.

Fairy Tail sees Hanzo happily walking down a road alongside his wife and young son, the mages couldn't help but smile at the happy scene.

"It seems he was really happy with his family." Lucy declared, both joyful at the tender scene and a little bit envious considering her relationship with his own father and wishing it could have been more like the one Hanzo had with his son.

"Yes, and it is obvious there's nothing he wouldn't for them and keep them safe." Nab added.

"A real man must be strong to protect his family!" Elfman exclaimed with his usual hamminess.

Jocelyn: Awww, so cute! Who would have thought that the scary and murderous ninja from hell was a family man?

Wiz: Faced with few other options, he reluctantly disobeyed his father and began the life of a ninja assassin.

"Finally! We now get to the part of him becoming a badass ninja!" Cana cheered with excitement.

 **Boomstick: As a ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts.**

Fairy Tail sees Scorpion fighting against several different opponents and using diverse techniques and fighting styles.

"Those fighting styles look really impressive..." Bisca said with awe.

"Yes… I think it would be a good idea if we try to replicate them and practice them on our own." Nab Lasaro stated as he began to take notes about the fighting styles.

"It would be pretty cool if we could fight like that..." Gray nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: But it's his weapon of choice that earned him the nickname Scorpion.**

(Cues Scorpion's Theme - Mortal Kombat 9)

 _Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!_

The group then sees Scorpion unleashing his rope dart and stabbing Sub-Zero right in the middle of the head before pulling back the chain of his weapon and ripping Sub-Zero's head off and back towards him.

"Holy Shit! That was brutal! I liked it!" Cana shouted in excitement.

"That was gruesome..." Lucy stated with clear nausea.

"But you can't deny that Hanzo is really skillful with that weapon." Reedus replied.

 **Boomstick: While his kunai-in-a-rope is iconic and deadly, I'm more partial to whatever the hell that snake creature is that lives in his hand.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding as the mages saw a serpent-like creature coming out of his hand. Some were a bit disturbed by this, but they moved on.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Kunai Spear**

 **\- Closest Real-Life Equivalent Was Called the Rope Dart**

 **\- Also Previously Depicted as a Mace Or a Serpent Creature**

 **\- Has Also Been Used by Reptile, Smoke and Noob Saibot**

 **Hellfire Punch**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Leg Takedown**

 **Flaming Backflip Kick**

 **Scorpion Sting**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, in whatever form, it impales the opponent and pulls them in close, usually for a _sweet_ uppercut to the jaw.**

"Now that seems like a useful technique to try out." Warren said, clearly impressed.

"And it seems to be an excellent tool to even out the playing field against opponents who like to use long-range attacks." Levy added.

Wiz: This is similar to an ancient assassination weapon used in the Tang dynasty called the Rope Dart. It's extremely difficult to master, making Scorpion's finesse all the more impressive.

"He does appears to be a true master of that weapon. His dedication to his art is clearly a thing of praise." Nab commented, impressed.

"I want to fight using a rope dart!" Happy declared as he began to mimic and pretend he was fighting with a roped dart while making whooshing noises.

 **Boomstick: He's also proficient with several weapons like long swords, twin katanas and axes.**

The gathered mages then see Scorpion laying down the smackdown on Sub-Zero with his skills before kicking him away, when suddenly the same guy from the second episode appears with the same weird expression.

 _Dan Forden: Toasty!_

"Hey! That's the guy that appeared in the last episode!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed with a finger.

"So I wasn't imagining things because I might have been drinking a lot? Fiuuu… That's a relief…" Cana said before downing another mug.

Macao sweat-dropped at that. "You do drink a lot Cana. I've told you several times already to take it easy with the drink."

Cana began to grumble under her breath. _"Well at least I'm not an old inconsiderate man that leads a girl on, only to destroy all of her expectations by deciding to date another much plainer and dull woman…"_ She mumbled with great resentment.

"What was that…?"

"Nothing…!"

Wiz: Scorpion's weaponry and Kombat prowess were put to the ultimate test by the legendary Lin Kuei warrior Bi Han, a.k.a. Sub-Zero.

They see Sub-Zero, but this one looks different from the other one they have seen fighting against Scorpion several times already.

"He looks different from before... What's up with that?" Warren commented.

"I don't know... Maybe he's a relative of the other Sub-Zero, an older brother perhaps?" Levy hummed as she theorized.

"Regardless, he and Scorpion clearly seem to have a heated rivalry." Alzack said as he kept looking at the screen.

(Cues Soul Chamber Theme - Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

Wiz: And things didn't go so well for our yellow-clad ninja. Next thing he knew, Scorpion was waking up in the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: More commonly known as Hell.**

The members of Fairy Tail began to feel extreme dread as they saw what the Netherrealm is like. Hellish, full of lava and pillars with skulls sticking out all over them, in other words, a real nightmare to all who die.

"If this is what hell looks like, then I don't want to go there..." Droy shivered, as he began to freak out if any of them were to end up in there when they die.

"You only got there if you are a bad person and none of us here are bad..." Levy said, trying to reassure his partner from Shadow Gear.

"This is why I constantly say to you all to behave." Makarov said to the room in general.

 **Boomtick: Bet you wished you listened to Dad now, then maybe you could have ended up in a happier place, with your murdered wife and kid-oh yeah, they're dead too.**

Everybody were stunned as they saw a scene of a grieving Hanzo mourning at the bodies of his wife and son.

"By the gods! I have no words to express how horrible that would be if it happened to any of us..." Mirajane said with a clearly distressed expression.

"He wasn't even able to say goodbye to them. Those bastards!" Elfman sniffed, shedding manly tears.

Macao was clearly unnerved as he imagined if someone were to murder his son, he didn't know what he would do or how far he would go to get revenge. Wakaba didn't cared much if someone killed his wife, but his daughter was another story.

Wiz: Enraged at Sub-Zero for apparently killing all he'd sworn to protect, Scorpion scored a second chance striking a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi. In exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion was resurrected as a phantom of the Netherrealm.

Fairy Tail sees the pale white sorcerer Quan-Chi, who they remembered from the previous fight between Shang-Tsung and Akuma. They weren't clearly reassured by his presence

"There's that suspicious guy again, Quan Chi." Cana declared with clear suspicion and hostility.

"That's the cowardly sorcerer who stabbed Liu Kang in the back and allowed Shang Tsung to kill him! He is not to be trusted!" Elfman declared with outrage.

 _Announcer: F-F-Fight!_

(Cues Reptile's Theme (Skrillex) - Mortal Kombat 9)

They now see an undead Scorpion emerging from the ground and letting out a rage-filled yell before facing his opponent.

"Well, it seems that being a demonic ninja does have its perks..." Loke commented at seeing Scorpion new look.

"But at what price!?" Levy said with concern.

* * *

 **WRAITH ABILITIES**

 **Teleportation** (Natsu was interested in this one, seeing as to how it was performed by using flames. Even Macao was intrigued)

 **\- Commonly Used to Surprise Attack Enemies From Behind**

 **Netherrealm Portals**

 **\- Quick Access to the Underworld and Back at Any Time** (Lucy and Levy wanted to know how was that possible)

 **Control Over Hellfire** (Again both Natsu and Macao were interested)

 **\- Explosive Fireballs**

 **\- Summon Flames Under His Opponents**

 **\- Surrounds Himself in Harmful Flames**

 **\- Can Even Breath Out Fire**

 **Cannot Die From Physical Attacks**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And being reborn as a demon of vengeance has its perks. Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from, _literally_ dragging others to Hell!**

"Those are some really scary abilities!" Droy gulped in nervousness.

"Bur useful and powerful..." Nab commented.

"Maybe too powerful, seems a little cheap to me that all you have to do to win a fight is to grab someone and teleport him to hell." Cana admitted as she downed another mug.

"Whatever works..." Wakaba grunted.

 **Boomstick: Whilst there, his plus ones can enjoy such tourist locations as Lava Pit and witness the corpse-burning celebration called: The Festival of Torture. Fun times!**

Everyone grimaced as they saw Scorpion shoving someone in lava face first until all that was left was a calcined skull, before being showed a wall of living mutilated people being tortured by having spikes being pierced into them as they are set on fire, which obviously cause them to scream in agony and pain, making all the mages watching to rear back in fear at the horrible things they imagine they would have to endure if they ever get sent to Hell.

"It's official, I rather be sent to Heaven than go to hell when I pass to the the afterlife." Jet said as he shivered in fear.

"Those poor unfortunate souls." Mirajane said with boundless pity and sympathy.

Wiz: The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion's demonic power and his strength rises simply by his being there.

"That would give him an unfair advantage against Ryu who's own strength is the result of years of training and dedication." Levy commented with a frown.

"But considering that Ryu has both the Satsui no Hado and the power of nothingness, Scorpion really needs all the advantages he can get." Cana rebutted at the blue-haired researcher.

 **Boomstick: Scorpion is so vicious he can perform no fewer than thirteen different Fatalities.**

Everyone all payed attention to the Fatalities that Scorpion can perform.

* * *

 **FATALITIES**

 **Spine Rip**

 **\- Removes Victim's Head With Bare Hands** (Everyone was impressed by this)

 **\- Presumably Learned it From Sub-Zero** (Gray wondered if he could also do that)

 **Toasty!**

 **\- Scorpion's Fire Breath Incinerates the Target in Seconds** (Natsu and Macao were impressed)

 **Hand From Hell**

 **\- A Flaming Skeletal Hand That Pulls the Enemy to Hell** (Natsu was intrigued by this)

 **Spear Slice**

 **\- Cuts Victim in Half and Beheads Them**

 **Animalities**

 **\- Becomes a Scorpion and Tears Them in Half... Or Becomes an Adorable Penguin** (Everyone was flabbergasted by this, though Happy liked it)

* * *

Wiz: He can rip a person's head from their body - _spine included_.

They see Scorpion easily ripping off a Lin Kuei's ninja head with the spine still attached.

 **Boomstick: That's not something you just _do_ , that's _art_ right there.**

Jocelyn: Yes… The bloody kind of art.

"How is killing someone in such gruesome way art!?" Reedus asked mildly insulted.

"I think it has something to do with the amount of blood you can spill with a single move. I don't know… It looks badass either way…" Cana said, as she imagined being able to do something like that.

Wiz: Rip of his mask to show his true face-

Fairy Tail now sees Scorpion ripping his mask out and showing a flaming burning skull with a hateful expression.

 **Boomstick: AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT_ THING?!**

"Holy Fuck! That's scary!" Loke shouted as he jumped back a couple of feet.

"Ack! I almost died by choking with my drink at seeing that." Cana said as she hit her chest to clear her air passages.

"Freaky!" Happy declared as he pointed at the screen.

Wiz: And score a kill by transforming into a, well, giant scorpion, of course... or a penguin.

 **Boomstick, Natsu, Lucy, Droy, Jet, Vijeeter, Warren and Gray: Wait, _WHAT?!_**

Wiz wasn't joking when Scorpion turned into a penguin to finish off his opponent.

"How is that even possible!?" Lucy asked mind-boggled.

"Hell would I know." Cana replied with a shrug.

"Awww… He looks so adorable as a penguin though..." Mirajane said with a cute expression.

(Cues Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception)

Wiz: And although Scorpion was far from the most powerful combatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds. He's conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi Han in the Netherrealm.

The mages see Scorpion holding Bi Han's charbroiled skull and spine, although the expression on his masked face is not one of happiness for finally managed to achieve his revenge, but one of regret.

"He killed Bi-Han in the end, but why isn't he feeling happiness about that?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Revenge is never a path that can lead to happiness Natsu. Even if you manage to avenge your loved ones, it would never be enough to fill the void inside you" Makarov wisely said with grim countenance.

"I suspect foul play in this, possibly from Quan-Chi…" Cana said with a frown.

 **Boomstick: But it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent. The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi. You know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time?**

"Called it!" Cana exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and raised her arms.

"So he murdered Scorpion's family in order to obtain a loyal servant? That's fucked up." Warren exclaimed with disgust.

"I knew that traitorous scum wasn't to be trusted!" Elfman declared with rage and disgust.

 **Boomstick: Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat.**

(Cues A Charlie Brown Christmas - Christmas Time is Here *Instrumental*)

The gathered mages see Quan Chi punching Scorpion down a flight of stairs while some relaxing piano music was playing in the background.

"It's not his fault, Quan Chi was manipulating him from the Shadows and twisting his desire to avenge his family for his own ends." Levy commented with great concern towards Scorpion.

"Yeah, That Quan Chi is a straight A, asshole." Cana said as she took another sip from her mug.

"I hope Scorpion manages to kill Quan Chi and avenge his family. That bastard deserves it." Gray growled through gritted teeth.

Wiz: As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother... Sub-Zero.

"Ah, there's the other Sub-zero we have seen Scorpion fighting against so far." Warren commented.

"At least is good that Scorpion is trying to redeem himself by protecting the younger brother of the man he killed by mistake." Mirajane said with approval at Scorpion's decision.

"I wonder what his real name would be since his older brother was named Bi Han?" Lucy asked with a curious face.

"Who knows. Maybe one day we'll find out." Cana shrugged.

Jocelyn: That is until Shao Kahn unleashes Armageddon and was about to conquer Earthrealm, forcing the elder thunder god Raiden to reboot the timeline giving Scorpion a new lease in life when Sonya Blade and Johny Cage faced him alongside Jax and Sub-Zero (who had also been turned into specters by Quan Chi) while they were trying to stop the corrupted Elder God Shinnok, Quan Chi's true master, from conquering Earthrealm and allowing Raiden to revive him, Jax and Sub-Zero back to life and turn them back to human again… Fiuuuu… That was a mouthful…

"So Scorpion was brought back to life; that is a good isn't it…?" Natsu said in puzzlement.

"These people: Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and this Thunder God Raiden must be really powerful to have faced and defeated Scorpion and his allies and bring them back to life…" Levy declared impressed.

"Are the people of this Earthrealm so advanced in the magical arts that they are able to bring the dead back to life without using the darkest of magics or requiring a human sacrifice!" Lucy wondered in great wonderment.

"Well… He was revived by an actual god… So that would explain why he was able to return to the world of the living without evil dark magic being involved…" Makarov said, answering his underling's question.

Jocelyn: Anyway… After being returned back to life alongside the rest of his dead clan. Scorpion became one of the most staunchest defenders of Earthrealm and helped train a new generation of warriors that would protect the world from further invasions of Outworld after the dead of Shao Kan. And finally, after many decades, he would get his chance to fulfill his revenge and at last managed to kill Quan Chi.

Fairy Tail sees a scene of a mature looking Hanzo walking towards a defeated Quan-Chi in what appears to be a military base while members of the Shira Ryu kept Jonny Cage, Sony Blade and a red clad warrior that seemed to be blind from interfering.

 _"At last! You feel my pain…"_

Hanzo declared before approaching a kneeling Quan Chi and kicking him in the face, sending him flat to the ground. Scorpion then grabbed him by the face with both hands as he loomed over the helpless sorcerer and began to smash his head a couple of times on the ground before starting to punch him on the face.

 _"Scorpion, stop!"_

Sonya Blade called in an attempt to stop the formerly hellish ninja as he continued to pummel Quan Chi's face. A portal suddenly flashed in front of Scorpion and out came walking a hooded yellow-skinned woman that seemed to have insectoid characteristics like some kind of human/wasp hybrid.

 _"Quan Chi!"_

The woman declared as Scorpion rushed at her and she revealed two insect extra appendages from behind her back that she used to parry Scorpion's sword blows before the ninja cut off one of her appendages but ended up getting stabbed on his right side by the other appendage as result. The woman then pulled out her appendage, bringing Scorpion to his knees because of the wound which she took advantage off to rush towards Quan Chi and aid him. It seem for a moment that Quan Chi was about to escape Scorpion's grasp again. When suddenly the rope-dart stabs him in the back and pierces him all the way out from his chest, the blade of the kunai sticking from right in the middle of his rib cage.

 _"Get over here!"_

Scorpion declares before pulling the chain of his rope dart and dragging Quan Chi towards him.

 _"No!"_

The insectoid woman declares in helplessness as Scorpion just lifts his chain high and leaves Quan Chi hanging like some piece of meat while he raises his sword with his other hand in order to deliver the finishing blow. Quan Chi despite his injury begins to mutter an incantation under his breath with his last vestiges of strength as the insectoid woman tosses at him a golden talisman with a green emerald jewel in the center. Quan Chi continues intoning his incantation in a strange ominous language as he prepares to receive the talisman, his hands stretched forth in eagerness. The talisman continues spinning lazily through the air, and just when Quan Chi finally catches it with his hands, do Scorpion decapitates him with a single stroke from his blade, blood spraying all over the place while a bubbling liquid sound can be heard. The entire scene running at a very slow motion to showcase the entire deed in all its full gory and bloodied glory. The bloodstained head of the sorcerer simply falls to the ground with a meaty thud, however, the last expression that Quan Chi is able to do before passing away is a self-satisfied smirk.

 _"Blood for blood. Your debt is paid…"_

Scorpion declares after the gruesome deed before letting go of his chain and allowing for Quan Chi's decapitated corpse to topple to the ground. The talisman on his right hand slipping from his dead cold fingers and hitting the ground with a metallic clank before rolling for a few scant inches and laying still.

The members of Fairy Tail just stared with mouths hanging wide open, nobody said anything for a few seconds… Before cheers began to erupt from the youngest members at seeing the evil sorcerer getting his comeuppance.

"Yes! The treacherous scum was finally slayed! Alright! Good job, Scorpion! You have done a very manly deed by avenging both your family and the murder of Liu Kang!" Elfman declared ecstatic at seeing justice being served.

Makarov however, wasn't too relieved after seeing the death of the sorcerer. "I wouldn't be too quick on celebrating just yet Elfman… Whatever spell Quan Chi was intoning before being killed will have unexpected and dreary consequences. I'm afraid Scorpion might have jumped the gun by killing Quan Chi…"

Jocelyn: Sadly, by killing Quan Chi just after he finished his spell with his last breath, Scorpion allowed for the corrupted Elder God Shinnok to escape from his imprisonment and attempt to invade and conquer Earthrealm for a third time. Which he almost by a hair's breadth managed to achieve… Oopsie…! He really botched things up with that one…

Fairy Tail then sees the talisman that Quan Chi had caught in his hands explode in a burst of violent and fiery violet-colored energy. When the surge of energy disappeared, a new figure picked up the discarded talisman, a pale-skinned man wearing an elaborate dress and a headpiece that covered his entire head and framed his entire head. The man giving a pleased devious smirk that did nothing to reassure the witnessing mages.

 _"Shinnok!"_

The insectoid woman declared, in triumph. Scorpion tried to cut Shinnok down, but the corrupted deity simply blasted him away with a magic enhanced punch to the chest. The rest of the Earthrealm defenders that had finally managed to escape their bonds and their formerly Shira Ryu captors tried to rush at Shinnok and stop him, but a single burst of magic from the evil god sent all of his attackers to the ground.

 _"How small they are."_

Shinnok arrogantly declared before being approached by the insectoid woman who gave greeted him with a reverence.

 _"This one greets lord Shinnok."_

 _"Quan Chi chose his servants well… He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses…"_

 _"Quan Chi deceived them and allowed himself to be captured, he knew they would bring him here."_

The insectoid woman said as she looked towards the decapitated corpse of the sorcerer, drawing also the attention of the corrupted deity towards it.

 _"A pity he didn't lived to see his work completed."_

A groan caught diverted the attention of the evil god towards the semi-conscious figure of Johnny Cage.

 _"There will be no surprises from you Mister Cage… Bring him!"_

Shinnok ordered to the insectoid woman. As she went to carry her order, another portal opened and out came the wraithified Liu Kang accompanied by other four wraith warriors, they all approach Shinnok and greet him with a standing ovation.

 _"Praise be to lord Shinnok…"_

Liu Kang said in an outwardly spectral voice that unnerved many of the present mages as they began to realize the terrible destiny that befell to the once honorable warrior after his death.

 _"Let us be on our way…"_

The corrupted god simply ordered to his newly arrived minions.

 _"There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm…"_

 _"I am aware. They will be neutralized…"_

Shinnok said before walking off-screen with one last smirk before the sound and the blue flash of another portal glowed for a few seconds, signaling the departure of the evil god. An unconscious Sonya Blade began to stir after Shinnok and his lackeys were gone, before yet another portal, this one of a Cyan color appeared and deposited four new figures, one of them being a young blonde woman that had a great deal of resemblance with Sonya.

 _"Oh shit…!"_

The young woman declared after seeing the state of all the warriors that had been taken out by Shinnok before rushing towards Sonya to give her a hand.

 _"Mom! Where's dad…!?"_

 _"Shinnok…"_

It was all Sonya could mutter before passing out again.

 _"Mom…! Mom, where they go!? Mom!"_

Sonya's daughter declared with deep worry and concern etched on her face. That is until the voice of Scorpion suddenly spoke from behind her and she turned to see the old ninja being supported into a sitting position by one of her friends.

 _"Your father… Shinnok's prisoner… At the Sky Temple…"_

The members of Fairy Tail couldn't do anything more but stare after watching that scene, there was only one thing to say to sum up the situation.

"Fuck!" Cana declared about to pull her hair out.

"Yes! Who would have thought they would all get deceived in such terrible way, even after his death Quan Chi was still able to manipulate things to his favor. And worst still, Quan Chi himself was just a pawn of a much greater evil…!" Levy said with both dread at such dire development and awe at Quan Chi's manipulative skills. "And what's worse still… It seems Quan Chi was able to raise Liu Kang back from the dead along several others as undead warriors under his—No! Shinnok control…"

"That bastard!" Elfman exclaimed with burning rage. "How did he dared to desecrate the body of a great man and turn him into a puppet to do his evil deeds!? Even from the grave his treachery knows no bounds!"

Makarov just nodded grimly at everyone's reactions, knowing this was a terrible situation… "This is why I told you all you were too quick to celebrate… Men like this Quan Chi they always have something under their sleeve, even when fate seems to have been turned against them…"

"I hope Sonya and Johnny Cage's daughter is able to say him before Shinnok does something terrible to him…" Lucy said with great concern.

Natsu tried to reassure her with a thumbs up. "I'm sure she will, she seems to have the help of her own friends on her side, and they looked all like reliable fellows…"

"Still… I don't think the battle against this Shinnok will be easy. He looked to be fairly powerful, and he has the aid of several powerful undead warriors under his command…" Macao stated as he bit his thumb in concern.

Wiz: Yeah, that maybe so Jocelyn. But we are not using the Scorpion from the reboot, for this Death Battle we are using the Scorpion from the original timeline. Although that flow of time has already been wiped out and erased by Raiden's actions. There's enough differences between the two versions of Scorpion for them to be considered two different individuals.

Jocelyn: Oh…? Well in that case then forget everything I just showed you…"

"What do you mean we should forget everything we just saw!? I want to know if they manage to defeat Shinnok and rescue Johnny Cage!" Happy declared in alarm.

"Yeah! We've been showed too much already to pick our interest. They can't leave things like this and ask us to forget it!" Lucy complained.

"Yeah, that's a dick move…" Cana declared in annoyance.

"I'm sure things will turn out alright in the end, those young warriors defending Earthrealm seem like a very resourceful lot. I'm pretty sure they will be able to stop Shinnok and his plans for conquest. Plus maybe we'll be able to learn more about what happened in future episodes, and if not we can always contact our new friend through that machine of his he sent us and ask him what happened." Makarov said reassuringly, successfully calming everybody tempers and allowing for the show to keep moving forward.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, despite all the time travel shenanigans, Scorpion still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show!**

He wasn't kidding as most of the members of Fairy Tail were left dumbfounded as they saw Scorpion playing basketball, playing some baseball and even hosting his own cooking show in which they see him winking to the audience before chopping up some chicken and a fish with a battle axe. After watching that weird scene the mages see a caption that says: 'Yes... This is real...' making them even more disturbed.

 _VO: This week on "Cooking with Scorpion", learn about chopping..._

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I'm not gonna trust anything that guy makes. Does he even eat anymore?**

"I don't know if I should be impressed or freaked out over the fact he knows how to cook." Warren said with a sweatdrop.

"One way or another, I ain't eating what he cooks, no sir…." Wakaba said with a shake of his head.

"I wonder what his fire would taste like though…." Natsu said with a curious expression.

Wiz: Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition.

"Mmmph… It's true, the fact he was brave enough to dare defy and stand against this Shinnok, who is a god. That puts him several leagues above most of the people I know." Wakaba commented as he let out several puffs of smoke from his pipe.

"Yeah he's still a badass, and he might be the right sort of opponent to face against Ryu." Cana admitted with a thoughtful expression.

 **Boomstick: Any way you look at it, it's tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing skeleton ninja from Hell.**

 _Scorpion: I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine!_

Scorpion is indeed a deadly warrior and assassin with skills and powers beyond that of many mages from their world. The members of Fairy Tail were impressed by both his skills and personal story, some like Macao could relate over the fact he had a family he cared very much for and had to take a morally regrettable profession of bloodshed and murder in order to support them, and of course everybody was pissed at Quan Chi for killing his family and clan and using Scorpion's own drive for vengeance to manipulate him and turn him into a minion under his control, plus the fact he was able to release Shinnok even at the moment of his death. Also Natsu was happy to be able to see another fellow fire-user in action. Anyway, on with the fight…

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, wanna win the original script from this episode signed by Wiz and myself?**

Wiz: Use the widget links below to choose the fighter you think will prevail and you'll automatically be entered to win.

"That's so cool! We should totally do that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We should tlak to out new friend that sent us all this gifts and ask him to put our names and choices in there!" Happy declared in his usual chirpy self.

"All these episodes we're watching are the collection of a show that has already been finished. Most probably this contest has already ended some time ago…" Makarov said, shattering all of Natsu and Happy's expectations.

"Awwww!"

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

Mirajane paused the episode for everyone to vote on who would win. Ryu is a strong fighter that wields both the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, but he still struggling to control the dark temptations and influences within him, keeping him from fighting at his fullest. And Scorpion has the advantage to bring people into the Netherrealm where his power increases the longer he remains in there and his esoteric abilities will surely help him to defeat Ryu easily.

In the end, Natsu, Happy, Vijeeter and droy voted for Ryu while the rest voted for Scorpion. Yes, even Elfman, who wasn't too pleased with Ryu for having sucker punched Sagat after he had defeated him and almost killed him as result, plus he liked Scorpion more for having killed Quan Chi despite the fact the evil sorcerer still managed to deceive everybody and bring Shinnok back to life. In any case, Mirajane pushed play in the remote and resumed the episode.

* * *

The first thing the members of Fairy Tail see are the tops of several large mountains that rise over the clouds, the camera then zooms into Ryu, who's busy meditating in the top of the center mountain, the high wind breezing at him and ruffling his hair and clothes until he was alerted that he was being under attack by the hell ninja screaming his classic catch-´hrase.

 _Scorpion: Get over here!_

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)

 _Ryu: Can't fool me!_

Ryu declared as he caught Scorpion's Rope Dart with a single hand and confronted the undead ninja by pulling the weapon and yanking Scorpion into view from his hiding spot.

 _Ryu: Come on!_

Ryu taunted before assuming a fighting pose. Both combatants preparing for the ensuing battle.

Everyone was now getting excited by both the rising tension and the music as they prepared to see who would win, the world traveling martial artist or the vengeful ninja from the Netherrealm.

 **FIGHT!**

Scorpion instantly made the first move by using his fiery teleporting ability and trying to kick Ryu in the face, only for the martial artist to block it with a stretched open palm, but the hellish ninja almost immediately recovered and proceeded to go on the offensive, tossing a barrage of punches that Ryu all blocked with the same open palm. Ryu then retaliates with a single straight punch that strikes Scorpion right in the face, the camera zooming on the point of impact and showing an X-ray image of Scorpion's skull as it cracked from the punch and loosened his jaw a little.

Several of the present mages winced at that image.

"Ooooooh! That's going to sting in the morning." Gray commented with a wince.

"Yeah… I think I almost felt that hit myself." Macao said as he massaged his right cheek and lower jaw.

Scorpion recover a little, but Ryu makes him lose his balance and fall to the ground on his back with a sliding low kick before jumping up to deliver a single powerful punch to his mid-riff. However, Scorpion manages to teleport away at the last second, causing Ryu to strike the ground and create a powerful shockwave. Scorpion then reappears in a burst of flames at a safe distance and launches his Rope Dart attack.

 _Scorpion: Come here!_

But Ryu was prepared for an attack of this kind.

 _Ryu: Hadoken!_

The Hadoken easily burned through the Rope Dart and headed towards Scorpion unimpeded, who wasted no time to teleport away and escape. The Hadoken simply flying by until it impacted into one of the nearby mountains and destroyed a large part of its top in an explosion.

"Dayyyum! These guys do not mess around when it comes to battle do they…?" Bisca declared in awe at such destruction.

"This is how real mean should fight!" Elfman declared all pumped up.

"At least they are far away from civilization for their battle not to cause unintended damage to public property. Unlike most of you who usually end up destroying entire towns and cities every time you go to complete a quest." Makarov admonished at his underlings since he is the one who usually has to pay for all those damages to the magic council.

Scorpion instantly reappears behind Ryu in another burst of flames and sucker-punched him in the back of the head, leaving the martial artist dazed and giving the hellish ninja ample time to summon his sword and charge forward. Ryu manages to snap out of his confusion just in time and effortlessly dodges three consecutive slashes from Scorpion's blade before retaliating with a roundhouse kick to his face and following up with a Hurricane Kick and a Shoryuken that sent Sorpion into the air before slamming back into the ground. As Scorpion tries to get back to his feet, Ryu strikes him in full his Blade Kick and sends the hellish ninja flying away and falling down the top of the mountain where he crashes and stumbles down on several rocky outcroppings several times before finally landing at the bottom and being left unable to move.

"Looks like Ryu has this fight in the bag!" Loke declared with a lot of certainty.

However Levy shook her head sideways in a negative "I don't think so… Remember that Scorpion is unable to die from normal physical attacks."

"Indeed… Only the Raging Demon has a chance of putting Scorpion out for good." Nab Lasaro declared with a nod.

Ryu then slides down from the top of the mountain and faces the downed Scorpion.

 _Ryu: Can you stand up after that?_

The martial artist then approaches Scorpion to deliver the finishing blow.

 _Ryu: I'll finish this._

Just as Ryu tosses the finishing blow that he thought would give him the victory on this battle, did Scorpion suddenly stops his attack in cold with a single hand. Ryu is left totally shock at this sudden turn of the tables and the demonic ninja takes the opportunity to deliver one sentence that causes several of the viewers to feel some chills down their spines.

 _Scorpion: You will join me in Hell!_

Scorpion then grabs Ryu in a hold that the young martial artist is unable to escape from as flames began to consume them both and drag them to the deepest pits of hell. In a single fiery burst, both combatants are gone. The screams of Ryu echoing in the sudden lonely valley.

"Oh crap! Shit is about to get real now!" Cana declared after watching that last scene. Many of the present mages couldn't help but agree with her words.

"And Ryu will have to pull all the stops now if he wishes to have a chance to beat Scorpion." Nab said, with outmost seriousness.

"Scorpion has now all the advantages if they have to continue their fight in the Netherrealm" Levy said with some worry for the young martial artist.

The group all quieted down as the screen fades to black, only for the image of the fiery pits of the Netherrealm to take center stage. Ryu and Scorpion suddenly reappeared in a burst of flames and distanced themselves away from each other.

 _Ryu: Hmmm, this is some fight._

Ry says confidently despite his situation. Scorpion just stares, then proceeds to unleash a Hellfire Fireball without previous notice, causing Ryu to counter it with a Hadoken. Both attacks smashing into each other in an impressive explosion and canceling themselves out, but once the smoke cleared Scorpion was nowhere to be seen which makes Ryu start looking around cautiously for his opponent.

It wasn't long, however, before the hellish ninja reappears right behind Ryu in another burst of flame and catches the martial artist by surprise with a kick to the back.

Now that both combatants are in the Netherrealm, Scorpion's power is increased by a wide margin, the fact being left in evidence as Scorpion teleports in front of Ryu and delivers a single punch that his abdomen that almost topples the martial artist over. Scorpion teleports again behind Ryu and tries to hit him in the head, but Ryu manages to avoid the punch in the nick of time, only for Scorpion to teleport again and start to savagely beat the hell out of him as he keeps teleporting left and right, finalizing with one last teleport from Scorpion in which he pulls out his sword and slashes at Ryu three times as to draw blood before kicking him square in the face. Ryu cannot help but groan in pain as he falls to his knees, completely exhausted and bleeding from his wounds.

"Scorpion is really kicking the shit out of Ryu...!" Warren commented, astonished at the brutal fight.

"And the longer they remain in Netherrealm, the more and more Scorpion's power will keep increasing." Levy stated with a worried expression.

"He better starts using his special powers if he doesn't want to end up dead..." Gray said with a grunt.

 _Ryu: *Panting* Neither of us has reached our full potential!_

Scorpion in the least about his opponent's determination.

 _Scorpion: As if that matters!_

Scorpion then clenches both of his fists and seemed to be concentrating on something, and when Ryu finally notices what he was doing, he looks down just in time to see a burst of hellfire start to consume him. The screams of Ryu ringing loudly in the hellish pits of the Nehterrealm. Scorpion begins to laugh menacingly in triumph, thinking he'd won. But he soon is proven wrong as Ryu's voice is heard coming from the flames, leaving him stunned in shock.

 _Ryu: It's not over!_

(Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut)

From inside the hellfire, a pair of glowing red eyes can be seen flashing for a second before the flames are dispersed abruptly and out came Evil Ryu in all of his evil glory.

 _Evil Ryu: Surprised?_

"Dammit! Ry has been taken over by the Surge of Murderous Intent!" Droy exclaimed in anxiety.

"But it gives him the right chance to defeat Scorpion once and for all." Nab declared in focused demeanor.

"Things are getting pretty hectic." Lucy said with worry.

Scorpion immediately launches a fireball, but Evil Ryu instantly puts it with a single punch.

 _Evil Ryu: I'll show you what I'm made of!_

Evil Ryu summersaults forward and starts launching several Hadokens at Scorpion, who manages to dodge all of them, only ofr Evil Ryu to pounces into him and push him into the ground. But Scorpion uses his Flaming Backflip Kick to Evil Ryu away and put some distance between the tow. Scorpion then rushes at Evil Ryu with the intent of striking him with his sword, only for the blade to be shattered instantly by a backhand from Evil Ryu.

 _Evil Ryu: Don't expect mercy!_

Evil Ryu then mercilessly attacks Scorpion with a combo; a straight punch followed up by an axe kick, a punch to the gut, a left hook to the face, a low kick to the calfs and a charged Hurricane Kick, only to finalize with a full powered Metsu Shoryuken to seal the deal.

 _Evil Ryu: SHOR! RYU! KEN!_

Evil Ryu punches Scorpion three times in succession, only to launch him away with a great burst of energy, but the hellish ninja simply rolls back up completely fine after hitting the ground.

"Damn! Despite all the powerful strikes he got from Evil Ryu, Scorpion is still completely fine!" Vijeeter shouted in dread.

"Of course, his connection with the Netherrealm makes Scorpion all but invincible as long as they remain in there..." Levy said with grim countenance.

"Ryu needs to use the Raging Demon soon if he wants to win." Lucy declared with her own worried expression.

 _Evil Ryu: Gotcha!_

Evil Ryu proceeded to use the Raging Demon and charges at Scorpion to end the ninja's life, but Scorpion was quick enough to teleport away from the forbidden technique, making Ryu's assault completely useless. He then laughs ominously and pulls out his mask to show his fiery burning skull and proceeds to breath hellfire at Evil Ryu, but Evil Ryu leaped forward to avoid the fiery missiles and began to clash fists with Scorpion for a few times, each punch being completely and successfully parried by Scorpion's own punches, until he had enough and uppercutted Evil Ryu away from him. Scorpion then used his Rope Dart to pull Evil Ryu close for a Flaming Backflip Kick and then proceeded to do this same combo for another two more times before the fourth time in which he simply blasted the Satsui no Hado infused martial artist away with a burst of hellfire.

"That was so cheap!" Cana exclaimed, not pleased at Scorpion's Rope Dart/Backflip Kick Combo.

"Not manly at all Scorpion!" Elfman shouted.

"He's a ninja, guys. What did you all expect!?" Levy declared with a look.

Soon Evil Ryu was left kneeling and panting in the ground in exhaustion before turning back into normal Ryu. He had no other choice but to focus his last remaining energy for his last trump card.

 _Ryu: Concentrate... I will NOT succumb to evil!_

Soon Ryu was surrounded by a whitish-blue aura that cause his eyes to glow completely white, indicating that he's unleashed the Power of Nothingness.

"This is Ryu last chance! It is now or never!" Alzack exclaimed at the edge of his seat.

Levy just shook her head sadly. "At this point he's just delaying the inevitable."

Nab Lasaro agreed with that statement with a grim nod. "Without the Raging Demon, there's no hope for Ryu to win…"

Natsu wasn't pleased by his fellow fairies fatalistic attitude. "C'mon guys! Ryu hasn't lost yet! He still has a chance to win!"

Scorpion then simply walks forward without a single trace of worry, confident in his knowledge of being able to take whatever is that Ryu tries to dish at him.

 _Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior. This is the power of mankind!_

Ryu then charges up a Hadoken for one huge final attack.

 _Ryu: Shinku-Hadouken!_

The wandering martial artists launches a massive energy beam that completely engulfs Scorpion, who had no chance to avoid it and is completely reduced to a skeleton. With the deed done, Ryu powers down and falls on his knees before glancing at his handiwork.

 _Ryu: I walk a path... with no end._

Everyone thought it was over and Ryu had won, managing to pull out a surprising victory against all odds. Natsu was grinning widely believing he had been right in sticking to Ryu to the end, but the next thing that occurred shocked everybody to the core as they see Scorpion's skeletal body twitch.

"That's impossible!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"OH SHIT! How the fuck is he still alive!?" Cane exclaimed in utter astonishment.

"He is truly an undead Specter!" Mirajane declared in fear.

"Which means that Ryu is completely fucked!" Jet exclaimed in shock of his own.

Ryu noticed this as well and is unable to do anything but look in complete helplessness.

 _Scorpion: I will crush your bones!_

Scorpion unleashes a torrent of flames at Ryu so fast and suddenly that he is unable to do anything except being completely incinerated into a pile of ashes. Scorpion then laughs in victory at having finally won.

Then to add more insult to injury, Scorpion transforms into a penguin and lays an egg on Ryu's ashes before waddling away as the egg explodes and destroys the ashes completely.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everybody was left completely stumped at the outcome, as no one had expected for something like that to happen. They could do nothing and offer no opinion except to gape, and simply allowed for the explanation of the result to roll foward.

(Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Shao Kahn's Throne Room)

 **Boomstick: I'm no chef but that looks a bit overcooked.**

Wiz: Ryu's Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness were incredibly powerful, but raw power alone is not enough to destroy Scorpion.

"Yeah… I mean, he can freaking still move even when reduced into a skeleton!" Cana commented as she got out of her funk at hearing the voices of the hosts.

"That was completely unfair!" Lucy declared.

 **Boomstick: Yet, Scorpion's advantage of already being dead didn't make this a cakewalk. In fact Ryu had a perfect way to permanently end Scorpion: the soul-killing Raging Demon, but he could avoid the instant murder move, thanks to his awesome ninja skills and teleportation.**

"Yeah, teleporting ability of his made him a difficult target to pin down and strike in full." Levy commented, which caused Natsu to start to consider if he should try to develop a teleporting ability through flames like the one that Scorpion had.

"Yeah… His agility skill were just too great that it allowed him to run circles around Ryu." Nab added.

Wiz: Not to mention Ryu has very little experience actually using the Raging Demon, anyway. But most importantly, Scorpion's strength increases the longer he remains in the Netherrealm, with no defining limit. Once trapped in hell with Scorpion, Ryu stood little chance in the long run.

Everyone all nodded at that information since Scorpion's power did proved to be unlimited while being inside the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: Zero chance if Scorpion just upped and teleported him into a pool of lava, which he could totally do. Scorpion was just too hot to handle.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that pun, it was actually fairly decent.

Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion.

The episode was really exciting and the mages were able to see a lot of hand-to-hand combat moves that could prove useful to learn after watching the last two episodes. Natsu wanted to learn a lot of those skills like the Hadoken, Shoryuken and Scorpion's teleporting ability. As the mages pondered what they had seen, Mirajane paused the episode to her to her friend's opinions.

"Well, that was a rather intense and impressive battle…"

"Indeed sister, both Ryu and Scorpion showed and impressive array of abilities worthy of a real man!" Elfman agreed with his sister…

"Yeah it was good…." Natsu said, looking a little down over the fact that Ryu lost.

"Cheer up Natsu, don't tell me you're still upset over the fact that Ryu lost…" The white-haired bartender said, trying to lift the spirits of her fellow fairy. "Don't think too much about it. Even though Ryu lost that doesn't make him any less the superb fighter that he is, is just that Scorpion was simply one of a kind opponent with a specific set of abilities that weren't that easy to counter. Against any other kind of opponent, I'm completely certain Ryu would have won."

Natsu was successfully reassured by Mirajane's words. "You're right Mirajane… Scorpion was simply the wrong kind of opponent for Ryu… Say… What about Ryu's friend, Ken? Does he has a Death Battle too?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Natsu… I would have to look over the list of episodes again to see if Ken also has a battle of his own… But why do you ask…? Don't tell me you want me to play it for you…?" The pretty Bartender asked.

"If it is not too much trouble…" Natsu said a little sheepish.

"I think that's enough Natsu. You shouldn't hog all of the choices about the battles were going to see for yourself, you should also let the others to take a turn in choosing a battle that they would like…" Makarov lightly admonished the young Dragon Slayer.

"Actually I'm kind of curious if Ryu's friend is just as a fine warrior as him…" Nab Lasaro interjected with a pondering look.

"I'm pretty sure he would also have a pretty manly fight, which means I would also like to watch it!" Elfman declared with his usual hot-headness.

"I actually want to know if he was better luck than Ryu in his own battle." Warren simply said.

"It might be interesting to see if there's more interesting techniques that we could try to replicate if we watch Ken's fight…" Levy said with a considerate look.

"Mmmph… Well regardless, I think that's enough battle for today, we have seen much already and we should take the time to ponder and think over all the new things we have learned." Makarov replied regardless of the mages willingness to give Natsu another turn to choose the next fight.

"Yes… I suppose you're right Master… We should take the time to think over all the things we discovered today… We can always continue from where we left off tomorrow. Mirajane said before using the remote turn off the TV and the Blue Ray. "Besides, I still have to go over all the other things that out new friend from another dimension sent us…" She said as she lifted the Street Fighter Encyclopedia for all to see.

"Let me help you with that Mirajane!" Lucy declared as she hurried over towards the white-haired Bartender.

"I also want to see what other things our new friend sent you…" Levy declared before joining up with the other two.

"I want to try and see if I can toss a Hadoken!" Natsu happily declared as he was being supported by Happy.

"Yeah!"

"Do that outside, Natsu! I don't want you damaging the guild in your eagerness for trying out a new technique!" Makarov warned, knowing how destructive the Salamander could be.

"Yes Master!" The pink-haired fire-user declared before turning towards the exit.

"Wait Natsu! Let me see if I can help you with that endeavor…" Macao said before following up after Natsu and Happy.

"I want to see if I can do a Shoryuken…" Gray said before heading outside too.

"I too want to try some of the techniques I saw today…" Nab Lasaro declared before also making his way towards the exit.

And so the mages of Fairy Tail went back to their usual activities, but wondering in the back of their minds what other amazing battles will they be able to see tomorrow.

* * *

 _And I'm done for now, Next Battle is Ken VS Terry Bogard, though that chapter might take some time for me to write since I'll have to watch and chose the extra scenes about the background of both fighters that I wish to add._

 _Anyway, read you all until next time…_


	6. Ken VS Terry

**AN** : God-Fucking Dammit! It took me forever but at last I have this chapter done! I've been having a lot of shit going on the past two months, but whatever it's finally completed. I think I overdid it a little which is another reason why this took so long but fuck it! Let's start with this already.

Just so you know, it might seem to you I really went overboard with this chapter, but I swear to you all it really is important.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Ken vs Terry**

The next day, the members of Fairy Tail were ready to resume were they had left of the rest if the guild was now also present, many having returned from their own quests and other errands. Among the newcomers the figures of Max Alors, Laki Olietta, Wang Chanzi, Joey Fullborn, Chico C Hammit, Mickey Chickentiger, Krov, Niggy, Mikuni Shin and Tono Rabbits could be discerned, each and every single one of them were briefed about yesterday's developments and had the entire situation explained to them. To say they were intrigued was to put it mildly. Laki wanted to know more about the packages sent by the mysterious scientist from another world and wished to study their contents deeply, her drive for research having been picked. Others like Mickey or Wang were more interested in the fighting moves being described to them and were left marveled at seeing bot Gray and Nab Lasaro perform a Shoryuken after they had spent the entire afternoon yesterday practicing the move.

But as it is, Natsu was currently grilling Mirajane into searching and playing the episode he wanted. "C'mon Mirajane, look if Ken also has a battle of his own!" The pink-haired fire user demanded a little obnoxiously.

"Natsu, that's enough! Stop bothering Mirajane, she's doing the best she can." Gray called, chastising Natsu for being a pest. "Just because the master went to the regular meeting between guild-heads, that doesn't mean that you can start acting like a brat and annoy us all! If you don't calm down I'll have Mirajane put some other episode. Is that what you want…?"

"You got a problem with me Popsicle…!?" The Salamander said, getting in front of Gray's face.

"It's alright Gray, I don't mind…" Mirajane said as she began to browse through the episodes list on the LCD Screen in search of the desired battle. As she was about to move to the next and last page on the list, she found what she was looking for at the bottom of the screen. "There it is! Seems you were in luck, Natsu!" The pretty white-haired bartender said as the fire-eating Dragon slayer turned away from the ice user, ignoring him completely and leaving Gray stupefied, and approached the screen to look better at the title.

"Ken VS Terry…" Before he had a chance to ponder about what he was seeing, a ruckus at the front door caught his attention.

"She's coming back!" Loke yelled, storming inside the main hall. "Guys! We're in trouble! Erza is back!" He declared, causing everybody but Lucy to be taken aback in shock.

All the members of Fairy Tail could just stare jaw-slacked as the infamous Titania, the queen of the fairies herself, simply strolled inside the building without a care in the world, carrying a big-ass horn over her shoulder that was at least two and a half times bigger than her.

Erza simply dropped the horn upright in the wooden floor of the guild in front of the astonished stares of her guild-mates and addressed the room in general. "I've just got back, is the present at the moment?"

"Welcome back! He's in the regular meeting." Mirajane helpfully answered.

"Erza… What is that….!?" Krov asked, referring to the horn she left in the middle of the room.

"What? This…? It is the horn of a demon I exorcised. The people of the town I saved decorated it for me. It was so pretty I decided to bring it back with me as a souvenir… Is there a problem!?" She asked with a rather pointed tone.

"N-no! No at all!"

Erza then took control of the conversation as she's prone to do. "Anyway, guys… It seems you all been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't." She said as she began to address several members specifically. "Cana, drinking as always… Vijeeter, if you're going to dance do it outside… Wakaba, you're dropping ashes all over the place… And… What is that thing…?" She asked in puzzlement as she saw the rather big LCD screen in the corner of the hall.

"Oh that? That is just one of the many gifts that our new friend from another dimension sent us yesterday…" Mirajane simply answered with her usual placid self.

Erza just turned to give the white-haired bartender a thrown look, clearly having not expected such answer. "What…?"

And so just like the rest of the guild, Erza had to be informed of the recent developments that had occurred on her absence that by the time Mirajane had finished her explanation the red-haired mage was showing a modicum of interest. "And you say you have watched several of these fights already…?"

"Yes! They've been pretty badass with lots of cool attacks and explosions and wicked moves like the Hadoken or the Shoryuken!" Happy declared with great excitement as he began to mimic said moves.

Erza just shook her head, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. "Sounds interesting… I'm happy you all been doing great, but actually I have a favor to ask to the both of you, Natsu and Gray…" Erza said, turning to the two mages in question who were left rather puzzled at such request. "I heard some troubling rumors during my last work, usually I would have consulted with Master about this matter, but I think is best for us to deal with this as soon as possible… I need your help. You'll come with me right?

"Huh?/What?" It was the intelligent answer that both mages were able to do since no one had ever heard Erza asking for help before.

Usually such momentous occasion would had been enough to leave the present mages speechless, but since Natsu was more concerned in watching his battle, he quickly got out of his stupor and began to complain towardsErza. "Wait, Erza we were just about to watch a battle I really want to see, can't this matter wait for later…!?" He asked in a rather tactless and stupid way since Erza doesn't tend to take well negatives.

The queen of the fairies just gave a cold stare to the Salamander as she plainly spoke. "Is this battle of yours more important than helping a friend asking for help…?"

Natsu was quick to try to appease the fiery-haired woman, knowing that not doing so would be courting trouble. "N-no at all Erza! It's just that you caught us all by surprise with that sudden request of yours when we already have plans for today, otherwise I would gladly be happy of helping you…"

"Well… I suppose that's understandable and lucky for you too since we will not depart until tomorrow. You don't have a problem with that do you…?"Erza simply said after processing Natsu's words.

The pink-haired fired user simply bobbed his head rapidly in a series of nods to show he was okay with that proposition. "N-Not at all Erza! If we don't leave until tomorrow, then I will gladly help you with anything you need!"

"That's the spirit…!" Erza exclaimed with a smile.

Gray then decided to change the subject before any of them ran out of luck and someone ended up saying something that would piss Erza off. "So… Erza now that matter is settled, would you like to watch a few episodes of Death Battle with us…?" He asked, more like pleaded actually.

"Why Gray? Of course I would like to watch this show in the company of my friends. I must admit I am quite curious about what kind of warriors dwell in other dimensions." She simply said before moving towards one of the tables and taking a seat.

After things had finally dwindled down and the tense atmosphere caused by Erza's presence eased off, Mirajane simply pressed play and started with the episode.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what has blonde hair, wears red, and fights like hell?**

The first thing that the members of Fairy Tail see are images of a very, very, seriously very long-haired man standing in the middle of a jungle while grasping a spyglass as his unbelievable long mane flapped gently in the breeze **,** they then see the image of a black-skinned man wearing sunglasses and a red suit as he singed with a microphone in hand, before moving on to two shirtless fighters wearing white and black trunks repectively, fighting inside an hexagonal ring.

"Damn…! That guy's hair is impressive!" Cana said with a flabbergasted expression, seriously that hair was simply too long.

"Please, don't speak anymore…!" Mikuni Shin said as he comically wept, his completely bald head devoid of any strand shinning piercingly by some unidentified source of light, putting in to even more evidence his clear lack of hair.

Wiz: Uh, today's fighters?

The images of a long-haired blonde wearing a red cap, black fingerless gloves, an open red sleeveless vest with white undershirt and blue jeans, and a second short-haired blonde man wearing a red Gi, black belt and brown fingerless fighting gloves appear, showing to all the Fairy Tail members who were the contestants for this battle.

 **Boomstick: Aww, you guessed it. Ken Masters, the street fighting family man.**

An image of Ken training inside a forest is shown, in which the blonde street fighter jumps into the air and perform a hurricane kick.

Wiz: And Terry Bogard, the orphand turned king of fighters.

The image of Terry performing a flying kick and striking some unknown goon right in the chin before kicking another away is shown.

"King of fighters!? If he has such an impressive title then he truly must be anextraordinary fighter!" Mickey Chickentiger exclaimed with star in her eyes, fantasying herself of one day achieving such a greatly renowned position and being known throughout the world as the Queen of fighters.

"He must be a real man for having achieved such title!" Elfman declared with his usual hot-bloodness.

Natsu just scratched the side of his head in puzzlement. "Do you guys think he might actually be the king of some country…?

"Of course not you dumbass! That's just a title he gained for being the best fighter around!" Gray exclaimed, taking great offense at Natsu's idiotic comment.

"Who you're calling a dumbass you moron!?" The Salamander snapped back as he got into Gray's face and both elemental opposite mages began to engage in a rather hostile stare-down.

"Natsu, Gray… What have I told you guys about fighting between you two…"Erza warned with a threatening tone.

"Fighting!? Who is fighting…!? I don't know what you're talking about Erza! We are the best of friends!"

"Yes! We are always getting along…!"

Both Natsu and Gray respectively exclaimed, trying to appease Erza by frantically hugging each other with one arm and throwing cheers that clearly didn't had even the slight amount of merriment in them.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Jocelyn: And I'm Jocelyn the intern.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle.

(*Cues: Ken Masters' Original Theme - Street Fighter II*)

Wis: Wiz: As the son of a rich hotel tycoon, young Ken Masters wanted for nothing.

A scene of a well-trimmed mustached man wearing an expensive smoking suit accompanied by a woman dressed in a formal kimono was shown as the couple descended from a helicopter before changing to a scene of Ken himself, wearing sunglasses and dressed in casual clothes, driving down the road in a rather expensive and elegant-looking red automobile.

"So Ken is from a privileged family…?" Lucy said, as Ken's background reminded her of her own parents and her own life, making her began to wonder if he also had a poor relation with one of his parents.

"Oh…? I think I'm starting to like Ken even more… Maybe I should try to show him a good time if I ever were to meet him…" Cana said with a sultry smile as she lifted a whole barrel of beer and began to down its contests.

Macao just sweatdropped at such image. "Yes… I'm sure he will not be able to escape from your charms…"

"Is that sarcasm what I detect in your voice…!?"

 **Boomstick: Stupid rich kids! Why don't their parents ever teach'em any real values? Like squirrel cooking or how to throw a punch!**

"Indeed! Real manly parents should teach their children how to be real men themselves!" Elfam declared boisterously.

"Elfman, don't start!" Macao bemoaned.

* * *

 **Height: 5'9''/ 175 cm**

 **Weight: 183 lbs/ 83 kg**

 **Birthday: February 14, 1965**

 **Blood: type B**

 **Likes: sports cars, his family, pasta, his BFF Ryu**

 **Dislikes: Sour pickled plums, soap operas**

 **Brother-in-law to Guile**

 **One-quarter American three-quarters Japanese**

 **Naturally Black hair (dyes it blond)** (The members of Fairy Tail, especially the girls, were appalled by this revelation. None more so than Lucy…)

* * *

Wis: Well, turns out, Ken's an exception. Eager to teach his son some discipline, his father sent him to Japan to train in martial arts.

"Ah! So Ken's father was truly a real man and sent his son to a journey to learn how to fight!? I approve!?" Elfman declared with great hamminess.

"Elfman! If you open your mouth again and distract me from listening in, I'm going to smash this barrel of beer on your head…!" Cana threatened lifting the barrel she was drinking from for emphasis.

Jocelyn: Must be nice to have money to spare and send your children to another country to teach them badass martial arts…

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Ken's dad was buddies with the master karate hermit, Gouken, who Ken trained under for a decade, alongside a young warrior named Ryu.**

A scene of Ryu and Ken sparring and trading punches is shown, in which Ken is shown pushing his Ryu into a corner before changing into another scene of both youngsters training under Gouken and doing some katas.

Wis: Under Gouken's eye, Ken was taught the ways of the Ansatsuken or "Assassination Fist", albeit Gouken's own non-lethal variant.

* * *

 **Hadoken**

 **Tatsumaki sempukyaku**

 **Guren sempukyaku**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Shinryuken**

 **Heat Rush**

 **Guren Enjinjkyaku**

 **Shippu Jinraikyaku**

 **Shoryureppa**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He learned techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken, and also the Tatsu-monkey Senpu-kyaka.**

Wis: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the "Hurricane Kick", a spinning kick that leaves opponents reeling, but is also pretty good for getting past projectiles.

Jocelyn: Or you know... Kicking actual hurricanes with your feet.

Scenes of Ken doing the hurricane kick against several opponents are shown, evading projectiles that are being tossed at him, and even one in which he kicks Ryu in the face with the move and sends him to the ground.

"That kick seems powerful and pretty useful against most kinds of ranged attacks…" Wan Chanzi said impressed.

"Yes, but is kinda' difficult to master. Every time I try to do it I always end up getting dizzy…" Natsu lamented, downcast.

"No surprise there flame-brain…" Gray simply said showing his lack of pity.

 **Boomstick: But the move he excels at the most is the "Dragon Fist", the SHORYUKEN! It's a devastating rising uppercut and Ken's so damn good at it, he can set his whole damn fist on fire!**

A scene of Gouken doing the Shoryuken and gaining some serious height appears before changing to Ken doing his own version of the move leaving a flaming trail behind him and setting his opponent in fire which immediately caught the attention of both Natsu and Macao while the rest of the hand-to-hand specialists of the guild simply looked on with contemplative stares.

Wis: At his best, he can perform the Shinryuken or "Divine Dragon Fist". Not only is this attack engulfed in flame, it also creates a vacuum effect, drawing opponents in for multiple strikes. The Shinryuken is the most powerful natural form of the Shoryuken technique.

Images of the Shinryuken are shown in which Ken creates a spinning flaming vortex with his fist as he rises from the ground and outright sends his opponents flying into the air with a tornado made of flames. Natsu was jaw-slacked at that scene.

"Holy shit! That attack looks freakin' powerful!" Cana declared, impressed too by such technique.

"I want to do that! I'm so learning that technique!" Natsu declared, pointing at the screen.

"Wait until after the episode Natsu!" Erza simply said authoritatively.

 **Boomstick: Well, so long as you're not possessed by evil murder energy, but you should watch Ryu VS Scorpion to learn all about that.**

Images of the last battle that was watched yesterday were shown.

"Hey! They're talking about the battle we saw yesterday between Ryu and Scorpion!" Happy declared excited.

"Yeah, but we already watched…" Gray simply said with a plain face.

"I haven't! I want to watch that battle too…" Mickey said with a pout.

Jocelyn: Regardless of that, it is hard to deny that Gouken indeed made an excellent job in training both Ken and Ryu. Just look at this and tell me it is not awesome…

A scene is shown in which Ken is kneeling in front of a small eastern-style cabin with its doors closed, Fairy Tail wondered what he was doing since it appeared nobody was home. That is until a voice spoke coming from inside the cabin.

 _"Are you going…?"_

 _"Yes. I hate to go now, but I must leave."_

Ken said, his eyes closed in deference.

 _"Your training here has been but a step in your preparation, a time will come in your life when you'll face an opponent and to defeat him you must go beyond victory…"_

 _"Beyond what!? Sensei I don't understand what you mean, please explain it to me."_

The scene then changes to show a rather beat up Ken trying to stand up as he leaned against the face of a tree, whatever challenge he must have been facing surely seemed to be causing quite a great deal of trouble.

 _"Dammit…"_

Ken said before trying to affirm his footing, he took a deep breath and began to concentrate, one hand stretched in front of him.

 _"Breathing… Spirit… Discipline…"_

Ken began to say to himself before suddenly faltering and falling to his knees, whatever wounds he had were certainly more than what even he could withstand. Ken did not allow this to deter him and forced himself to get back to his feet despite his weakness. He again took a deep breath and assumed a stance, one hand stretched taut in front of him, the other slightly leaning down and pointing to the ground. Ken then began to think to his insides.

 _~Focus the mind…~_

 _~Cleanse the soul… Keep sight of my target…~_

 _~Concentrate… Focus… Don't lose it now…~_

As Ken began to immerse himself in his meditation, energy began to manifest from his body in the form of a gentle burning aura that fluttered as if under a breeze. Suddenly Ken's inner voice was overlapped by that of his master, Gouken.

 _~Be prepared for the unexpected… Concentrate…~_

 _~Mind and body as one… Achieve tranquility through movement…~_

 _~Integrate spirit and flesh… Channel the powers…~_

As Ken focused more and more in his meditation, his mind suddenly went back to that cabin in the middle of the forest, to the last conversation he had before leaving Gouken's side.

 _~Focus the mind… Cleanse the soul… Release that which is native…~_

As the chant continued, the form of Ken disappeared from view and all that was left were the doors of the cabin and Gouken's voice echoing all around. But suddenly Ken's voice began to sound in the background, providing a chorus to the words of his master. A bright blue fire began to suddenly burn from within the doors of the old cabin.

 _~Separate darkness and light… (Mind and body as one…)~_

 _~Give birth to yourself… (One through knowledge…)~_

 _~Define your existence… (One through emotions…)~_

 _~Create your divination… (One with the heavens!)~_

The figure of Ken appeared again standing in front of the burning cabin of his master, having not faltered from his stance during his entire meditation. The voices of both master and apprentice suddenly became one.

 _~From strength learn gentleness… (From strength learn gentleness…)~_

 _~Through gentleness, strength prevails… (Through gentleness, strength prevails…)~_

 _~Ken… What do you see beyond your fist…?~_

The words of his master seemed to have a deep effect on Ken as his concentration intensified more and more, the flames coming from his master's cabin glowing ardently and burning with rising strength with each passing second.

 _~Ken… Awaken! ~_

A piercing white light began to shine from inside the cabin, and Ken suddenly opened his eyes, still maintaining his stance even as the wind blew over him and a far thunderbolt cracked from the sky. As Ken focused and maintained his stance despite opening his eyes again, a single sentence escaped from his lips.

" _My fate…"_

The members of Fairy Tail just stared jaw-slacked at such scene, even Erza was impressed by the great dedication showed by Ken and the teachings imparted by his master. Both Natsu and Happy just looked at the screen with big pearly puppy-dog eyes as tears threatened to fall down their cheeks at how beautiful and awe-inspiring they had found that scene.

":Sniff: That was awesome…!" Natsu declared as he wiped off some snot from his nose.

"Yeah…! Ken's master is so wise!" Happy exclaimed doing the same.

"He indeed stands tall as a man among men!" Elfman declared as he wiped off a tear from his eye.

"Both Ryu and Ken couldn't have found a better master to take them under his wing…" Nab Lasaro stated with complete certainty.

"Yes… I must admit it is rather impressive how sucessful he was in turning a couple of young men into such formidable warriors. He is indeed worthy of praise…" Erza said with honest respect.

 **Boomstick: That is truly some pretty awesome shit. Anyway, with his training complete, Ken returned to America proving his new discipline and kickassery by winning several fighting tournaments.**

A scene is shown were all the trophies and awards Ken has earned during his career can be clearly seen. All the members of Fairy Tail were impressed by the sheer number of them.

"(Whistle) Man those are a lot of trophies! Ken must really be an excellent fighter for having won all those many competitions…" Niggy said with an awed expression.

"Yes… Gouken did a good in training both him and Ryu…" Nab Lasaro simply said with a nod.

Wis: Including the Premier U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, where he won the finals, and met his future wife, Eliza.

The image of a very long and enticing pair of legs is shown before revealing a beautiful long haired blonde woman dressed in a sleeveless pink dress. Many of the males present couldn't help but find her really attractive and started slobbering after her.

"She is beautiful… I wish my own wife would be as good-looking as her…" Wakaba said with a stupid besotted face.

"He's already married! NOOOO! Why all the best guys are already taken!" Cana lamented in an overly exaggerated manner. Mirajane just sweat-dropped at her friend's reaction without losing her pleasant smile from her face. Even Lucy couldn't help but feel disappointed at the news that Ken was already married for some reason.

 **Boomstick: Oh-ho-ho! That is certainly what I would call a win.**

"Indeed, Boomstick. Indeed…" Warren nodded in agreement with a knowing face.

Jocelyn: Normally I would not agree with you on anything out of principle, but even I have to admit that Ken really lucked out by hooking up with Eliza.

(*Cues: Main Theme - Street Fighter V*)

Wiz: Proud of his victories, Ken returned to Gouken's dojo to tell his former master the good news.

 **Boomstick: But he got there a little too late. Damn, missed out on all the finger painting.**

The image of Gouken's murdered and bloodied corpse slumped against a wall was shown, with Akuma's symbol painted on the wall with Gouken's blood. The fairies who hadn't seen such image yet were taken aback by it and deeply offended by Boomstick's callous comment.

"That insensitive and inconsiderate fool! How he dared to joke about the murder of an honorable man!" Erza said with a hard face that clearly told she was not amused.

Cana just shrugged. "He's been making the same joke everything that image appears… It got pretty old real fast to tell the truth…"

Jocelyn: Still can't let that go do you…? What's your obsession with finger painting with someone else's blood? Do you have a blood fetish or something…?

Wiz: Anyway… After meeting up with Ryu to mourn their master's apparent death, Ken decided to enter the prestigious world warrior tournaments just for the chance to fight Ryu again.

Images of Ken with Eliza meeting up with Ryu can be seen before showing the two friends fighting in a friendly match against each other.

"Well they are rivals as well as friends, so of course they will not miss the chance of testing each other skills whenever they have a chance…" Macao commented after that last piece of info.

"That's what a friendship between real men is all about!" Elfman declared hotly.

 **Boomstick: But Ken's always fighting, both in and out of tournaments. He takes on anything from crime lords to professional assassins, and he's strong enough to send a man flying fifteen feet in the air with a single punch.**

Ken is seen fighting in an alley against several thugs before changing to another scene of him connecting a Shoryuken in the chin of a big burly man dressed in blue tribal clothes and sending him high into the air.

"Damn! That Shoryuken is really an impressive technique!" Mickey declared in awe.

"Yes it is…" Natsu replied with a smile.

Wiz: The force of which would definitely kill an average person, which Ken is anything but. He's strong enough to beat the dictator Bison with Ryu, and he's fast enough to dodge attacks from Akuma, one of the most powerful characters in the Street Fighter universe.

"He can dodge attacks from Akuma!? I didn't know that!? That is impressive!" Levy declared with a shocked face.

"He's awesome!" Happy exclaimed excitedly.

"Who is Akuma…?" Era asked.

"A powerful and terrible, terrible man…" It was Nab Lasaro's answer.

* * *

 **Defeated Vega while bleeding out** (Most of Fairy Tail was impressed by this)

 **Punched Dan 15 feet into the air** (Again the guild was impressed)

 **Dodged attacks from Akuma** (Those who saw Akuma's battle were impressed)

 **Defeated Zangief and Charlie Nash**

 **Defeated M. Bison with Ryu's help**

 **Survived a 100 foot fall** (Everyone, even Erza, was impressed yet again)

 **Knocked a bull unconscious in 1 hit** (Impressed once more)

 **Kicked a punching bag so hard it exploded** (Seriously, how many times the guild members can be impressed by this guy?)

 **Boomstick: Then there was his cage match against the claw-wielding Vega, where he punched him so hard, he completely reversed the guy's momentum after he leaped from the ceiling.**

* * *

Images of Ken fighting a masked claw-wielding man are shown as he is stabbed in the fight before connecting his Shoryuken and sending his opponent crashing face first into a chandelier. Many couldn't help but wince at such gruesome wounds and were impressed that Ken was able to pull out victory despite his serious injuries.

Wiz: Doing so after losing tons of blood from dozens of lacerations, and with both of his feet broken and impaled. Considering much of a punch's force comes from the lower half of a person's body, this is practically unbelievable.

Jocelyn: A yes, the cage fight against Vega. That fight took place because the Spanish matador had a pretty disturbing obsession with Chun-Li. Who had assisted to a gala that Vega himself was hosting as Ken's date, creepy bastard even broke into her hotel room where she was sleeping the night before and stole a kiss from her while she was sleeping, real stalking psycho material right there. Ken had to fight Vega because the son of a bitch had drugged Chun-Li with some love potion or something that had left her like an unresponsive zombie that didn't had eyes for anything else but Vega, who was the only one that carried the antidote for the drug, I think... Can't remember really well right now. Let's better watch that scene to dispel any doubt.

The members of Fairy Tail were left speechless after that revelation, the girls especially feeling creeped out by Vega's actions, and so the reactions of outrage didn't wait.

"That's disgusting! How… How he dared to bewitch an innocent woman like that and try to have his way with her…" Levy said with a horrified expression.

"That's not how a real man should act! Now I'm really glad that Ken beat this Vega for being scum of the lowest caliber!" Elfman exclaimed highly affronted.

Lucy shuddered a little as she remembered the incident with the fake Salamander when she first met Natsu. The members of Fairy Tail got their attention draw back to the screen when a scene began to play in which Vega was hanging from a suspended ladder above a caged ring that was set in the middle of a ballroom were many high class and rich people were sitting at tables.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman! I welcome you this evening to the castle de Maria Isabel…"_

All the people present in the ballroom began clapping to what was clearly the entertainment spectacle of a rather expensive masked gala, if the fact that every single one of the attendees were wearing a mask was any indication. The eyes of Vega then focused upon Chun-Li's own as images from when he stole a kiss from her the previous night began to flash and she suddenly seemed to fall into a deep trance while creepy ominous music sounded in the background.

"Uck! That disgusting piece of shit!" Cana declared with a sneer.

 _"He might be wearing a fancy mask, but I bet my bottom dollar that's Vega the matador up there. You think…? Chun-Li what is it? Chun-Li what's wrong!? Snap out of it!"_

Ken said, growing more and more concerned at the unresponsive state of his companion. The members if Fairy Tai just looked on with clearly grim and disturbed faces at how Vega addled the young woman's mind in such a complete manner.

 _"Tonight's entertainment will be different than usual, for I have invited one of our honored guests to participate. I call to the cage, Mister Ken Masters!"_

 _"Huh?"_

Vega declared towards a confused Ken as several lights suddenly began to shine over him and making him the center of attention.

 _"Mister Masters, would you be so kind as to join me on stage? Please know that you may decline my offer if you so desire, I'll understand perfectly if you don't have the courage to face me…"_

"I don't like it…! That masked bastard is clearly up to something…" Warren said as he began to bit his thumb in concern.

"I can tell after studying his interaction with Ken that he has a great deal of ill will aimed towards him and will certainly have something under his sleeve prepared for him. Without a doubt this is the reason as to why he is goading him into a confrontation…" Laki Olietta said with great worry of her own as she fixed her glasses.

Ken obviously couldn't let such insult pass and stood up, slamming his hand hard on the table.

 _"Ah! After seeing what you've done to Chun-Li! Try to keep me away!"_

The audience just began to clap and cheer in delight as Ken took his mask, shoes and coat off, Vega chuckling to himself as he keep his sight solely focused on Ken. The blonde fighter took a second look towards his date, noting the deep embezzled way in which she was staring towards Vega without deviating her sight from him or even blinking, causing Ken to send a distrustful stare from the corner of his eye towards the matador. With a mighty leap, Ken began to move from table to table, scaring the attendees until reaching the middle of the ring with a last jump.

 _"I'm more than happy to accept your gracious invitation, Mister Vega…"_

Vega just narrowed his eyes behind his mask at Ken while the blonde simply looked back at him with a confident face and a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 _"Tell me what you were doing in my friend's room!?"_

Ken demanded, not in the mood for distractions. Vega just chuckled back at the Ansatsuken user.

 _"I cast a spell of love over her heart…_

He simply said, amused, as an image of a still completely besotted and unresponsive Chun-Li appeared for just a moment.

 _"You drugged her, didn't you!?"_

Vega just laughed at the accusation, displaying the combat claws he was wielding on his left hand.

 _"Each time she and I met our destinies became more and more intertwined. She's mine now in heart and soul and if you intend to come between us then you must defeat me in this arena, but that will not happen… Because it's in this arena that you will die…"_

Fairy Tail just looked on at the intense scene barely able to withstand the building tension between the two fighters.

"That bastard! He intends to murder Ken so he can keep Chun-Li to himself…!" Gray exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Disgraceful! Utterly disgraceful!" Elfman declared barely able to contain himself.

"I hope Ken will be alright…?" Lucy said worried over the sake of the blonde fighter.

"The hosts did said that Ken defeated Vega on this fight, so it stands to reason that he managed to overcome this challenge alright…" Levy stated, trying to reassure her guild-mates.

"That's right! Let just watch how he kicks the ass of this creepo!" Natsu declared all fired-up. (Both literally and metaphorically)

 _"I swear I'll make you eat those words Vega!"_

Ken just declared confidently as Vega kept laughing at him, unimpressed by his boast.

 _"There are no rules here… You have only to choose your weapon…"_

 _"What do you say…?"_

An old butler suddenly enters the ring from behind Ken, carrying a small table displaying an assortment of weapons: A one handed sword, short spiked maces, brass knuckles, pocket knives, etc. Ken just stared and scoffed at the offering.

 _"Feh… I'm not interested in your shining toys…"_

 _"Oh? Do you think you can fight me bare-handed…? You'll regret that."_

Vega mocked, only to receive Ken's determined stare as response.

"Yes, Ken! Fight him only with your fists like a real man should! You don't need pretty baubles to teach that honorless scum a lesson!" Elfman declared all pumped up by Ken's actions.

"I don't know brother… But I think fighting this Vega without a weapon is a bad idea…" Mirajane said as she looked over the unfolding developments on the screen with concern.

The only entrance into the cage is closed and both combatants are left trapped until only one of them is left standing. Vega then spoke again.

 _"Ken Masters, I wish to honor your valor with a ritual as old as civilization, do you accept?"_

 _"This showmanship mumbo-jumbo is getting boring! Let's get on with the fight!"_

Ken replied irate, making Vega to narrow his eyes at him from behind his mask. He was clearly not amused by that response as he began to walk and approach the rich heir. Vega stopped just a couple scant feet in front of Ken, raised his free arm and set his claws into his inner forearm, doing a quick swipe and drawing his own blood. Ken just kept staring at the Spanish matador with determination as blood began to flow freely from the three cuts that Vega had inflicted himself on his own arm.

 _"Now is your own turn…"_

Vega said as he presented his bleeding arm towards his opponent. Without hesitation, Ken presented his own right arm to Vega for him to cut. The masked man set his claws right in the middle of Ken's forearm and with just the slightest of pressures, the steel claws sank into Ken's flesh, causing blood to well forth. Both combatants just kept staring at each other in the eyes without blinking as drops of blood began to drip into the canvas and stain it red.

 _"Not even a twitch of the eyebrow, you are indeed a worthy opponent…"_

Vega declared in appreciation as he placed his wounded arm atop Ken's own injury, causing the trickling blood of both combatants to mix as it kept dripping and falling into the canvas. The audience around the cage seemed to be delighted at the ritual being partaken by both fighters as they began to laugh with cruel pleasure.

 _"That's the initiation blood… Incredible…! I have a feeling we are in for a once in a lifetime treat…"_

Many among the mages of Fairy Tail were not pleased with the behavior depicted by the rich folk.

"What is the matter with that people… Ken is about to risk his life against Vega and they all act like sharks that have smelled blood…" Levi said with a frown.

"It is the debauchery and rot that can only be found among the elite…" Macao said with a sour taste in his mouth.

 _"Here in this arena our blood has mixed together as one. You and I are now blood brothers, Ken Masters…"_

Vega declared with vicious joy. Ken however, didn't cared one bit about his vices.

 _"Whatever! It doesn't matter to me!"_

 _"Oh, but it does because now we two blood-brothers will fight for a woman's love. Oh! What a foolish conflict! Destiny can be so cruel."_

Vega exclaimed with sudden sharp gestures for emphasis, a sadistic glee shining in his eyes that could be clearly seen despite his mask.

 _"But it is that combination between foolishness and cruelty that will make this battle more beautiful than any other! Don't you agree, my brother…?"_

Vega asked with morbid amusement.

 _"Anybody ever told you, you're mental!?"_

It was Ken immediate answer, completely unimpressed by the fetishes of the Spanish matador.

 _"I pity you for not being able to grasp the irony as I do my brother. I had thought you could understand… Let us raise the curtain on this battle!"_

Vega ordered after having the last word, clearly indicating the end of the conversation. The old butler gestured a wordless command with a single snap of his fingers and the metal ladder that Vega had used to enter the arena was lifted and taken away. Now both combatants were completely stranded with no escape whatsoever. But they just continued staring at each other without blinking, the whole audience suddenly becoming completely silent as a palpable tension fell over the entire room, no one daring to even breathe as they stared in anticipation for the signal that would commence what would undoubtly be a deadly confrontation.

When the metal ladder was finally completely back inside the trapdoor it had come from and the hatch firmly locked with a heavy metallic sound, did Vega suddenly exploded into action as he lunged towards Ken with a single violent slash that was delivered with such speed that it leaved a flashy trail behind. Ken, having expected the attack simply jumped back in time to avoid being skewered and assumed a stance. Not to be deterred the Spanish matador attacked again with a thrust, but Ken ducked under it and with a spin, he smashed his elbow into Vega's abdomen, pushing the masked psychopath back. Before he had time to recover, a fist struck him in the mask in full and sent him reeling. Taking advantage of Vega's brief disorientation, Ken leaped forward with a mighty jump and delivered a well-executed aerial kick that struck Vega in full and sent him back-first into the canvas, but the Spanish ninja quickly recovered with a fast backflip landing back into the mat on all fours.

With a furious yell Ken, tried to assault Vega again with a front kick that the masked killer simply avoided by stepping back. Despite the failure, Ken wasn't of the mind of letting go of his offensive and launch another kick that Vega expertly avoided with a another backflip, putting some distance between his opponent by landing on his haunches several feet away from Ken.

 _"You're the first opponent that has ever struck my face, Ken Masters!"_

Vega declared, referring to the punch that Ken had landed on his mask. The young rich heir didn't respond to Vega's words and just kept looking at him with a determined stare.

 _"Now I must return the favor…!"_

Vega declared with manic glee before vaulting forward from his prone position and closing the entire distance between them with a single tumble before striking with a kick right on Ken's left ankle, weakening his footing on that side. A second sweeping kick from his low position struck Ken on his other foot and a third one impacted him again in his already worn out left leg, causing Ken to fall into the canvas face first. Vega tried to stab his claws into Ken's cranium from his vantage point, but the young martial artist managed to push himself away and evade the deadly blow. Getting back into his feet, Ken tried to look for his opponent, but couldn't find a single trace of him anywhere inside the caged ring.

A scream from above caught his attention and Ken looked up in time to see Vega diving towards him from the ceiling, the great chandelier hanging from the room emanating such a piercing blinding light that almost covered Vega's entire profile in darkness. Ken braced himself against the incoming attack by crossing his arms in front of him, but it did little to protect him from Vega's claws as they inflicted him three deep bleeding gashes in the back of his right arm. Ken having no option but to retreat and tumble back away from Vega as he clutched his bleeding arm, wincing in pain.

"Oh no! That masked bastard has wounded Ken!" Gray declared with both outrage and worry in his semblance after seeing what Vega had done.

"C'mon Ken! You can let that cheating coward defeat you! You're a much better man than him!" Elfman declared in impotent anger.

Vega wasn't going to allow Ken to get any respite even after the injuries he inflicted on him, as he rushed at him and grabbed him with both hands from his injured limb before taking impulse with his feet and somersaulting behind Ken while using his free unarmed arm to support himself on Ken's shoulder. As he landed behind Ken, Vega again swiped with his claws and inflicted another three bloody gashes on the rich heir's entire back, ripping through his white shirt and staining it crimson. Ken tried to grit his teeth and endure the terrible pain, but couldn't help from letting an agonized moan to escape from his throat. Ken tried to retaliate against Vega by turning around and deliver a devastating punch, but the nimble matador simply evaded the attack with another summersault that propelled him into the air and right back in front of the glowing chandelier to give him a tactical advantage against his opponent. Vega just looked down on Ken with imperious amusement from his position in the heavens as Ken could do nothing but grit his teeth at the great frustration of his situation. But not letting himself be undeterred, Ken pulled back his right fist and prepared to counteract against Vega's next move as the matador fell back towards him in a move that reminded every onlooker of an eagle swiping down to sink its claws into its prey.

"Waaaah! I can't see this!" Levi declared as she turned around and covered her eyes.

 _"SEEEYAAAAH!"_

Taking a firm footing, Ken was able to deliver a single well executed palm thrust with his right arm that struck Vega right in the bicep of the arm he was wielding his claw, blocking the masked killer's attack in full, before pulling back his arm again and delivering a second fast punch that managed to successfully parry Vega's second claw swipe and pushed the matador away and back into the ground. Vega counterattacked immediately despite his main assault having failed, and tried to slash away at Ken again, but the young martial artist was at the ready for any retaliation and simply evaded the attack with a backward spinning jump.

The members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but let out awed "Ohhhhh's!" after seeing Ken having successfully blocked Vega's assault, causing Levy to open her eyes again and dare to take a quick peek. "Is it over…? Is Ken alright…?"

Vega chuckled after that last exchange.

 _"How pleasing to find an opponent that does not die easily (Evil chuckle) I shall savor this kill…"_

 _"All this is for you as a stage to kill on, just like a bullfighter arena…."_

Ken simply replied, his eyes filled with determination. Vega didn't deny such accusation as he just kept chuckling in return.

 _"No one who has entered this cage has ever escaped these claws, my blood brother…"_

Vega chillingly declared as he raised and displayed his claws fully in front of him, the steel gleaming menacingly under the light of the chandelier, a testament of their mirror-sheen sharpness. The Spanish matador just stared at his intended victim with a haunting unblinking gaze, the members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel uneasy at such disturbing stare.

Ken wasn't intimidated however, his resolution having not wavered in the least.

 _"Oh, yeah…? Well there's a first time for everything, you're going down!"_

Ken declared, opening the front of his shirt and taking it off, displaying his impressive physique in full, ripped muscles and perfectly defined 8 pack-abs left bare in the open air. The girls watching couldn't help but blush at such enticing sight of male perfection being exhibited in front of them, compounded by the fact that Vega too had a remarkable physique despite whatever personal dislike they had of him as a person. No one could deny that both combatants were at the height of human physical fitness, even Erza was appreciative of the sight of the two shirtless warriors battling with no holds barred.

"Oh my… I… I think a closer inspection will be required t-to better measure the abilities of both combatants and accurately judge the outcome for this match…" Laki Olietta said, both hands at the side of her face as her skin glowed in a cherry-red hue.

"I know what you mean Laki, I know what you mean…" Cana said with a nod.

Vega just kept cackling at what he assumed was just empty bravado from the young rich heir.

 _"So you still think you can win…? Oh, this will be the finest performance I've ever given…"_

"Seems things are about to get serious!" Macao declared with a bit of apprehension.

"C'mon Ken! You can do it!" Elfman yelled in support.

With a yell, Ken tossed his discarded shirt aside and launch himself towards the Spanish matador. Vega as result took back into the sky with a jump, landing near the top of the bars that encircled the ring with his feet and using his new-found support to impulse himself towards the other side of the ring where he again used the metal bars to launch himself back towards where he came from and land right at the top of the encircling bars with perfect balance. He then launched himself towards the center, and back again in front of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and from which he began another free-fall right towards Ken. The young martial artist just staring with some worry etched in his features as Vega kept descending towards him and got his claws at the ready. Once he was right atop of him, Vega delivered a fast slash towards Ken's face that the rich heir was barely able to avoid by moving his head to a side before jumping away.

As he landed back into the ring, Vega didn't seemed put off in the least for missing his target and simply changed the position of his claws by turning his wrist and leaving the back of his hand up. Ken simply raised his guard just in time to avoid another swipe from Vega's claws, but Vega used his impulse to quickly spin his whole body around on his heels and deliver a much faster swipe that Ken was barely able to avoid by stepping back as the sharp claws of the masked killer passed at just a few scant centimeters from slashing his neck open. Ken tried to raise his guard again, but was forced to give ground again to avoid another slash from Vega. The Spanish matador then spun around on his heels again to keep up the pressure and deliver another swipe from his claws that Ken just ducked underneath and capitalized on to deliver a sweeping kick that brushed Vega off his feet, leaving the masked killer spinning aimless and helpless in the air. A situation that Ken fully took advantage off as he lunged with his right hand fully stretched taut and delivered a perfectly executed knife-strike that struck Vega right in the middle of his abdomen as he fell, Ken's fingers sinking deeply in his flesh and causing the eyes of the Spanish matador to widen in pain from behind his mask. Ken just held his stance as he left Vega impaled on his fingers.

"Yes Ken! That's how you do it! Good job!" Elfman declared in delight at seeing the warrior he was rooting for finally having turned the tables around. He wasn't the only one as many of the present mages began to think that Ken had finally attained his victory.

But everybody was about to have their expectations shattered, as Vega, despite the great pain he was in, managed to raise his claws high and on the ready for a single devastating blow. Something Ken took notice off and soon the rest of the mages did it too, Vega's claw completely hidden from view by the glare of the chandelier above, a dangerous and disadvantageous situation.

"Oh No! Ken, lookout!" Happy yelled in distress.

Vega just swiped down with his claws in a single lethal thrust that Ken could only look despairingly and unable to do anything but grit his teeth as they got near him and towards the side on his face, both him and Vega holding looks of extreme strain and effort as they knew this was a decisive moment. Just at the last second before he was stabbed in the face did Ken managed to twist his upper body to a side, Vega's claws slicing his right shoulder instead of his face and forcing Ken to step back and let Vega go. The demented masked killer simply began to laugh after forcing the rich heir into retreating. Ken could only look on in distress wondering how his opponent was able to recover so quickly and counteract his technique.

 _"I landed an overhand strike practically inside of him, how can he just shrug that off!?"_

"I wonder that myself… Dammit! This Vega is certainly not someone to underestimate…!" Mickey declared, biting her thumb in worry.

Blood began to trickle into the canvas from the newest wound inflicted on him by the Spanish matador, Ken placed a hand over it in an attempt to keep pressure and stem the flow of blood as he winced at the pain, the crimson vitae seeping between his fingers. The audience of masked rich people watching the fight just laughing in cruel delight at his feeble attempts to remain on his feet as Chun-Li just kept looking listlessly at the unfolding spectacle like a stringless doll, the members of Fairy Tail just stared at the whole scene with great scorn and disapproval.

"Those bastards! What are they laughing at!? Did they find it funny that Ken almost got killed against that son of a bitch of Vega!" Natsu spat with burning outrage.

"Easy Natsu! This battle is still far from over…" Erza said through a cold façade, scaring Natsu into behaving, though she too was greatly offended at the cavalier attitude from the audience around the ring.

Vega just kept laughing at the wounded, tired and bleeding Ken, despite this the young martial artist still tried to think of a way to overcome his current situation, though that seemed to be quite the tall order at first glance. Finally getting tired of Vega's laughter, Ken began to slowly take a controlled measured step forward. The reaction of the masked killer was immediate, as he simply raised his claws in front of him at the ready.

 _~I've got no protection against those claws of his… I've got to find some way to take them away from him…~_

Ken thought to himself as he his mind race at a thousand miles per hour analyzing his situation and trying to find a way for him to come out on top. He slowly put his other feet in front of the one he already had move and joined them together. Vega suspecting something, assumed a stance, his claws pointing menacingly forward and horizontally to his mask. Ken then lunged forward and rushed towards the masked killer; Vega responded in kind as he thrusted forward with a loud yell but Ken, having expected such reaction from his enemy, stopped suddenly mid-race and ducked down underneath Vega's claws with a perfect split that leaved both of his legs wide open before grabbing Vega with both hands from his armed limb and smashing him back first into the canvas with a throw. Ken kept holding the arm were Vega wielded his claws after the throw as he turned Vega around on his face and began to twist his limb, hoping to either dislocate or breaking it. But Vega wasn't about to let himself be disarmed that easily and raised one of his legs backwards in a split that struck Ken in the back of his head and forced him to break his hold on Vega's limb while at the same time pushing him away from the masked psychopath.

The Spanish Matador slowly got back on his feet as he clutched his hurt limb with his free hand and glared daggers at Ken for what he had done. Ken just looked behind with a determined stare and spun around with a short hurricane kick that struck Vega right in the face and blew his mask off him, splitting it in two identical pieces as Vega was sent flying back by the blow. Regaining his footing, the Spanish matador just stared at Ken with utter and complete hatred showing in his crystal blue eyes as blood began to swell and trickle down his left eye as some kind of morbid tears of blood. Not willing to stop on his offensive, Ken spun around and prepared to deliver a second kick, causing Vega to raise his claws high and lunge forward on an overhead slash, the point of his claws pointing down. And stabbing Ken right on his left foot, earning a scream of agony from the young martial artist.

"Holy Shit!" Gray exclaimed at seeing such brutal scene.

Ken just looked down at his impaled foot in horror as Vega simply chuckled evilly at what he had done and licked the blood trickling from his injured eye and down his cheek, his face a picture of ruthless joy as he sank his claws even further into Ken's foot, covering the entire canvas in a small torrent of blood. Vega then put some distance from his victim by jumping backwards before taunting Ken.

 _"That was your reward for striking my beautiful face! May you suffer in hell for that offense!"_

All that Ken could do was wince and grit his teeth in pain, the audience around the cage finding a cruel delight at his suffering, their wicked giggles echoing around the room. Chun-Li still bedazzled in her spell, totally blind to what was happening around her, her blinking gaze still focusing solely on Vega.

"That son of a bitch…!" Wang Chanzi declared, looking at the screen with impotent outrage.

Ken could only limp along, dragging his injured foot behind him as it leaved a crimson smear on the canvas, trying to put all the distance he could from his opponent. Vega just looking at the pathetic attempts of his victim to escape from him with a face of malevolent amusement. Ken's wounds seemed to start becoming too much for even him as he went down to the canvas on his knees, gasping to even breathe. Vega was ecstatic at that as he openly laughed with depraved glee before turning his gaze to a side and towards the still unresponsive figure of Chun-Li, staring back at him with an absent expression.

 _"You've captured my heart, beautiful girl. My gift to you will be the death of this fine warrior…"_

Vega declared with complete pleased confidence at the unresponsive girl. The members of Fairy Tail were not reassured by that comment.

"That bastard! That utter and complete bastard!" Levy said at the verge of tears, all this horrible and terrible cruelty too much for her sensibilities.

"C'mon Ken! You must do something and wipe that grin out of that asshole's face!" Natsu declared, barely able to contain himself.

Vega then turned his vicious stare back towards Ken and began to laugh again.

 _"Masters! My gift to you will be a prolonged and horrifying finish!"_

The Spaniard declared with malice as Ken could barely struggle to even remain on his feet. Vega raised his blood-stained claws in front of his heinously jubilant face and licked Ken's blood from the tip of his weapon with a disturbingly delighted expression, as if he was savoring the most delicious wine in the world.

 _"Your blood tastes of the agony you suffered at my claws…"_

"That sick mother-fucker!" Cana declared with a look of boundless disgust on her face.

Ken finally managed to get back to his feet, though it was clear he was in a rather poor condition, his breath labored and raspy. However, his determination was still as strong as during the beginning of this battle, his gaze focusing in nothing else but Vega. Something that the crazed Spaniard took notice off.

 _"You have some remarkably handsome eyes… I'll cut them out and save them so you can appreciate Chun-Li's beauty! Even in death…"_

Vega boasted menacingly as he pointed towards Ken with his claws for emphasis. Ken just kept staring, unwilling to lose his cool despite the threats of his opponent.

"The psycho! This Vega grows more and more disgusting the longer we have to stand his presence!" Joey Fullborn exclaimed, utterly appalled at the deranged behavior of the matador.

Vega took to the skies again with a mighty jump before lunging towards Ken in a free-fall, his claws poised to strike. The young rich heir rolled to aside to avoid the blonde Spaniard's assault, causing Vega's claws to strike the canvas and become stuck. The matador quickly unjammed them by pulling them out and tried to stab Ken in the face again, forcing him to move out of the way again. Vega then got back to his feet, face set in an expression of psychotic enjoyment as he held his claws ready to strike again before lunging towards Ken once more and having his claws end up stuck in the canvas for a second time as his intended victim managed to once again give him the slip. Vega wasn't undeterred and simply raised his claws one more time at the ready as his insane glee was easily discernable on his face. Once more he tried to stab a helpless Ken laying on the canvas, and once more the young martial artist managed to evade Vega's onslaught at the last second, but this time Ken decided to repay the favor by landing a single powerful punch in the middle of the Spaniard's abdomen. The unexpected impact brought Vega's offensive to a jarring and sudden end, as the force of the strike was powerful enough to make him spit a wad of blood. Having able to leave Vega temporarily unable to move, Ken rolled on his back and unto his stomach over the canvas as he threw the blonde matador away from him, giving him some respite and leaving an injured Vega writhing on the floor.

"Yes! That's it Ken! Show him who's boss!" Warren declared in excitement.

Ken managed with great effort to get back on his knees, heaving laboriously due to his dwindling reserves of strength. Vega got back to his feet, a look of scornful incredulity on his face, he too was starting to feel the effects of weariness as his own breath became uneasy, clutching his abdomen in pain. Both combatants could do nothing for a moment except trying to catch their breath, Ken tried to fully get to back to his feet, but ended up slipping and falling down to the canvas on his face. Vega just looked down on his opponent with a mocking triumphant expression as he began to let out an unhinged laugh.

 _"Your worthless attempts to fight me are amusing, but we'll soon come to an end!"_

The Spaniard declared through his insanity, Ken could do nothing but give him a scornful hate-filled look from his spot down on the canvas.

"Oh no! Ken is in trouble!" Happy exclaimed in near panic.

"Dammit! He has to win! He has too!" Elfman declared in helplessness.

Still despite everything that happened there was still no response from the bedazzled Chun-Li, who just kept staring with an unblinking empty expression, the members of Fairy Tail were starting to get rather disturbed by her completely absent state and hating Vega even more for such crime. Despite his injured state, Ken still was able to turn towards the spellbound girl and give some words.

 _"I'll save you Chun-Li!"_

Against all odds, it seemed those words had managed to reach the young woman, as she managed to give a single blink with her eyes as response. Feeling a small sense of reassurance from that, enough to cause him to slightly smirk, Ken felt his resolution returning to him and turned back towards Vega.

 _"I swear Vega, I'll live to see her free of your drugs!"_

He declared before trying to stand up again. The blonde Spaniard simply gave an arrogant disdainful smirk at that boast, chuckling mockingly at the determination of the rich heir. Ken managed to get back on his knees, But despite his best efforts he was unable to get back to his feet, his stabbed foot to injured to respond to the signals of his body. However, with a great super-human effort, Ken managed to move beyond the weakness and limitations of his body and finally managed to get back on his feet, letting out a long loud scream of both pain and triumph that resonated through the entire arena when Ken's injured foot finally managed to support the weight of its body despite his condition. All the members of Fairy Tail were left shocked speechless that he had actually managed to stand again despite his serious wounds. Even Vega himself was impressed at what he had just seen.

 _"Both of his feet are broken, but still he battles on…"_

Ken just kept screaming, letting out all of his agony, determination and drive to achieve victory in that single shout. Assuming a battle stance, both combatants were now ready for what would certainly be the end of this battle. Vega still with his expression of superb arrogance, not even considering the possibility of defeat, while Ken just kept his own expression of calmed determination on his face.

"I think this is gonna be it!" Jet said, barely containing himself from biting his nails because of the tension.

With a forward roll, Vega was the first one to resume the hostilities, sliding down the canvas to try and kick Ken of his feet with a kick. Ken immediately jumped to avoid getting swept off his feet, but Vega raised his claws and lashed out with a swipe that managed two inflict three bleeding slashes on Ken's left side. Landing back on his feet, Ken turned around to face the Spaniard again who already had his claws back at the ready, a serious look on his face that Ken couldn't help but match with another serious one of his own. Taking his time and waiting for an opportunity to strike, Vega's claws gleamed under the light of the chandelier before he suddenly launched himself forward with a slash that Ken was forced to avoid by jumping back. Vega continued with his assault by rushing forward with a second slash, and this time successfully managing to slice Ken's right thigh, making blood to suddenly burst in a small surge. Ken unable from letting out a yelp of pain at the injury.

The splash of blood caused by the recent wound, sent several droplets flying far in all directions, a few of them reaching all the way towards Chun-Li's seat and staining the entire front of her dress in Ken's blood. Vega tried to capitalize on his opponent newest disadvantage and rushed forward with a thrust, but Ken managed to duck underneath the attack and spun around to deliver an elbow strike into Vega's gut so powerful that it sent the demented matador flying almost a dozen feet back before smashing back-first into the canvas. As the blonde Spaniard tried to get back to his feet, Ken just assumed a fighting stance, bleeding foot at the front while his left arm was stretched forward in a high position with the other pointing downwards.

"C'mon Ken! You got to win!" Droy declared at the edge of his seat.

Despite having successfully rebuked Vega's assault, Ken seemed to finally be on his last legs, his breath becoming more and more labored with each passing second. Vega managed to get back on his knees and turned to look over his shoulder back towards Ken as he clutched his injured left side. Ken seemed surprised for a moment that his opponent was still able to continue fighting.

 _"You're pretty tough Vega. I must have broken at least three or four of your ribs…"_

Vega didn't give any kind of verbal reply to that and simply launched himself towards Ken with a roll from his prone position and smashed a kick into Ken's injured foot, blood splashing everywhere due to the impact, before spinning around in the canvas and trying to connect a sweeping kick into Ken's other foot. Forcing Ken to lift it in order to avoid the blow which left the entire weight of his body resting in his already too mangled and bleeding left foot, something that clearly caused him quite a great deal of pain that Vega took advantage of to connect a third kick into his left leg and sent him falling face first into the canvas. Vega then lashed out with his claws and stabbed Ken's remaining uninjured foot, causing even more blood to spurt and making Ken scream out in agony.

"Nooooo! That fucking cheater!" Natsu declared in enraged affront.

Vega just pulled out his claws with a satisfied grunt at his handiwork before wiping off the blood with a swipe to a side. Ken managed to get back on his feet despite his newest injury, and couldn't help but let out a wince at the pain. Taking a moment to assess the condition of his lower limbs, Ken then turned back towards Vega with an unwavering expression.

 _"I'm not going to let some little scratch stop me, I'll beat you Vega!"_

"Ah! What a man!" Elfman declared in awe as his blood pumped thickly inside his veins.

"I don't think this has anything to do about being a man brother!" Mirajane stated with a worried look at the screen. "Ken knows that Vega is an opponent too dangerous to afford anything else but victory…"

The insane matador just smiled with great amusement at such boast.

 _"Your warrior's heart is strong, and you wear the color of blood so well (Evil chuckle)"_

Vega declared, before taking into the air once more with a leap, jumping so high as to land atop the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Ken unable to see well because of the glowing lights glaring down at him as Vega's insane laughs echoed throughout the ring.

 _"Tonight's show is marvelous! You make excellent sport for me, brother… But now you must die!"_

 _"Come down here and try! I'll finish you with one punch!"_

Ken replied against Vega's declaration without hesitation, his right fist clenching tightly with great strength. Vega just chuckled in amusement from atop the chandelier, before jumping off from it and launching himself down towards Ken. The young martial artist taking a strong footing despite the serious injuries on both of his feet. Vega just fell towards his victim with a yell that resonated throughout the entire room, while Ken, unheeding of his bleeding wounds, jumped forward to meet his enemy in the air, both combatants locking themselves in a desperate stare-contest knowing this was the final assault that would decide who would win, and who would die. With a last yell, Vega lifted his claws at the ready, while at the same time, Ken replied with a yell of his own as he prepared his right fist for what would certainly be his last attack, the distance between the two combatants becoming shorter and shorter with each second. As the gleaming sharp claws of Vega got closer and closer to him, Ken let out a yell at the zenith of his ascension, his clash with Vega all but inevitable. Neither of the two warriors unable to even blink, so serious was their situation. The members of Fairy Tail could only stare mouth agape at the definitive confrontation between Ken and Vega.

Levy once again wasn't able to withstand the tension and covered her eyes again. "I can't see! The pressure it's too much for me!"

"No, Levy! You must see with your own eyes how a true man proves his worth!" Elfman declared, suddenly appearing behind the blunette mage and forcing her eyes open against her will.

"No, Elfman! No!"

When Vega was already practically above Ken to the point that all that the rich heir was able to see was the blue of his irises, the Spanish matador lashed out with his claws in one last swipe, putting all of his energy behind his attack as a last yell of desperate effort escaped from his mouth. Ken just kept preparing his fist as he rose, the mortal danger inching closer and closer, a rumble of anticipation escaping from his throat. As Vega's claws were about to sink in his flesh, did Ken let out one last yell, releasing his fist in one of the most iconic techniques of his style.

 _"SHO RYU KEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

The exchange of attacks finally took place, and Vega's claws, having the reach advantage, ended up stabbing Ken in the chest, right above his right lung. . Many of the members of Fairy Tail gasped at that, especially several of the girls, yet Ken was undeterred by his injury and kept rising upwards, fully intended of connecting his attack. And connect it he did, as his fist impacted in full into Vega's left cheek, the strength behind the punch so great as to deform the features of the matador due to the great kinetic energy being released. Ken kept propelling forward with his fist and pushing Vega back, his claws disgorging from Ken's chest in a gush of blood, yet the young martial artist kept thrusting forward. Rising higher and higher, Ken kept dragging Vega into the air, his fist fully imbedded in the Spaniard's face. With a last mighty push, Ken shoved Vega away from him and into his own individual flight by the sheer force of his punch. Ken finishing his technique with a spin before losing momentum and begin to fall down back into the ring, his free-fall uncontrolled as his wounds finally catch up to him, his blood flying all around him in rivulets like some kind of crimson ribbons. Vega was simply jettisoned high towards the ceiling, unable to react and control his flight because of the powerful force of the impact. Ken glanced into the direction of his opponent while he fell, and saw Vega flying straight towards the chandelier hanging from the ceiling before smashing right in the middle of it feet first, shards of glass sent flying everywhere because of the impact and Vega was simply left hanging upside-down from the chandelier, his body stuck all the way to his waist in the main broken spotlight. With that done, Ken simply slammed back into the canvas on his back with a loud thud, exhausted beyond his limits and clutching at his wound before passing out, small shards of glass raining around him.

For the first time during the entire fight, the members of the audience around the caged ring were left speechless at what they had just witnessed, barely able to believe it was true. The members of Fairy Tail too were practically jaw slacked at what they had just saw.

"Holy shit…!" It was all that a stupefied Cana was able to say, shocked beyond belief.

For a moment no one said anything, too stunned beyond words to even consider formulating a proper response. That is until Elfman let go of Levy's face and began to cheer at Ken's victory. "Yes! I knew he would do it! I knew Ken to be a real man! That would teach that traitorous jumping weirdo not to take over a woman's mind!" He declared with boundless testosterone.

"I… I can't believe it! Ken actually won…!" Lucy said in disbelief.

Natsu jumped into the air and pumped his arm high in exhilaration. "It was Awesome!"

Levy however, wasn't as cheerful as the rest of her guild-mates about Ken's victory. "But… But! Vega hurt Ken greatly and inflicted many horrible and serious wounds on him! Even if he won, his life could still be in a lot of danger!" She said with great worry in her voice, cutting off the air from the sails of her guild mates who began also to grow concerned about the fate of the young martial artist.

"I think he is going to be alright…" Erza simply said as she pointed at the screen where Chun-Li could be seen finally starting to react as she stared at the wounded sprawled figure of Ken, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. Droplets of blood began to fall all over Ken's face, only to show that they had come from Vega's claws, the Spanish matador still hanging from the chandelier completely unconscious, his eyes having rolled to the back of his head and making for a very eerie visage. Ken was stirred from the blood dripping on his face and managed to regain consciousness, the first thing he saw was the unmoving body of his opponent hanging above him.

 _"I beat Vega…"_

"Yes, you did Ken!" Elfman declared with great hamminess.

Erza turned towards Levy with a smile. "See… He is going to be fine…"

"I must admit the fight had me on the edge of my seat. For a moment I had forgot he was supposed to come out victorious from this match…" Reedus said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, we still are supposed to hear about his opponent for Death Battle! I wonder how powerful he must be if he is to be a worthy match for Ken…" Lucy said, trailing off a little in thought.

 **Boomstick: Damn! Now that was one manly fight right there…!"**

"Hell Yeah!" Elfman declared.

 **Boomstick: Ken is really in a class of his own. Talk about endurance, I can see how he got his wife. The guy's tough enough to fall over one hundred feet into the mud and then just get up, more pissed than anything else.**

A scene of Ken is shown of him rolling down a cliff and landing face first into a dried up river.

Wiz: But when it comes down to it, Ken's strongest asset is his conviction to win. Only made stronger when it comes to defending his friends.

"Yes… We already saw how far he can go in order to protect a friend…" Wakaba grunted with a nod, talking about the battle they all had just saw.

"That damn Vega! Even if Ken won, I still can't forgive that creepy bastard for what he did...!" Cana mumbled as she grinded her teeth.

 **Boomstick: Though he is pretty cocky. If he's feeling good about a fight, he'll sometimes just laugh at his opponents instead of finishing them off, leaving himself wide open.**

Ken is shown taunting and mocking an opponent that lies off-screen.

Wiz: Still, if you enter the ring with Ken Masters, chances are you're gonna get burned.

Ken appears gesturing his opponent forward.

Ken: Come on! Let's turn up the heat!

The scene changed to shown a young little blonde boy with big brilliant blue eyes dressed in an open red jacket with white undershirt and wearing a red cap. Many of the girls found the little boy to be extremely cute.

"Awwww! He is adorable! I just want him to hold him and hug him against my bossom!" Lucy gushed in a swoon.

Niggy turned to give her a look as blood began to trickle down his nose. "Lucky bastard…!" He said as he held his nose high to stem the bleeding.

 **Terry Bogard**

(*Cues: Terry & Andy & Joe Theme - Fatal Fury*)

 **Boomstick: Terry Bogard was born with nothing to his name. Hell, he didn't even have a last name!**

Wiz: Stranded with his brother Andy, Terry grew up an orphan on the dangerous streets of South Town.

An image of a young long blue-haired boy of around Terry's age is shown before changing to another scene of the two boys running around while accompanied by an old martial arts sensei. Many of the present mages felt some sympathy towards him for being an orphan.

* * *

 **Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf** (Some of the veteran warriors in the group like Erza, Mickey and Nab were impressed by that title)

 **Height: 5'11''/ 182 cm**

 **Weight: 183 lbs/ 83 kg**

 **Birthday: March 15, 1971**

 **Blood: type o**

 **Likes: video games, vintage jeans, basketball**

 **Dislikes: Slugs, cigarettes**

 **Owns a pet monkey named Ukee** (Happy liked this)

* * *

 **Boomstick: Until they were adopted by Jeff Bogard, who immediately introduce them to a regimen of bonding and kicking ass. Now that's a good dad!**

The image of a stern yet fair looking dark-haired man with a mustache is shown as he is surrounded by many children in inside a park. The members of Fairy Tail could tell he was a good man and an excellent father figure to look over both Terry and Andy.

"Yes he is! That's the proper way to make sure your children grow into real men!" Elfman exclaimed with his usual hot-bloodness.

Mirajane just took her brother's excitement in stride as always and gave her own opinion. "I don't know about that Elfman, but this Jeff Bogard does appear to be a good parent."

 **Boomstick: Well, until he got murdered.**

"Wait… What!?" Mirajane said having been thrown out of her loop by that unexpected revelation.

Wiz: When he was only 10 years old, Terry and Andy watched helplessly as their foster father was murdered before their eyes by Geese Howard, a notorious crime lord. Swearing vengeance, the brothers spent the next decade training to one day take down Geese.

The scene of Jeff Bogard surrounded by a bunch of kids keeps playing, as he is approached by a young girl carrying a basket of roses.

 _"Will you buy one of my flowers…?"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

Jeff then kneels in front of the flower girl, a pretty teal-haired child wearing a yellow bow and a red dress.

 _"Of course I will…"_

A black vehicle is then seen fast approaching towards Jeff's direction before parking a few dozen feet behind him, from its interior four shady looking men came out, all of them dressed in dark suits and wearing shades and matching fedoras.

 _"Thank you sir."_

The flower girl said as the suspicious men surrounded Jeff Bogard before pulling out knives from their coats, taking notice of the danger, Jefff Bogard tried to protect the children around him the best way he could.

 _"Children! Get away from here!"_

He ordered, but the children rather than escape took hold of him from all sides in some kind of hug, causing the old martial artist to have trouble about moving with ease. Whether this action was because the children were scared and turned towards him for protection, or because there was something more sinister afoot, it was hard to tell.

 _"Huh? What?"_

Before Jeff could figure out what was going on, two of the mysterious assailants took to the air with a mighty jump, falling in his direction right atop of him as they pointed their knives down. Not one to lose his mettle so easily, Jeff Bogard simply took care of his aggressors by punching them away from him in tandem one after the other with a single punch each.

 _"Time to die you fool!"_

One of the remaining assailants exclaimed as he rushed towards Jeff, his knife at the ready to deliver a deadly stab. Jeff simply let his would-be murderer get near him, before lifting the flower girl into an embrace and delivering one devastating kick into his aggressor's gut, causing the assassin to fall down to the ground unconscious due to the great strength of the hit. Jeff took a moment to relax and catch his breath, only for his eyes to widen as the last assailant stabbed him in the back, the flower girl slipping form his embrace and sliding safely back to the floor as she looked back up at him with a perplexed expression. The sound of dripping blood suddenly began to be heard in the sudden silent atmosphere, showing the knife that had been rammed into Jeff from behind. The children surrounding Jeff taking a step back, as the assassin behind Jeff moved away and pulled out his knife. Despite the great pain he was clearly in, Jeff turned around to look at his would-be killer and say some words to him.

 _"Why…? You…"_

Jeff then lashed out with a leg and delivered a flying kick that managed to connect in the back of his assailant's head, knocking him unconscious. The blood of Jeff Bogard was sent flying due to the sudden aggressive move, and droplets of it crashed into the flower girl, staining her fingers and cheeks red as she held her hands up near her mouth in an expression of terrified incomprehension, her eyes at the border of tears. Jeff then doubled in front of the girl, clearly wounded as he favored his injured side, a distressing expression of agony on his face. But despite everything, Jeff Bogard still managed to remain on his feet.

The little girl then began to step away from Jeff in fright as a shadowy figure suddenly appeared behind the injured martial artist. Jeff took notice of this and turned to face the newcomer, a long-haired handsome blond man dressed in a red coat and dark turtle-neck, a golden chain around his neck, the expression on his face being a sinister one.

 _"Geese…"_

Jeff said, realizing who this man was. The newly introduced Geese said nothing and just gestured at Jeff with a come-hither signal while Terry and Andy ran as fast as they could in the direction of their adoptive father, a terrible feeling of dread swelling inside their guts. Jeff just stared for a second before rushing towards Geese in anger, cocking his right fist high with the intention of delivering a powerful punch. Geese simply leaped away from the older man several feet back with a mighty jump and got back on his feet before launching an impressive wave of energy through the ground towards Jeff, tearing through anything standing in its path. Jeff tried to brace himself the best he could against the attack, but he was inevitably blown away by the sheer force of it, his arms getting slashed by the powerful energy currents and sending trails of blood flying everywhere. Jeff slammed into the ground on his back, his body covered in several bleeding lacerations. He attempted to get back on his feet, a task that proved mighty difficult because of his poor state, when suddenly Geese came plummeting down towards him from above and landed a powerful punch right in the middle of his sternum, taking Jeff's breath away from him.

The blonde man just stared down at his victim with a viciously wicked expression as he kept pressing his fist down into Jeff's sternum and simply smirked as the dark-haired older man struggled to move and do something, anything to push Geese of him in order to breathe again. But all his efforts were useless, and with a last moan of pain, Jeff Bogard laid still, his life having extinguished.

After fulfilling his dark deed, Geese Howard simply stood up from the corpse of Jeff Bogard and took a moment to examine his handiwork. A black limousine suddenly appeared and parked near him and the merciless killer simply got onboard, not even deigning himself to glance back for a last look.

 _"Father!"_

Young Terry screams as he runs towards the corpse of his adopted father, the flower girl just turns towards him with a sad look of regret before following Geese's lead and getting onboard the limousine, the vehicle driving away as she closes the door. In the end, both Terry and Andy can do nothing but cry over the body of the man that had taken them off the streets and care for them as a real parent, the basket of flowers laying near discarded and forgotten, all of its contents spilled on the ground and trampled upon.

The members of Fairy Tail couldn't find any word to say after witnessing such a cold-blooded murder, which allowed for the episode to keep running.

Jocelyn: Shit! That Geese is surely one straight up bastard. Look that using children to conduct an assassination.

That snapped several of the mages out of their funk. "T-That gutless shit! How did he dared to murder such an honorable man in such treasonous way! The bastard! Using innocent children as tools for his dark deeds." Elfman exclaimed with burning outrage, his fist shaking erratically because of his anger. "I have never seen such villainy in my entire life!"

For once Cana didn't disagree with the usually hot-blooded mage. "I have to agree with you on that Elfman… This episode has done nothing but taking away my desire to drink. First Vega, and now this Geese… What horrible people…! Hope he too gets his ass kicked like Vega…"

"If I ever met this Geese, I will kill him!" Natsu declared with burning hatred.

 **Boomstick: What did a water fowl ever do to 'em?**

A scene of several Geese in the shore of a lake is shown.

Wiz: No, not-not birds, Geese, Geese Howard, the bad guy.

An image of an older musclebound Geese Howard is shown. Fairy Tail certainly didn't liked the guy, but they couldn't deny he looked pretty strong.

 **Boomstick: Look, Wiz, I know you're not a poultry science degree holder like myself, but you should know that the singular term for geese is goose. It's just common sense.**

A scene of a goose attacking a child is shown, several members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but sweat-drop at that.

Jocelyn: Did your mother ever dropped you on your head as a babe, or does your stupidity is genetic…?

"That retarded idiot! How can he even consider to make such a stupid question right after such horrible murder!? Is he doing it on purpose or is he truly that much of a dumbass!?" Erza exclaimed with great affront.

"For what I've seen so far, he is actually that much of a dumbass…" Cana deadpanned. "You better learn to ignore him fast, Erza. Otherwise he will end up constantly getting on your nerves…"

Wiz: Ugh, let's just move on. As the years went by, Terry became an exceptional martial artist, mastering boxing, karate, kung fu, and kickboxing.

Scenes of a young Terry are shown of him getting into street brawls against entire gangs of kids before showing an adult Terry fighting against other martial artists and winning.

"I guess the murder of his father really affected him…" Lucy said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes... But at least it gave him the drive to become an excellent warrior in order to avenge his father and beat this Geese Howard." Mickey said, feeling a bit of pity for Terry but having a much bigger hatred towards Geese for what he had done.

Wiz: He developed an impressive list of techniques, like the Burn Knuckle, a fierce punch surrounded by energy.

 **Boomstick: And the Crack Shoot, a jumping axe kick. Or he can just punch the ground so friggin' hard, he makes a Power Wave, where he sends a deadly wave of energy through the Earth toward whatever poor bastard he's fighting!**

Fairy Tail watched each of these techniques and found them to be pretty reliable. Though Natsu believed the Burn Knuckle to be pretty similar to his own flame-covered fists, he found himself interested in the Power Wave.

Wiz: But even after learning all of these, Terry knew he would need more to defeat Geese.

 **Boomstick: Goose.**

The image of a honking goose appears above one of Geese Howard for a moment before being scrapped.

Wiz: No. So he sought out his foster father's old master, who taught him the secret technique of the Hakkyokuseiken, the art of the Eight Extremities Holy Fist.

A scene of an old bald man with a long beard and covered in bandaged is shown, the old man managing to float for a moment before spinning so fast as to create a small localized whirlwind that sent Terry flying into a pond.

 **Boomstick: Holy Fist, huh? Is that like, punching the Jesus into people, or something?**

Wiz: No, but he is punching with the power of earth.

 **Boomstick: Fire, wind, water, heart! Go Terry! Okay, sorry, couldn't help myself.**

The images of several different kids raising their arms high and releasing waves from rings on their fingers flashed too quickly for any member of Fairy Tail to understand what they were seeing and ultimately writing off the entire weird scene as unimportant.

Wiz: Anyway, with Hakkyokuseiken, Terry can literally pull and channel energy from the earth beneath his feet, and with the earth's chi, he can enhance his attacks to extreme levels.

A scene is shown of Terry standing in a patch of grass before he started to collect the energy form the ground and acquiring a faint aura glowing all around him, the scene then changes to show Terry unleashing a devastating Burn Knuckle that sent his opponent dragging his feet all over the ground and into a car.

* * *

 **Burn Knuckle**

 **Crack Shoot**

 **Power Wave**

 **Power Geyser**

 **Buster Wolf**

 **Power Dunk**

 **Rising Tackle**

 **Power Stream**

 **Star Dunk Volcano**

* * *

"He can collect the energy of the earth!? Is he a mage like us!?" Gray exclaimed in amazement.

"I'm not sure… But using the power of the Earth to boost his physical capabilities does certainly make him a formidable opponent." Levy said, impressed herself.

 **Boomstick: Like turning his ordinary Power Wave into the monstrously titanic Power Geyser.**

Fairy Tail watches Terry hitting the ground and unleashing several fiery explosions from the ground that detonated from under the opponent's feet and blew him into the air where he was juggled between several explosions before galling back into the ground completely unconscious.

Wiz: Apart from that, his Buster Wolf punch puts his Burn Knuckle to shame, and with the Star Dunk Volcano, he slams his foes down in a fiery explosion.

The mages see these two techniques in action, first Terry quickly rushes and strikes his opponent with a burning fist as he leaves a fiery trail behind him with his feet before unleashing a flaming detonation with the same fist he had connected, the second technique consists of Terry knee-striking his opponent high into the air before punching him with an impressive flame-wreathed fist and smashing his opponent back into the ground in a blinding fiery explosion that blew the enemy back into the air for a second time.

"Damn! Those techniques look painful as hell…!" Alzack said with a wince.

"But incredibly powerful and useful nonetheless…" Erza said as she studied the techniques, Natsu himself also very interested in them.

(*Cues: Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV*)

 **Boomstick: So when Terry was ready to take Geese down, he figured, what better way than in the world-wide tourney Geese himself was hosting? The King of Fighters tournament.**

Fairy Tail sees an advertisement hanging from an arena signaling in big bold letters the name of the tournament: The King of Fighters.

"I want to enter in that tournament! Just imagine the kind of opponents you'll have to fight against in order to win such title and become the greatest warrior in the world!" Mickey Chickentiger said with an ecstatic expression

"Powerful opponents I'm sure… Any contestant that might have an actual chance of being known as the King of Fighters must certainly be quite strong." Nab said, ribbing his chin in thought with a finger.

Wiz: And in the end, he most certainly got his revenge, in a battle which was apparently so intense, its spectators compared it to fight between starving wolves, earning Terry the nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf.

A scene of Geese Howard falling from the top of a skyscraper and into his impending doom was shown, before changing back to the King of Fighters tournament's ring and showing Geese and Terry battling each other and unleashing powerful and blinding energy attacks.

Jocelyn: Though it wasn't an easy victory to say the least, and there was more bad blood between Geese and Terry than just the lord of South Town killing Terry's father. This shameless prick also murdered Terry's first love in front of him and tried to gain his victory in the tournament by cheating and attempted to take Terry out before he had a chance of stepping into the ring and facing Geese in an equal footing.

"That cowardly scum! A real man doesn't need cheap tricks to win!" Elfman declared with a sneer.

A scene is shown of Terry sleeping in a couch on a backstage room, his cap lowered and covering his eyes. The door to the room suddenly opens and in walks a beautiful teal-haired young woman dressed in a dark green skirt, black corset and white shirt. Several of the mages recognized her at first sight.

"Hey! Isn't that the flower girl that was present when Jeff Bogard was murdered…?" Vijeeter asked with a puzzled expression.

"It is her! She certainly grew into quite the pretty young lady…" Macao grunted, earning him a suspicious look from Cana.

Meanwhile Wakaba was simply besotted. "She is a beauty…!"

The girl closes the door as she is carrying a bottle on her hand and turns towards Terry with a strange look on her eye.

 _"Well, napping before your big match, aren't you feeling confident?"_

Terry wakes up and rises immediately into a sitting position at hearing the young woman's voice, turning to look at her.

 _"Hey, there… What brings you here?"_

Terry simply says as the woman begins to approach him.

 _"I heard you'd entered the tournament…"_

She says as she sits on the sofa where Terry is lounging at, right in front of his feet.

 _"So you came to cheer me on? I appreciate that, thank you."_

Terry says before lifting the visor of his cap with a flick of his fingers and revealing his deep-blue eyes.

 _"So, have you decided to come out of your cage yet…?"_

 _"You're a strange one, you could die in this fight tonight but you're still worried about someone else."_

The girl replied with a rather pleasantly surprised face, causing Terry to chuckle and rub the back of his head good-naturedly.

 _"Eh? It's that for me?"_

Terry asked at taking notice of the bottle that the girl had brought.

 _"Ummm… I thought we could have a pre-victory celebration drink…"_

The young woman replied with some hesitation, clutching the bottle tightly on her hands.

 _"Why not…? That will get my blood flowing."_

Terry said with a wink. After uncorking the bottle and pouring its contents inside a glass and filling it up, Terry passed the glass towards the teal-haired woman on his left, who accepted the glass with both hands.

 _"How about a toast?"_

Terry said, the young woman simply acknowledging with a hum. However, she suddenly became pretty reluctant about ingesting the drink, her hands shaking a little. Something that Terry, and of course, the rest of Fairy Tail watching the scene took notice.

"What's wrong? Why it seems she doesn't want to take a sip out of that drink?" Lucy said with a puzzled expression.

"There's something pretty fishy about this…" Cana, the resident booze expert said with a suspicious look.

Terry simply took hold of his own filled glass and lifted it towards himself.

 _"Alright then, let's drink to my first big win on the ring… And to you and your freedom…"_

Terry said before bringing the glass in his hand forwards and clanking it with the young woman's own in a toast.

 _"Cheers…"_

The camera then began to slow down as Terry brought the glass to his lips and the sound of a beating heart began to echo in the background before focusing on the eyes of the young woman that seem to be filled with deep regret.

"Shit! That drink must be poisoned!" Cana exclaimed, deciphering the signs pretty quickly and coming out to the right conclusion.

"What!?"

Before any of the other mages present could react to that revelation, the teal-haired woman reacted and lashed towards Terry with an arm, knocking his glass from his hand which smashed into the ground in a shower of crystal fragments as it broke into a thousand pieces, its contents spilling everywhere and soaking the floor wet.

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Terry just remained in his seat for a moment, completely unfazed at what had just transpired. The young woman retreated back a little and began to silently cry.

 _"(Sob) Terry… Please, forgive me…"_

She said before launching herself into Terry's arms, the cap-wearing fighter simply embracing her without saying anything.

 _"I… I…"_

 _"I understand, Lily…"_

Terry said, gently taking hold of the young woman's chin and lifting her gaze towards him.

 _"Terry…"_

Lily said as she let out a tear before closing her eyes and leaning her face towards Terry's own, locking her lips with him in a passionate kiss as Terry's cap fell from his head and into the ground. The members of Fairy Tail, especially the girls, couldn't help but blush at the romantic scene.

"Oh my!" Laki Olietta said as she brought both of her hands towards her cherry red-faced in an abashed scandalized expression.

"Feh… Lucky bastard!" Wakaba said with a grunt.

A knock at the door of Terry's room drew everybody's out of their stupor and back towards the screen.

 _"Mister Bogard, It's time for your fight!"_

 _"Ah… Alright, I'm coming!"_

Terry said, as he picked up his cap and donned it upon his head again as he walked towards the door, taking a moment to turn around for some last parting words with all the confidence in the world.

 _"I won't give up until I free you from your cage, Lily!"_

 _"Terry…"_

Lily said with a grateful expression at the border of tears as Terry opened the door of the Backroom. The blonde simply gave her a thumbs up as he stood under the threshold of the door.

 _"I'll be back, wait for me here…"_

He said before closing the door and turning to walk away with a confident expression.

 _"Alright, let's go!"_

"Seems Terry is pretty sure of his victory…" Levy said at the scene.

"Of course! Having such a doll like Lily counting on him, how can you expect for him to lose…!" Niggy said with a knowledgeable expression.

Fairy Tail then sees images of Terry Bogard winning against different opponent and making his way up through the ladder until reaching the quarter final matches where he had to face his own brother. However a sniper and his spotter were lying in wait for instructions from Geese Howard at the top of a billboard.

 _"Everything is ready here boss, we have a clear shot just give the signal…"_

Geese Howard just grunted in acknowledgement as he listened to his underling report coming through the communicator from the comfort of his office, he then pressed a button that moved his seat into the private booth behind him that oversaw the entire arena. In the middle of the ring the battle between the two brothers was just about to begin, both siblings facing each other and waiting for the bell to ring.

Geese Howard just looked down imperiously at the both of them from his private booth. _~Tung probably intends to teach his secret technique to the winner of this fight, but he won't have that chance…~_ His inner thoughts said…

"What the hell is Geese doing!? I don't like the sight of those snipers…" Warren Rocko said with concern, having a bad feeling about all these shady bussiness.

"I think he is planning to murder Terry and his brother during their duel to make sure neither of them moves to the final…!" Alzack declared with mounting dread as he realized what the lord of South Town was probably thinking.

"That sleazy rat! I have never seen such honorless scum in my life! This bastard is even worse than Vega and Shang-Tsung combined! There's nothing to low he wouldn't hesitate to do!" Elfman exclaimed with great disapproval.

Down in the ring the bell finally sounds, indicating the beginning of the fight.

 _"I'll show you no mercy!"_

 _"Neither will I, Andy!"_

Both brothers say to each other as they raise their guards and assume combat stances, just before any of the two could make the first one, one of the other contestants watching the fight from down the ring (a shirtless trunk wearing fighter with dark brunette spiky hair and a white bandana tied around his forehead) managed to take notice of the reflection coming from the scope of the sniper sent by Geese Howard and tried to warn both brothers of the impending danger.

 _"TERRY! ANDY!"_

The warning was enough to take Andy's attention away from his brother, who took the opportunity to make the first move and lunged towards Terry with a great leap. In that moment, Geese Howard gave the signal towards his hidden sniper to take the shoot with a snap of his fingers. The hitman pulled the trigger without hesitation, a loud boom echoed in the entire arena, before the spiky haired fighter jumped inside the ring and got in the way of the bullet meant for Terry, the bullet striking him in the left shoulder and injuring him greatly, blood surging in great torrents.

Andy stopped in his kick mid-air with an expression of great shock that such unexpected interruption caused him, Terry just caught the unconscious body of the injured fighter before he fell to the ground as Andy landed back in the canvas.

 _"JOE!"_

Andy exclaimed at seeing his friend injured of gravity. Berating himself for his failure, the concealed sharpshooter took aim again and lined his sights right over Andy's head, but before he could take a second shoot the lights of the entire arena went out one after the other, sinking the entire venue in an oppressive thick darkness. The audience present for the event, unsurprisingly, began to react negatively at this unexpected interruption.

 _"Find the emergency lights right now!"_

One of the present chiefs in charge of the security for the event ordered, sending some officers to fix the problem. When the lights returned, everybody took notice of the ring being completely deserted, no trace of the three fighters that were just standing there whatsoever, except for a few stains of blood that indicated the place where Joe had been injured. Geese Howard didn't took this new development well.

 _"Seal off all the exits! When you find them, kill them!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

"Geese plans to murder Terry failed! That man Joe risked his life to save him!" Lucy declared amazed at the selflessness of the spiky-haired fighter.

"What a real man he is!" Elfman yelled in delight at the verge of tears.

"But now Geese Howard and his minions will be hunting them down. They still are not out of the woods yet, and one of them is injured." Erza simply declared with stoic face, shutting her guildmates down since they knew she was right.

As to prove her point, several men dressed in black suits and fedoras began to leave the arena from all of its many exits and split off in numerous directions in an attempt to track down the fugitive fighters. Running through the back corridors of the stadium, Terry carrying an unconscious Joe on his back and Andy tried to find some way to escape from the hitman infested building as they were being led by none other than Lily herself, it was clear who had turned the lights of the arena down to give the two brothers a chance to retreat. Stopping at an intersection and pressing herself to a corner to spy what was at the end of the hall, Lily discovered the way blocked by half a dozen of Geese's thugs armed with firearms and so indicated the brothers to follow her up through a nearby flight of stairs. Once at the top, she lead them inside another room where she locked the door behind her after the two brothers got inside and headed towards the open big windows that occupied an entire side of the room. There she placed a rope ladder and deployed it on the side of the stadium, leading down into the parking lot.

 _"Hurry up!"_

She indicated to the two brothers.

"You go first!"

Andy replied.

 _"No! The wounded go first."_

She said back, making Terry to acquiesce without further complain, managing to descend through the ladder one-handed while using the other to keep hold of Joe on his back. Lily then turned towards Andy.

 _"You next, hurry!"_

 _"Alright."_

As she made sure that the two brothers got safely down to the bottom a loud crash coming from behind her drew her attention, forcing her to turn around. Once she did so, what she saw was terrifying enough to make her rear back in fright with a gasp. Down in the parking lot, Terry passed the injured Joe (who had regained consciousness by now) to his brother for him to carry as he began to wonder what was taking Lily so long and keeping her from climbing through the ladder.

 _"Hurry Lily! Climb down! Lily! What's wrong!"_

Back inside the room, Lily could do nothing but remain rooted in her spot in terror, unable to move as Geese Howard himself stood over the threshold of the broke down door.

 _"Lily!"_

"SHIT!" A taken aback Cana declared, as the situation seemed to have taken the worst possible turn. She didn't received any kind of response to her declaration as all of her guild-mates were in agreement with her assessment.

 _"Have you forgotten…? You owe me your life for having rescued you from the slums!"_

The criminal lord said with a less than amused voice as he began to walk towards Lily, who couldn't help but take a few steps back in fright.

 _"Ungrateful bitch!"_

….

The sound of a gun being cocked was heard.

 _"This is the end…"_

Geese said, and everybody saw through the reflection in Lily's eye how he pulled out and aimed a gun at her before pulling the trigger. Much to the horror of all the mages present.

 _"DIE!"_

Terry can only watch helplessly from the ground in shock as he hears the detonation and Lily is thrown out of the top floor window, breaking through the glass in a shower of thousand little gleaming fragments and slowly falls down to the bottom, trailing above the incredulous Joe and Bogard brother's heads before landing face down in the cold concrete of the parking lot. For a moment Terry cannot do anything but stare mouth-agape in disbelief at what he just saw, before running towards the downed girl.

 _"Lily! LILY!"_

He yells in desperation as he kneels down and takes her between his arms.

 _"Terry… Forgive me… (Gasp) I'm responsible for your father's…"_

Lily manages to say through great strain, it was clearly she was in such great pain that she could barely speak. Terry interrupts her with a shake of his head before she can say more.

 _"It wasn't your fault! Geese was just using you!"_

 _"You knew… All along… You were still… Kind to me…"_

Lily began to say through tears, a kind heart-felt smile blossoming on her grateful face as she tried to lift a hand to touch the fingers of Terry's hand that he was using to support the back of her head. Several of the mages present began cry, knowing that Lily is not long for the world, some like Levy couldn't even dare themselves to look at the image of the dying girl.

 _"I wish…"_

She said, before giving one last shuddering breath and suddenly closing her eyes as she leaned her face to a side, remaining completely still and unmoving. Terry could only stare in disbelief before crying for the woman he loved, hugging her body tightly to him, his mind unable to accept what had just happened.

 _"LILY!"_

 _"Terry…"_

Andy Bogard could just say at seeing his nerve-wracked brother, until an evil laugh coming from above drew everybody's attention. The three fighters turned to look back up towards the window from which Lily was thrown out, only to find Geese Howard standing triumphantly inside the window-busted room.

 _"If you still want her, she's yours!"_

He declared mockingly before continuing with his cruel laughter as Terry kept crying over Lily's body. The blonde fighter couldn't help but turn and glare at the criminal lord with vengeful eyes.

" _Geese! I will get you for this!"_

The members of Fairy Tail were appalled and disgusted by such evil.

"That bastard! I will break his face with my fists if I ever see him!" Natsu declared as he gritted his teeth in rage, his eyes burning with a wrathful flame as his entire body was enveloped by wild crackling flames.

"Such a lowly scum! How he dared to murder an innocent unarmed woman! He's nothing more but an honorless walking pile of shit!" Elfman declared with unrestrained outrage.

Geese Howard seemed completely unperturbed by Terry's threats.

 _"Maybe, if you can survive…"_

He said before snapping his fingers, causing a lot of Geese's men to suddenly appear from their hiding places and surround the three fugitive fighters, every single one of them carrying handguns and pointing them at the trio. Geese Howard just kept laughing. Luckily for the lot of them, a vehicle being driven by Terry's father former master, Tung, suddenly appeared and rammed towards the line of men keeping the three young warriors from escaping at high speed. Forcing them all to scatter lest they became a bloody stain in the pavement and allowing Tung to park in front of the trio and giving them the chance to come aboard and escape. Terry and his friends managing to successfully flee from the stadium despite master Tung being injured by one of Geese's men.

 _"Hmmmph; Well then, the old man won't last much longer and his secret technique will die with him…"_

Geese said hardly worried before launching in another fit of laughter that echoed through the night.

"Ack! That son of a bitch!" Gray declared in anger at the dishonorable actions of the criminal lord.

"At least Terry and his friends managed to escape…" Levy said in a demure hesitant voice.

"Yes, but Terry's master was injured as result and Lily… Lily was murdered…" Lucy said with some tears at the corners of her eyes. The rest of the Fairies present grew silent at that, their good mood being sapped in an instant.

Jocelyn: So yeah, there's one hell of a grudge between Terry and Geese. Too bad for the crime lord that he was wrong in his assessment and old Tung managed to live long enough to teach the Hakkyokuseiken to Terry who then went and killed his evil ass.

Fairy Tail then sees a scene of Geese Howard standing over a small wooden bridge as he tossed food to the fishes on the pond below while he weared a traditional Japanese kimono composed of a dark navy blue Haori (upper jacket) and an orange Hakama (wide leg trouser-like skirt). From behind him, Andy Bogard suddenly appeared with an expression that promised pain, accompanied by Joe Higashi.

 _"Geese!"_

The crime lord suddenly stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to look at his interloper, a slightly amused expression on his face.

 _"Now you're going to pay for murdering my father! You're dead Geese!"_

 _"So, you defeated Billy and Raiden, I am impressed… Very impressed… I suppose I'll have to dispose of you myself as a memento for Jeff Bogard…"_

It was all that the lord of South Town said, not worried in the least, a cruel expression forming in his face.

 _"You're going down!"_

Andy declared in rage before rushing towards the crime lord in a frenzy.

 _"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"No, Andy wait!" Levy declared in alarm, having a bad feeling about rushing Geese in such a careless manner.

Geesed Howard just stood there confidently and pointed his hand towards Andy, his palm beginning to glow as a surge of energy began to rise.

 _"Reppuken…"_

Andy suddenly found himself being stop cold on his tracks as a wave of energy was launched from Geese's hand and struck him head on, leaving him unable to do anything but scream.

 _"Andy!"_

Joe Higashi declared in alarm, unable to do anything but clutch his injured shoulder in pain, before the wave of energy also struck him and enveloped him in full before blowing him away. Andy tried to brace himself the best he could against the surge of power that began cut and injure him all over, but he was unable to resist against the great might of Geese Howard and was inevitably swept away.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

The members of Fairy Tail could only watch mouth-agape at the terrible show of power, they had thought Geese Howard a weak lowly scum for his underhanded diahonorable methods, but this display of overwhelming might horribly shattered all of their expectations.

"By the gods! Such terrible power! I thought Geese was only a coward that could only win his battles by cheating and stabbing others in the back, but it appears he is truly a frightening opponent of great power…" Cana said astounded, for once she didn't had anything clever to say.

Andy was sent flying throughout the air until his body once more felt prey to the effects of gravity and he smashed into the ground with great force, his whole body bloodied and battered, leaving him unable to do anything but spit blood. Terry suddenly made act of presence and ran towards the broken form his brother, calling out to him in concern.

 _"ANDY! Andy, hang in there…"_

The cap-wearing blonde said as he kneeled and took hold of his sibling, despite his defeat, Andy wasn't terribly worried about his condition and offered a reassuring smile to his brother.

 _"It's alright… (Wince of pain) You have to avenge father, I can't do it…"_

 _"Don't talk. And don't worry, I'll take care of him…"_

Terry said, before laying his brother back into the grass and getting back on his feet, turning his head in the direction of South Town's criminal lord, his gaze the perfect image of determination.

"Oh crap! It seems shit is finally about to go down between Terry and Geese!" Warren exclaimed, eyes wide in anticipation.

"Kick his ass Terry!" Elfman declared in pumped-up excitement, most of the other mages decided not to comment on his usually annoying hot-headness since they too agreed with his sentiment.

Terry walked towards the man who has taken the most important people in his life away from him, his sure and unworried steps echoing in the now silent garden, the only other sound being the blowing whistling of the wind.

 _"So both brothers have come seeking death. That makes both of you fools…"_

Geese Howard said, breaking the silence, his face never losing his expression of self-assured superiority.

 _"Geese! I'll never forgive you! Take this! POWER WAVE!"_

Terry said and without preamble punched the ground and sent a stream of fire directly at the crime boss, the wave of fire breaking the very earth as it sailed towards Geese before impacting into him with a powerful detonation that completely blew apart the wooden bridge where the master of South Town was standing at, sharp splinters being tossed everywhere in a shower of brown needles.

Terry focused in his handiwork to discern if his attack had been successful in getting rid of the crime boss once and for all, when suddenly Geese Howard appeared behind him, none the worse for the attack. Terry sensed his presence, and seemed not terribly surprised that he had managed to evade his technique unscathed.

 _"Child's Play…"_

Terry snarled at the taunt and immediately turned around as he tossed a flame-covered punch at Geese.

 _"Burn Knuckle!"_

Geese simply ducked underneath the fiery attack and pressed a hand into Terry's chest before releasing a small surge of energy that sent the red-clad blonde flying away. Despite having been caught off guard by the retaliation, Terry managed to recover his standing in the ground as he was being dragged away because of the sheer strength of Geese's attack, leaving a trail of displaced earth in the grass before he came to a stop and fell to his knees, blood escaping from his mouth in crimson stained phlegm that stained the grass red. Terry quickly recovered and brought a hand up to clutch at his injured chest as he returned his gaze back towards his hated opponent.

 _"None of my techniques work (cough) He knows every move…!"_

Terry said through a fit of broken cough.

"Dammit! Geese is just too powerful for even Terry…!" Gray said through gritted teeth, his face set in a harsh expression.

"He will win! He has too…!" Natsu replied with apparent confidence that did little to his the worry he was feeling within.

 _"What's wrong? This isn't the end isn't it…? Come attack me again boy!"_

Geese mocked as Terry struggled to keep his eyes on him, his vision turning blurry and his footing unsure as if he were at the edges of unconsciousness.

"That's not good! Only a single attack and he managed to cause that much injury to Terry!" Levy exclaimed in worry as she bit her thumb anxiously.

Terry struggled to get back on his feet, his hand still clutching at his chest. He tried to hide the extent of his injuries by putting up a brave front.

 _"Okay, I admit you are strong, but I'll make you pay for my father's death!"_

Geese wasn't impressed by such fake bravado, however.

 _"Your brother said that too… But can you survive the violent wave technique in your condition…?"_

Geese inquired as he cracked the knuckles of his right hand with the sheer pressure of his fingers. Terry began to mentally brace himself for what it was about to come.

 _"Here it comes…"_

With a smug smile, Geese pointed with his right hand forward towards Terry's direction, and said a single word as a blinding surge of energy was released from his open palm.

 _"Die…."_

With a ripple of displaced air, a violent and massive stream of energy was shoot suddenly at great speed towards Terry, the beam of energy being great enough as to engulf the blonde warrior whole as he crossed his two arms in front of him to guard himself against Geese's technique. Energy kept pouring until the entire form of Terry was lost from view, only the blinding blue energy of Geese's attack was visible. The mages of Fairy Tail began to feel a terrible apprehension for the health of the cap-wearing blonde. With a smile of complete satisfaction, Geese stopped feeding his technique, certain of his victory.

 _"It's finished…"_

A sudden grimace of surprise appear in the face of the crime-lord of South Town, as he witnessed something he didn't thought could be possible, for Terry had survive his technique and not only that, he had effectively managed to turn it inert with just his bare hands.

 _"That's impossible! He's still standing! Wait!"_

Geese Howard exclaimed, recoiling back in shock, a look of complete disbelief in his face as Terry began to gather the energy of the earth itself upon himself. Arms straining with great tension as he opened them wide and motes of energy began to surge from the grass beneath his feet.

 _"It's the Hakkyokuseiken!"_

Geese declared, stepping back in surprise and fear.

 _"Final Technique! Zenpuuken!"_

Terry declared with boundless determination, before spinning with his whole body and creating a miniature tornado that lashed towards Geese. The Crime Lord of South Town tried to defend himself by raising his guard, but small impacts began to flash through his entire body as he tried to brace himself the best he could against the cutting winds. Despite being forced into the defensive, Geese Howard managed to retaliate by launching a Reppuken at point-blank range. The stream of energy managing to interrupt Terry's technique and repulse the blond fighter backwards.

 _"You surprise me… But your final technique still can't defeat my superior fighting ability…"_

Geese gloated, a wicked self-assured smile on his face.

 _"Tsk… It's no good, I can't get enough Ki…"_

Terry grimaced through gritted teeth.

"Dammit! Despite Terry using the ultimate technique taught by his master, Geese still too strong of an opponent for it to be effective!" Nab Lasaro stated, a worried look of helplessness plastered on his face.

"He will win! Just you wait…" Natsu declared with outmost confidence, his entire attention focused to the action happening on the screen.

 _"C'mon Terry… Absorb the force of mother Earth into your body"_

Terry chided to himself as the images of all the people the lost at the hands of Geese Howard flashed through his mind's eye: His father, his master, and the girl he loved… The effects of such focus were immediate as a bright light began to emanate from Terry's body, cap blown away by the great energy surging through him. Geese was caught by surprise by this new development, incapable of understanding how someone could still be able to challenge him after this long.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAH…. HADOU-SENPUKYAKU!"_

Terry declared as he rise up and lashed out forward with a spinning kick, great winds being unleashed by the attack, cutting and slashing at the crime lord as another tornado smashed into him as he was forced into the defensive once more. Unlike in the previous assault, this time the fast-spinning winds ripped into Geese Howard completely and blew the lord of South Town away, flailing and screaming throughout the air. Blood flowing from a thousand cuts on his body until he was tossed into a great height and left helplessly fall back into the pond behind Terry, water splashing and reaching towards the heavens as Geese Howard smashed into its surface and was lost in its depths. Terry just closed his eyes, and offered a prayer for the dead.

 _"Father, Master Tung, Lily… It is done…"_

A cheer rose up in the guild hall, a great deal of rejoice spreading among the Fairies at the defeat of Geese Howard at the hands of Terry. Natsu in particularly was pretty pleased by this outcome.

"See! What did I told you all? He won!" The Salamander declared with a wide smile.

Jocelyn: And this is how Terry killed Geese the first time before earning the moniker of the lone wolf.

 **Boomstick: Pretty cool in my opinion and also makes for a badass nickname. Although, it turns out Terry didn't kill Geese hard enough, so he got to do it a second time.**

* * *

 **Killed Geese Howard** (Everybody approved and applauded)

 **Destroyed parking garage roof** (Raised some eyebrows)

 **Smashed six I-beams in midair** (Many were impressed)

 **Defeated Krauser, Jamin, Mars** (Everybody liked this, though they ignore who these people are)

 **Power Geyser can take out buildings** (Natsu and Mickey approved)

 **Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance** (Many of the girls blushed at that while Loke approved)

 **Killed Geese Howard… again** (Everybody found this odd, but they still approved)

* * *

Wiz: Not that Terry was too weak or anything, for example, in his fight with Jamin he took a huge explosion in the back, got a car thrown at him, jumped up an elevator shaft as it was blowing up, got blasted in the face with a wall of fire, which smashed him into a concrete wall, and answered by Power Geysering so hard, he wrecked the factory he was standing on.

Fairy Tail sees Terry going through all these feats and couldn't help but by impressed by them. Alzack in particular, letting out a whistle in appreciation. "Dayyum! That Terry is certainly one though cookie…!"

"You can say that again Al…" Cana agreed with a stumped expression.

 **Boomstick: He bled everywhere, but then this chick made him better with a good old strip and cuddle.**

Several of the members of Fairy Tail, especially the ladies, were blushing at this part. Except Loke, who was grinning like a perv, and of course, Wakaba, who was jealous of Terry's good luck with the ladies.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and that guy Jamin? He's fast enough to catch bullets.**

Wiz: And fast enough to shoot them back. With his fingers.

The Fairies were left flabbergasted at seeing the red-haired Jamin catching a bullet with just his index and middle finger and killing a guy by flicking it back at him. "The hell!?" Exclaimed an astonished Bisca.

 **Boomstick: Not good enough for you? Well, how about the time Terry saved a co-worker from six falling I-beams, by smashing them one by one in mid air.**

Wiz: Keep in mind, a single I-beam is designed to support three thousand pounds of pressure.

 **Boomstick: And he took care of it so fast, the would be victim didn't even notice.**

"Impressive…" Nab Lasaro said, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

Wiz: It's a bit of a shame then, that at his worst, Terry's a pretty sore loser. Even though his willpower is enough to match the power of Mars, the god of war, an unexpected failure can still really shake him up.

Jocelyn: That it's true. After being defeated in his first encounter against Wolfgang Krauser, Geese Howard's much more powerful older half-brother, Terry became a self-pitying drunk who couldn't even bother to defend himself from being roughed up by a bunch of lowlifes.

Fairy Tail then sees a scene of Terry walking along a deserted and dark alley, the blonde fighter being followed by a young boy who begged him to take him as his student. Terry suddenly puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, stopping him from continuing walking forward. The young would-be student turning towards him with a puzzled expression.

 _"Tony, get back."_

He ordered resolutely. The young boy unable to understand the sudden change in mood of his idol.

 _"What's wrong Terry…?"_

 _"DO WHAT I SAY!"_

Terry suddenly barked, forcing the boy to obey him.

 _"Ummm… Okay…"_

The young boy moved back the direction they had come. Terry simply remained there in the middle of the dark alley, a great apprehension building inside of him as he peered into the shadows in front of his trying to catch a glimpse of the source of his unease. Sweat dripping from the side of his face.

 _~Whoever it is I can feel him. He's radiating enough power to make my hair stand on end~_

As he continued peeking into the shadows of the alley, he managed to discern a tall, imposing figure inside the gloom. A powerful-looking silhouette leaning uncaringly on a dilapidated wall.

 _"You there! Whoever you are! Come out!"_

Wordlessly, the figure stood and stepped towards Terry. The only discernible features of the mysterious figure were his massive powerful shoulders and muscle-bound arms and body. The man was clad in a golden elaborate chest-plate, and boots. A dark cape inlaid with blood-red velvet and embedded with golden pauldrons was wrapped around the man's shoulders. Blood-red bracers and pants finished the ensemble. A sudden ray of lighting flashed above in the sky, and dark alleyway was illuminated for just a second, revealing the mysterious man's face to Terry. Rain slowly but surely began to fall upon the narrow alley until the surroundings were drenched wet and damp by the downpour.

 _"Okay… What do you want?"_

Terry asked, ignoring the rainfall. A strong east-European accent answered him.

 _"I saw that little fight you had. You're good, but could improve. Your technique is sloppy, and had you used your legs you would have been more effective…"_

The mysterious man said, a long lilac-haired man of strong, aristocratic sharp features. The man appeared tough, there was no question about that, but had a rough handsomeness to him. Several of the girls blushed at the sight of the robust but good-looking man.

 _~I can't believe it! He was able to analyze my moves in the middle of my hurricane punch…~_

Terry thought to his insides with narrowed eyes. Out loud he said.

 _"Just who the hell are you!?"_

A smug smirk was his only answered as the mysterious man kept walking towards him without a care in the world.

 _"If you defeat me Terry, I'll tell you…"_

Terry's only answered to the challenged was to step back and assume a fighting pose, the man wasn't dissuaded in the least and kept walking towards him without raising any kind of defense at all.

"This man must be Geese's brother, Krauser…" Wang Chanzi said with some apprehension. "He's surely much more dangerous than him…"

Suddenly, without previous notice, Krauser disappeared from all sight in a burst of speed and Terry found the imposing man's hand atop of his head. The tall armored man standing behind him, looking not even winded.

 _"You must be faster Terry…"_

Suddenly startled for being caught off guard, Terry escaped from Krauser's grasp by putting some distance with several awkward steps and turned around to face the armored man once more.

 _"Wait, you forgot this…"_

Krauser said, still holding Terry's cap on his hand before crushing it between his fingers and tossing the discarded garment despondently at the blonde's feet. But Terry didn't registered this insult, for he was still too awestruck by the bigger man feat of speed.

 _~How can he move that fast at that size? It isn't possible!?~_

In the blink of an eye, Krauser was suddenly standing in front of Terry's face. The strong features set into an amused expression before a powerful fist sank into the blonde's sternum, taking all breath out of his lungs and sending Terry flying away. The red clad fighter smashing in the middle of the cobbled alleyway and rolling several times to a side until he was left lying in the cold street, injured and clutching his stomach in pain. Krauser seemed to find some kind of twisted pleasure at seeing his opponent defeated at his feet.

 _"He, He, admit it. You're not Terry Bogard. Terry Bogard would have had more will to fight…"_

The mocking words of his enemy seemed to have been just what Terry needed to redouble his efforts, as he got back on his feet in a single move and counterattacked with a powerful punch enveloped in blue flames.

 _"Right! Burn Knuckle!_

Krauser just stood there, looking unimpressed, and simply caught Terry's fist with his left hand as it came to him. Stopping the punch in cold and killing off the flames. The sheer shockwave of the clash was potent enough to blow a hole in the wall behind Krauser. The lilac-haired man appeared interested at this development, raising an eyebrow as he kept the struggling fist of Terry trapped on his own, wisps of smoke trailing from the blonde's closed fist.

 _"Oh?"_

Terry tried to punch Krauser in the face with his other fist, but the taller mind simply moved to a side, the fist passing harmlessly near his ear and not even ruffling his hair. More punches flew towards Krauser in an attempt to smash his face in, yet the lilac-haired man seemed amused as he easily evaded the barrage while walking backwards.

 _"That is more like it Terry Bogard. However…"_

In a single move, Krauser graved Terry by the face, stopping his offensive in cold. Unable to do anything, the red-clad fighter was lifted from the ground with a single hand and left helpless in Krauser's grasp.

 _"You have too much wasted motion, you lack conviction! Your mind is not on what you're doing… Why…?"_

Krauser asked with honest interest, a curious glint in his eyes. Terry struggled against the armored man's powerful grip, both hands pushing against his forearm, but all effort was pointless.

 _"Come fight me like a man, if you do not I will crush your skull like a worm!"_

Terry tried to defend himself by rearing back a leg and kicking towards Krauser's face in the hopes of freeing himself, the taller man simply blocked the attack by raising his free arm, his attention temporarily being taken away from the blonde fighter. That was all the distraction Terry needed to kick Krauser's offending arm with his other legs and escape from his clutches. Terry jumping back, doing several flips and landing on his knees as he put some distance between his opponent and him.

Krauser brought his hand close to examine the damage done by the blonde, and found his fingers shaking against his conscious efforts. Krauser couldn't help but give a brief pleased chuckle at that, it seemed Terry could yet prove to be a worthy challenge.

 _"Good… That was much better… Do you have more…?"_

Krauser declared with a smirk, closing his fist to keep it from shaking, the rain continuing to pelt upon both combatants. Terry could only clutch his wounded head as he tried to quickly think on a plan, his breath coming in long heavy heaves.

 _~He's strong… Too strong… He's not an opponent I can take head on. I'll have to put everything I got into the Super-Hurricane kick~_

Terry thought to his insides, his free hand grasping at his injured left leg, knowing it was going to cause him quite the impediment.

 _~But with this leg… I have no choice! I must kill or be killed!~_

He decided at last, getting back on his feet and preparing to focus his KI and use the Hakkyokuseiken, energy starting to emanate from his body like tendrils of smoke, burning the rain around him. Krauser just watched with an intrigued expression, a hand on his chin.

 _"So that is it? That is how you focus your energy…"_

As he gathers his power, Terry takes notice of something that leaves him flat-footed. Krauser was able to copy his own technique perfectly, focusing his own energy, and creating an aura of power around him the same way Terry was doing. The blonde fighter could not believe what his eyes were seeing, Krusser cruel laughter echoing from every corner of the alleyway.

 _"What!? Impossible…!"_

In desperation and frustration, Terry decided to launch his attack already, jumping towards Krauser with a spinning kick that created a mini-tornado.

 _"HADOU-SENPUKYAKU!"_

Krauser simply replicated Terry's attack, creating a tornado of his own. Both swirling vortex clashing against each other in the middle of the alleyway in a contest of wills, discarded newspapers and entire trashcans being blown away by the strength of their clash. Sparks of electricity lashing out wildly all around.

 _"Like this!"_

Despite his best efforts, Terry began to be overwhelmed by Krauser's sheer power, doesn't of strikes impacting him along his body, making him lose control of his technique and be swept away by the violent winds. After being tossed aside like a ragdoll, the red-clad blonde slammed into a wall with great force, the structure crumbling down and launching rubble and clouds of dust to the for winds. Terry simply collapsed and fell into the cobblestone street face first, completely knocked out. Despite his victory, a palpable sense of disappointment could be seen in Krauser's expression, his triumph over Terry bringing him not the least amount of satisfaction. The mages of Fairy Tail took notice of this.

"He doesn't seem to be happy for having defeated, Terry…" Gray said looking at Krauser's underwhelmed expression.

"Perhaps he felt that Terry could have done more…?" Wakaba said with a grunt.

Natsu said nothing, and just bit his thumb not knowing how to feel.

Jocelyn: Thank god his emo state didn't lasted long, and Terry got his act back together and kicked Krauser's ass during their second round.

A scene starts to run of Terry driving towards Krauser's castle, riding a red motorcycle. When he arrives, he is escorted by a waiting servant to the location where Krauser is waiting, playing an old giant pipe organ in a wide private room. As he stands ready to face the armored man for a second time, Krauser takes notice of Terry's presence and stops playing, standing up from his seat.

 _"I knew you would come, Terry… You seem a different man since our last meeting, I'm glad I let you live. Come! Entertain me…"_

Krauser says in his rich baritone, turning around to face Terry, his cape billowing at his ankles.

 _"I was so afraid of you… I hoped I never see you again, but I'm ready to fight! I've conquered my fear! Now if it kills me, you will lose!"_

Terry declares, raising his guard and taking a stance.

Krauser appears amused by Terry's words, letting out a brief chuckle.

 _"To men like us it is impossible to live without fighting, isn't? We are exactly alike, you and I…"_

Terry reacted badly at that statement, lashing out in anger.

 _"No we're not!"_

He immediately began his attack by rushing towards Krauser with a burn knuckle, fist covered in energy as it cut through the air. Krauser stopped the attack by grabbing Terry's offending limb with his left hand, the energy gathered by Terry dissipating immediately.

 _"What makes you so certain!?"_

Krauser retorted with a kick, striking Terry in the side and shoving him away from him towards the left. The blonde fighter managed to recompose himself mid-air and land on his feet, however. He then ran back towards Krauser and lashing with a kick of his own. Krauser stopped Terry's offensive again by grabbing the limb he was attacking with, this time with his right hand. In a single move he lifted the cap-wearing blonde by the leg and slammed him into the carpeted marble floor of the room. Terry lifting himself up with a flip and charging towards Krauser with his right shoulder, striking the lilac-haired man right in the middle of his armored covered chest, the attack just managing to make Krauser lean a little backwards.

Krauser immediately retaliated with his right knee, but Terry managed to cross his arms in front of his chest and block the attack before it struck him in full. Despite this, he was sent flying into the air where he spun around with another flip to land safely on his feet. Taking as second to breathe, the blonde began to gather energy from the Earth.

 _"Perhaps this time you will show me your true power."_

Krauser said as winds of energy began to circle around Terry's form, the armored man deciding to face the challenge head own by gathering energy with his own version of the Hakkyokuseiken.

 _"Final Attack! HADOU-SENPUKYAKU!"_

Terry exclaimed as he launched forward with a spinning kick. Krauser met the attack head on with a grin and performed the same move. Both whirlwinds clashed, sparkles of light and rays of electricity trashing about from the fracas. Terry, just like in ther first encounter, began to be overwhelmed by a barrage of strikes, blood escaping from his mouth due to the powerful punches he was enduring. He was blown away, and struck into a pillar on his back, sending him to his knees. Once more, Krauser appeared disappointed.

 _"Such a pity. I thought you would be more of a challenge…"_

Just after saying that, the right golden pauldron keeping Krauser's cape in place began to crack, and ultimately, fall into pieces to the floor where it smashed with a sound of ceramic being broken. Terry got back on his feet, swaying a little because of his injuries, yet ready to face Krauser again. The armored man began to laugh, pleased at this new result.

 _"Ah… Splendid! How I have longed for an opponent worthy to face me…!"_

With a great heave, Krausser charged towards Terry, landing a powerful punch in the blonde's abdomen. Terry seemed to react at the feeling of pain and was just barely able to raise his arms to block a kick from Krauser aimed for his head, the power of the kick great enough to make him lose his feet and start falling to the ground. The armored man quickly capitalized on his advantage, and followed up with a knee-strike that connected with Terry's stomach and staggered him, but kept him on his feet. Krauser followed up by joining both hands up in an overhead strike and slamming them with great force on the back of Terry's head, causing him to fall face first on the marble floor. The lilac-haired man then lifted a heavy leg and threatened to crush Terry's head into pulp with his boot. Luckily, the red-clad blonde managed to react in time and move away. Krauser's boot struck the floor with terrible force, breaking the marble into pebbles and leaving a small crater in the point of impact.

Terry quickly got back to his feet and tried to connect a punch into Krauser's head, but the bigger man side-stepped the attack easily and counteracted with a second knee-strike that impacted into Terry's stomach again before following up with a powerful punch that pushed the blonde away from him. Blood escaped from Terry's mouth, but he ignored the pain with a shout of effort and spun around to launch a backward kick towards Krauser's face. Once again the lilac-haired man easily evaded the attack, but a second spinning kick delivered with Terry's other leg finally managed to connect with the side of Krauser's head, the impact strong enough to turn his face to a side and making him stumble back, blood surging from his mouth.

Krauser turned back in the direction of a kneeling Terry, clutching his mouth with a hand. He then inspected his hand to assess the damage he received, and found traces of blood on his hand. Closing his fist harshly, Krauser turned back at Terry, a viciously pleased expression on his face.

 _"Wonderful… How have I missed the sweet pain of combat, I'd forgotten how good it feels…"_

Krauser declared before starting to gather energy on his left fist, groaning by the effort. A ball of glowing energy materializing on his palm.

 _"Not good! If he hits me with that, it's all over with…"_

A concerned Terry said to himself, his body sporting the wounds he had received through the entire fight. Yet despite this, he still held his guard high.

 _"What would you do Terry…!?"_

Krauser exclaimed before tossing the ball of energy towards the blonde. Terry managed to dodge the projectile by moving to a side, the KI ball striking into a pillar behind him, and turning it into dust with a small detonation, pieces of rubble flying everywhere. Krauser began to create more ball of energy in his hands, and kept them at the ready.

 _"You're fast… But I will not miss this time!"_

He said before tossing the energy projectiles at the blonde in a crisscross throw, both balls of energy spinning and gravitating between each other in an orbit as they flew towards Terry. The red-clad fighter met the attack head on with a punch of his own.

 _"Burn Knuckle!"_

His fist impacted into both energetic projectile at the same time, stopping them in its tracks. The clash between opposing energies being too great, that the whole place turned white for a second. When the vision cleared, only Terry was left standing on his feet, the balls of energy nowhere to be seen. Yet it seemed such stunt had taken a lot of him, for he fell to his knees, panting greatly in exhaustion. Krauser was pleased…

 _"Very impressive, Terry. You've stopped my Blitz Ball… That is never been done, you are worthy of feeling the force of my greatest technique!"_

The armored man declared, appearing to at last starting to take things seriously as he lifted his arms into a high arms, his starting to glow with energy as he focused his power for his next attack.

 _"It's been a wonderful show, thank you and goodbye Terry…"_

"Oh shit! It's seems Krauser is finally going all out!" Cana declared in bewilderment, her eyes bugging out by the surprise.

"Now the real battle has begun…!" Nab Lasaro stated seriously.

Lifting up his arms high, Krauser launched his attack without further ado. Twin crimson waves of energies that lashed out towards terry, scarring the very air red.

 _"KAISER WAVE!"_

His own eye glowing red with power, Terry wasn't fazed by the attack of his enemy and simply met it on with one of his own. Punching the ground and releasing an impressive surge of energy that raced towards Krauser.

 _"POWER GEYSER!"_

The flow of energy easily overcame Krauser's own attack and smashed against the armored man, who could only brace himself against the flood of power for just a second before being swept away. Krauser was jettisoned towards the giant pipe organ, breaking through the device and smashing into the wall behind it, creating a significant crater in the plaster. The energy of the attack began to spread through the entire length of the organ, breaking the entire instrument apart, the great iron pipes crumbling drown from their places and collapsing upon themselves. A great quantity of dust and debris was expelled as result of such destruction, obstructing all view.

Terry took a moment to breathe after such exertion, yet despite such amazing feet, the battle was still far from over. From among the wreckage of the musical instrument, the imposing figure of Krauser could be discerned despite all the dust. The lilac-haired man simply walked back into view, apparently no worse for wear, yet completely shirtless, his armor and cape discarded.

"Crap! He's still not down!?" Warren declared, impressed that Krauser had been able to withstand such attack seemingly without injury.

"All these fighters are something else, that's for sure…" Alzack said, sweat falling down from his brow due to the suspense.

 _"I would have never thought you could repel my Kaiser Wave, Terry. To think that such a thing was possible… I can hardly believe it!"_

Krauser said, his hand shaking erratically, barely able to contain the great excitement her was feeling within as he closed it into a fist. Terry could do nothing but just stare as Krauser delivered his soliloquy, unable to believe the lilac-haired man had just shrugged the greatest of his attacks without difficulty.

 _"I feel alive for the first time in years! I can feel my blood burning as it rushes through my veins! Ah… Terry!"_

Feeling his heart beating a mile per hour, Krauser rushed back into the fight, lashing out a Terry with a punch. The blonde man accepting the challenge with a punch of his own, and both men meet each other with a powerful clash, hitting each other with staggering force. Reeling from the blow from exactly just a second, both combatants threw themselves at each other throats again, this time with two simultaneous kicks that struck each one respectively in the abdomen at the same time. Yet even as the two broke away, neither was hampered by their wounds, it was as if they had lost the capacity to feel pain.

Both opponents rushed at each other for a third time, but in this occasion Krauser managed to anticipate to Terry's actions and connect a powerful punch in the blonde's sternum that pushed him back a step. A trade of blows between the two warriors soon ensued, forsaking all manner of skill or technique, it was just a simple slug-fest whose only objective was to see which of the two could endure more punches from his adversary. Blows being exchanged back and forth, rumbling loudly throughout the room. A particularly strong punch in the abdomen made Terry retch blood, a strong blow to the face made Krauser bleed, the two kept pummeling for a long while until finally, with a surge of hidden power that made Terry's eyes glow red, the blonde caught Krauser's arm in an unyielding grasp. The lilac-haired man couldn't comprehend what had just occurred.

 _"What…!?"_

It was all he managed to say before Terry counteracted with a strike to the sternum, his yells of desperation and exhaustion echoing in the demolished room, the blow being so powerful that it almost caved Krauser's ribs in. For the first time in the entire battle, the lilac-haired man showed an expression of actual pain, blood spewing from his mouth. Terry took advantage from the sudden faltering of his opponent and began to pummel him through his entire chest with a barrage of overwhelming punches, the sheer impacts capable of being noticed through Krauser's back.

Finally with a mighty cross to the jaw, the lilac-haired man was sent careening back and doubling over his injured torso, managing to somehow still remaining in his feet despite clutching at his wounds. Terry's punches having been so powerful that the blonde actually had caused his own knuckles to bleed, his fist shaking after so many unbelievable strong strikes. Krauser's entire chest was bloodied red by his innumerable wounds, yet despite this, the muscle-bound man seemed satisfied by this outcome.

 _"What do you know… I am defeated… I do not regret, I've not felt so satisfied in over ten years…"_

Tarry just stoically listened as he allowed Krauser to say his piece.

 _"Such a shame the heir of Stroheim may not live with such disgrace… Farewell… Terry…"_

Krauser said as he began to walk backwards towards a hole in the wall behind him, until suddenly, plunging himself into the abyss. Terry couldn't believe what he had just seen with his own eyes.

 _"Krauser…!"_

The heir of Stroheim fell a great height down a cliff, a single word being uttered from his mouth.

 _"Father…"_

A tear escaped from his eye before plunging into the cold waters below and sinking into its indomitable depths, thus Wolfgang Krauser was defeated.

"I know he was Terry's enemy… But I can't help but feel sorry for Krauser…" Levy said with a sad gaze.

Mickey Chickentiger nodded gravely in acknowledgement. "He was a great warrior, one of the bests I've ever seen. He was indeed a worthy challenge…"

"They were both so manly!" Elfman declared, a torrent of tears flowing from his eyes. As the mages pondered on their own thoughts, the show kept moving on.

 **Boomstick: Damn, that was one awesome battle. And lucky for us all that when Terry Bogard sets his mind to something, he'd rather bleed out than walk away.**

Terry is shown charging at an opponent that looked like a skinless man (which freaked out many of the mages) and landing a burning fist into his chest

Terry: BURNING KNUCKLE!

Wis: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, Wis has got something to tell you about saving time and eating food so what's not to love.**

As the commercial to some food and recipe delivered named Blue Apron ran on, the mages conferred among themselves as to who of the two combatants was more likely to win. Natsu had a hard time reaching a decision.

"I can't decide! Both Ken and Terry are pretty awesome!" The Salamander agonized, grabbing his head as he jerked around in indecision.

"I say Terry wins…" Gray said, ignoring the shenanigans of the pink-head. "Yes, Ken defeating Vega was very impressive, but both Geese Howard and Krauser seemed much more powerful opponents compared to him…"

"Plus Terry has the title of the King of fighters! That's more impressive than all the trophies that Ken has won!" Mickey Chickentiger declared, pumping a fist in excitement.

In the end, Elfman, Joey Fullborn, Lucy, Mikuni Shin, Levy, Happy, Niggy and Tono voted for Ken, the rest voted for Terry, with Natsu abstaining from voting. The commercial soon finished and the battle was finally announced.

 **Boomstick: But right now… IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!**

A beating tune is heard as the scene opens showing the entrance of a very ceremonial and collected looking temple, whose main path was lined in both sides by cherry-blossoms trees in full bloom. Inside the temple, a brunette-haired man with a ponytail and wearing a pink Gi suddenly received a tremendous punch right in the face that sent him sprawling to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and laying still in the ground. The audience to such brutal attack composed of a red-haired green-skin savage looking man-beast, a dark-skinned man wearing an orange Gi and black pants chewing bubblegum, and a high-school girl wearing red gloves and a white band tied around her head, celebrated at such outcome. The man who had inflicted such trouncing turned out to be none other than Ken Masters.

Ken: Challenge me after some practice!

He taunted, pointing down with a thumb. The profile of a man could be seen walking outside the building through the paper-thin walls of the temples. The main door suddenly slammed open revealing a confident Terry Bogard looking for a challenge. He walked inside the dojo and began to demand for a fighting, punching a fist inside his other palm.

Terry: C'mon.

Ken leaped backwards to the other side of the ring to get some distance and began to point at this new challenger with a closed fist.

Ken: Come on, show me what you're made off!

He said before taking a stance, the audience alongside the opponent Ken had just defeated began to become excited for the fight about to begin. Both combatants ready in their respecting places, facing each other.

 _FIGHT!_

Ken: Here I go!

Ken made the first move by flash-stepping in front of his opponent as he launched a kick with his left leg. Despite the surprise, Terry managed to successfully block the attack and the following spinning backhand and consecutive pair of straight punches. But the attacks managed to stagger him a little, leaving him open to a low uppercut from Ken that connected on his face. Ken followed up with a one-two and a knee-strike to the stomach before grabbing Terry by the vest and tossing him backwards in a reverse throw. Terry landing in the wooden floor with a loud thud.

Ken then leaped into the air and smashed down into Terry's location with a fist. The cap wearing fighter managing to roll away in the nick of time as Ken's punch broke through the floor and scorched the wood. Spinning and bouncing around on his head, Terry managed to recover and get back on his feet with a triumphant yell, arms extended wide at his sides. Ken simply turned around and rushed at his opponent again with another punch. Terry parried the attack with a punch of his own, a small shockwave created by the impact. Another punch of the same magnitude followed suit, but Terry blocked with his left shoulder, then an uppercut that Terry parried with a kick, a low kick that the lone wolf successfully avoided as he managed to relocate behind his opponent. Ken immediately turned around with a punch that Terry met with one of his own, both combatants then separating and taking a breather for like a second, before Ken crouched down and delivered a powerful low punch into Terry's mid-section that pushed the cap-wearing fighter back several feet. The attack having been charged with sufficient KI to leave a burning impression in Terry's clothes that soon dissipated and leaved the lone wolf on his knees.

Ken: C'mon man! Take this seriously!

Ken said, pointing, not impressed at all. Terry simply stood and fixed his cap, and then accepted the challenge.

Terry: All right!

Terry immediately shot towards Ken with a mighty punch that the Gi-wearing martial artist was barely able to block, and even then, the sheer force of the attack was enough to push him backwards a step. Terry followed up with a barrage of punches, rising kicks and yet even more punches as Ken was unable to do anything but try to resist the onslaught as best he could. Terry finished his combo with an elbow strike and charged a ball of flame around his left fist, intending to capitalize in his opponent's inability to react. The ensuing uppercut was so powerful, it broke through Ken's defenses and left him reeling from the punch with a groan of pain.

"Holy shit! Ken can really punch hard!" An impressed Cana exclaimed.

"Go Terry! Show everybody why you are the King of fighters!" An excited Chickentiger yelled.

Terry suddenly appeared behind Ken and jumped into the air, intending of repaying the favor of almost getting stomped by a diving strike. Ken barely managed to roll away as Terry's fist shattered the wooden floor and made the entire foundations of the temple shake. Ken immediately got back to his feet, and turned around to launch a quick Hadoken back towards Terry.

Ken: This'll hurt!

Terry avoided the energy projectile by quickly jumping into the air, the Hadoken slamming into the far wall close to the people in attendance and punching a hole clean through the building that left the people in the audience reeling in shock.

Back with the combatants, Terry tried to connect a diving kick that Ken easily sidestepped. But Terry wasn't undeterred by this and immediately rushed at his opponent the moment his feet touched the ground, launching an uppercut that Ken managed to parry with his own fist. Ken tried to counterattack with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but Terry blocked the initial flaming kick and rolled underneath the rest of the spinning kicks to avoid the attack. He then turned and rushed at his opponent again as Ken set foot back into the ground with a powerful step, and turned to meet his opponent head-on. Both combatants meeting in the middle of the arena with a mighty clash, fist against elbow, the shockwave created by such impact being powerful enough to shatter the wooden floor underneath their feet and create cracks and spider-webs through the entire length of the temple. An overwhelming fast flurry of attacks immediately followed, a long series of intermixed punches and kicks being thrown back and forth by both combatants at neck-breaking speeds, each and every single one of them equally matching each other and successfully counteracting themselves, a flow of rippling shockwaves flashing with each clash.

The sheer power behind each impact being so great that the entire foundations of the temple began to unravel, the floor and walls splitting apart and starting to come down. The people in attendance doing the smart thing and running away from the premises before the entire structure collapsed over their heads. The brunette man dressed in a pink Gi unable to escape in time as one of the main supporting pillars crumbled upon him and crushed him under its weight, a moan of pain escaping from his lips.

Dan: My leg.

Wakaba winced at such sight. "Damn! Those guys are really not holding back now…"

As both Ken and Terry kept smashing their fists against each other, Terry finally managed to break the stalemate with an overhead flying crescent kick that connected right atop Ken's head and slammed him into the ground and drew blood, the raw force of the attack making his whole body bounce from the floor. The damage incurred was so great, that Ken began to retch blood, something had clearly broken inside of him.

"Oh no! Ken is in trouble!" A terrified Lucy exclaimed in dread.

"Yes, Terry! Keep beating him until he's dead!" Chickentiger cheered with no small amount of bloodlust.

Ken managed to land back on his feet despite his injury, but it was clear to all he was not in optimal condition. His breathing difficult and coming in long heaves. Terry simply prepared himself to deliver another burning fist, gathering his energy and small rays of lighting began to crackle through the entire room, changing the illumination of the room enough as to hide Ken's profile in darkness. Assuming a posture to gather momentum, Terry launched himself towards his opponent, fire trailing behind his flame covered fist as the entire screen suddenly faded to black. All of the mages of Fairy Tail suddenly found themselves holding their collective breaths as they waited for the outcome of the attack.

A flash in the darkness suddenly sparkled, right were Ken's eye was supposed to be, and Ken slammed his fist right in the middle of Terry's stomach, blue energy crackling around his fist as he stopped his adversary's attack dead cold. Pushing with all of his strength, Ken sends Terry blasting away as he completes his rising uppercut, the cap-wearing blonde smashing at the other side of the room.

Ken: Shoryuken.

Yet it seemed performing such comeback cost him a great deal, for Ken began to breathe laboriously in great heaves. However, he began to recompose himself and start charging a Hadouken, the ball of energy glowing with rising intensity. Terry easily got out of the rubble he was buried as he began to charge his Hakkyokuseiken, small motes of light shining all over the room as result, a blue aura emanating from his body. Both combatants charge their techniques to the maximum, and then released them.

Ken: All yours!

Ken unleashed his Shinku-Hadoken, a beam of light blasting towards Terry, who didn't appeared even fazed as he simply smashed his fist into the ground and launched a Power Geyser right towards Ken's attack through the floor. Both energy attacks clashed, pushing and lashing against each other for a moment before Ken ran out of energy, his Hadouken fading like a light that has had its On switch turned off, and Terry's energy wave continued unimpeded, cutting a swat right below Ken's feet. For a moment, nothing happened, and Ken simply took a stand again, believing his opponent's attack having run out of juice like his own.

Ken: Alright!

Then out of nowhere the ground exploded, as rising pillar of scorching energy that engulfed Ken's entire form as it blasted towards the heavens, injuring the marital artist greatly. His scream echoing throughout the room.

Ken: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The screen went white for a moment, and when vision returned, the demolished interior of the temple looked utterly devastated and desolate, the figures of both combatants hidden from view by dust and debris. Terry appeared to have fallen to one knee, while Ken somehow still remained on his feet. As more of the dust cleared, Terry was able to be seen getting back to his feet, but totally spent by his exertions, taking long gulps of air. Ken still remained on his feet, not moving a single muscle. And when sight returned and he was finally able to be wholly discerned, it immediately jumped to attention how his entire body was covered by innumerable bleeding wounds. Terry immediately recovered, and prepared to deliver his finishing move, grabbing his cap and turning the visor to the back of his head.

Terry: You're dead!

He said before hunching on his legs, and jumping forward with a potent kick that struck Ken right in the abdomen, lifting him off his feet. As Ken found himself briefly suspended in the air, Terry reared a fist back and began to charge it with burning energy, before diving down and smashing Ken into the ground with an exploding punch to the face. The force of the impact being so potent that Ken's head simply popped in a shower of blood, a big red stain left smeared on the wooden floor as the headless corpse dropped down and lay still. Terry simply stood straight again and fixed his cap as he looked down at his handiwork.

Terry: OK!

Announcer: KO!

The members of Fairy Tail just gaped, not having expected such swift and brutal end to the fight. They simply couldn't find words for what they had just seen. Oh well… On with the results.

Results (*Cues: Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV*)

 **Boomstick: Bummer...so, on the bright side, this means Eliza's single now, right?**

Wiz: Boomstick!

That stupid comment being enough to get everybody out of their shock

 **Boomstick: Just saying what we're all thinking, Wiz.**

"No Boomstick. Even I know it of poor taste to make that kind of comments over a woman that has just lost her husband." Wakaba said, shaking his head sideways in disappointment.

"Shameful!" Elfman declared.

Erza facepalmed. "Let's just hear the results of the fight…"

Wiz: Both Ken and Terry had been fighting since they were children, and each won their fair share of tournaments. However, Terry's sheer power proved too much for Ken to handle.

 **Boomstick: Outside of tourneys, Ken's most notable victories were usually only possible because he had help. Sure, Ken's taken down Zangief, Hugo and Vega multiple times, who are extremely deadly in their own right, but they aren't nearly as heavy hitters as those on Terry's resume, like Krauser and Mars.**

"Mmmph it's true… Krauser seemed a much more dangerous and powerful opponent than Vega…" Nab Lasaro agreed with a thoughtful expression.

Wiz: Also, keeping up with and surpassing Jamin, who can effortlessly catch bullets, proves Terry can match someone over twice the speed of sound, much faster than anything Ken's ever shown.

 **Boomstick: Man, when Eliza hears about this, she's gonna feel Terry-ble.**

"What is Terry-ble, is your lame puns…" Cana said with some air quotes, before taking hold of her mug again and downing its contents in a single gulp.

"Yeah, this one is not one of his best works…" Happy agreed with a nod.

Wiz: The winner is Terry Bogard.

Mirajane stopped the episode and took out the CD, not really interested with the next battle would be. "Well… That was quite the episode I must say…" She said, putting away the disc inside its case.

Happy launched himself in an excited tirade at that. "It was awesome! So much battles and evil villains doing evil things and being defeated by the good guys, and Ken and Terry bringing a building down with only the power of their punches! It was cool.

"So, which episode should we look next?" Lucy asked to the room in general.

"I am fine with whatever you guys decide. I've already watched the battle I wanted to see." A satisfied Natsu said with a big grin. "Now I have lots of new techniques I want to master!"

"We should let Mirajane decide what to see next. She's the one who is playing all these episodes after all…" Macao said, leaning leisurely on his seat.

"That's a good idea! C'mon sis, What do you want to see next!?" Elfman inquired with his usual hot-headness.

The pretty silver-haired bartender thought for a moment. "Well… I don't have any particular predilection, but I'm interested in seeing the next fight after Akuma and Shang Tsung…"

"Well then, I'm all up for seeing it. We already let Natsu having a go at it choosing which fights to play. We should allow for the episodes to play in their correct order to see what else they have in store for us…" Bisca Mulan proposed reasonably. There was a general agreement in the room.

"Well, alright." Mirajane said as she began to rummage for the correct disc case.

* * *

 _We are going back to the regular order for the moment, so next fight is Rogue VS Wonder Woman. Hope it doesn't take me two months to have next chapter ready, but I have a lot of crap getting in the way. The company I work with is having a corporative separation (Some shit like that) Lots of assets and personnel are getting moved around, and I am left in a shitty temporal workstation. It's a lot of annoying crap, and it gets in the way in my writing. This shit is being going on since November and it is not scheduled to end until October 25th. So yeah, I'm being subjected to unwanted delays, but I hope everything gets settled and done with soon._

 _Anyway, if you liked this chapter, make sure to review, spread the word about this fic and tell me what you think. Also, if you have it in your heart to give some alms to poor little old me and aid me to get out of the annoying hellhole of despair I have to deal with every day. Don't forget to sign to my paetron. The link is in my profile._

 _But as always, make sure to tell me your thoughts and I'll read you all next chapter._


	7. Rogue VS Wonder Woman

**AN** : Well, I got this done. And just before the month ended at that. I was procrastinating a little with this chapter since I was more focused in my other stories but whatever. I feel this particular chapter to be a little barebones since I planned to use several media cuts for wonder woman explanation, but then Thor VS Wonder Woman came out and it ended up using many of the scenes I had planned for this chapter. So I got fucked and now I have to save them for that battle. Bummer….

Anyway, Not much to say, only that I can finally move on to the next battle.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Rogue VS Wonder Woman**

After Mirajane looked through the menu for the right episode and pressed play on the remote again, the next episode of Death Battle began with Boomstick making an advertisement of a site called Go Daddy. Once the introduction of the episode is in full swing, images of dozens of female superheroines wearing unique outfits for combat are shown. Some are modest, others, not so much.

(*Cue "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

The girls in the guild are surely going to like this. Not only are female combatants being part of the show besides the male combatants and praised for their own merits, but they are also superheroines from comic books. Natsu and Happy have read lots of them in their free time; Mirajane, Cana and even Erza have read a few that they came across, however Lucy is the only one who doesn't know much about comics since she has rarely had the opportunity to read one because of her father's strict standards, though she admits to be curious about the subject.

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just to be drawn the way they're drawn.**

Jocelyn: Why I'm not surprised…

Now that made the Fairies distrustful, considering Boomstick's perverted tendencies, he was probably commenting about something dirty. The only one not to get a clue was Natsu, who looked at the screen with a puzzled expression. "I don't get it…"

Cana looked at Natsu with suspicion. "Natsu… You cannot be that dense right…?"

"What do you mean by that…?" The Salamander asked with some affront.

"Nevermind…"

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue...

 **Boomstick: … And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

Wiz: He's Boomstick, she's Jocelyn, and I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

"Now that sounds promising…!" Loke said with a perverted grin on his face.

"I know what you mean!" Wakaba agreed with a stupid grin of his own.

Several of the younger members of the guild began to have a bad feeling about Boomstick enjoying this episode a little too much for comfort. One could only hope he doesn't say anything overtly embarrassing as he has been saying a lot of crap already, but somehow, the fairies suspected they were not going to be that lucky.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills…

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Yeah… Not luck at all. Ugh, they should have known better than to expect anything different from Boomstick, might as well tolerate him as much as possible. Again…

Anyway, the first contestant is a young woman wearing a green and grey mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with a big white streak on the front.

 **Rogue**

Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"Does that mean this girl has a lot of powers? I wonder what those could be." Lucy said with a puzzled expression.

* * *

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities** (Everybody was surprised by this)

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities** (Everybody was surprised)

 **Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact** (Everybody was terrified)

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"Some mages have the ability to absorb certain elements to restore their magical reserves like Natsu's does when he eats fire, and even some can directly consumme the magical energies of other mages." Lucy began to explain. "And as we all well know, if a person loses too much of its magical energy it will end up putting his own life at risk. But stealing their memories and powers, that's a new one and potentially terrifying ability. It's too much like Shang-Tsung for my liking…"

"Yes… Only some very especific types of mages are able to absorb energy from sources other than lacrimas." Laki Olietta commented iddly in thought, a hand rubbing at her chin. "I wish I could be able to research the ability of this Rogue…"

 **Boomstick: To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

Jocelyn: Yeah like going shit-bat crazy if she absorbs too much powers from several different people as their memories and consciousness begin to overlap with her psyche, plus she runs the risk in transforming in some monster straight out of a B-rate horror movie.

A clip is shown of a teenage rogue using various power she had absorbed, causing her untold pain. Another scene shows her having metal skin, glowing red eyes and a wing.

"Damn! That's some gruesome shit right there. Now I'm going to have nightmares…" Gray declared with a grimace, touching his temple with a hand.

Now that's something to be wary off, though most people in their world are naturally wary of those who are able to absorb the magical power of other mages, side effects is not something that the mages of Earth Land have to usually worry about unless they're performing dark magic. Several like Mirajane and Lucy were also distressed by the notion that Rogue can't touch anyone for any significant amount of time without risking killing someone by means she cannot have any kind of physical contact with other people, any kind of romantical relationship would be off-limits for her and whatever friends she might managed to have would have to be kept at arms length for their own safety. She must be really lonely as result. Natsu and Happy thought it cool, though they were not 100% okay with the fact that she could harm others lethally, even her own friends.

* * *

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

* * *

(Cue X Men theme hard rock remix)

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could. Plus, when she's unconscious I could…**

A scene of Rogue holding a voluptuous blonde dressed in a dark one-piece jumpsuit with gloves, boots and face-mask of the same color as they struggled and flew through the air is shown. Several of the most perverted guild-members like Wakaba, Warren and Loke began to have nosebleeds at the scene; on the other hand, Erza wasn't amused. Before the queen fairy could open her mouth, Wiz quickly stepped in.

Wiz: Boomstick! Absorbing all of Ms. Marvel powers caused her some serious mental trauma as she began to have visions of Ms. Marvel tormenting her for stealing her life.

A scene is shown of Rogue flying through the air, trying out Ms. Marvel's powers by ramming through a tree, only for a phantasmal apparition of the blonde heroine to suddenly appear flying at Rogue's side.

 _"You stole my powers! You stole my life!"_

The vision accused before transforming into a hideous creepy monster that caused Rogue fall off from the sky in fright and smash into the ground.

"Holy fuck that's horrifying!" Vijeeter exclaimed in shock. "Her powers certainly cause more troubles than what they are worth."

Jocelyn: Dialing back on the creep factor a little bit, although her abilities have caused her a great deal of inconviniences over the years, it also has saved her life in more than one ocassion.

A scene is shown of Rogue lying on her bed at night, unable to sleep due to a series of moans and groans coming from one of the nearby rooms. The image changes to show a rather hairy and savage looking man seemingly in the middle of a nightmare, Rogue enters in the man's room and approaches his bed before trying to gently wake him up.

 _"Logan…"_

But the man seemed deaf to her pleads, images of shadowy silohuettes, masked men, syringes and green water plaguing his dreams.

 _"Logan, wake up…"_

Yet it seemed it wasn't a great idea to try to disturb the sleep of such troubled man, as unexpectedly and without notice, Logan opens his eyes and lunges at Rogue with a savage scream. Rogue led out a yelp of her own as Logan plunged a hand towards her torso. A sound of metal being brandished and ramming into flesh was heard, before the two screaming people suddenly felt silent. The man and the girl stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, until Rogue let out a gasp, that's when recognition seemed to return into Logan's stare who looked atRogue with a horrified expression. The camera view panned out and showed that the man had popped out some long and sharp looking metal claws from his knuckles, which he had used to stab Rogue through her right lung, the tips of the metal claws sticking out prominently from her back.

Cana spat her drink immediately at seeing such scene. "Pffft! Holy shit he killed her!" She exclaimed in shock.

"That's fucked up!" Gray declared, taken aback.

With a metallic _Knit_ sound, the claws went back inside Logan's hand, Rogue's eyes widened a little in what most surely had been a rather painful sensation, and just remained there were she was standing unable to utter a single word, just some random gasps and grimaces of pain. Logan, having regained his senses, began to call for help.

 _"Help me…"_

Yet it seemed no one was able to hear his weak requests for aid, so Logan began to shout much harder and louder.

 _"Somebody help!"_

Rogue seemed at the edge of fainting, unable to remain standing on her own volition. Logan didn't know what to do and only looked on in despair. The girl weakly began to lift a hand towards the face of the distressed man, but before he could say anything, Rogue touched the side of his face with the tips of her fingers. The girl's powers began to take effect immediately, and one could clearly see how Logan began to have his life being sucked away by the girl's touch, his veins bulging painfully and his skin taking an ashen coloration.

The girl seemed just as surprised as him, but as she continued leeching his life, the bleeding orifices on her back began to close and heal until there was nothing but pristine skin were there once was angry red wounds. From behind Rogue, several youngsters began to trickle into the doorway, staring in surprise as how the girl slowly continued draining Logan's life. That is until several adults dressed in pajamas and bathrobes arrived in the scene, a red-head woman, a brunette short-haired man wearing ruby-tinted eyeglasses and a white-haired dark-skinned woman, who turned on the lights and broke the daze in which Rogue had fallen in. Letting go of Logan, who simply toppled into the floor unconscious. The red-head woman quickly rushed to Logan's side, holding his head from up from touching the wood floorboards.

 _"Scott, grab a pillow…"_

Rogue simply looked sadly at the dark-skinned woman as the other two adults tended to the fallen Logan.

 _"It was an accident…"_

She simply said, before walking out of the room in a hurry. The children and young teens huddling at the doorway parting away from her as if she were a leper. Not wanting to suffer the same fate that had befallen Logan.

The members of Fairy Tail just stared, correctly figuring out that Rogue must have a hard life with the fear of seriously hurting the people close to her the same way she did Logan and causing them to rear back in fear away from her. Even Natsu could understand the hardships she must deal with everyday.

Wiz: She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponents' move.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

Jocelyn: Typical.

"That's lame." Natsu declared loudly, Happy agreeing with him. What a disappointing revelation for a heroine that had been proven herself a unique action girl until now.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

Most of the fairies blushed at that remark. No man can expect to say such a thing in front of the female members of the guild and hope to walk away unscatched, especially when in the presence of Erza and/or Mirajane. Boomstick is starting to run his mouth again.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz. While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd I like to take out to dinner.**

Wiz: who can fly, lift buildings, and can kill people just by touching them.

 **Boomstick: Nevermind!**

Jocelyn: I actually would like to see Boomstick try to date someone like Rogue. I bet it would be entertaining to watch!

Rogue: Ain't that enough?

Rogue is really unique, but her story doesn't seem to have been extensively detailed like the combatants of the previous episode … In retrospective, Most of the first fights in first season seem to be lacking too much detail in their backstories as well. The show needs to pay further attention to their combatants' backgrounds to make things more interesting. Anyway, most of the guild finds her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact to be interesting, but it sounds to be quite lethal and troublesome for any use outside of combat, and the show makes no mention about the exact control she has over her own abilities. Levy even suspects she might never be able to touch or hug anyone, though;she might wear gloves and other kind of clothes and protection to prevent that, but still no skin contact. Most of the other fairies see her as a capable young woman able to manage on her own despite this… At any rate, time to move with the next contestant.

 **Wonder Woman**

The woman they saw at the end of Akuma VS Shang Tsung episodeappears as the next contestant, now named Wonder Woman. They also notice a few other things they missed. Wonder Woman is also wearing red high boots and she also appears to wield a rope that could be a lasso.

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

 **Boomstick: With superboobies!**

Erza is beggining to get pissed at Boomstick's sick, perverted jokes, one of her eyebrows twitching incontrolably as a vein began to pulse in the side of her forehead. Most of the male guild-members wisely chose not to make any comment and simply gave her a wide berth, trying the best they could not to show how much terrified they were on the inside.

They all prayed for things not getting any worse and beyond the suggestive.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors…

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

Lucy was face-palming hard after that dumbass declaration, most of the others were just chuckling at the silly joke.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz.**

Jocelyn: Except that unlike you, we are not blowing air out of our asses. In any case, what you just said it's old news Wiz. The story of Wonder Woman being crafted from clay by her mother and given life by Zeus has been disproven as a lie that her mother created to keep her safe from the wrath of vengeful gods like Hera since it turns out Wonder Woman is in fact Zeus' daughter, conceived after his godly father seduced and slept with her mother. Making Wonder Woman essentially a demi-goddess.

Now this caught the fairies interest, they're not actually surprised of Zeus being her father since the king of the gods has a long-standing reputation of infidelity and womanizer. But the revelation of Wonder Woman being a demi-goddess certainly came as a surprise.

Wiz: Anyway, Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

The girls were amazed at this amazing figure before them. A goddess in all but name, based on all the things revealed so far about her power.

"I wonder if I could ever look as good as her." Levy said, feeling self-concious and looking down with a frown at her slim, lithe and fragile body that didn't have a single ounce of muscle in it. A dark cloud of depression suddenly began to rumble above her head.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper, a patriotic stripper.**

"I'll let him off the hook on that one since many of my own armors cover just as much or less than hers." Erza said simply in an emotionless tone. "But I do so just to show those who would look down of me for being a woman just exactly who is that's kicking their asses. And proud of it…"

* * *

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood** (Erza, Mickey, Elfman, Nab and Wang approved)

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat** (Erza, Mickey, Elfman, Nab and Wang liked this)

 **Prefers Fist Over Blades** (Elfman approves of this)

 **The Best of The Amazons** (Erza approves)

* * *

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. She duelled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

Erza nodded in approval. "Seems she was groomed to be a powerful warrior from an early age.

Wonder Woman does sound to be a remarkable fighter, and the only one so far of the combatants they've seen to have been raised and trained since birth to become a hero. Then again, in ancient myth, the children of gods and mortals were usually the focus of a great destiny, and were depicted as the main heroes in most of the old stories and legends.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

Now this was surprising for many of the guild-members since although the Greek gods and goddesses also exist in their world, they rarely involve themselves in the affairs of mortals anymore. So the news of someone receiving a direct blessing from them is a big deal. Though they wonder if their versions of the gods are the same or different from their own.

* * *

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resists all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **Magic resistance** (Everybody was surprised)

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

(cue Justice League Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

The image of a rather effeminate-looking blue guy wearing winged sandals, a toga and glasses was shown, before changing into a more classical depiction of the Greek deity.

Wiz: Hermes?

* * *

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed** (Happy was amazed)

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]** (Vijeeter was amazed)

* * *

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speeds.**

* * *

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual** (Levy, Lucy and Laki like this one. They've learned a lot of languages from all the books they have read)

 **Increased Wisdom** (Lucy and Levy approve)

 **Superior Empathy**

 **Animal Rapport** (Happy approves)

 **Other Useless Stuff** (What qualifies as useless stuff anyway?)

* * *

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

 **Boomstick: Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizarre mixed with weaponry.**

Erza gave a flat look at Boomstick's comment, and decided to ignore it to pay better attention to the analisis of Wonder Woman's weapons.

* * *

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus** (Everybody was amazed)

 **Unbreakable** (Erza was intrigued)

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

Simple but effective, Erza admits, though its mystical properties to make prisoners tell the truth intrigues her. It would have certainly come in handy to her while tracking and investigating what the Eisenwald guild is up to.

A scene is shown of a majestic throne room built in classical Greek style, in the middle of the room, a man is on his knees tied with the lasso of truth around his torso while Diana and an older, yet still beautiful woman with a great deal of resemblance to her (probably her mother) are standing in front of the man.

 _Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

 _Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

Cana coughed into her fist "Well… It really doesn't seem he's lying to me." She awkwardly chuckled as she tried to hide her blush. There's no way to deny how many of the female members of the guild are very attractive and well endowed, and they knew it. That's the reason why many of them pose for magazines to gain some extra jewels, there's no doubt that many men, young and old, have had depraved thoughts and fantasied over the girls, not that Cana or any of the others would mind, though. Levy was blushing and beginning to feel slightly depressed about her own body again. Such things as always flew over Natsu's head.

* * *

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

* * *

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using it's razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats.

Gruesome, but effective. Though most of the fairies rarely kill while on a job, they all are experienced enough to know that lethal measures are part of the reality of working in a guild, so the members of Fairy Tail could forgive Wonder Woman's predilections for slicing throats as long as she reserves it for the bad guys only.

* * *

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed From the Aegis of Zeus** (Everybody was surprised)

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

That caught Erza's attention; bracelets like those would surely give her a significant improvement to her defense. "I wouldn't mind having a pair of those bracelets" She commented, it would be a nice addition to her arsenal that could be used in conjuction with other of her armor sets.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

The Fairies were left stupefied by that. Killing a god! That's the sort of thing that only happens in the old epics and legends. Wonder Woman must truly be a real badass to accomplish a feat like that.

 **Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!**

"Who is Kratos?" Mirajane asked with a puzzled expression.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Some other combatant…"

Wonder Woman is now seen striking her shield against a green-haired woman's neck.

 _Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy.

As the Fairies wait for the start of the battle they begin to dwell in all of the skills that Wonder seems to possess. She's fast and a capable leader with impressive weapons forged by the gods. A powerful fighter, warrior and symbol for women everywhere with wisdom and great skills of her own to booth. And finally, she has a respectable position based on her royal and divine status and hard work, something that none of the fairies could disagree.

In any case, seeing who would win between these two superheroines was certainly going to be quite the treat. The mages simply couldn't decide who to root for. Though Wonder Woman has the upper hand in combat skills as she is a more trained fighter with an array of useful weapons she carries on her person, Rogue seems more than capable of taking whatever her opponent can dish thanks to her ability of absorbing the powers of others with a touch. It's tough to say who will be victorious. The fairies don't really care who actually wins as long as it's a good fight to watch and the reasons behind a winner's victory are good. With that said, there's nothing more but to move to the fight.

 **Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

(Cue Rogue's theme from X-Men vs Street Fighter)

Rogue is seen flying high in the sky. Unaware to her, a transparent silhouette of a jet appears in the background, blending with the sky and making it very hard to spot. A dark figure suddenly flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rogue with a kick right to the face that knocked the southern belle off the sky, showing herself to be wonder woman. Rogue manages to land safely on the ground without much trouble in front of a snack bar, making Natsu to start having cravings.

"A snack bar? Man that makes me hungry… Mirajane don't you have some peanuts lying around somewhere…? I've suddenly start wishing for something salty."

"Yeah…!" Happy agreed loudly.

Mirajane became thoughtful for a few seconds before answering the Salamander. "Mmmm… I think I have some behind the counter, let me check…"

Meanwhile, Rogue was dusting herself off, Wonder woman lands in front of her looking for trouble and soon both superheroines raise their guard, ready to do battle.

FIGHT!

Before Rogue could even make a move, Wonder Woman takes off her tiara and hurls it at the X-woman, striking Rogue right in the face as she was rushing towards her opponent and drawing blood with a nasty cut. With Rogue stunned for a split second, Wonder Woman quickly zips behind her and punts her with enough force to send Rogue flying across the street. The Amazon intercepts Rogue mid-air and begins to pummel her with a barrage of kicks to the abdomen that's followed by Diana flying past Anna and receiving her with a punch right in the back.

The members of Fairy Tail cringed at that punch.

"Ouch! That's going leave a mark..." Gray exclaimed with a wince.

"Uh huh…" Natsu agreed with an idle nod as he stuffed his mouth with peanuts.

With Rogue stunned again, Wonder Woman unfurls her Lasso of Truth and binds her with it before flinging her around and start slamming her in tandem on both sides of the street time and again, crating craters with each hit. Rogue is then reeled in towards Diana like a fish on a line before being sent into the sky by an uppercut to the chin. As Anna is left soaring through the air, Wonder Woman then starts zippingback and forth around Rouge, punching her hard everytime she passes her by at supersonic speeds.

(cue X-Men theme hard rock remix)

The punches keep coming until Wonder Woman hits the X-woman in the face. Diana then suddenly feels like part of her powers, and even part of herself, is getting sucked away by her opponent. Leaving the Amazon ultimately dazed an unable to react.

The mages then remembered what Rogue is able to do.

"Oh yeah. She can absorb other people's powers and life force through skin contact." Lucy said, blinking in realization.

Rogue took advantage of this as she removed her glove and touched WonderWoman's bare leg with her hand and began to absorb even more of her powers, leaving Diana pale and weak. The Amazon with a burst of superhuman effort, manage to struggle and successfully break free from the Southern Belle grip, however, Rogue had absorb enough of her power to increase her strength, speed and resilience to much higher levels than before, leaving Diana at an obvious disadvantage.

As Wonder Woman tries to remain conscious after getting her life literally sucked out of her, Rogue slams into her and begins to pummels her in the back with a barrage of punches, finalizing her assault by attacking from the front and elbowing her right in the neck beforepushing her back with a quick 3-kick combo.

"Looks like Rogue has turned the tables on her opponent." Wakaba said with a grunt.

Wonder Woman recovers with a flip in the air and tries to catch Rogue again with her Lasso. But the Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground with both arms. Rogue then lands behind Wonder Woman, but in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rogue and tries to slash her by throwing her tiara. Rogue counters the tiara with a back-hand, (Propelling the tiara back towards Wonder Woman's head) before launching her into the air by connecting a slide kick into her ankles and following up with an uppercuts that hits her in the abdomen. Diana tries to counter attack by punching Rogue repeatedly at super speed and tries to finish her combo with a roundhouse kick which Rogue manages to successfully block and counter with a backward flip kick that launches Wonder Woman again into the air.

The fight is getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and forth as they tear into each other. Who will get the upper hand?

Rogue follows Diana into the air but loses sight of the Amazon. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, starts speed blitzing Rogue again from all sides for a handful of seconds until Rogue manages to block a punch and gives the Amazon a taste of her own medicine by speed-blitzing her in turn. The music intensifies as the two are now flying around at high speeds, tossing punches and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman sends Rogue to the ground with a dive kick. The mages watching begin to feel tense, sensing this will be the final standoff. As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Big Mistake.

Rogue ducks under the kick and gains the upperhand by grabbing Wonder Woman from beneath.

 _"Goodnight, Sugar_."

Rogue plants her lips on Wonder Woman's, sucking all of her life in a single instance and sealing the match. Wonder Woman simply collapses to the ground, dead as a doornail as Rogue assumes a victory pose in turn.

 **K.O!**

Many of the female fairies were blushing after seeing what had just happened, the males on the other hands were sporting nosebleeds. Loke was passed out in the floor while Natsu and Happy were staring with shocked gobsmacked expressions. This development certainly caught everybody off-guard. Well, on with the results. Boomstick better not…

(Cue X-Men Movie Theme)

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE ever!**

...make another joke about this.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then, she touched Rogue's face.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

Jocelyn: Talk about being hoisted by your own petard.

That made sense, Rogue wasn't wearing a mask so her bare skin of her face was the reason she had been lucky to absorb Wonder Woman's power at the start. Otherwise, she would've been pummeled to death.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

The girls angrily blushed again. Lucy and Levy hastily covered their chests with their arms while the rest simply didn't do anything but blush, except Erza, who was angrily grinding her teeth. When will Boomstick ever shut up?! Again, the males did the wise thing and remained silent.

Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, *Picture of the Juggernaut appears* but Rogue has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"That sounds a pretty unfair now that I think about" Lucy said. Absorbing powers by skin contact does sound like a pretty unfair advantage once you start to seriously think about it. It seems the best way to beat Rogue is too stay away from her and attack her from a distance with long range attacks and weaponry, or wear skin covering cloths.

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"Never would I have imagined that a kiss could be so lethal?" Nab Lasaro harrumped with a blush.

"Heart stopping!" Happy declared loudly

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" this fight.**

Wiz: The Winner is Rogue.

Fairy Tail really liked the fight despite everything. The high speed action and counters were eye catching and tense to enjoy. It would have been less shameful If Rogue killed Wonder Woman in another way. Well, the truth is it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for Boomstick's pervy comments.

Anyway, with the battle done, Mirajane pauses the episode since she has no interest in seeing the next battle preview.

"Well… That was some episode…" She said to try and break the silence.

"It was a good battle but I could have done without all those comments…" Erza said with a non-comittal grunt.

"Let's see another one!" Natsu declared pumping a fist, Happy agreeing with him.

"No, Natsu! Remember that you need to get ready for our little mission you agreed to help me tomorrow!" Erza stated, shutting down the Salamander's idea.

"Awww! C'mon Erza! The train doesn't depart until tomorrow, just one last episode please!" He begged before getting and idea. "How about if you chose the next episode…?"

"What me…?" The queen of fairies seem a little taken aback by that suggestion haven't expected it at all.

"That's a good idea Erza. As you've just joined us in watching these episodes, you should choose one to your liking to see if it has anything that might interest you." Mirajane said with a happy face, agreeing with Natsu's recommendation.

"I wouldn't know where to even start…" Erza said with clear misgivings.

"Well Luckily, the inside of the cases of each of the discs which hold the episodes seem to have a list with a small overview of each fight." Mirajane said, pulling out a small sheet of paper from the case of the first season and handing it to Erza.

The red-haired mage apprehensively began to rapidly go over the list until finally making a choice. "Well… How about this one…" She said, showing her pick to the silver-haired bartender.

"Link VS Cloud…?"

"Does that mean you're going to let us watch another episode?" Natsu asked excitedly.

Erza replied with a nod. "Yes… but this will be the last one for today…" She declared.

"That's fine, as long as we can watch another one…" Natsu said, waving Erza off.

"Well, in that case let's get started!" Mirajane declared before starting to go through the menus with the remote.

* * *

 _So yeah, our next battle is Link VS Cloud due to popular demand. Whatever, I'm not so sure which scenes of the games to depict since most of those games are mute. So I expect it to be a little light too in the additional scenes department, I should better focus more in the reactions of the guild members if it comes to that._

 _By the by. I've been feeling the plot bunnies nagging me as of late. You all know I've just recently posted a new story, but now I'm being tormented by ideas for more. I want to write another react story, but this time with the characters of Overwatch. I will name it, Overwatch Reacts To Random Shit. Yes, that's how I'm going to call it and it's final. You all can see how much effort I put in these react stories by their title alone. I do admit I don't take them seriously at all. They are something to distract me for my more plot-heavily oriented ones._

 _I also got ideas for two different RWBY crossover stories. But I'm not going to start on those until the fifth season ends, and I could even push them until the end of the sixth. Depends on whatever happens in this season, how many relevant revelations and how more background of the world is shown. Also if my workload doesn't get in the way._

 _But Anyway, as always, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend my stories to your friends and visit my and I'll read you all next time._


	8. Link VS Cloud

**AN** : Surprise bitches! You didn't thought I was going to have this chapter ready so fast. To tell the truth I already had half of it done by the time I uploaded Reign of the Dragon Lineage latest chapter. Also, I didn't add any kind of extra scenes this time. I had warned about this possibility previously and I'm sad to say I couldn't find specific additions I could add. I've played legend of Zelda in the past, but all of them were old school titles and do not have what could be classified as full-voiced cinematic scenes. Maybe things are different with the latest Breath of the Wild but I don't have a Switch to play it so them the breaks.

On the Final Fantasy side of things I wanted to include scenes from advent children, but the most prominent battle is the one against Sephiroth, so is the same problem as wonder woman, save the material for a later battle. I didn't include the Bahamut SIN battle because that was a teamwork effort rather than a singular feat. Meh, this chapter is rather barebones in my opinion so I tried to focus more in the reaction of the mages, hope that's enough.

Luckily next chapter is going to be better. Considering I'm going to start writing the next chapter before moving to the next story. In any case, next week I'm not going to be available for anything since I'm going into a holiday and undartake a week-long tour. So yeah, whatever issues you might want to let me know will have to wait for next next week's Monday.

In any case let's begin already.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Link VS Cloud**

Mirajane presses play on the remote as soon as she finds the right title in the menu, making the episode start without preamble.

"Here we go… I wonder what this new contestants would be like…" She said to herself.

(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)

Fairy Tail sees images of two different blonde warriors locked in combat against different opponents from their respective universes. One is a pointy eared man (sometimes young boy) dressed in a green tunic and pointy hat wielding a sword and a shield, the other is a spiky-haired man dressed in dark clothes wielding a giant sword in the shape of a cleaver.

 **Boomstick: They are two of the most iconic swordsmen in videogame history, known for taking things way out of their league.**

"Oooh, this seems is going to be an interesting episode." Cana said, taking a sip from her mug.

"I can see why Erza would choose an episode like this…" Macao agreed with a nod.

Said red-haired queen of the fairies just grunted in acknowledgement.

Wiz: Link, the champion of Hyrule...

 **Boomstick: ...And Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream… And orphans.**

Jocelyn: And all around emo with regular bouts of depression and existential crises.

"What's an emo!?" Happy asks loudly in his usual chirpy voice.

"Beats me…" Gray replies with a shrug.

Wiz: Since both combatants use vast player-customized arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle.

Weapons… That caught the interests of Erza, and in a smaller measure Bisca, since they are the best well-versed in armed combat, just in the same way as Mickey, Elfman and Nab are well-versed in hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

 **SCENARIO**

 **Arsenals taken from respective fighting franchise**

 **Said arsenal's attributes & specs taken from all canon sources**

 **Best possible armor taken from all canon sources**

 **No outside help [Summons, fairies, etc.]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: These are the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games. However since standard skills, weapon traits, and armor aren't specified in Dissidia and Smash, we're taking those from their whole story.**

Wiz: And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed.

"Yes, we remember..." Gray said with a little frustration. He doesn't need to be reminded of such basic knowledge at every turn, he's not Natsu.

 **Boomstick: *imitating whiny fan boy* "Aww but Boomstick, they have summons and they're cool, and fairies, and-" SHUT UP! It's our show and this is the way we do it.**

"Seems the fans of these series are quite passionate about these kind of things..." Warren Rocko said, staring at the screen.

"More like annoying I bet..." Wakaba replied, puffing a stream of smoke.

"Well, at least we are going to see what their standard armament is…" Nab said with a shrug.

Erza grunts in mild disappointment. She wanted to see all the types of abilities that warriors from another world use.

Wiz: I'm Wizard, he's Boomstick and she's Jocelyn and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant was a handsome young man around the age of 17 with messy blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular medium-build. A notable characteristic is that he poses pointy ears and nose, a trait that regular humans don't have. He wears a green tunic with many belts and straps on it, fingerless gloves made of leather, brown boots, green tights underneath the tunic, and a pointy green cap on his head. Fairy Tail finds him quite pictoresque, and some of the girls like Levy or Lucy find him quite handsome.

 **LINK**

(Cues Soul Calibur II — Link's Theme)

Wiz: Link is the legendary multi-incarnate hero of the Hyrule kingdom.

"Multi-incarnate?" Natsu asks with a confused expression.

"It means he has reeincarnated several times during the ages…" Wang Chanzi explains.

"Well that's badass…" Cana states, wondering how awesome could be if she were able to overcome death by having herself be reborn again as a newborn baby everytime she died.

"I want to know more about this Hyrule Kingdom." Laki said, fixing her glasses.

Wiz: Humble and brave, he has battled the forces of evil for over ten generations.

"Mwa ha ha! That's some serious fighting experience right there! Being capable of reeeincanate certainly has its perks!" Cana exclaimed, liking the idea of reeincarnation more and more.

"Mmmph… Perhaps..." Macao simply said, having a few qualms about the idea.

 **Boomstick: Each fairy hero is linked! HAHA! To each other!**

Jocelyn: Wow, you really push your brain to the limit when trying to come up with new puns isn't it…?

Wiz: No Boomstick! He's not a fairy!

 **Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy!**

The members of Fairy Tail do obviously know about fairies, duh…But they are supposed to look like small humanoids with insect features, not tall blonde haired pretty boys with pointed ears and nose.

Jocelyn: It seems somebody hasn't watched Lord of the Rings yet. You've just described Legolas (who is an elf) right there, just replace the tights for a cloak and give him a bow.

The image of another pretty blonde haired man with pointed ears and dressed in green appeared, climbing atop a giant elephant with four tusks and killing the beast by nailing a handful of arrows into his skull before sliding down the beast's long snout as it died and landing gracefully in front of a short and stout bearded man.

"Well, that was impressive…" Wakaba commented, chewing on his cigar.

Wiz: Well, one of Link's primary weapons is a bow.

Link appears wielding said bow to fight a varied assortment of enemies and open secret passages.

Jocelyn: I rest my case.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Around 17 (same age as Lucy, Gray and Levy)**

 **Height: Around 5'7"**

 **Bears the spirit of the Hero**

 **Left-handed**

 **Skilled in boxing & sumo wrestling (Mickey Chickentiger knows boxing too)**

 **Multi-incarnate**

 **Humble and brave**

* * *

Wiz: Every incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero. Bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner.

"So he gets more powerful with each passing life. So unfair…!" Gray commented in astonishment. Fairy Tail interested has now been picqued.

 **Boomstick: Since he's got over ten Links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword.**

(Cues Main Theme The Legend of Zelda: 30 Anniversary)

A solemn and awe-inspiring tune beginning with a violin and ending with a chorus and chanting began to play as a sword embedded in a pedestal in the middle of a forested glade being showered by the rays of the sun was revealed. The iconic sword that Link wields is perhaps the most breathtaking looking sword the fairies ever laid their eyes on. The sword is a double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso and a wide, shallow fuller that runs almost the entire length of the blade. The symbol, which is three triangles that form together a small pyramid, is seen engraved in the lower part of the blade with a yellow gemstone embedded in the blue crossguard that is shaped in the form of wings.

Happy and Natsu had their eyes wide open at the magnificent blade while Lucy was awed by the sheer beauty of the weapon. Most of the other fairies were left reeling in shock.

"That's the most divine and beautiful sword I've ever laid eyes on." Levy said in stupefaction.

However, the one who had the most dramatic reaction to the unveiling of the sword was none other than Erza, whose eyes found themselves glued to the image of the blade. Her breath was caught on her throat out of nowhere as her heart felt as if trapped in a constraining vice; an unyielding grip that threatened to bring her to her knees and cause her to faint. She then felt as a sudden warmth began to burn hotly inside her chest and spread all the way up into her cheeks, making her dizzy, a look of complete adoration in her blushing face. "Oh… My lovely…!" She yipped like a schoolgirl in love.

The rest of the fairies present began to give her some very disturbed looks. "Erza… Are you allright…?" Natsu asked with worried semblance.

The redheaded mage just kept cooing at the image of the sword with literal hearts throbing in her eyes. "I think I finally discovered what love is…" She said in a half-dazed tone.

Neither Natsu nor Happy knew how to respond to that. "Okay…"

* * *

 **MASTER SWORD AKA GODDESS SWORD**

 **Crafted by the Goddess Hylia**

 **Repels evil**

 **Indestructible**

 **Sword Beam/Skyward Strife**

 **Deflects light energy magic**

 **Medallions**

 **-Bombos — Launches fire**

 **-Ether — Freezes foes**

 **-Quake — Makes earthquakes**

* * *

Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the Goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light based magic.

"Wow!" Tono Rabbits exclaimed impressed.

 **Boomstick: And when Link is in tip-top shape, he can shoot beam-thingies out of it. Why this changes as he takes a hit, I don't understand but hey! Lasers!**

Fairy Tail watches Link shooting energy beams at his enemies with the master sword.

"Awesome!" Happy exclaimed ecstatic.

"Nice!" Joey Fullborn agreed.

Laki Olietta fixed her glasses, a scary toothy smile on her face. "I would so wish to have the opportunity of running some tests on that sword.

Erza was suddenly behind the young researcher like the hammer of god. "You better not be thinking of laying a hand on my beloved, else it would be a shame if I had to remove them…" She threatened, summoning a lance and pointing it at Laki's face.

The purple-haired gulped and backed away, raising her hands in an unthreatening manner. "N-not at all Erza…"

Wiz: The Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strife by calling upon power from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions.

"Ooooh, medallions... Sounds fancy!" Cana teased, taking a sip from her mug.

"Hey!" Lucy yelped offended, clutching her keys to her chest.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds — Hyrule Castle)

Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon.

 **Boomstick: He's got some deep pockets.**

The fairies started to get excited about seeing Link's arsenal and what it was composed.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Boomerang**

 **-Attacks up to 5 targets**

 **-Always returns**

 **Bombs**

 **-5 second fuse**

 **-Water bombs**

 **-Bombchus**

 **Hero's Bow**

 **-Fire Arrows**

 **-Ice Arrows**

 **-Light Arrows**

 **-Silver Arrows**

 **Hookshot/Clawshot**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He somehow carries a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which lets him zipline his way around and bring things to him.**

Bisca showed some interest in the boomerang and bombs. Alzack actually seemed to be intrigued by the hookshot/clawshot.

 **Boomstick: Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married.**

Jocelyn: Somehow I doubt that…

Lucy shook her head in annoyance at how lazy and vulgar Boomstick sounded, the rest of the dairies were flummoxed over the fact he got divorced because of a beer he couldn't get himself.

Wiz: Yeah, me too. Anyway, Link is an excellent archer and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several different arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat.

"That's actually a smart thing to do." Levy said as she stared at the screen.

Natsu nodded happily in agreement. "Yup, I don't see anything wrong with that either. I use my fists to both explore and fight too…" He said in a self-congratulatory tone.

Gray just gave him a look. "I really don't think that's what Levy meant fire-for-brains." He deadpanned.

"You got a problem Popsicle!?" Natsu exclaimed getting on Gray's face.

"Natsu… Gray…" Erza threatened with a low growl.

"WE ARE GREAT FRIENDS!" The two rivals said, clasping shoulders with each other as they desperately tried to placate the bad tempered redhead and keep her from kicking the crap out of them.

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Red Ring**

 **-Defense 75%** (Lucy, Levy  & Erza liked this)

 **Chain Mail Shirt**

 **-Riveted**

 **Golden Gauntlets** (Mickey Ckickentiger, Nab Lasaro  & Wang Chanzi like them)

 **-Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons**

 **Boots**

 **-Iron Boots** (Mickey's favorite)

 **-Hover Boots** (Happy's favorite)

 **-Pegasus Boots & Roc's Feather** (Jet's favorite)

 **Hylian Shield**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense. Like the Red Ring which reduces injury by 75%.**

"Wow! That's some defense right there." Lucy said impressed.

Wiz: The Golden Gauntlet brace his arms against intense pressure, though, do not increase striking power.

"Mmmph… So they are only good for defense but offer no offensive benefit." Laki Olietta said, pensive.

"Still, they could be useful…" Mickey Chickentiger replied.

Wiz: He also carries three different pairs of boots.

 **Boomstick: Three huh? Told you he was a fairy.**

A brief set of chuckles ringed a little at that.

Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in mid-air, and the Pegasus Boots with an attached Roc's feather increase Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels.

"This guy has a lot of weapons and gear for any kind of situation." Levi said in fascination. Erza just gave a grunt of acknowledgement, for all intent and purposes, giving her approval at Link's diverse arsenal.

"Bah! A real man needs nothing but his fists to deal with any problem!" Elfman declared boastfully, not impressed at Link's wide armament.

"Of course you would say that Elfman…" Cana commented between sips of her drink.

The last among Link's inventory was the shield. A long and wide metal shell easily capable of covering the entire side and head of an adult man with symbols and emblems plastered on its entire surface. The most prominent symbol being the piramid composed of three triangles joined by ther tips (The Triforce) and below it another symbol in the shape of a crest that seemed to resemble a bird to the untrained eye (The Crimson Loftwing).

 **Boomstick: His best defense is the Hylian Shield.**

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: SKyward Sword: Staff Roll)

Wiz: Originally crafted by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible.

Natsu was really thrilled about the shield because it was made by a dragon. Erza began to consider if maybe she should expand her arsenal to include more shields.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Bears the Triforce of Courage** (Lucy, Laki & Levy are intrigued)

 **Puzzle-solver** (Lucy, Laki  & Levy approve)

 **Has single-handedly beaten armies** (Everybody was impressed)

 **Fought a huge variety of foes** (Elfman, Natsu, Erza  & Micky approve)

 **Z-Targeting = very fast reactions** (Jet is intrigued)

 **Strong enough to throw armored Gorons** (Elfman and Mickey approve)

* * *

"That shield seems much more useful than the one I have. Mine's only good to deliver letters…" Mickey Chickentiger said with a bit of jealously in her voice.

 **Boomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his abilities to beat overwhelming odds.**

"Huh…? I wonder what this Tri-force is... It sounds as if it's a powerful magical relic." Lucy commented in both curiosity and wonderment. Those little triangles seem so mysterious.

Wiz: He is a puzzle-solver; analyzing and exploiting his opponent's weaknesses, even when there is only one possible means of winning.

"A fighter that appreciates the subtleties of strategy? I like that..." Levi said with a smile and a swoon. Reading a lot of books as she does gives her an appreciation for tactics. Lucy is also pretty pleased at Link's strategizing.

Wiz: But, while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over reliance on inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable.

"Aha! What did I told you all! Relying on toys to get the job done instead of your own muscles is a weakness!" Elfman declared in his usual bravado.

"Elfman, shut up!"

 **Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, is a badass in my book.**

They watch Link fight a multi-armed bronze statue with a sword bigger than himself as he chopped it into pieces. The mages were willing to concede the point though many among their ranks are capable of more impressive feats than that; Elfman on the other hand was fuming.

 **Boomstick: With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life.**

Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY!

Everyone laughed at Boomstick's shenanigans.

Mirajane scratched her head in confusion "How can he say he's a fairy when Link doesn't even have either the looks of one or wings?"

"Meh, he's either being an ass or he's just stupid." Cana said as she kept drinking. "I bet is the second option."

Link pulls the Master Sword out of a pedestal in the middle of some kind of holy temple. Once the sword is out, the floor around the pedestal begins to glow and exude an aura of power as the symbol of the Tri-force starts to cover the entire screen. Erza's eyes shine again at the sight of the master sword.

All in all the fairies seemed pretty approving of Link. Natsu and Happy liked his vast arsenal. Laki and Levy were delighted with his strategic thinkingin searchfor any exploitable weakness of his enemies. Lucy found him handsome and Erza was so obviously in love of the Master Sword, though she had to admit that his shield also seemed mighty helpful.

The next contestant is another quite handsome young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt and a belt, brown boots, gauntlets, a pauldron on his left shoulder, a prosthetic left hand made of metal and a band on his left wrist (SOLDIER band). The most eye catching feature, however, is the massive broadsword he wields.

 **CLOUD**

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Mako Reactor)

Wiz: Cloud Strife, Guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman.

 **Boomstick: There's no way around it, he's a fucking super soldier!**

"What? How come he is a super soldier? How is that possible?" Lucy inquired with a puzzled expression.

 **Boomstick: But damn, he's in a desperate need for a haircut!**

Natsu began to crane his head in different positions after hearing that in order to better analyze Cloud's hairstyle, trying to find the reason for such a comment. "I don't see anything wrong with his haircut..." He simply said with a confused face.

"Nh, this is the first time I agree with you on something fire breath." Gray grunted, also seeing nothing wrong with Cloud's choice of hair styling.

"Of course you don't…" Cana deadpanned. "Meh, I've seen worse…"

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 24**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Superhuman strength & speed**

 **Retains Zack's memories & skills**

 **First Class SOLDIER training**

 **Impulsive and moody**

 **Inferiority complex**

* * *

Wiz: Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious SOLDIERS of the Shinra organization.

"Shinra organization...? A name like that sounds pretty ominous in my opinion." Cana commented as she took a swig from her tankard. "But of course nothing wrong is going to happen when a dubious and shadowy organization has its own private army."

"Nnnnh… You're laying the sarcasm pretty thick today Cana…" Macao Conbolt pointed out with a grunt. The brunette beauty just shrugged uncaringly.

Wiz: Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself.

"WHAT!" Mikuni Shin and Droy exclaimed at the same fine.

Lucy frowned. "That doesn't sound healthy… Or safe…"

"You know that is not the kind of poison I would have chosen to take, but I must admit it is pretty original." Cana said as she took another gulp.

"Yes because we all know exactly the kind of poison you like." Macao deadpanned.

"Awww… You know me so well… Why is it that you haven't accepted any of my invitations to go out just the two of us yet?"

"Oh look they're continuing with the explanation of this Cloud character." Macao said, trying to dodge the question, earning him a pout from Cana.

 **Boomstick: And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks strangely convenient planet poison.**

"What? How is that even possible? How can a poison give you other people's memories?" Levy asked with a very thrown expression.

"Magical planet poison…?" Warren Rocko replied cluelessly with a shrug.

Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend.

What they saw next made the fairies pretty stumped, Erza let out a whistle of appreciation and even Elfman was impressed. It was a gigantic broadsword that looked far too big for any normal human to wield. It was the kind that only animated suits of armor are capable of using.

* * *

 **BUSTER SWORD**

 **Length: 6'**

 **Width: 2'**

 **Base Power: 19**

 **Base Accuracy: 96%**

 **2 linked materia slots**

 **Single-edge broadsword**

 **Passed down between Angeal, Zack, & Cloud**

* * *

Wiz: His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edge blade.

Jocelyn: And the most stupidly ridiculous and unrealistic sword in the history of videogames. Jeez, what's up with men at the size of their swords? Overcompensating much?"

Cana began to laugh at the insulting comment, the men of the guild coughing awkwardly under their breaths. Natsu on the other hand had no idea about what people were talking about.

Wiz: In any case… With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than an ordinary human.

They notice Cloud swinging the sword around as if it weighted nothing.

"Nh, not bad…" Erza grunted approvingly.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man-sized sword right there!**

"Ah! A man sized sword!" Elfman exclaimed loudly.

"God fucking dammit Elfman!"

Wiz: The Buster Sword contains two slots for materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities.

"That sounds a little like our lacrimas" Levy commented in appraisal.

"Yeah, but Lacrimas are more like foci or magical batteries." Wakaba said with a puff of smoke.

"Maybe but we can do a lot of things with them." Mirajane said happily. "Though I wonder what this Materia can do…"

"I would like a sample of this Materia to see what it can do." Laki exclaimed excitedly.

Wiz: However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his Materia use.

"Well that's some serious let down." Cana deadpanned.

"I'm so glad our Lacrimas are not like that…" Lucy commented.

* * *

 **MATERIA** (Similar to Lacrimas only more dangerous to use)

 **Fire [Firaga level]** (Natsu likes)

 **-Fire, Fira, & Firaga attacks**

 **-Projectile-based pyrokinesis** (Warren Rocko was intrigued)

 **-Use slightly decreases strength**

 **Lightning Bolt [Thundaga level]** (Everybody agreed this would be Laxus' favorite should he be here)

 **-Thunder, Thundara, &Thundaga attacks**

 **-Can summon lightning from the sky**

 **-Can launch bolts of electric magic**

 **-Use slightly decreases strength**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga, this materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts.**

Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage.

* * *

 **LIMIT BREAKS**

 **Braver**

 **Cross-Slash**

 **-Paralyzes Foes**

 **Blade Beam**

 **Climhazzard**

 **Finishing Touch**

 **Meteorian**

 **-Launches up to 6 meteors**

 **Omnislash Version 5**

* * *

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Bombing Mission)

Wiz: He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks.

"Limit Breaks…?" Erza inquired; a hint of interest in her voice.

"Somekind of desperation attack…?" Nab Lasaro said unsure.

 **Boomstick: These emo charged Limit Breaks rang from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his most deadliest is the Omnislash, a move so fast and powerful, it practically guarantees victory.**

The mages watch with interest at all of Cloud's move sets: Blade Beam, a cutting energy slash that can hit enemies at a distance. Cross-Slash, twin consecutive slashes with delayed effects that detonate at the same time after a few seconds. Meteorain, a high leap followed by a swing that is used to direct a literal rain of meteors that smash upon the enemy like the hammer of god.

But they especially like the Omnislash, a series of fast and devastating attacks that finish with a powerful explosive slash. Even Erza was impressed.

"I should learn that move…" The red-haired beauty said in appreciation.

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Ziedrich**

 **-Defensive strength: 100%**

 **-Magic defensive strength: 98%**

 **-20% power increase**

 **-Halves damage**

 **-0 materia slots**

 **Metal Pauldron**

 **Ribbon**

 **-Grants immunity to status alignments**

 **-Includes burns, ice, poison, etc.**

* * *

Wiz: As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor.

The armor looks like a band but also quite stylish.

Wiz: While this magical band has 0 materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amounts of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical, and physical effects.

"That's a kind of band that all people should use when adventuring." Lucy said impressed. Erza just gave a non-commital grunt as she kept assesing the band with her eyes while tapping the side of her chin in thought.

The next kind of armor is a ribbon. The all the girls giggled, finding it extremely cute for a male to use. Except Erza.

 **Boomstick: Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freaking chick accessory.**

The girls giggled even more, the males just shifted blankly on their spots.

Wiz: Cloud is brash and aggressive but not the brightest fighter.

"He sounds just like you fire for brains…" Gray said mockingly towards Natsu. The Salamander frowned, but before he could say something all the faeries recoiled back with a wince as they saw Cloud being reckless and getting stabbed by a very long sword in the stomach for his troubles.

"Daaaayum…!" Cana exclaimed with a flinch.

"Tell me about it." Macao agreed.

Wiz: He often relies on overpowering an opponent through sheer ferocity and brute strength.

"Just like a real man should do!" Elfman declared, pumping an arm in agreement. This Cloud does sound like a much manlier man than Link.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times** (The mages of Fairy Tail didn't know who this Sephiroth or Jenova are)

 **Killed Bahamut SIN**

 **Works best as point-man in a team**

 **Focuses on overpowering foes** (Elfman approves)

 **Has survived several long falls**

 **Shrugged off impalement multiple times** (The mages winced but were overall impressed)

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like a badass. You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freaking skyscrapers.**

The mages watched with an apparent lack of reaction at how Cloud effortlessly cuts boulders and building sized debris with his sword. Most of the members of Fairy Tail can cause quite the destruction on their own. Heck Natsu himself always ends up destroying entire blocks or sections of a city everytime he goes out on a mission, it's the reason why headmaster Makarov is always yelling at him. The only one seemingly impressed was Lucy.

"I can do better…" It was all that Erza said.

 **Boomstick: Cloud single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses. Like the giant Bahamut SIN and planet-busting Sephiroth.**

"Planet busting! He can destroy planets!?" Levi exclaimed with no small amount of dread. The memebers of Fairy think didn't know what to think, the only world threatening threats that they know off are dangerous mages and creatures of legend like Jellal or Acnologia.

"Ah yes, Sephiroth… The most overrated of all final fantasy villans. Though I have to admit the battles in Advent Children were pretty awesome." Jocelyn commented.

 **Boomstick: He's been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing, multiple times! I mean, look at this shit!**

A scene is shown of Cloud being stabbed several consecutive times in the chest by Sephiroth's stupidly long sword while both of them are falling… upwards?

"Not sure if I should consider Cloud a baddass or a fucking suicidal with a death wish." Cana simply stated with a blank expression. Her fellow fairies just shrugged.

Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history.

 **Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl.**

Cana began to laugh. Lucy felt offended, Erza didn't cared, and both Natsu and Gray didn't know if they should consider such comment an insult to their own haircuts.

A scene then appears of Cloud mourning the death of Zack, his best friend. The mages feel sympathy for him.

"Well that just destroyed all my fun…" Cana glowered under her drinking mug.

Cloud seems like a very competent fighter in their eyes, they approve of the fact he and his friends fought to save their planet and they don't take offense over the fact he is a moody impulsive loner, several members of the guild are just like that too. Elfman liked his strength and straightforward fighting. Erza admitts the Buster-Sword to be a worthy weapon, but her heart already belongs to the Master Sword. Lucy is interested in his origin story but is also impressed by his abilities. Laki and Levi are really intrigued and fascinated by the materia that Cloud uses and would like to see what other things can be accomplished with it. In any case the battle was about to begin and further thoughts were to be put for later.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllleeee!**

(Cues Those Who Fight/Fighting (Metal) — Final Fantasy VII)

When the doors open again Fairy Tail is welcomed by a strange sight. Both combatants seemed to be inside some kind of closed-off indoors arena with metallic walls. Behind them many tall pillars are standing with ringed platforms on them at different intervals and a bridge up near the ceiling. The walls were plastered with the swords Screwattack on them. Link and Cloud seemed to be rendered in 3D models. The mages were impressed by these new models, thinking this was going to be one special battle.

 **FIGHT!**

Cloud charges forward and tries to swing his Buster Sword but Link blocks with the Master Sword. Both of the blades collide and lock in a contest of wills, the fairies watching in tension and awe.

Link backflips and throws two Sword Beams/Skyward Strifes in mid-air at Cloud who easily deflects them with his Buster Sword. Cloud then somersaults forward in a spin and slams his sword into the ground, launching a Blade Beam straight at Link who simply blocks with his shield. However, the energy slash was just too powerful for the elf and ended up shoving him backwards. Cloud charges towards Link and both combatants soon begin swinging their blades back and forth in a lethal dance of steel. Cloud tries to use Cross-Slash on Link but the elf ducks and gets behind Cloud with a roll avoiding the blonde's swing. Link then counterattacks with a jumping spinning slash that knocks Cloud several steps back.

"Both combatants are going all out from the beginning…!" Wakaba exclaimed. The fairies were feeling at the edge of their seats at such awesome and tense battle.

(Cues Powerglove — Power, Wisdom, Courage)

Cloud starts employing his Thundaga Materia to shoot multiple electric projectiles at Link, but the elf begins to run around Cloud, trying to fight the blonde while rapidly deflecting Cloud's magical attacks with his sword. The projectiles kept being tossed at an increasingly fast pace, until finally, Cloud finally manages to hit the elf with a projectile, making him yell in pain. However, Link recover before landing on his feet again just in time as Cloud unleashes his final attack, a veritable rain of magical lighting that flew towards the elf, threatening to overwhelming. Link then jumps and swings his sword in a circle 360 degree spin attack that deflects all of the Materia projectiles trailing after him. Cloud makes an astounding leap in the air as Link continues to sprint across the arena and between the pillars, the blond SOLDIER then launches a powerful Thundaga from above but Link stops on his tracks and uses the Master Sword to catch the projectile. As Cloud was about to land, Link throws the ball of electricity back at him and sends him flying to the background.

"Oh! That was freaking cool!" Warren Rocko exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Happy agreed.

Erza was delighted at seeing the many uses of the Master Sword, both as a weapon for defense and attack, it made her desire the legendary weapon even more. She began to wonder if she should start looking for weapons capable of blocking magic.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Battle in the Forgotten City)

The music intensifies making everybody get more tensed about who's gonna win.

Link quickly switches to his Hero's Bow and begins firing arrows at Cloud, but the blonde easily deflects them in mid-air (really impressive that he's able to deflect arrows with a sword that big and heavy). Cloud lands and charges towards Link who notches and begin charging an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud comes within range, Link fires the arrow, freezing Cloud in a block of ice. Thank's to the ribbon, the ice doesn't keep Cloud out of commission for long, but it gives Link enough time to switch back to his sword and raise his shield. Cloud swings as he breaks through the ice but Link blocks with his shield, the blonde soldier swings again but Link evades with a well-timed jump and takes the opportunity to throw his boomerang, however Cloud evades pretty easily. The soldier then assaults Link, connecting strike after strike before trying to finish him off with a Climhazzard but Link manages to block with his sword at the last instant. After a brief struggle, Cloud disarms Link, sending the Master Sword flying out of his hand and slide across the stone ground.

"No! You stupid fool! How could you lose the precious Master Sword!?" Erza yelled at full lung out of nowhere, freaking the hell out of her fellow fairies.

Cloud attacks but Link raises his shield, blocking Cloud's barrage of strikes.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword — Staff Roll)

Suddenly, the boomerang from earlier comes back and whacks Cloud in the back, leaving him stunned. Link draws his hookshot and uses it to recover his sword in the nick of time.

"That hookshot is a life-saver." Connel said. Everyone else nodded.

All but Erza, who chided "He shouldn't have lost the Master Sword in the first place. Dumb idiot…"

Link, with his sword recovered, does a Skyward Strike and sends Cloud flying back but he quickly recovers in midair and begins firing fireballs with his Firaga Materia. Link switches to his Pegasus Boots and sprints forward with super speed, easily avoiding all of the fireballs. Link then runs up a pillar (which impresses jet), leaps off of it and performs a spin attack with his sword out and manages to hit Cloud as he passes him by, lands on a walkway high above ground the splits the entire arena by the middle.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Battle in the Forgotten City)

Cloud lands on a ringed platform in a nearby pillar and begins to use Meteorian, firing six meteors towards Link.

Cloud: Rain down!

Link raises his shield and easily blocks all the meteors but it leaves him open for Cloud to charge in, knock Link into the air and leave him helpless for the Omnislash Version 5.

Cloud: This ends here!

The fairies began to shake with anxiety at the epic struggle.

Cloud did managed to land a few hits on Link, but the elf used his Z-Targeting to help him keep his sights locked on the blond and manage to block all of Cloud's attacks. The SOLDIER finishes his assault by diving down from the ceiling with his sword raised high and ready to slice Link in two.

Big mistake.

Link was prepared and placed a well-aimed slash on Cloud's mid-section, drawing blood and causing Cloud to miss and hurl towards the ground in pain. Link takes the opportunity to throw a large cluster of bombs to surround Cloud, too weak to even move, the blonde SOLDIER kneels in defeat as the bombs blow him upward. Quick as a flash, Link dives down with a well-placed hit on Cloud that cuts him through the middle as the screen goes white.

Link lands, his sword planted on the ground as Cloud hits the stone cold floor with a loud thud, unmoving.

Link then simply sheathes his sword and walks away without looking back.

 **K.O!**

The mages of Fairy Tail were left standing mouth-agape at seeing the end of the fight.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Happy screamed. Natsu, Droy, also cheering in agreement. Anyway, on with the results.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda — Main Theme Orchestra)

 **Boomstick: Woah! Chalk one up for the fairy guy, that was awesome!**

* * *

 **LINK**

 **10 generations of experience**

 **Shield means better defense**

 **Less predictable fighting style**

 **Expert at finding weaknesses**

 **Can fight up close or at a distance**

 **Smarter fighter**

 **Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities**

* * *

 **CLOUD**

 **Jenova cells extremely vulnerable to Master Sword's magic**

 **Naturally faster & stronger**

 **Building limit breaks take time**

 **More predictable fighting style**

 **Ribbon nullified arrow magic**

 **Straight forward & predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style**

* * *

Wiz: In what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force.

Laki smiled broadly. Elfman fumed.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities.**

Wiz: Cloud may be powerful but Link's Golden Gauntlets were stronger. In Ocarina of Time, Link used them and throw an enormous column of granite.

"Is that a good or a bad thing..?" Happy asked, used to seeing Natsu doing crazy stuff like that almost on a daily basis.

A green chalk board suddenly appeared with lots of mathematical ecuations being written on it. The letters Board of Wizdom being displayed prominently at the top.

Wiz: As granite weighs 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over 1000 tons of pressure. Surviving any of Cloud's assaults.

"Not bad, maybe I should keep an eye out for some gauntlets similar to those." Nab Lasaro commented pensive.

"Hugh! My brain hurts!" Natsu complained, both of his hands clutching the top of his head.

Laki turned to give him an incredulous look. "You didn't understood that, Natsu!? It was pretty easy, even a child could understand such equations…"

"Yeah Natsu, even I got it!" Happy chirped in his usually high and grating voice.

 **Boomstick: Cloud should of had his mind on more than just the Master Sword.**

Privately, Erza thought that Boomstick should not be asking for miracles. Now that she has seen that sword, it is hard for Erza to think of anything else.

Wiz: The winner is Link.

The mages cheered and clapped after watching such great battle. Mirajane turns off the TV with the remote and turns to Erza. "Well, I guess that's it."

The renowned Queen of the fairies just nodded. "It was a good fight to witness I admit. But now is time to call it at day." She adressed Natsu and Gray. "You two better get to bed early, because if we are late tomorrow and miss the train I'm going to be very displeased…" She threatened in a low tone.

A chill run down on both the spines of the two rivals at the mere thought of an angry Erza. "We will Erza, don't worry!" They both replied at the same time, standing at attention.

"Good! Maybe we will watch more episodes of this show once we get back. I must admit I am rather intrigued about the fighters that appear and the techniques they employ…" She said, before turning around and walking out towards the guild entrance, humming a seemingly pleased tune. The sight of the Master Sword had done wonders to improve her mood. She doesn't feel as frustrated about her lack of progress in tracking down Eisenwald than what how she felt before coming to the guild.

"Well I guess that's it for today…" Mirajane said as she pulled out the DVD disc back into its case. "We can continue some other day after your return. You should go and do as Erza told you, however. You wouldn't want to displease her, don't you?" She said with a small smile towards the Ice and Fire mages.

"N-no, Mirajane…" Natsu gulped before he, Happy and Gray made themselves scarce.

Lucy just stood there with a dumbfounded expression. "I don't know what is that scare them so much about this Erza, she seemed nice to me…" It was all she said making the rest of the mages present to cough surreptitiously under their breaths, not wanting to comment on that.

* * *

 _Okay that was it, I'm off for the next week. Don't even try to look for me because you're not going to find me. After that well, as I said, I'm going to start working on this story next chapter. And I promise is going to be better than this one._

 _But Anyway, as always, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend my stories to your friends and visit my and I'll read you all next time._


	9. Goomba VS Koopa

**AN** : Alright! Here you have the second update of this story in a row. Finally I'm done with it so I can move now to tend my other stories. Anyway… Not much to say right now. Only that I bought the new god of war but I'm yet to finish it, I've just gone through the section of the flying ship in Helheim, so I don't know how much is left before I reach the end.

In any case, let's begin with this chapter already.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

In The middle of a high rail-bridge, a clash between two powerful magical forces takes place. In one side we have the fire Salamander of Fairy Tail himself, Natsu. And in the other we have the leader of the black guild Eisenwald, Eligor the Death God, who desires nothing more but the demise of the heads of the magical council through the use of a forbidden artifact from Zeref's time.

"I underestimated your abilities a little, let's fight seriously now… You and me." Erigor said after Natsu has managed to prove himself a more competent oponent than what he first expected.

Natsu smiles ruefully in response, eager for more battle. "My flames will take you on!"

Streams of wind began to swirl around Erigor, forming a veritable armor of cutting air around his entire form. "STORM MAIL!"

"Here I come!" Natsu declares as he charges towards Erigor, a flaming fist at the ready trailing behind him. "SALAMANDER'S IRON FIST!"

Despite his best efforts, Natsu's attack proves ineffective, Erigor's wind armor completely stopping him in his tracks, dispelling his flames in the process.

"Just as I thought; you can't generate that destructive power unless you're coated in flames… It's useless now" The necromancer says conversationally as he idly witnesses Natsu's feeble attempts to break through his defenses.

"What's going on!? My flames died out!" Natsu exclaims, loooking down at his fist in disbelief.

"Storm Mail blows wind inside out. Don't you get it? Your flames can't go against my headwind. Fire simply cannot defeat wind…" Erigor explains pretty smugly to the stunned Salamander, reveling in his obvious superiority.

With a simple thought, the winds swirling around Erigor lash out and fling Natsu back as if he were a ragdoll.

"What is this wind? It's like a typhoon!" The pink-haired mage exclaimes as he does his best to guard himself against the cutting winds.

"Your flames won't be able to reach me now… DIE!" Erigor declares as the wind begins to surge forward again, a barrage of cutting air blades flying towards Natsu, all the while the deranged laugh of the necromancer reverberates through the entire rail-bridge.

Natsu is barely able to evade the assault and rushes towards his enemy with another flaming punch at the ready. "RAAAAARW!" Yet just like before, it fails to even lay a finger on the necromancer and Natsu is blown away by the sheer wind current swirling around Erigor.

"It's not just my flames; I can't get close to him either!" Natsu exclaims in frustration as he is thrown away by the wind currents, his anger mounting with each passing second as he wrackes his mind for a way to break through the necromancer's defenses.

Happy meanwhile, looks in concern at his best friend struggle.

"Take this! My soaring wind magic that cuts through everything! EMERA PARAM!" Erigor declares as he unleashes a beam of magical energy in Natsu's direction.

"Emera Param!? You'll be cut to bits if you get hit by that!" Happy yells at Natsu, worry evident in his features.

Natsu spins midair to correct his motion and face his enemy again, just in time to receive the necromancer's attack in full.

"DIE CINDER BRAT!"

The energy blast runs through the entire length of the rail bridge, carving a trail of destruction through its path. In the end, Natsu is left hurt face down in the ground, seemingly unconcious.

"Natsu!" Happy yells, fearing for his friend's life. "Wake up! Natsu!"

"Not bad. Your body is still in one piece. You're pretty good for a young mage." Erigor commented, truly impressed that Natsu had not died against his most powerful attack. "Don't worry. I'll send the old geezers to make you company in the afterlife soon enough. With the Lullaby's melody of course…" He says as he prepares to strike again and finish the downed fairy.

"The lullaby…" Natsu mutters, remembering what is at stake and attempts to get back on his feet.

Erigor is in disbelief that Natsu is still capable of moving. "What!?"

"If you want the old man's head, come and fight us fair and square!" The salamander yells as he stands again and starts literally firing up in resolution.

"He's still alive? How's that possible?" Erigor exclaims stupefied.

Happy cheers at seeing his friend still capable of fighting.

"If you're not courageous to fight, don't even bother." Natsu declares as he begins to charge another flaming fist.

"What a tenacious brat." Erigor thinks to himself as he blows away the salamander again with another wind surge that he creates by spinning on his place.

"Bastard!" Natsu yells as he skids through the ground but manages to retain his feet at the last second. He starts getting more and more angry as his body is enveloped in one big giant flame.

"Why can't I get close to you? I don't get it! There must be a way…!?" He wails in frustration, flames burting and lashing all around him. His troubled desperation is suddenly interrupted by a single thought.

 _"A time will come in your life when you'll face an opponent and to defeat him you must go beyond victory…"_

!

And just like that Natsu's tirade comes to an abrupt halt, leaving a pondering Salamander over his recollections.

"Wait a minute! Could it be possible…? Will I be able to do it? It does not hurt to try…" An idea begins to form in Natsu's mind and he proceeds to assume a stance in an attempt to perform a technique he only knows the theory off but has never successfully done.

"That stance…" Happy comments as he keeps watchin his friend's battle.

Meanwhile, Erigor was still too stunned by Natsu's previous display of emotion. "What was that? For a moment it seemed as if his emotions had manifested directly into his flames. Such a bizarre magic…"

Natsu calms himself and begins to prepare for what would be a difficult task. Breathing in, breathing out. That's the first step.

 _~Breathing… Spirit… Discipline…~_

 _~Focus the mind…~_

 _~Cleanse the soul…~_

By clearing his mind, Natsu is able to focus and begins to follow the motions he tried hard to memorize when he first saw them. Breathing depply and trying to feel the flow of energy; through small prods, he began to gently nudge it into a certain direction.

A distinct change began to take place in ther nearby surroundings, so faint and subtle that it could barely be felt, but Happy was capable of doing so.

"Erigor's wind is starting to flow in a weird direction." The flying cat comments as he feels a change in the wind.

Erigor however, was still too deep in thought to take notice of it. "Was that Flame of emotion? I seem to recall hearing about an ancient magic just like that. But how can a youngster know about such ancient magic?"

Natsu was willfully ignoring all this and continuing instead on concentrating his energies.

 _~Keep sight of my target…~_

 _~Concentrate…~_

 _~Focus…~_

 _~Don't lose it now…~_

As Natsu's focus grew, so too the effects of the technique upon the enviroment.

"What!? The wind is flowing towards him." Erigor declares as he sees gusts of wind starting to flow towards Natsu and aglutinate between his hands.

"No way! Storm mail is being sucked away!" The necromancer exclaimed as the winds composing his armor were stripped away and practically stolen by the Salamander's strange technique. A sphere of swirling winds began to slowly take form in Natsu's grasp.

"His armor came off!" Happy exclaims in wonderment, awed by what he was witnessing his friend do.

 _~Be prepared for the unexpected…~_

 _~Concentrate…~_

 _~Mind and body as one…~_

 _~Achieve tranquility through movement…~_

 _~Integrate spirit and flesh…~_

 _~Channel the powers…~_

As more and more energy was drawn into Natsu's orb, the sphere in his hands began to glow with rising intensity until reaching blinding levels that forced both Erigor and Happy to cover their eyes from its unforgiving luminescence.

All the while the power gathering in Natsu's palm kept growing and growing.

 _~Focus the mind…_

 _Cleanse the soul…_

 _Release that which is native…~_

Natsu reared back, setting the orb at the side of his right hip as he assumed a stance, preparing for the final release of the power he was collecting so entusiastically.

 _~Separate darkness and light… (Mind and body as one…)~_

 _~Give birth to yourself… (One through knowledge…)~_

 _~Define your existence… (One through emotions…)~_

 _~Create your divination… (One with the heavens!)~_

Natsu's entire body began to tremble, the energy he was collecting becoming too much for even him. With a tremendous effort of will and without breaking concentration, he managed to rein it in long enough to finish the final steps he needed to complete the technique. The air began to charge thickly with static, electricity whipping and lashing all around the pink-haired salamander as the rail structure beneath his feet began to groan and creack.

 _~From strength learn gentleness… (From strength learn gentleness…)~_

 _~Through gentleness, strength prevails… (Through gentleness, strength prevails…)~_

 _~What do you see beyond your fist…?~_

 _~ Awaken! ~_

Opening his eyes suddenly, a single word escaped from Natsu's throat as he finally released all the energy he had been gathering in a beam of fiery destruction.

"HADOKEN!"

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUU….!" It was all that Erigor managed to scream before he was struck by the projectile of searing compressed energy. The sheer power of the beam jettisoning him backwards and leaving a trench of broken iron and wood behind as the rails beneath his feet broke through his passing until finally he impacted into the face of one of the rocky cliffs that lined the sides at both ends of the rail-bridge, the stone fragmenting into innumerable spider-web cracks like shattered glass.

In the end, an unmoving and unresponsive Erigor was left embedded in the rock, dislodging and falling simply face-first into the ground a few seconds later, having lost consciousness after the first strike.

Natsu, palms smoking by the heat of all that combined energy, finally relaxed and let go of his stance, saying but a single statement. "My fate…"

"Wow Natsu, that was awesome!" An excited happy exclaimed as he waved his arms. "You did a Hadouken just like Ryu!"

The Salamander began to grin mischievously at his best friend, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I did didn't I? And here I thought it was going to fail…" He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Happy. Just that what I did was pretty cool, isn't it…?"

* * *

 **Goomba VS Koopa**

Now after finally dealing with the Einsewald guild and that little issue with the magical council trying to arrest Erza, the members of Fairy Tail could finally continue watching the Death Battle episodes in relative peace.

"Okay, we are ready to continue. So what's next?" Gray said in a rather grouchy tone.

Mirajane shrugged as she pulled out the cases containing the discs from behind her bar. "I don't know. Maybe we should continue with the next episode in the proper order…?" She proposed.

"I need to watch the episodes you children have already seen in my absence." Makarov began to say. "But as long as they're episodes you haven't yet watched without me I supposed it is fine…" The diminutive guildmaster stated.

"Whatever, just put the next episode already Mirajane." Cana declared as she took her usual seat with a drink at the ready.

The pretty whitehaired bartender just limited herself to set the disc inside the DVD and chose the appropiate episode with the remote before clicking play.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

The first thing the mages see is a short, chubby man with a well groomed mustache wearing a red hat and blue overalls. He's riding... A green dinosaur of some unidentified species? He and his mount are traveling through a large, lushful valley with strange, shaped colored mountains with white spots while the area seemed to be filled with a whole variety of creatures that the fairies have never seen before them. It almost looks like a fairy tale out of a children's book.

"That's the weirdest place I've ever seen in my life…" Wakaba said, blinking in stupefaction.

"Yup… For a moment I thought someone had spiked my drink with something." Cana said, turning to look at the contents of her tankard.

"What are you guys talking about!? That place is awesome!" Happy yipped in excitement.

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

"The fuck…?" Droy stated with a gobsmacked expression.

Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.

Images of both creatures are shown. The Goomba is indeed a walking brown mushroom with a face and fangs, and the Koopa is a rather cute bipedal turtle with green shoes. Most of the mages were a little caught off guard by their appearances.

"I don't care much about the ugly shroom with legs but the turtle is kind of cute…" Cana remarked as she sipped her drink.

"It is cute alright…" Mirajane agreed with a nod.

"I'm surprised you of all people can find something cute Cana…" Warren Rocko commented, before a bottle struck him right in the middle of the head. "OUCH!"

"Shut up! I am a frail sensible lady; of course I would find tiny helpless creatures to be cute." Cana said with fake humility.

"You could have fooled me…" Warren said under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot in his forehead where the bottle struck him.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing… "

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.

Jocelyn: Believe us, we tried.

"Nnh… Sounds a little like the common hired thugs or low level mages that we always have to cut through during a quest to reach the big cheese in charge…" Gray grunted.

"Yup… There's always someone who was to be the fodder scrapping at the bottom of the barrel. You have to start somewhere after all…" The guildmaster replied with a nod.

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Jocelyn: Hey! What about me you drunk oaf!

 **Boomstick: As I said, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

Jocelyn: You guys suck…

(cues Melty Molten Lava Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy)

Closer inspection didn't change any of the Fairy Tail's member's initial impressions; the Goomba still keeps looking like a giant mushroom with a face, a rather grumpy face at that. It was clear none of the mages had ever expected to see something as bizarre like a fungus with legs and eyes and a bad temperament.

Wiz: The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

"That's what happens when you don't treat your friends with respect. Make sure you all remember that and keep the lesson close to your hearts children." Makarov lectured before giving a look to the fire and Ice duo. "I'm looking at you two, Gray and Natsu…"

"What did I do..!?" The salamander complained.

"Yeah, don't lug me alongside this fool old man!" Gray declared in disdain.

"Hey! Say that to my face you frigid ass!" Natsu exclaimed back in afront.

Erza turned and gave them both a look. The two rivals shut up immediately and started sweating. "We are just kidding Erza…"

* * *

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as Well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.**

"….? …That's it?" Lucy siad with a rather dumbfounded expression as if she was expecting more. Even Natsu can come up with more effective strategies than what this mushroom does. "Oh by the gods, who would have ever though that making an episode with this match-up was a good idea? " She dejectedly stated.

"Probably these two fools themselves." Cana replied, reffering to the hosts by gesturing to the screen. "And Jocelyn did the investigation."

Jocelyn: Yeah… They're not pretty good for anything else… That's pretty much all they're capable of coming up with…

"Worst. Tactic... Ever..." Levy Said. "I didn't know there was a creature that could be so stupid?"

 **Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do,** (No shit!: Cana exclaims) **it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't happen to seem to use… thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

The mages also begin to wonder what does a fungus, let alone a giant anthropomorphic one, need a mouth for anyway? Talking? Eating? Kissing? Singing? Making rude noises? The world may never know. And somehow everybody was feeling it was for the best.

* * *

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

* * *

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

Cana laughed at how idiotic such a thing sounded. She imagined some of her fellow fairies jumping around in a giant shoe and hopping all over Magnolia freaking the hell out of people. If the magic council already gets on their case for most of their shenanigans, this would be the cherry on top.

"I wanna jump around the city in a giant shoe." Happy declared in his usual hyper voice, making Cana grin even more.

* * *

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS** (Happy likes)

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs** (What the fuuuuuuuuu…!?)

 **Baby Killers** (The mages were scandalized by this)

* * *

Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barely sustained flight.

"Now it is able to fly? What will be next? Will it be capable of opening portals to other dimensions?" Lucy said with a scoff, arms crossed underneath her generous bossom.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"FUCK NO!" Mirajane yelled in outrage, her usual pleasant disposition breaking down for a moment and showing her once well known demonic temper at how appealed she was at the notion of throwing babies as if they were weapons. "That's inhumane!" Her fellow fairies agreeing with the sentiment. Though Lucy almost lost her shit at seeing Mirajane turning so scary all of a sudden, the rest were oddly nostalgic about it all.

"There's something clearly wrong with these Goombas…" Wakaba said with a shake of his head.

"Hey Mirajane, you used your demonic power once more!" Happy exclaimed peppily.

"Sorry Happy, I can't talk to you right now. I'm really angry at the moment!" It was the white-haired bartender reply. Demonic wings coming out from her back as an aura of dread and bloodlust began to spread throughout the main hall.

"Oh by the gods is true! You've recovered your powers sister! What a joyous occasion!" Elfman declared boisterously before approaching Mirajane and lifting her in a hug, uncaring about the terrible power seeping from her body. All the rest of the fairies seemed pretty chilled about that fact too, offering their congratulations and approval at the whitehaired bartender. Lucy on the other hand was about to shit herself, and began to wonder what the fuck was wrong with this guild. However, it was much too late to start having regrets by this point. Elfman being slammed face-first through the wooden floor just compounded that fact.

 ** _"MIRAJANE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU CHILDREN ABOUT CAUSING DAMAGE TO THE GUILD!"_** Makarov declared in anger, turning into a bigger demon himself.

"Eeeep! Sorry guildmaster…!" Mirajane said, properly chastisied and losing her outrage induce demonic bloodlust.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem like a useless pawn, but these things have been known to accomplish the impossible.

What the fairies see next is just plain ridiculous with no good explanation at all.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

"How in the hell…?" Macao says dumbfounded.

* * *

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?** (Warren Rocko is flabbergasted)

 **Can use Baseball Bats without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

Jocelyn: They're just that freakin' weird that's why.

This episode is getting plain bizarre and creepy, the mages think.

Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation, though, sometimes their stubborn nature can backfire.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you think it would stop walking when an impending death is directly in front of it.**

Fairy Tail sees a Goomba willingly walking off a cliff after the chubby man in overalls gives him the slip with a jump. Massive facepalms mages begin to seriously consider this mushroom to be the dumbest creature in existence that they have ever come across. Somehow they have the distinct feeling that their assumptions are correct.

Gray shakes his head. "Man, not even Natsu is that much of an idiot."

"Yup… Hey wait a minute you friggin' Popsicle." Natsu barked once he realized he was being insulted, he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but that didn't mean he should be used as a frame of reference for a Goomba.

Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered its brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always know.

An image is shown of a Goomba that had been cut open and his organs put on display, the thing that took their notice the most was the positively (or in this case negatively, because it wasn't a good thing) tiny size of its brain compared with the rest of his body. Laki Olietta was mildly interested from an academic standpoint in the creature's dissection but was put off by the already demostrated stupidity of the living mushroom.

The scene changes and alone Goomba is seen aimlessly walking on a treadmill… Going nowhere and showing no signs of stopping any time soon or even being aware of what it was doing. Fairy Tail held no doubts about its idiocy.

 **Boomstick: Goomba's are fucking morons.**

Agreed…

In all seriousness though, the mages hold no particular dislike for the Goomba or anything, it's just that is not a very remarkable or interesting creature, let alone a competent combatant that could draw their attention. It's neither a tactician nor an adequate fighter and it also possesses some really weird-ass abilities. If it wasn't because it was part of this show they wouldn't even deing themselves to glance in its direction. Oh well, on with the Koopa.

(cues New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme)

What the mages see next before their eyes is an evil-looking reptilian turtle-like creature, holding a pink dressed princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the little Koopa turtle who looks like he's being forced to act as a chair for the princess to sit on. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess is terrified.

Wiz: Bowser's most second common footsoldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles?!**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles

 **Boomstick: Awww…**

Jocelyn: I know Boomstick, I know…

"Ninja Turtle! That sounds awesome!" Happy declared in a rowdy voice, Natsu agreeing with him. For the rest of the mages the idea of a ninja turtle seemed like a very silly proposition.

Wiz: While the Goomba's are the backbone, The Koopa's are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

At the very least this turtle is an actual creature and not some weird mutant fungus. The idea of the goomba was still pretty bizarre for the mages of fairy tail and they have fought magical creations in the past.

* * *

 **PARATROOPA WINGS** (Happy approves)

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers** (Happy is dissapointed)

* * *

 **Boomstick: Koopa's have their own set of Paratroopa Wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

"Just the same as the goomba." Levy pointed out.

"Well it doesn't seem that neither of these creatures was supposed to fly in the first place, so the fact they actually managed such a feat is something to have in consideration." Lucy said, trying to be reasonable.

* * *

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs** (The fairies didn't know what to think.)

* * *

Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving.

Laki Olietta fixed her glasses. "Nnnnh, it seems these koopas are of a much higher mental capacity than the goombas. Just like at all their vast array of diverse skills… I am impressed"

"Yeah! They're almost as smart as me!" Happy declared boisterously.

Natsu gave the plum-haired researcher a dumbfounded look as if he didn't understood what he had just heard. "What did you just say Laki?"

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

The mages were actually surprised at this little guy's vast variety of talents. Lucy began to wonder just how many professions the turtle troops could perform with a degree of competency.

* * *

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors** (The mages were becoming interested in getting a shell in their favorite colors.)

* * *

Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

Jocelyn: Talk about one tough nut to crak, or in this case a shell.

"That does sounds like some decent protection; however, any mid-tier mage worth his salt is able to punch harder than that, so it's more likely for the shell to break against the pride and glory of any magical guild. Still not bad as a basic low-level defense." Cana said simply as she took a swig from her tankard.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything. It's a living torpedo of pain!**

From the looks of the chubby man using that shell as a missile, the fairies can imagine how fun would it be to use such unconventional weapon during quests. Even Erza couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"I would so like to throw those around." Mickey Chickentiger said with a smile.

"Now that is a frightening thought…" Max Alors said, before receiving a kick to the face for his comment.

Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?

"They're too scared to do anything?" Levy proposed.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Nh… Sounds about right." Wakaba stated.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and… some large Italian man was trying to murder me; I'd probably hide in it too.**

Jocelyn: I'm surprised… I didn't know you were capable of actual common sense.

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

A Koopa inside his shell is shown bouncing back and forth continuously between two walls without giving indication of stopping any time soon. The mages weren't sure whether to laugh at such pathetic image or feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Man, that Koopa is a coward with a capital C. He's completely paralyzed by fear." Macao said with a single glance.

"Not everybody can be a fearless warrior…" Levy said, feeling pity for the turtle and being able to relate with his distaste for conflict.

 **Boomstick: Well… eh… ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

Jocelyn: That's coming up short.

The faires had just a slight better opinion of the Koopa in comparision to the Goomba, mostly because it does have some proper defensive capabilities in its arsenal and appears to be fairly skillful in quite the array of talents that could give him a slight edge. But the fact he's a coward might be detrimental for the Koopa'svictory with a real chance that it could cost him the match.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

The members of Fairy Tail couldn't really figure out who would come outvictorious, both the Goomba and Koopa have advantages over another. Offense vs Defense. Stupidity vs Cowardice. It's a tough decision, there's only one real way to find out.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Out in a beautiful field, A Koopa emerges from a green pipe sticking out of the ground and starts walking across the landscape. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that that gives a feeling of peace and carefreeness. Everything feels happy, even the clouds are smiling (literally, which makes Fairy Tail wonder how clouds can have faces? Even Happy is dumbfounded). The Koopa suddenly stumbles upon a Goomba standing right in the middle of the road and the music stops.

The mages prayed for this fight not to be as boring as they were fearing it would be.

FIGHT!

(cues Bowser Battle Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Both the Koopa and Goomba sprouted wings and took to the air. The two of them thenstart ramming against each other with great force several times before circle around one another. The interest of the mages starts to peakand they begin to thinkthat maybe this battle wasn't going to be a disappointing one. The Koopa retracts into his shell and charges his spinning attack before rocketing forward. The Goomba dodges downwards and makes a rather funny face as if he were mocking the Koopa. Some of the mages laugh at seeing such expression.

The Koopa then ricochets between a nearby wall and floating blocks before ramming the Goomba from behind. The living mushroom is shoved away and lands underneath a block shaped creature with an angry face and spikes that suddenly falls down and tries to squash him. The Goomba dodges at the last second but its force to dodge several more living blocks in quick succession, only to end getting rammed by the Koopa again from behind… But then the turtle is squashed by one last block creature that was lying in wait.

"What? That is all? Did the fight just ended already?" Cana asked with a face betraying her disappointment. The others mages didn't know what to say and thus just shrugged. Was this all that the fight could give about?

The Goomba tumbles into an area between two brick walls filled to the brim with numerous cannons from the bottom all the way to the top. The Koopa's shell suddenly appears spinning (Showing that he survived much to the delight of those who wanted more battle). The fairies are left stunned as the two flying creatures start ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with arms and eyes that are being fired from every angle and direction. The barrage of shots being so thick that at times, the two combatants were left incapable of trading blows, having no choice but to focus in evading the shots.

After a long aerial climb, the Koopa again tries to use his charged spinning attack but misses and is left bouncing back and forth between the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the cannon-filled corridor, a hail of large bullets began following them from bellow. The Goomba quickly drops its Micro-Goombas to detonate the bullets prematurely (Much to the girls' horror). And then the two combatants continue ramming into each other. All of the sudden, the sun appears sporting an angry face and its attention is drawn to the fight.

The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose its wings, while the Koopa manages to dodge the sun's assault. The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba Shoe, much to his good luck. The Koopa comes down to check the condition of his opponent and the Goomba uses the opportunity to jump and corner the flying turtle underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba employs as a perch to accost the Koopa, who is trying to find a way to escape from his situation.

It tries to fool the Goomba with a feint by appearing to escape through one side just to change direction and escape out from the other. Despite having a less-than-acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and manages to slam atop the cowardly turtle with a jump, sending the Koopa hurling down a green tube. The Goomba tries to follow, but a plant with a mouth full of sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, blood is drawn and he drags the fungus into the pipeline depths. Did the fight end again?

The tube sends the Koopa into an underground chamber and he lands safely on his feet. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled because of a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that had been apparently devoured the plant creature is shown safe as sound falling out of the green pipe and slamming onto the Koopa. The resulting impact causing the Koopa to retract into his shell. The Goomba then begins to be encouraged by the chants of his red brethren.

The Goomba looks around for a moment and discovers a lava pit nearby. The mages realize the Goomba's intention to win the match, knowing that if the Koopa doesn't fight back, he will be doomed. The goomba kicks the shell and sends it sliding towards it the pit, but it seems the fungus, true to his lack of brain, didn't think things through. The gap of the lava pit is shown to be too narrow and the shell easily goes over it, only to bump into a wall and slid back towards the Goomba and knocking into all of the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins. Before anyone could comment, the shell falls into another, much bigger lava pit. A skeletal Koopa's skull pokes out of the pit for a moment before sinking back in.

DOUBLE K.O!

* * *

After all that chaotic battle, the mages just stared at the screen for a few seconds wondering what the hell they had just seen. At length, it was Cana who ended the silence first.

"I am pleasantly surprised, I wasn't expecting for this fight to be actually worth watching." She stated, mildly shocked. It wasn't so surprising that Happy took that statement as his cue to start being rowdy.

"It was awesome!"

The rest of the mages remained silent, slowly coming out of their stupefaction. None of them had expected for two apparntly boring creatures to go out at it like that.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck, that was Awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved it effective enough, but it's own stupidity became its downfall

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death!**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated in the end.**

"Ha! Cute..." Makarov commented.

Wiz: This battle is a draw.

"Well, that was a thing…" Cana stated with a deadpanned, before adressing the room at large. "So whose turn is next?"

"Me! Me! I want a turn too!" Happy exclaimed loudly, all but jumping in his spot in excitement.

"This is a terrible idea in my opinion. But I agree to let Happy have a turn at it…" Gray said with obvious misgiving.

"Yes, I agree to let my friend have a turn in chosing an episode." Natsu agreed with a smile, nodding his head along. The rest of the mages grunted and mumbled their consent by making it know how they hadn't a problem with the idea.

Mirajane gave a smile of her own and presented the CD case to the winged blue cat. "Very well, if everyone is in agreement then I have no reason to complain either. Here Happy, take your pick…" She said kindly.

The flying feline began to look through the list of episodes, trying to look for something that would tickle his fancy. "I'll choose…"

* * *

 _Well that's it at the moment; yes it's Happy's turn now, for whoever might feel thrilled about it. In any case time to move to the next story on my queue. As always leave a review, tell me watch you think, recommend this story to your friends and check out my .eon and I'll see you all next time._


	10. Notice

**NOTICE:**

Well kiddos guess what? I'm finally starting to receive the cease and desist notices from the guys in charge of making sure the guidelines of this site are being followed. They're asking me to change all the DeathBattle material from the story because copyright or whatever.

Now my answer to this is, I might be agreeable to change the show's dialogues from now on, that would mean more work for me when writing a chapter (thanks for that by the way) but for the chapters I've already written. Yeah, no...

And that's because, well... I'm a lazy bastard. I've already too much of my plate right now and I do not have either the time or the disposition to be making retroactive changes to previous chapters. Too busy, I can try to acquiesce to their demands for future chapters but for those already done, sorry...

I'm just making you all know because if the guys in charge decide they are not satisfied with my answer and end up taking down my story you will not be taken by surprise. But if it happens. Well there's not much I can do.

Anyway that's all I wanted to say. See you guys around and if this story is allowed to continue I'll make sure to read you all later.


	11. TMNT Battle Royal

**AN** : Well finally got this ready. I had to attent a week-long seminar at the start of the month so I didn't have time to work on my stories, so I had to rush this chapter a little to make-up for lost time. I had to tweak the dialogues a little to avoid the cries from the guidelines Nazis, but you can clearly tell I only did the barest effort on that front.

Been playing Fate Grand Order on my phone. Had to jump some hoops and download the APK version to be able to play the English version but I'm pretty sure it will be a useful research tool for my fate story.

Anyway, let's get this thing on the road.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: TMNT Battle Royal**

"Let me see…" The sentient cat said as he peered through the list of episodes, it didn't take long for Happy to come to a decision. "Ah! Ninja turtles! They do exist! This one, I want this one!" He declared as he pointed at the name of the episode in question.

"TMNT Battle Royal?" Mirajane said as she stared at the cat's choice before starting to look for the episode in question with the remote.

With that the next battle began to play and the fairies continued where they left off.

Death Battle starts showing after Gamefly was mentioned, the intro showinga quartet of turtles dressed like ninjas.

"I can't believe this shit…" Wakaba Mine said with a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me shit'.

"I think we've already past that point some time ago Wakaba…" Macao Conbolt commented with a deadpan.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. These are the names of some of the most prominent artists during humanity's renassaince era, a time of widespread culture and great scientific advancements. But for this instance they are the names of the widely popular Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mutant reptiles born from radioactive ooze and raised ans trained in the arts of ninjutsu by a giant mutant warrior rat in the depths of New York's sewers to become the world's most fearsome fighting team.

The fairies became interested after such introduction; four turtles treating themselves like brothers and acting as a team, becoming greatly fearsome as a group rather than individually, sounds a lot like Fairy Tail to tell the truth.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, that name seems to have a particular charm to it." Laki Olietta saidas she enunciated the words with her tongue as if trying to taste them.

The mages agreed, that name did fit quite nicely for such a group.

 **Boomstick: Most superheroes tend to have some weird-ass origin story, but in this casewhatever the writers were smoking must have been well past beyond its expiration date! For the background of this turtle is just plain ridiculous.**

"Yeah, I suppose a group of giant humanoid turtles must truly have some bizarre background." Wakaba commented with a puff of smoke. The idea of turtles being mutated from ooze is god-damn weird.

"Awesome!" Happy exclaimed, thrilled.

Jocelyn: I don't know… It seems pretty appropiate somehow. Except that whole thing of master Splinter, a human, turning into a giant rat thanks to the glowing ooze because… reasons…?

"What…?" Master Makarov said with a flabbergasted expression.

"Mmmm… rats…" Happy said, salivating at the image of the old giant sensei rat.

Wiz: Anyway, their greatest advantage in battle has always been their closely tied family bond and their exceptional teamwork. But, the main question for us to answer in this episode will be, which of the Turtles is the deadliest on their own?

Some of the group were moved at the fact that the turtles treated each other as family, which made them to start feel dread at the thought they'll start killing each other considering what Death Battle was all about. Mirajane in particular was startinf to feel some bile rising in her throat, the notion making her sick.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Jocelyn: And I'm Jocelyn the intern…

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a turtle wearing blue bands around his wrists and ankles and a blue bandana around his face with two holes for the eyes to see through. His weapons of choice were two katana blades. The turtle gave a very no-nonsense vibe, making him seem quite intimidating but having the skills and aptitudes of a capable fighter and leader.

 **Leonardo**

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Main Theme *MARCH REMIX*)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the ninja turtles. He is smart, strategic on his thinking and possesses a strong sense of honor that drives him to always try to be a perfect leader for his team.

The mages began to pay particular attention as they listened in, Lucyand Levy were interested in the honorable that took the time to think on his actions and be strategic on his fighting while others like Mickey Chickentiger or Erza Scarlet were only interested in his arsenal and fighting skills to improve their own abilities.

 **Boomstick: It's a shame he had to get rid of his sense of humor in exchange for that sense of honor. This guy always mean serious business.**

Jocelyn: Well some people actually do care about their jobs, unlike others I will not mention.

 **Boomstick: What's that supposed to mean?**

"Well, a leader always to be serious most of the times since the wellbeing of the people under his command depends solely on him. Though there can be specific times that one can use to relax a little…" Makarov commented.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed for Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes** (Erza liked)

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly referred to as Katana** (Erza is confused. The blade certainly is not a katana)

 **Invented by Hollywood** (The members of Fairy Tail wondered what Hollywood is. Is it something of religious significance as the name implies?)

* * *

 **Boomstick: His favorite instruments for killing are the Ninjaken Swords. Shorter, sturdier and straighter blades than an ordinary Katana, designed specifically for swift deadly strikes! Out of the whole arsenal of weapons that the Turtle's employ, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! And what could be better than one Ninjaken? Well… Two of course, Dammit!**

"That's a good reliable blade to have at your side." Erza said as she inspected the make of the Ninjaken with her eyes, fake and was making mental notes about getting some swords just like those.

Wiz: In many of the different canon timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the turtle's greater and deadliest arch-nemesis, The Shredder, though not without plenty of help from his fellow turtles.

The name Shredder sends some serious chills down the backs of several of the mages. The image of a tall broad-shouldered warlord wearing a full-face covering metal helmet of an eastern design and spiky pauldrons attached to a cape that concealed his body and made him look even bigger and terrible did nothing to reasure the fairies. Most of the mages we're glad that Leo had managed to bring such intimidating opponent down.

"Scary…!" Happy commented as he shivered.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist** (Lucy, Levy and Laki approved)

 **Sword Master** (Erza approved)

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally** (Mickey, Nab& Elfman approved)

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family** (All of the mages approved)

 **Bushido Code** (Erza, Lucy, Levy  & Laki wondered what this is)

* * *

Wiz: As a leader, he is usually is the one who has to come up with a plan when things get dicey. Almost all of his time is spent training his body and mind under the guidance of Master Splinter's and followingthe Bushido's tenents, a strict code of behaviour geared towards honor and duty that is commonly associated with the Samurais of old.

Jocely: Too bad that the actual Samurais of yore were opportunistics sons of bitches who would not hesitate to betray or stab you in the back if it was convenient to them. It was like real life game of thrones (Sigh) Sadly the romanticism of most legends is grossly overrated.

"Hmmmph… I don't know about these samurais, but Leonardo definitely seems to be a very skilled and honorable this Bushido sounds quite interesting, I would like to learn more about it." Makarov commented as he rubbed his chin.

"I'd like to know more about that code too." Erza interjected.

"If I ever meet a Samurai I'll make sure to keep an eye on him for any dirty trick." Natsu said with no small amount of suspicion.

"Natsu! Saying something sensible! The Armageddon must be upon us!" Gray declared with faux-shock.

"Shut the hell up, popsicle!"

Wiz: At one point even, he ended up battling and slaying a physical avatar of the Devil himself.

That shocked the mages still; killing something as the ruler of all demons is truly something to be respected at.

 **Boomstick: And giving Keanu Reeves a much needed and desired break!**

Jocelyn: I preferred Matt Ryan in that role better. Besides, all that Keanu Reeves did with that break was to turn to international assassination instead until he retired, but then someone killed his dog and he went apeshit and started rampaging and murdering people left and right until he hunted down those responsibles for offing his mutt.

 **Boomstick: That is a perfectly sensible and logical reaction to have when some punk-ass kid kills your dog. I did the same thing when my own dog was run-over by the milk-deliverer truck. Oh Mister Fluffers, you leaved us so soon! This world didin't deserved you!**

Images of a mature thin man in his early fifties dressed in a suit with a small stubbed beard and slicked-back neck-long hair with some white in it was shown killing wave after wave of enemies with precise smooth moves and unerring accuracy as he kept moving forward without stopping through dark heavily packed with people locations with bright blinding luminiscent lights of all kinds of colors. The members of Fairy Tail just blinked, astounded that a single person could cause such slaughter on his lonesome.

"Oh Shit!" Cana exclaimed with bug-eyed bulging eyes.

"That Keanu Reeves person looks dangerous. Children, if you ever see someone like him coming towards you make sure to run away in the other direction." Makarov ordered seriously to the mages under his command.

"Yes Grandmaster, we will make sure to do so…" Mirajane replied in affirmative.

"Though I find this entire bussiness of killing people without remorse disturbing, I must say that he really must have loved that dog…" Levy Mcgarden noted with some aprehension at the violent images.

"If he shows such a great concern for animals then he must not be such a bad person." Nab Lasaro said, unsurprisingly, considering his animal possesion powers.

Wiz: In any case, back to the subject at hand, Leonardo has some great difficulty when it comes to accept failure. Should his plans and strategies go horribly wrong, his concentration and focus can quickly slip away from him, leading him to doubt his own actions and becoming sloppy and imprecise.

"Most people tend to learn from their own mistakes sometimes, but suchan extreme revulsion towards accepting failuremight cause a serious problem for Leo during the fight." Wakaba commented.

 **Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

Jocelyn: Yes, thank you Boomstick for pointing out the obvious.

A scene of Leonardo berating his brothers is shown.

 _Leonardo: Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!_

The mages liked Leonardo for being a skilled and honorable leader. Erza on the other hand, continued making plans of having a blacksmith make her a pair of Ninjaken swords to try Leo's fighting style.

However Leo's unwillingness of accepting defeat might cause him problems in the upcoming battle. The mages didn't had much time to dwell over this fact as the second turtle began to be shown.

This new turtle wore purple wrappings and wielded a sturdy wooden bo staff as his main weapon.

 **Donatello**

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 *1991* - Cowabunga)

Wiz: Donatello, he is the main brains of the operation.

 **Boomstick: He does machines!**

Wiz: Right, Boomstick… Somehow, without anyone noticing, he learned by himself in how to operate, manipulate and tinker with technology of both Human and Alien origin without any kind of previously formal training, education or budget whatsoever.

"Woah… Impressive." Laki Olietta was astonished, fixing her glasses over the bridge of her nose.

"He's a smart turtle!" Happy declared loudly.

"I wonder how a reptile like was able to become so intelligent...?" Lucy asked out loud in puzzlement.

Wiz: He also is fluent in technal pseudo-scientific language that he uses when trying to explain one of his inventions to any unfortunate soul willing to listen.

Jocelyn: a.k.a. he speaks 100% mind-numbing Techno-babble.

 _Donatello: The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse!_

"The fuck he just said?" Cana asked with a stumped expression.

"I didn't understand anything..." Natsu commented.

"Not surprise there flamebrain." Gray taunted.

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? Oh whatever, what it is certain is that all that gibberish must mean he probably doesn't train as much as the rest of his brothers, prefering to devote his time to Science!**

* * *

 **BO**

 **6 Ft. Long Staff**

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

Wiz: Fortunately for him, his useful Bo Staff makes up nicely for his lack of constant training. Made out of durable Oak and at six feet of length, the Bo gives Donatello a far greater attack range than his other brothers.

"That seems like a useful weapon for aparring and training." Erza commented, eyeing the staff.

Elfman stood up from his seat. "A real man...!".

"Needs no weapons, only his fists. We know Elfman, shut up!" Cana interjected, interrupting the hit-blooded mage.

"Quiet the both of you!" Makarov chided.

 **Boomstick: That range might seem pretty nice, but as anyone who has killed a lot of things with a weapon knows, it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anybody with a stick!**

"Depends how and where you strike…" Erza said. "If you ram one of the ends into a man's Adam's apple with sufficient strength. That's a killing blow right there…" She declared without much fanafare. The rest of her fellow mages started giving her weird look.

"Erza is scary!" Happy stated.

"We already knew that Happy." Natsu said.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed** (Erza approved)

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer** (Lucy, Levy & Laki approved)

 **Rumored IQ of 637** (The mages were shocked at this, though Natsu seemed oblivious)

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble** (Natsu's head began to hurt)

* * *

Wiz: He might not be an expert strategist like his brother Leonardo, but Donatello has the advantage of being the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even despite all the time he spents tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior on his own right, easily managing to keep up with the rest of his brothers and even being able of killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

"See, smart people can also kick ass." Lucy declared with a smug grin. Gray just gave a non-commital grunt in acknowledgement.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I must be drunk because I don't believe it.**

Jocelyn: You are drunk you waste of human skin, but that doesn't change the fact that Don is much smarter and cooler than you.

 _Donatello: Eh, I'm making this up as I go._

Donatello seems pretty good enough on his own and his skills in machines might even give him an advantage in the next battle. Oh well, on to the next participant.

The third turtle is a little shorter than the rest and wears orange as his main color; he wields a pair of nunchucks and has a goofy and cheery personality.

 **Michelangelo**

(TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM)

Wiz: Michelangelo, he is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined, easily distracted and he spends most of his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books, and eating pizza.

"Doesn't seem as if Wiz approves of this one." Macao commented.

"I can relate. I know how it feels dealing with slackers and morons on a daily basis." Cana said, turning to give Elfman, Gray and Natsu some nasty looks.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz & everybody else: What?

 **Boomstick: Ah come on, don't tell me you can't see how that turtle is on drugs.**

"The fuck..." Gray declared, blinking in perplexity.

"Yeah, I know." Macao agreed.

Wiz: I never thought about that, I always theorized he must have been dropped several times on his head as a kid.

Jocelyn: You guys are horrible; being eccentric doesn't mean you must be either a pothead or a retard to act like that.

"Well, in Natsu's case at least one of those two options is true." Gray commented scathingly, pissing the salamander off and causing another spat between the two elemental opposite mages.

Cana stared. "I think Natsu is not the only one who suffers from chronic retardness…"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

 **Boomstick: Okay, look! You can clearly see he has all of the classic signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

 _Michelangelo: Cowabunga!_

Wiz: …! Moving on, his weapon of choice is...

 **Boomstick: Hey, don't ignore me! You know I'm right Wiz! You can't escape from the truth! Look at the evidence!**

* * *

 **BONG**

 **Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine** (The heck is this! All the mages thought)

 **Made by Donatello**

 **Not Very Effective Weapon** (No? You think!?)

* * *

 **Boomstick: See! The Bong! Only a true cannabis conossieur would think of using something like this as a weapon! Ha! In your face Wiz!**

"So he really does drugs!" Happy exclaimed a scandalized expression on his face as he pressed his cheeks with both of his paws.

"I really don't think he's the type of doing something like that Happy." Lucy said with a frown.

Wiz: No, that's not Michelangelo's weapon!

* * *

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also called Nunchakus**

 **Overcomplicated** (Erza didn't seemed convinced)

 **Looks Cool? Maybe?** (The mages began to ponder about this)

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for Strangling**

 **Obiviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

* * *

Wiz: His main weapons of choice are the Nunchakus, which aren't really a weapon at all. It's nothing but an overrated farming tool for threshing grain. These so called "Weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, beyond what common sense would dictate, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights and obtain victories that he really doesn't deserve!

"Woah Ha, it seems someone has a bit of a grudge..." Wakaba commented after listening to such acerbic declaration.

"You know I like making fun people as much as the next guy, but this is a bit much even for my tastes." Cana commented with a frown.

 **Boomstick: But he managed to beat Ralph once using these weapons.**

Wiz: Oh sure, I get it, swinging his chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!

"Wiz is being a little too much of a dick in this episode." Cana commented as she took a swig of her mug.

 **Boomstick: You're preposterous! I don't know.**

Jocelyn: AH, shut up Wiz. You're only bitching about Mikey and his nunchuks because of that time you tried to use those weapons and ended up hitting yourself in the dick like that guy from that funny video in Youtube.

A scene of a black man with dreadlocks appeared swinging some nunchuks around with some impressive skills before one of the wooden sticks accidentally ended up slamming in the middle of his crotch. All of the male mages winced visibly at that while Happy began to laugh.

Wiz: It's not only because of that…

Jocelyn: Aha, it isn't. I remember a certain mad scientist crying like a little girl in the back of the company's vehicle as I drove him to the nearest ER.

Wiz: It's not only because of that, I'm serious! Nunchakus are stupidly unnecessary tricky weapons that require a horrible amount of time in order to wield safely, how is that supposed to help an oppresed farmer against the blades of a Samurai? And just to put the icing on the cake, for some unknown reason beyond even my understanding, in all his infinite wisdom, the great and powerful master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

The mages began to glare at the so called smart one of the hosts. Mike may not be the most serious of all warriors, but that wasn't an excuse to start picking on him, Wiz is really starting to get on everybody's nerves on this episode.

 **Boomstick: I have a feeling Mikey's not gonna be winning this battle for some reason…**

Wiz: He better not.

 _Michelangelo: Ho ho, someone's cranky!"_

The fairies chuckled at that statement; it was as if Mike were replying to Wiz's negativity towards him. Overall, Michelangelo seemed like a pretty cool and laid-back guy to hang out with. In any case, on to the last combatant.

The last turtle is a little taller then the others and with a bit more degree of musculature. His main color is red and he wields a pair of sai and has an angry look on his face.

 **Raphael**

(Cues I Beam Fight - TMNT)

 **Boomstick: Ralph, he is a bonafide badass but he's crude as raw iron! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

"He reminds me of Natsu." Gray commented uncaringly.

"Hey!"

Wiz: Without a doubt, of all the turtles, he is the one who always throws the first punch. Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team, constantly butting heads with his brothers and challenging Leonardo's leadership with regularity.

"So he is the typical angry rebel who doesn't like to follow the rules." Wakaba commented.

"Sounds like Laxus to me." Macao added. "No offense Guildmaster." He amended towards the leader of Fairy Tail.

"None taken Macao, I know exactly just how difficult my son can be." The short old man replied.

* * *

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Trucheon**

 **Used Against Swords** (Erza was surprised)

 **Primarilly Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, n** **ot Slicing**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He uses his twin Sai, which is kind off like the love baby between a pitchfork, a dagger and Wolverine's claws!**

Jocelyn: That would certainly be one wild and bizarre night of passion.

Wiz: In the same fashion as the nunchuck, the Sai also humbly began as a farming tool but were later re-purposed to counter the swords of the oppressive samurai.

"Mmmmph… Interesting." Erza commented as she watched the screen, a weapon made to counter blades is certainly something that would catch her attention.

 **Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon (usually swords) while the pummel is used to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords!**

Jocelyn: Or you can simply use the Sai in your other hand to stab your opponent in the stomach while you keep his weapon trapped.

"That's a pretty versatile weapon in my opinion." Laki said as she fixed her glassess.

"I doubt a simple weapon made of steel will be able to brak most magical weapons like those in my arsenal, but it will be excellent to keep an opponents'weapon out of the way and leave him vulnerable to counterattacks." Erza said, thinking about all the uses she could do with a Sai.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Vicious and Brutal**

 **Sai Master**

 **Arguably the Toughest of the Team** (Elfman approved)

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage**

 **Enjoys Fighting** (Mickey approves)

* * *

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest of fighters; his plan of attack usually boils down to simply rushing into a brawl without a care and just focusing on overpowering his foes.

"That reminds me of someone I know..." Wakaba said, turning to give Natsu a look, drawing the attention of the rest of the fairies.

The pink-haired salamander for the life of him couldn't understand why his friends were staring at him. "What…?"

Wiz: It's because of this lack of strategic planning that Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very certain that he is physically the strongest turtle.

"Good! At least one of these turtles knows what a real man is" Elfman declared loudly.

"Of course you would approve." Cana rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick: But despite being the muscles of the team, this guy is in some serious need of anger management.**

Wiz: He is naturally impatient, irritable, temperamental and sometimes when he's angry enough he loses control of his own rage. He is by far the most vicious of the turtles and, at one point in the comics, he even ended up taking the mantle of the Shredder for himself.

The mages were shocked, it is true sometimes anger causes you to do ugly things you would not normally do. But going so far as to become the very enemy you're fighting against does nothing byt continue the cicle of death and hatred. Not to mention the betrayal of your values and friendships.

 _Raphael: Damn!_

Despite his clear anger issues, Ralph seems as an excellent training partner to spar with, Mickey and Natsu wished to have a fistfight with him.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait up Wiz! I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtle game first.**

Wiz: We already have it, we did all this research remember...?

 **Boomstick: Gamefly!**

As the advertisement rolls, the mages begin to debate among themselves over which turtle would win. Leonardo is the leader of the team, so he might have an advantage and a greater knowledge regarding all of his team's weakness, Donatello is a technician who is accustomed at fighting at long range to keep his enemies at a distance, Michelangelo is somewhat incompetent and barely has any combat training under his belt and Raphael is a savage vicious fighter who likes to overpower his brothers and is skilled enough to match Leonardo in a fight.

"I don't think we should be discussing the results for this fight." Levy suddenly spoke. "The turtles are all brothers and they are about to kill each other until only one remains." She said with obvious dejection. That took the wind from everybody's sails.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues 1987 TMNT Sewer BGM)

The group sees the city of New York at night time, an impressive metropolis of tall towers that seem to reach the sky; very few buildings in the face of Earthland were that massive. The camera then zoomsdown to the very bottom into the streets on the ground and then inside the sewers until reaching the four turtles who are standing inside one of the many filthy and stinky tunnels as they draw their weapons out on each other.

Time to see which turtle is deadliest.

 **FIGHT!**

Leonardo immediately lunges towards Mike first, pushing him backwards and away from the other 2 turtles and begins trading blows with him;meanwhile Don decides to go after Raph, knowing he has the range advantage over his fellow turtle and forces him on the defensive as he slams blow after blow with the butt end of his Bo staff. Leo backs away as he summeraults several times backwards while Mike counterattacks and manages to land a coule of strikes on him, but Leo fights back, skashing with his sword and drawing blood before kicking his brother in the face and leaping over his head to land behind him. Mike then goes for a quick strike with his nunchuk as he turns aroun, but Leonardo slashed his arm off with a single movement.

The magedgape jaw-slacked at seeing something so graphic.

"Holy shit!" Cana yells moyth-agape.

"No! Mickey!" Happy exclaims.

Leo then decided to end Mikey's suffering and decapitates him in a single movement.

The fairies looked on in sorrow as Mike dies pretty quick. Levy looked dejected and on the verge of tears.

(Cues Mouser Arsenal - TMNT 2K3 Game)

Meanwhile with Don and Raph, the two fo them continued fighting as they smacked on each other and matched pretty evenly blow for blow, until Don eventually overwhelmed Ralph with spinning strikes from his staff, hitting him him repeatedly before tossing him past Leo when Ralph tried to retaliate by recklessly charging at the purple-clad then decided to take his turn and leaped forward to attack Don, the smarter of the turtle managed to block the attack of their leader and dodge the subsequent strikes, causing his swords to become stuck on a nearby pile of boxes,before climbing atop said boxes in a single leap and take advantage of his high ground by constantly striking Leo multiple times while he tried to dislodge his trapped weapons.

"I a feeling things are about to get ugly." Wakaba commented as he kept watching the fight.

(Cues Stars Align - TMNT)

A seemingly unconscious Ralph then gets up in a fit of rage and charges towards his brothers, knocking down the pile of boxes and sending Don flying while Leo was lucky enough to be spared from the brunt of the attack. As Don lies down on the ground unmoving, Ralph lands looming overhim and proceeds to violently stab him several times with unrestrained viciousness.

The mages of Fairy Tail were absolutely shocked at seeing Raph violently stabbing his own brother. HIS own BROTHER! The oldest members of the guild were looking at the scene with numbshock stares, Warren Rocko and Wang Chanzi were green on the face, Levy and Mirajane were shedding tears, Cana was gobsmacked as she spilled her drink without caring and Natsu, Gray and Happywere rooted to their spot with mounting horror.

As Ralph finished brutalizing Don after 24 stabs, he stood up again and raised his guard before turning towards his last brother. The last 2 turtles just stared at each other for a few tense seconds before lunging at each combatants clash in a flurry of steel, attacks being blocked or diverted until Raph gains the upper handnd manage to land a few hits on Leo before knocking down into the water of the sewer. Ralph them gets down into the canal as Leo rises back to his feet and another brief staredown ensues.

Leo tries to ram his weapon into Ralph with a sudden thrust, but the hotheaded turtle evades and another exchange of steel takes place Ralph ultimately manages to trap Leo's swords with his Sais as both brothers lock themselves in a contest of wills trying to overpower each other with nothing more but raw physical music increasing into greater intensity that the mages began to unconsciously lean foward to see what the result of the fight would be.

The Sais eventually snapped Leo's swords in half prompting the two brothers to quickly stab at each other regardless of the condition of their weapons. Leo receives a nasty wound on his as the Sai stabs him in the abdomen, Ralph however was unlucky as one of Leo's broken swordsgets lodged into his throat.

 _Raphael (In a bloodcurdling tone): DAMN!_

The mages watch in sorrow as Ralph's body sinked into the water, turning it red while Leo just remains theresitting down in the water with an expression that doesn't look like victory, more like horrible regret.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The mages were shellshocked too much by what they had just seen that nody dared to speak, they've seen a lot of gruesome things from time to time while taking quests for the guild, but to see four turtles who treat each other like family, violently killing each other without mercy was something that really shook them to their core.

"I...I have no words…." It was all that Cana could say.

"I thought this was gonna be just like most of the previous episodes, but I didn't expected for this one to be so graphic." Macao said with a shake of his head.

"Yes… I believe we should take a moment to collect ourselves..." Mirajane suggested with noticeable gloominess in her semblance.

The pretty bartender paused the episode and the mages took the time to slowly calm down their nerves, soon they started accepting the fact that Leo is now a single brother. But Natsu, in a bout of uncharacteristical brilliance, suggested since this show is only about fictional characters fighting each other, then they didn't really die at all, it's just make believe fights for entertainment value. The mages slowly started to think about what the Salamander was saying and acknowledged he was right. After finally recovering from their ordeal, the mages resumed the episode to listen to the results.

(Cues TMNT 1987 - Main Theme *Rock/Metal Cover*)

 **Boomstick: Woah ho ho! Somebody call a vet or something! We are down by three turtles.**

"Goddammit Boomstick!" Wakaba growled, not in the mood for lame jokes.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not because of his strength or speed, but for his strategies and tactical thinking. Leonardo knows and understands all the innate strengths and weaknesses of his fellow turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sais, so he went after the weakest link of the group first.

"Mmmmph… pretty efficient, taking care of the weakest foe first allows you focus on the stronger opponent without worrying about unexpected distractions." Laki commented.

Cana nodded in agreement as she tapped the rim of her drinking mug with the tips of her fingers to ease some tension.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the shit outta Ralph, who didn't had any means to overcome Don's greater range. So by the time Ralph finally got his revenge for being turned into a piñata, Leo was in way better shape for their final duel.**

Remembering how Don got stabbed to the death sent some goosebumps down the mages' spines at the mere thought of it.

Wiz: I can hear all of those annoying fanboys raging at this very moment "But Ralph won in the movie! He should have won here! Nyah nyah!" Eh… No!

"Fanboys? They have those in their dimension too…" Mirajane inquired with a puzzled stare, thinking about all those stalkers the girls of the guild sometimes have to deal with for posing for all those magazines' pictures.

"Seems they are a plague that torments all corners of creation. You cannot escape them no matter where you try to run…" Cana said with a shake of her head before taking a swig from her mug.

Wiz: And that's because of four simple reasons. Number one: The outcome of that fight was specifically tailored due to plot needs, which are rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Ralph in the first fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all during that fight. If he had, he would've killed Raphael right then and there, no question about that.

 **Boomstick: One flick of the wrist, slide down the blade left, and bam! No more Ralph!**

"That's a horrible thing to do to your own family. I'm glad that Leonardo is too honorable to do something like that." Levy commented, arms crossed as she watched.

Wiz: And four; that whole movie was pretty lame and didn't had much sense to begin with. Why should it then be considered an exception for this battle if that's the case?

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that final stab he received at the end of the fight, right?**

Wiz: Unlikely for several reasons. Turtles have proportionally smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass in comparison to humans, meaning there's only a small chance for Raphael to actually hitting anything important. Leo himself has been stabbed plenty of times in the past throughout the whole series and walked away on his own, plus all four turtles have been trained in the art of Chi Kung by Master Splinter and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions and injury.

"Well, that's an useful art to learn." Mickey chikentiger said, causing eveybody else to agree with her.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

No one said anything at the bad pun.

Wiz: (sigh) The winner is Leonardo.

This episode wass gruesome, the mages begin to suspect if there will be other episodes as graphic as this one in the future too.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning!**

A teaser shows Leonardo facing a large anthropomorphic green toad.

"Seems Leo is going to fight again…" Gray simply commented.

"I wanna watch that episode too!" Happy immediately exclaimed, prompting Mirajane to press skip to the next fight.

* * *

 _Okay, that's it for now, up to update my other stories next, let's hope there are no more unexpected delays. As always leave a review, tell me watch you think, recommend this story to your friends and check out my .eon and I'll see you all next time._


	12. Zitz VS Leonardo

**AN** : Once more I got delayed a week before I was able to upload the new finished chapter. I did said I normally am only able to upload during weekends. Sometimes unexpected hiccups get in the way.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Zitz VS Leonardo**

The next chapter was chosen and once more the voices of the hosts began to speak.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, The Ninja Turtles battled one another for the title of the deadliest of all turtles, and good ol' no-sense-of-humor Leo used all of his cunning, strategy and swordplay to become the only ONE left standing.**

The mages listened to this and decided to move past the fridge-horror. Family members is a very disturbing notion to dwell upon for long.

Wiz: But the fight is far from over. Leonardo must now face his most powerful and relentless imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Jocelyn: And I'm Jocelyn.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Happy waves his arms up and down excitedly, showing how much he was looking forward to this match.

The first contestant showed is the Toad previously mentioned. He's a slightly-taller-than-human sized, anthropomorphic toad/frog with bluish/green skin who wears several outfitted accessories like thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next to him are two other battletoads, obviously his teammates; one has a lighter shade of green and is wearing some dark shades while the other appears to be the biggest and most muscular of the trio with a brownish colored skin.

 **Zitz**

Wiz: Zitz was artificially engineered in a computer as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors for a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads.

Jocelyn: You know, that reminds me of the days of the Running Man, Smash TV and celebrity deathmatch. Good television like that no longer exists in this day and age…

This brought interest from the mages. Just what kind of savage entertainment do the people of this other dimension have that gladiatorial deathmatches are spoken off with nostalgic fondness? The fairies begin to remember Vega's caged match against Ken before shaking such morbid thoughts away.

Wiz: Coincidentally, this accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy while Zitz was receiving his finishing touches. So everytime the game began, an entire alien galaxy became their battle arena for an epic superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

 **Boomstick: Woah, woah, wait a minute…? What? No way… What…?**

Wiz (sighs): Three nerds designed a video game in a computer, they somehow got sucked through it to another galaxy where they mutated and became toad superheroes.

The mages of Fairy Tail didn't know what to think about that information, it sounded utterly ridiculous.

"How does that even work?" Lucy asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Jocelyn: This sounds like an old episode of Captain N in my opinion, only with more mutated toads.

 **Boomstick: Yes it does sounds like an old Saturday morning cartoon Captain N episode… Kay, I got it.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 lbs.**

 **Leader and Strategist** (Lucy and Levy approve)

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green** (Happy approves)

* * *

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from his partner Rash, but he is now officially of a blue-green coloration. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

Lucy liked the strategic mind of Rash but not his laid-back attitude, just look at Natsu. One should take combat seriously.

 **Boomstick: He always chooses to go into action with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves until nothing is left standing!**

"That's sounds like the best strategy to exist." Natsu said with a smile liking the toad for being a straight up fighter like he is.

"A real man's strategy!" Elfman declared.

"Elfman, shut up!" Cana chastisied.

* * *

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry** (Erza is intrigued)

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced** (Laki is interested)

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers** (Bisca approves)

* * *

 **Boomstick: And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into many types of weapons: Giant fists and boots, heavy weights, ram horns, buzz drills, sledgehammers this toad has more accessories than a swiss army knife!**

The mages are awed and intrigued by this piece of information. A character that can _morph_ his body into anything. Laki Olietta was pretty interested in discovering how the biology of such an organism would work. "I wish I could take some samples and run a few tests…" She said a little dejectly.

Erza on the other hand was more interested in the images of the pocket knife that held a wide array of different blades and accessories despite its small frame. "I think I need to get myself one of these swiss knifes, I'll ask around the weapon smiths of magnolia if they know of a similar tool…"

"I doubt it, since that is a device that exists in another dimension…" Lucy said with obvious skepticism.

"Doesn't hurt to ask…" Was Erza's simple answer as she kept studying the multi-tooled knife.

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal.

Even though she preferred firearms better, Bisca was starting to become intrigued at the genius frog's idea of adding powerful tech weapons to his arsenal. Would he be able to add explosives too? That would be awesome.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handy man if he so desired, that is if he finds a way to avoid getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game.**

Wiz: However, despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz has proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games legendary excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"Hmmph, now that seems the height of irony?" Laki Olietta said with a thoughtful expression.

"Why would you say that Laki?" Gray asked, turning towards the bespectacled violette.

"Well, just imagine how depressing would it be if you were to create a game so hard that when you try to play it you realize how impossible difficult you design it to the point of not even you, the creator, being capable of beat it." Laki replied in her usual analytical self.

"That would be dumb!" Natsu declared.

"Very dumb!" Happy agreed.

"Look who is talking…" Lucy commented with a deadpan.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Ugh! Just forget it…"

 **Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

 _Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!_

"He's female? I thought he was male?" Happy inquired with a perplexed expression.

Lucy face-palmed. "No Happy, that's not what he's meaning by saying that."

Zitz seems an interesting character. Bisca and Erza like his shape shifting abilities that morphs his body into weapons, that's something that looks mighty useful, and an advantage over Leonardo. Lucy likes his strategic-mind but wishes he wasn't so laid back. Levy, who is all for books and stories about advanced technology and sci-fi wonders about what the story of the battletoads is. Natsu really likes Zitz for being a straight up uncomplicated brawler like he is during his own fights.

The screen then began to show the other combatant whom they had already seen fight in the last battle.

!

 **Leonardo**

(cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover))

Wiz: We briefly covered Leonardo's abilities on the last episode, nevertheless there's plenty more to this turtle than what meets the eyes.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship** (Erza approves)

 **Leader and Strategist** (Levy and Lucy approve)

 **Skilled in Using the Environment to his advantage.**

 **Favorite Color: Blue, Duh.** (Happy approves)

* * *

Wiz: He has trained all his life in the ancient arts of Ninjitsu and studied the tenets of the Samurai code of honor Bushido, sharpening his mind and honing his body to master the skills of close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team… Who are all dead by his own hands. Sooo… yeah.**

Many of the mages scowled at that comment, it was so uncalled for in their opinion.

Wiz: Leonardo is also especially skilled in using his environment around him to outsmart and outmaneuver any opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under the tutelage of two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one.

 **Boomstick: What is this!? An asian Yoda!? I didn't know such a thing existed! Hey Wiz look! (Fleshy clap of a swat in the back of the head) Ahh! What!?**

Jocelyn: Careful with that kind of comments Boomstick, remember that in today's pro-PC culture society any slight against people from other races is heavily criticized and lambasted by the media. We don't want a small army of NPC's and SJW's to come and try to boycott our show, we have enough with the fanboys as it is.

 **Boomstick: I don't care about those little cry-babies, they do nothing but whine about most actors on TV being white and when the big TV and Movie studios start focusing on representation they nag about the characters being stereotypes. Bunch of faggots! They can suck my dick and die. It's their fault that Luke Skywalker became an alien-milk drinker sexual degenerate, I was left traumatized after seeing that movie. My childhood raped and murdered on the street!**

The mages seeing a scene of an old-man wearing robes and cowl milking the nipples of a weird-ass bizarre creature before drinking the I-shit-you-not green milk in a suggestive, and rather disturbing, manner. All of the mages recoiled back, nauseated looks on their faces.

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" Happy declared with his hairs on end.

"Yeah… I can agree on that little buddy…" Gray agreed with a green face.

Jocelyn:…

….

….

Jocelyn: Ugh! I'm gonna go and install some razor wire fences and machine-gun nests in front of our offices. I have the feeling we are going to need them.

The sound of a door being open and slamming close is heard as footsteps can be heard growing faint in the distance.

"What's PC culture? What's an NPC and a SJW?" Happy asked pretty confused.

"I don't know Happy, but whatever they are I can bet they're not something good considering Boomstick and Jocelyn's reactions…" Wakaba said with a shake of his head.

Wiz: Well… That was something… Anyway, moving on Leonardo's weaponry…

* * *

 **NINJAKEN**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **2 Ft, Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Leo likes to wield his two Ninjaken swords, a couple of blades best suited for swift deadly strikes and designed with the idea in mind of a good offense being the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katanas in most of the shows and comics, even though the blades are obviously straight rather than curved.**

Many of the younger fairies have actually never seen a katana so they cannot tell if they really are curved rather than straight. The only one who knows is Erza who bobs her head up and down in silent agreement.

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, a Hollywood invention, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

The mages don't know what Hollywood is but it sounds important somehow.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: (Groans and facepalms) Not again…!"

"What's this about their moon? Have the people of their world have traveled to the moon!?". Laki Olietta inquired with sudden piqued interest.

"That's amazing! I wonder if we are ever going to be able to travel to our own moon too?" Lucy said intrigued. Laki became thoughtful at that.

As usual Natsu could not understand what the big deal was. "Why do you want to go to the moon, Lucy? Are you looking to acquire some cheese or what?

"The moon is not made of cheese you dumb moron!" She raged at the Salamander.

Wiz: While he normally relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven many times in the past to be a very effective warrior on his own right, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.

No wonder Leo won his duel against his brothers, he's pretty much a badass all by himself.

Leo is seen swiping his sword at a foot ninja who keeps ducking. Leo suddenly stops and the ninja ducks anyway which looked quite funny from a third view perspective.

 _Leonardo: Gotcha! *kicks the ninja*_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

This appears is going to be a tough battle. It's hard to tell who's going to win? The fairies are divided in their opinions. They already know everything there is to know about about Leo and are aware of how good of a warrior he is. However, Zitz seems really tough and possess a lot of versatility that Leo doesn't have thanks to his shape-shifting arsenal, but there's the fact of him not having any actual combat experience. Well, at the very least this fight could prove to be awesome regardless of who would win.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

In what appears to be alleyway in the middle of a city, the mages see Zitz leap over a wire fence and walking towards who knows where. Suddenly, a moving blur flies out from an open manhole nearby and lands behind Zitz. It's Leonardo. Zitz notices he is not alone and raises up his fists, preparing for combat.

 **FIGHT!**

The fairies weren't expecting for Zitz to be much faster than he looked, leaving Leo with no time to react as the battletoad crossed the intervening distance separating them in less than a second and used his ram horns to smash upon the ninja turtle, knocking Leo back against the fence. The force of the impact being so great as to make Leo bounce away from it and back towards Zitz. The battletoad taking the opportunity to kick Leo back and forth between him and the fance using his giant boot several times as if he were a ball before punching Leo across the alleyway with an enlarged spiked fist.

Leo falls on his back and manages to flip over back to his feet in the nick of time as Zitz's tries to finish him with a giant Drill, causing the battletoad to miss and pierce a hole in the middle of the street. Leo immediately counterattacks with a kick to face, following up with another kick to the thight, but as he tries to land more kicks Zitz successfully blocks and counters with a straight to the face, stopping Leo's combo in cold.

The Battletoad then delivers another giant fist that pushes Leo back, the ninja turtle tries to counter with a jumping slashing attack but gets held back by a wall in the shape of a spiked dozer that Zitz shifted his arms into. With Leo at a certain distance, Zitz charges forwards, clobbers Leonardo with a fast punching combo in the face, an overhead double axe-handle strike followed up by more punches to the face, and, comically enough, smashing the turtle's head with a pair of tambourines that he morphed his hands into. Some of the fairies like Natsu and Happy found this pretty funny.

Zitz continued to laying down the smackdown by grabbing Leo by the head before delivering a powerful jab to his face, Zitz then lifts Leo over his head and tosses him back towards the direction where they both originally came from. Leonardo recovers mid-air and starts backflipping over the alleyway until he gets back to his feet. The Ninja Turtle blocks the Battletoad's oncoming fist and counters with two sweep kicks and a slash across the chest which draws blood. Leo attacks again, but Zitz turns into a heavy weight that caused the swords to clang against the metal surface and create sparks. Leo hits him again and again until finally deciding this avenue of attack was pointless. Leo then decides to fight elsewhere and jumps into the manhole. Zitz shiftback to his original form and follows after the turtle.

The fight is now moved into the sewers. Zitz jumps down in search of his opponent but Leonardo is nowhere to be seen. The fairies are expectanct, waiting for whatever that might happen. As Zitz walks aimlessly throughout the sewer, looking for the ninja turtle, Leo quietly and patiently spies on him from the shadows, hiding inside a crack in the wall. The battletoad walks right past his hiding spot without notice.

Leo then takes the chance and leaps out of his hidey-hole and slashes Zitz across the back, making the toad hiss in pain before he attempts to retaliate, only for Zitz to hit nothing but air. Leonardo is now suddenly behind the toad and easily flips over and away the chainsaw the Battletoad sprous from his knee (or tail). Zitz gives chase after the turtle but meets a dead end. As Zitz turns his back, Leo pokes out of his hidey-hole with a grin on his face, oBviously enjoying toying with the amphibian.

Leo jumps out, stabs Zitz and jumps back into the hole. Zitz is finally fed up and attacks the crack in the wall where Leo retreated. Zitz is now using every attack he has at his disposal in an attempt of tearing the wall down to reach the Turtle. The mages notice Leo swimming silently in the water of the sewer as Zitz continues pummeling the wall, completely unaware of the turtle's presence. Leo leaps out of the water and slashes Zitz right through the middle of his torso with well aimed precision. Blood sprays everywhere abruptly Zitz is bisected, the upper half of the toad's body falls off while his lower half remains standing on its feet, somehow...

The jaws of all the mages are left hanging open at the gory scene, Lucy and Levy suddenly start feeling very ill and both girls struggle to keep their stomach contents from spilling out.

Leo simply sheates his swords and leaves the battlefield without a backward glance.

 **K.O!**

(cue season 8-10 closing credits music of TMNT 1987)

 **Boomstick: Well Goddamn.**

"Damn right." Macao said with a pale face, the finisher being a little too gory for his tastes.

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, thanks to his greater physique and brutal arsenal that he used advantegously to overpower him; but when it came to use the environment to gain the upper hand, Zitz couldn't hold a candle against Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of formal training left him unsure and unable to come up with an estrategy to turn the tables around.

Levy nodded at that in agreement. Stealth is one of the best approaches against unskilled opponents, especially ones who are short of temperament.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force to get the job done and once Leo went all Sam Fisher on him and turned the tides around, Zitz couldn't come up with no other idea than to bring the whole sewer down.**

Lucy agreed with that. Brute force ain't gonna help against stealthy opponents who fight smart. The battletoad might be cunning and clever enough in his own right to improvise on the fly during a sticky situation, but his lack of actual training combined with the fact he wasn't in the best state of mind thanks to Leonardo stalking him from the shadows meant he couldn't focus properly to think on a way to neutralize his opponent.

 **Boomstick: Of course, it is not so suprising that Leo won in the end on hindsight, I mean c'mon, the guy fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once per week.**

"Yup, pretty much the same as how we take our own quests for the guild." Alzack Conell said with a shrug.

Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance to fight against Leonardo thanks to his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for achieving victory against impossible odds, so too are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.**

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Again…**

The fairies were content with that explanation. It was a really good fight, and many were impressed by Leonardo's stealth skills and Zitz's morphing weapons, Bisca and Laki especially liked these last ones.

As Mirajane pulls out the CD, she turns towards Happy. "So, what do you want to watch next Happy?" She said as she handed the CD case at the talking cat.

Happy took a moment to make a cursory read of the episode lists when he suddenly jumped back, his eyes turning into hearts. "Oh my… This one! This one!" He said pointing at the name of an episode as he showed the case to Mirajane.

"Felicia VS Taokaka…? The white-haired beauty said in confusion before chuckling briefly. "I see… Well you are a male too besides being a cat, so I guess it is expected of you…" She said with a calm smile, earning a blush from the winged cat.

With that said, Mirajane searched for the disc in question and proceeded to play the next episode

* * *

 _Okay, that's it for this chapter, now unto the next story. As always leave a review, tell me watch you think, recommend this story to your friends and check out my pa- tre ..on and I'll see you all next time._


	13. Felicia VS Taokaka

**AN** : Well, finally this story is updated after a while. Those of you who follow my stories might be surprised at how fast I managed to upload another story so soon after Wild Dovakhin last week and that's because I just simply bulldozed it through raw. Forsaking all embellishment and adornation. That is because… Well, I'm going to try something. Not sure if all of you will like it-

Some background is needed. Recently I received a review on the latest chapter I wrote of the wild Dovakhin, a critic to be specific. But that's not the issue, anybody is free to like or not my stories and let their opinion known. The issue is, that after reading it, I found myself not caring. I did not care whether other people liked my story or not, and that's… That's a problem, because it made me realize how little regard I have for this type of stories that I write due to popular demand.

As I've explained already in last week's update, I've been reading a lot since I went out on vacation at the end of last month, I did nothing but that when not farming on Fate GO. I've just finished A Storm of Swords and I also read the world of ice and fire. Marvelous books, I do recommend for people to read them. However, reading such exemplar work of penmanship has awoken something within me…

I want to write… Oh do I want to write but not these third-rate uninspired generic stories. I want more…

I haven't made any bones about not taking great interest in this and other stories in the same vein, I've been saying it since the first chapter. They bring me neither satisfaction or sense of achievement. The only serious works I have right now are my DBZ crossover story and Reign of the dragon lineage and I barely, as it is, have the chance to work in them. And as I said, I want to write…

I first began to write this story on a whim, to try my hand in this genre that first began with RWBY watches and that suddenly became so popular and since it, alongside other stories of the same type like akatsuki watches and night raid watches were taken down or discontinued. I decided since I enjoyed them and couldn't read them anymore, I wanted to put into play the old adage of 'If you want something done right, better do it yourself'. But it was just a fancy of the mood, I really didn't mean anything by it. But just like the rest it became popular and people began to demand I write more of this and I, being as generous as I am, agreed…

I should not have done that…

I should not have let myself be influenced by the masses, because it left me having to squeeze into my busy schedule time I did not have to work in a story I don't really have the heart into. And it brought alongside its own heap of trouble. I do not like having a great many stories to juggle between, everytime I finish a chapter of one story I have to move to write the next one of another story with either a different premise or theme and I'm forced to make a change of mental gears everytime.

It is a jarring thing for me to do so, having a certain line of thought and a specific flow of ideas only to bring them to a sudden stop, drop them all of and start thinking from zero on new ideas for a whole different type of tale. I do not like that, I always have trouble when starting to work in a new chapter since many of the plans I previously had I was forced to leave them hanging dry and I'm not always able to recall them perfectly, especially if a long deal of time has passed between updates.

It made me realize that I'm not the best qualified to be writing comedy since that is not the focus of my serious works. Whatever comedy I write is more incidental than on purpose. The result of having different characters messing around with each other, but needs must, and I have to tip my hand into the genre even if I don't specifically want to since I gave my word that I would be updating these stories, which means I'm already fucked anyway. It's like shotting myself in the foot since I promised I would write these stories to those who send me PM's even though I don't feel particularly compelled to do so. So, I guess a compromise it is needed.

I want to write what I want, but I also have requests that I need to discharge, but I don't like juggling story after story after writing a single chapter. A new approach is required then. So I will do this for you, I will release several chapters of this story in a row, like somekind of season that I will have it done before pausing the story and moving to another one and repeating the process. This is so I don't have to change mental gears quite often everytime I upload and I can work on a single train of thought for a time to let ideas flow, and make annotations for the future when the time to move on to another story comes.

However, as I said, I don't particularly have a great interest in this type of story so I will simply be releasing chapter after chapter fast and quick, assembly line style in order to get it done quickly so I can move to my other projects that I want. Just the dialogues from the DB show, put some reactions, we are done on to the next chapter. Those of you who haven't liked the inclusion of Jocelyn I bet will be happy she will be taking a small rest for the moment, but, ah, ah, ah do not believe for a second this will be the last you'll see of her. She will be back in time.

I just took this measure because things have come to a head and I no longer give a rat-ass to even show the thiniest veneer of interest. Jocelyn is there to show the changes that I make to the original material, as to avoid getting nagged by the annoying crew that helped taking down most other death battle watches stories. But I've already moved past all that, and no longer have the inclination of pretending that I care.

But I would be making changes to some episodes. Like I did for Ken vs Terry. To break the monotony from time to time or expand in some areas that I felt didn't elaborate enough. Especially in the most popular characters. Jocelyn is as good as any other device to introduce these changes. It's just that many episodes deal with minor side characters that do not have a lot of specific moments where they show their worth. Like this episode for example, Felicia vs Taokaka.

I couldn't for the life of me think of a single scene where they are shown doing something particularly impressive or memorable in either a movie or anime. Their series do have a particularly limited approach into other forms of visual media and I cannot waste time digging through the dark corners of the internet in search of scraps. So sorry to disappoint, but many chapters will have to stay vanilla I'm afraid.

However, others like batman vs spiderman or Jotaro Vs Kenshiro, now those do give me a lot of material to work with and I do feel the need to do a better effort to depict these characters since I do like them very much…

In any case, that is a worry for the future. In the meantime let's begin with this chapter already.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **FELICIA VS TAOKAKA**

!

The members of Fairy Tail begin to pay attention again to the flat screen as the new chapter starts playing.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

 ** _Boomstick: Catfight!_** _  
_  
Lucy groaned out loud as she facepalmed. "Oh, of course he would say that."

"Not very original considering who the combatants are…" Mirajane comented, arms crossed underneath her generous bossom.

 _Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well… cats.  
_  
"Seriously…" Macao said, blinking in stupefaction.

"Somebody is letting his fetishes run wild!" Wakaba declared with a gruff laugh as he let out a puff of smoke.

"I didn't know you had this sort of tastes, Happy…" Alzack said with a smirk, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The winged cat went red in the face almost immediately. "N-no I was just curious of seeing cat-people appear in the show." He vehemently denied.

"Curious you say… Ah, you must already be at that age…" Makarov piped in, much to the feline's consternation.

Natsu as usual when it comes to this type of topics had no idea what his fellow fairy were saying. "What are you all talking about…"

Wakaba just stared as he smoked. "You're still too young Natsu, it seems…"

"What…?"

 ** _Boomstick: Felicia, the popstar demon cat chick lady._**

"Oh? A demon… Now that's interesting." Mirajane said suddenly very engrossed.

Elfman just stared at the almost naked manner in which Felicia was dressed and began to blush. "T-that's… That's not manly…"

Cana turned towards the muscle-bound mage with a smirk on her face. "Eh? I'm sure thre's many manly things a proper male can do with a female like that…" She said salaciously, causing Elfman to blush even more.

"Amen to that…" Loke declared in agreement, lifting a glass cup in toast.

A tick appeared in Mirajane's forehead. "Cana… Loke… Do not speak of such indecent subjects in front of my **brOthEr!** " She warned, her demonic magic taking over by the end of her sentence.

The two lecherous fairies reared back in fright, shivering at having the fear of god being shoved into them. "Yes, Mirajane!"

 _Wiz: And Taokaka, BlazBlue's speedy vigilante._

 _ **Boomstick: He´s Wiz and I´m Boomstick...**_

 _Wiz: And it´s our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE._

!  
The first combatant is a gorgeous cat-woman with a long lustrous mane of hair; Blue hair with white streaks, cat paws and feet tipped with pink, sharp claws, a cat tail and a slim waist. They notice some depictions show her having Sapphire blue eyes compared to her personal emerald green on her beautiful face. Despite having feline characteristics, the girl has a mostly humanoid appearance, her breasts and lower abdomen barely covered by her snow white fur. Many of the male fairies blushed at seeing her.

 **Felicia**

(*Cues: Felicia's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3*)

 _Wiz: As a catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life. She was raised by a nun and became a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat-people together to make children happy._

* * *

 **Background:**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 128 lbs.**

 **Raised by a nun**

(The fairies were surprised by this)

 **Happy-Go-Lucky attitude** (Happy and Natsu approved)

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

* * *

"That sounds like a worthy goal to have…" Makarov said diplomatically.

"Who would ever want to treat a pretty cat lady badly!." Happy yelled in his usual hyperactive self.

"Sadly, there are some people out there who do not like anyone who are different from themselves and sometimes react violently when confronted with people of different races or backgrounds…" Makarov said suddenly serious, a small tinge of sadness creeping in his voice.

Wakaba nodded. "Most of you have never had to deal with the glares and suspicions of people who despise magic, mostly because the lot of you seldom has to take missions outside of Fiore. But others like the strauss siblings… Well, let's just say not all people like mages…"

Mirajane became on guard at that, remembering her and her siblings wandering days after they had been chased out of their village for fear of their magical abilities. Not somethings she likes to dwell on.

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly demon warrior and... is she naked?!**

The fairies blushed upon hearing that due to the fact the catwoman could indeed be considered as naked.

 _Wiz: Yes…  
_  
Loke smiled shamelessly. "I'm not complaining…"

"Why I am not surprised…" Bisca said with a pointed look.

 **Boomstick: But, she's a cat.**

Alzack groaned. "Please tell me he isn't trying to say what I think he is" He said with dread.

 _Wiz: Yes…_

"Oh god…" Lucy said with a face of complete disgust.

 **Boomstick: Hmmm... do you think it'd be wrong to-**

"YES!" All the faeries (except Natsu) declared. Not wanting for such a line of thought to be explored further.

"I don't get it…" The salamander said in his usual ignorance.

"Ewww! Who would want to get involved with a human!" Happy cried out loud.

Even Cana was stumped by that. "What!?"

 _Wiz: Yes! Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed and agility. She can also use her unique cat senses to sniff out enemies from extreme distances._

"Happy, can you do any of that?" Gray asked to the winged feline.

"I got the speed and agility, but I am not that strong…" He said peppily before becomimg dejected a little at confessing his lack of strength, only to get back up almost immediately. "But I can fly!" He declared, displaying his wings proudly.

 ** _Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with the sharp claws restin' in her big-ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor._**

"Dayyum, that sounds nasty!" Reedus Jonah said, both impressed and scared.

"My claws ain't that sharp!" Happy stated in awe.

 _Wiz: To top it off her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on its own. She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler._

* * *

 **Combat:**

 **Long, Pink Claws**

 **Strong Tail**

 **Speed-Based Combo**

(Jet approves)

 **High-Damaging Grapples** (Elfman approves)

 **Can charge Energy at will**

 **Natural Athlete**

 **Special Moves:**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler Links to Various Attacks**

 **Sandsplash:**

 **Short Range**

 **Low-Middle Height**

 **Also called Litter Box Kick**

* * *

"She seems to be well covered on the physical aspects. Her speed and strength seem good, but the lack of ranged attacks and variety may leave her at a disadvantage." Makarov said, getting into his headmaster mode.

"It would depend mainly in what sort of abilities her opponent may have…" Nab Lasaro said as he laid lazily on a table.

 ** _Boomstick (Singing): Felicia... she can really move... Felicia... she's got an attitu-ude-_**

(*Cues: Night Warriors Darkstalker' Revenge: The Animated Series - Intro Theme Instrumental*)

 _Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic._ (Who's this Sonic? Happy asked) _Anyway, as a darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand._ _  
_  
The mages did not know what to say to that.

"Hey! Kicking sand, it's good for stunning and distracting enemies. I do it all the time!" Happy replied out loud.

"What sort of enemies do you have that you need to kick sand at them?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Happy growled at the memory of his past grudges. "Other cats trying to claim my litterbox for themselves!"

Cana began to laugh. "But of course, what else could it be…"

 ** _Boomstick: At least she's litter box trained._**

"Yeah… Happy might have received a little too much training in that department…" Macao commented, glancing at Happy who was shaking his fist in the air and swearing bloody murder to the other cats rying to encroach on his territory.

 _Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight._

"While I empathize over the fact she's and orphan, the lack of combat training leaves her at horrible disadvantage." Erza said succinctly.

"What I want to know is how a cat woman can become a nun?" Lucy said with a puzzled expression.

 **Boomstick: But these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkles.**

 **"** Ah! My most lethal of foes!" Happy declared in an overly dramatic manner, pointing with a finger.

"Of course, they are, Happy…" Macao snickered, an amused smile in his face.

 _Wiz: The other darkstalkers consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help from her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters and all-powerful aliens._

Erza hummed. "Impressive for a feline to have faced such enemies." She said in approval.

"We felines are of a superior breed!" Happy declared.

 ** _Boomstick: That's one cat you don't want to cross._**

Felicia appears on the screen

Felicia: I sure could use a catnap.

She then turns into her cat form and proceeds to sleep.

"Awwww she's so adorable." Levy gushed.

Happy blushed again. "So beautiful…"

The mages admit that Felicia is an impressive powerful creature, but her lack of formal combat training is a big flaw against her. On to the next combatant.

!

The second contestant is another catgirl. She has a unique look for her catgirl archetype. Brown skin, long blond hair tied in two braids with orange bows that are poking out of the holes of her hood and a black tail with a white colored tip. She's wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and cat themed sleeves for her arms which are very long alongside high-heeled boots to complete the cat theme and give her an odd appearance. Underneath her cloak she wears red panties. Her face is creepy looking; all that can be seen under the hood is a wide toothy smile and red beady eyes.

"Okay… Now that's a creepy one…" Warren Rocko said with a wince.

 **Taokaka**

(*Cues: Catus Carnival - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)

 ** _Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?_**

"Seems so… It looks cute, though her face is a bit freaky…" Levy said, wringling her hands.

"Best fashion statement ever!" Happy yelled in his usual loud self.

 _Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body._

"Kaka what!?" Gray exclaimed, taken aback.

 **Boomstick: Her what body?**

 _Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics, provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group._

"Genetically engineered you say… Now that's interesting…" Laki Olietta said, paying close attention. "I would like to know the specifics behind her creation…"

* * *

 **Background:**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 93 lbs.**

 **Descended from Genetically Engineered Weapons**

(Laki wanted to know more)

 **Guardian & Vigilante (**Elfman approved)

 **Incredibly Stupid** (Happy was offended for his fellow cat)

* * *

"Creatures created through experimentation are usually pretty formidable, though they are hard to keep under leash." Makarov said, remembering all the cases and quests regarding wild creations from rogue mages breaking their chains and going into rampages.

"Does that mean she is strong?" Natsu asked, excited.

"And dangerous…" The headmaster added.

"At least she's using her abilities to help her people…" Levy comments.

 ** _Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she's one dumb cat._  
**  
"What?" Everyone exclaimed in puzzlement, while Happy let out a 'Hey!' In affront.

 _Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties with the intent of improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times, often even befriending her would-be targets._

Many of the fairies sigh and shake their heads, and a few even facepalm at hearing this information.

"That reminds me of someone I know…" Gray said as he turned to give Natsu a pointed look.

Natsu couldn't quite put his finger on it bu he sweared he was being insulted. "Hey, watch it you icecicle!"

"Natsu is not the only one who could be given such a label, I know several others who are just as worthy…" Cana said, giving Gray a look over the rim of her mug as she took a sip.

"Hey!"

 ** _Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While they_** ** _'_** ** _re not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don_** ** _'_** ** _t even want to think what those things would do to my couch._**

Lucy shuddered at the thought, knowing how cats had the habit of filing their claws in furniture, Happy has done such a thing when he and Natsu invade her apartment without warning, which is often. She dreaded the thought of imagining what kind of damage a humanoid cat creature like Taokaka would be able to do.

* * *

 **Combat:**

 **Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Blades**

(The mages of Fairy Tail were mind-boggled. Erza approved)

 **Speed-Based Combos** (Jet approved)

 **Expert Air Control** (Happy approved)

 **'Dancing Edge' Drive is Extremely Fast** (Vijeeter  & Droy approved)

 **Seithr:**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Uses for Special Attacks**

 **3 Powerful Fast, Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available  
**

* * *

Wiz: Tao's genes allow her to instinctively access and utilize Seithr: a raw, powerful energy seething through the air. Tao can use Seithr to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seithr in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes.

"That sounds like magic to me…" Macao said as he let out a purple ring of smoke out of his mouth.

"Perhaps that's the way magic is called in the world where this cat woman comes from?" Joey Fullborn offered with a helpless shrug.

"I'm interested to know how this Seithr differs from our magic and do some experiments to find the answer!" Laki declared intrigued.

 ** _Boomstick: Also, apparently Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo- a pillow? Really!?  
_**  
"Seriously? How could that be of any help?" Gray said with boundless skepticism.

"Hey… Don't diss the power of the mighty pillow. Many a powerful foe has fallen before it, Bwahahahaha!" Cana japed, laughing at her own joke, making Gray know he was being had.

 _Wiz: She's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options._

"So, she's fast but she gets tired quickly and can't take a punch? Someone needs to do more cardio…" Jet said with a shake of his head.

"Never skip leg day…" Vijeeter nodded.

 ** _Boomstick: But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first!_**

Taokaka: Aah! It's the boobie lady!

"Lucy, she's talking about you!" Happy declared, earning an offended 'Hey!' From her blonde friend and a bunch of snickerings from the rest of the fairies.

 _Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all._ _  
_  
 ** _Boomstick: After the thing people bitch about in the comments._**

Death Battle

(*Cues: Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme*)

On a wooden bridge, a pink butterfly flies toward Felicia, who is wearing her nun attire while she waters some plants on the corner of the screen. Felicia notices it and takes off her robes, then begins following it.

"Ahhhh! Juast as I feared! That catwoman is an exhibitionist!" Lucy yelled as she covered her eyes, her whole body covered in a blush.

Cana smirked. "As if you haven't seen worse everytime Gray takes out his clothes…" She said lascively.

The ice mage in question just stared with a stupid face. "What!?"

Back on the screen, Felicia then leaps at four times towards the butterfly, playing with it, before accidentally bumping into Taokaka. Felicia jumps back while Taokaka seen clearly agitated.

Taokaka: Alright!

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Calamity Trigger - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)

Taokaka charges at Felicia, swiping with her claws in a long flurry of slashes before knocking the darkstalker into the air and then slamming her into the ground with her hook claws, making Felicia bounce after she impacted on the wodden bridge. Taokaka charges again but Felicia uses her rolling smash to slam onto her attacker, using the force of Taokaka's own attack against her and then unleashing a combo of her own. Slashing and kicking at the hodded catwoman before uppercuting her into the air.

"Who-ho! These kittens do seem to have some claws!" Cana declared as she took another sip of her mug.

Levy shook her head. "That was terrible Cana…"

Felicia then jumps after Taokaka and delivers a small combination of slashes before grabbing the Kaka mid-air and throwing her into the ground. But the Taokaka lands on all fours like the feline she is and manages to survive the attack mostly intact.

"They do say that cats always land on their feet." Wakaba commented.

"That's a myth! Cats have no greater fall control than any other animal or human being!" Laki lectured outloud.

Felicia tries to smash upon her opponent with a diving attack but Taokaka evades backwards and attempts to counter with a punch of her own, but her attack is blocked, leaving her wide open against Felicia's delta kick. The rising kick impacting in her chin and sending her into the air before Felicia slammed her into the ground with another kick and then following up with a rolling smash, rolling back and forth several times while hitting Taokaka repeatedly and juggling her in the air like a volley ball. But the hooded feline recovers in the air and lands atop Felicia, pinning her to the ground with her body as she straddles her. Taokaka then lets out her claws and proceeds to stab Felicia multiple times all over her body. A great deal of dust being released as result of the offensive, hiding the combatants from view for a moment before Felicia completely reverses her situation with her hell cat grapple, spinning around Taokaka's body several times until she reaches her tail and throws Taokaka away.

Taokaka: Boing!

Taokaka bounces on the wodden ground and lands on all fours with her tail swaying the air, meanwhile Felicia assumes her fighting stance again.

"Things are getting intense…" Alzack commented.

(*Cues Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending Theme again*)

Then the butterfly from before returns, grabbing both of the catwomen's attention. The two forget all about their battle and start to repeatedly leap at it, trying to catch the butterfly in a scene that look rather cute and peaceful.

"…!... Seriously!" Macao said with a stumped expression.

"Awww… They both look so adorable…" Levy gushed.

Happy felt the need of blushing in embarrassment.

However, as the butterfly slowly flutters towards Felicia, Taokaka slashes it with her claws, killing the little insect.

Taokaka: Whoops!

Felicia, unsurprisingly, becomes pretty upset.

Felicia: No, no, noooo!

With an aggressive meow, Felicia then lunges at Taokaka and unleashes another combination of kicks and slashes on her. But then Taokaka counteracts with a barrage of slashes of her own, only for Felicia to recover and attack her again. The two trading attacks back and forth in tandem until Taokaka is left slashing at thin air on her lonesome, forgetting where Felicia is and stopping for a moment in confusion. The darkstalker then slams into her from behind, clutching Taokaka by the torso with her legs as she slashes at her face, drawing blood, before knocking her back with a kick.

"Well, looks like things are about to come to a head." Wakaba said.

Taokaka gets into a one-legged stance as Felicia bounces towards her with a rolling smash. She catches Felicia off-guard bellow, using her saw blades, making her bleed and knocks her back. Felicia then uses her sandsplash, but to no avail as Taokaka jumps right over it and slams into her to deliver a combination pf slashes and uppercuting Felicia into the air with her claws. She then follows up Felicia into the air and continues slashing at her multiple times, sending her bouncing all over the screen before Taokaka lands on the ground on all fours underneath where Felicia is still relling in the air. Taokaka then takes out her claws, making a pose as she prepares to deliver her definitive attack and then proceeds to jump upward in a rising slash attack.

Taokaka: Taokaka boom!

The strike is so devastating that it ends up slicing Felicia in half, seperating her top and bottom halfs of her body in opposite directions as the screen fades to white.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Happy screams in horror as the beautiful cat lady is killed in such graphic manner.

When sight returns, Taokaka is then shown dancing, Felicia's legs lying on the corner of the screen.

 **K.O.!.**

Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya haaaa!

Taokaka then sits down on the ground.

Taokaka: Nyaaa I'm bored.

* * *

Results

(*Cues: Bright - BlazBlue*)

 ** _Boomstick: Felicia just got put down!_**

"Yeah… Kinda feel sorry for her…" Macao said with a wince.

Happy falls to his knees and begins to wail. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Makarov just stares. "I think Happy is taken her defeat too hard, he must have been truly taken by the cat woman.

Macao nods sagely. "Your First love and first heart-break are always things you can never easy forget, especially when they catch you unpreapared."

"Can one truly be prepared against the whims of the heart?" Wakaba stated with skepticism.

 _Wiz: But this one was very close; based on their move sets, Tao appeared to have a slight speed advantage. Though, Felicia had the endurance of a Dark Stalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win._

"Yeah, well… I suppose it doesn't matter how long you can fight without tiring or how much pain you can take if you are unable to lay a hand on your opponent or protect yourself against his attacks…" Makarov said, giving his assestment as headmaster. "Something for all of us to take into consideration in the future.

 ** _Boomstick: Not to mention she's got freakin' razorblades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow._** _  
_  
Happy just cried even louder. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _Wiz: The winner is Taokaka._

"Right… I guess that's enough for today…" Makarov said, addressing to the room at large. "Natsu, take Happy with you and see what you can do to cheer him up. The rest of you, get back to work!" He ordered, effectively bringing today's binge to an end.

Natsu began to scort his feline friend away with a smile. "C'mon Happy, I'll buy you some fired fish to cheer you up…"

"Bwah… Y-you promise…" The winged cat said through his snot-smeared face as he walked through the main doors with his best friend. Mirajane turned off both the flat screen and the blue ray and returned back to her duties as barmaid.

* * *

 _That's ir for now. I have to remember which arc follows now, I believe is the tower of heaven, followed by black phantom and then Laxus trying to blow up Magnolia with a bunch of lacrimas. No Wendy yet, I have to recall when is that she appears. Gonna have to check on that… I want to have Wendy join the story by the time I end this season._

 _Something to have in consideration for the future. Meh, I pay more attention to what happens in the background than to the chapters themselves, should give you an idea of where my true interests lay._

 _In any case, as always leave a review, tell me what you think, recommend this story to your friends and check out my .eon and I'll see you all next time._


End file.
